Por una vida a tú lado
by Bety-neko-chan
Summary: Maki a estado escapandose de las practicas una pelinegra cansada por ello decide acorralarla y exigirle una explicación. Lo que descubrira no solo las unira si no las ayudara un poco a que ambas se han más honestas con -o descubran- sus sentimientos. Resumen completo dentro.
1. Chapter 1

**Por una vida a tú lado.**

 **A veces por temor escondemos una parte de nosotros que nos averguenza eso ocurre con Nishikino Maki quien a pesar de contar con grandes amigas en las que confiar oculta un gran secreto. Un día cierta pelinegra cansanda y un poco preocupada de sus constantes escapadas del entrenamiento decide acorralarla y exigirle una explicación. Lo que descubrira no solo las unira si no las ayudara un poco a que ambas se han más honestas con -o descubran- sus sentimientos. Para que ambas puedan a frontar los problemas que se avesinaran en un futuro y así protegerse en el proceso.**

 **Pareja principal: NicoMaki.**

 **Genero: Drama, Romance, Amistad, Confort y Comedia.**

 **Advertencia: Este fanfic será un MakiFuta si alguien tiene un problema por la Futa y del contenido sexual o son personas inocentes (como yoXD) favor de salir de la pagina, quedan advertidos leer bajo su propio riesgo jijiji. Siempre quise poner una adevrtencia XD Kukuku.**

 **Love Live y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 1: Secreto descubierto.**

¿Comó había pasado? ¿Comó había sido tan descuidada como para terminar en esa situación? No lo sabía, pero de lo que si estaba realmente segura era de que deseaba estar en otro lugar en ese momento.

En un lugar en donde esos hermosos ojos rubí no la vieran tan intensamente y quisieran penetrar en su mente.

Maki agacho la cabeza y se removio un poco incomoda _. - ¿Q-qué haces aquí Nico-chan?.-_

La pelinegra levanto una ceja pero no dijo nada solo continuó observando a la pelirroja delante de ella, era extraño si lo pensaba, había ido ahí, a la sala de musica con la clara intensión de exigirle alguna explicación a la menor por estarse escapando de las practicas pero al llegar y entrar abriendo la puerta de golpe se encontro con la imagen de una pelirroja completamente sonrojada que se había parado ante su repentina interrupción y movia inquieta su bolsa que había colocado frente a su cadera.

 _\- ¿N-Nico-chan...?.-_

 _\- ¿Qué haces tú aquí Maki-chan?.-_ Preguntó la morena ignorando la pregunta de la menor quien la miro frunciendo el seño durante unos segundos para agachar nuevamente la cabeza con las mejillas sonrojadas.

 _\- N-nada.-_

La pelinegra suspiro frustrada sabía que no se lo pondría facil así que lentamente, sin que la menor lo notara, se fue acercando intentando reducir el espacio que la separaba para poderla acorralarla.

 _\- ¿Nada...? ¿De verdad me crees tan idiota para tragarme eso? ¿Porqué te has estado saltando las practicas?.-_

La pelirroja se mordio el labio y apretó su bolso con firmeza, dos pequeñas lágrimas se formaron en la comisura de sus ojos pero evito a toda costa que salieran, no le daría el lujo a la mayor de verla llorando. Sabía que en culaquier momento alguna de sus amigas le exigiría alguna explicación por sus constantes escapadas pero no espero que fuera tan pronto, ni que fuera la pelinegra quien se lo exigiera.

Sabía que ya no tenía salida más que hablar pero eso no significaba que se lo dejaría tan facíl. Así tragandose el nudo de la garganta habló.

 _\- ¿E-esta preocupada por mi? Q-quien diría que Nico-chan se preocupaba por alguien más que ella.-_ Dijo con una sonrisa burlona pero maldijo un poco su vacilación al inicio y esperaba que la pelinegra no lo notara, escuchó un suspiro proveniente de la mayor, se tensó un poco y sintió como un flecha se clavaba en su corazón por las siguientes palabras de pelinegra.

 _\- Preocuparme por ti, debes estar de broma. Soy la presidenta y mi obligación es asegurarme que todas estemos dando el máximo en las practicas. Y deja de hacerte la idiota cambiando el tema, que conmigo no te funcionara.-_

Auch, aquello había dolido, una mueca triste y dolida adorno su rostro y sintió como su corazón se estrugó. Se odio así misma por los sentimientos que la mayor había despertado en ella y que ella fuera más que cconsientes de ellos.

Aunque si Maki hubiera alsado su rostro podía haber apreciado el rostro de su Sempai claramente nervioso y un poco sonrojado por haber sido atrapada pués aunque le costara admitirlo esa era la principal razón por la cual había ido a buscarla, estaba preocupada por lo que le pasara a la Tsundere pero no lo admitiria en voz alta.

 _\- N-no, no te importa..-_ Contestó secamente la pelirroja intentando que el dolor en su pecho desapareciera.

Cansada por la terquedad de la pelirroja Nico acorto el espacio entre ellas, coloco una mano en el hombro de la menor pero nunca espero que esta saltara asustada, retrocediera unos pasos y dejara caer su bolso al suelo.

 _\- Maki-chan...-_ Ahora realmente sabía que algo pasaba y en sus facciones solo había pura preocupación al ver la cara, nerviosa, asustada y sonrojada de la menor.

 _-¡T-te eh dicho que nada me pasa! puedes irte ya.-_ Y una vez más agacho la cabeza diriguiendo su vista a su bolso y maldijo su suerte. Nico siguió su acción pensando que algo tenía que ver ese bolso, tal vez escondia algo que no quería que alguien viera pero se detuvo a medio camino cuando noto que algo se abultaba en su falda, más especificamente, en la entrepierna de Maki-chan, parpadeo varias veces confundida y cuando una idea llego a su mente de lo que podría estar en ese lugar sus mejillas se sonrojaron, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y el aliento se le fue de los pulmones.

¿Qué demonios?.

Maki al ver que la mayor no decía ni una palabra also su vista esperando ver la cara enojada de esta pero notó que no la estaba viendo si no tenía toda su atención fija en... no puede ser. Maki abrió la boca ligeramente y su cuerpo comenzo a temblar cuando sus ojos violeta se toparon por primera vez con los rubí de Nico-chan.

No deseando ver lo que expresaban estos no le quedo otra opción que cubrirse con ambas manos su entrepierna y darse la vuelta.

 _"No, no, no, no,no,no, no, esto no me puede estar pasando. No de nuevo."_

Y sin poderlo evitarlo las lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos.

 _\- ¿Maki-chan tú...?-_

 _\- ¡Callate!.-_ No deseaba escucharlo, no de nuevo y mucho menos de ella.

Silencio, ambas permanecieron en silencio y solo podían escuchar la respiración de la contraría ya que cada una pensaba que había dejado de respirar. Nico mantenía la cabeza baja y su flequillo negro cubrio sus ojos a la vez que apretaba los puños impotente.

 _\- Vete.-_ Fue Maki quien rompio primero el silencio pesado.

 _\- No...-_

La pelirroja apreto los dientes furiosa si iba a decir algo, ¡que lo dijiera ya!, no le importaba, sabía que su corazón se haría pedazos por escucharla y que tal vez su secreto sería revelado, _de nuevo,_ pero bien podría cambiarse de colegio, era buena estudiante, nadie pensaría que era extraño que ella deseara una escuela mejor y sobre su corazón... el tiempo lo curaría y evitaría enamorarse para no salir lastimada.

 _\- ¡Vete!.-_

 _\- No. Quiero respuestas y no me ire sin ellas.-_ Exigió la pelinegra volviendo acercarse, coloco sus manos en los brazos de la pelirroja la sintió tensarse a su toque. Nico fruncio el seño preocupada, quería abrazarla no sabía -o tal vez aún no era consiente- por que le dolío el pecho cuando vio la mirada de Maki-chan, suspiro y apreto un poco su agarre evitando que la pelirroja huyera de ella, volvio a suspirar y con el tono más suave que pudo habló _.- Maki-chan ¿Qué pasa?.-_

 _\- Nada.-_

La pelinegra suspiro, estaba controlandose lo más que podía. Quería gritarle que le dijiera que le pasaba pero sabía que exaltarse y estallar no le serviría de nada, solo haría que Maki-chan se cerrará más y no queria eso. Lo admitia, queria ayudarla sinceramente. Así que la volteó y antes de que Maki-chan escapara sujeto la cara de la pelirroja y la obligo a verla directamente a los ojos, algo en su pecho se removio de forma dolorosa cuando vio lágrimas en los ojos de Maki-chan y de inmediato se apresuro a limpiarlas con sus pulgares.

 _\- Su-sueltame.-_

 _\- No. ¿Qué pasa?.-_

 _\- Nada.-_

 _\- Maki-chan.-_ El tono de Nico-chan se volvio severo y Maki se encogio, trato de apartarse pero Nico-chan se lo impedío, sabía que podía solatarse si usaba más fuerza pero no quería lastimar a su sempai, al final se rindió y descanzo su frente con la más baja, cerro sus ojos _.- Odio esto.-_ Escuchó murmurar a la pelinegra y volvio abrirlos.

 _\- ¿Qué?.-_

 _\- Que odio esto, odio que siempre que te pasa algo te alejas y no confias en nadie.-_

Maki fruncio el ceño molesta _\- Mira quien lo dice.-_

Una pequeña risa escapo de los labios de Nico. _\- Tienes razón, no soy una para hablar pero por eso, tal vez, pueda entender un poco mejor lo que te pasa.-_

Maki bajo la mirada, quería decirle que nadie podría comprender lo que le pasaba por que no era tan facíl. Después de unos segundos de meditarlos vio aquellos ojos rubí que la miraban con confianza y honestidad, penso en intentarlo.

 _\- ¿Por qué quieres saber?.-_

Nico se estremecio al sentir el calido aliento de la pelirroja en su cara y sonrio un poco al ver que la terca pelirroja parecía seder a ella. _\- Estoy preocupada por ti, idiota, feliz. Ahora me diras.-_ Vio morderse el labio Maki-chan y suspirar derrotada.

 _\- Yo... yo...-_ Negó con la cabeza y más lágrimas amenazaron con caer _.- No puedo.-_

 _\- ¿Por qué no?.-_

 _\- T-tengo miedo.-_

 _-¿Miedo?-_

 _\- De como reacciones, de que te produsca asco o que me trates diferente.-_ Se abrazo así misma cerrando los ojos y retrocedió.

 _\- Pruebame.-_ Sugirió Nico y ya no hizo el intento de tocarla sabía que Maki-chan nesecitaba el espacio para hablar y ella se lo daría.

 _\- Yo... yo... no soy una chica normal.-_ Jugó con los bordes de sus falda espero a que Nico-chan dijiera algo pero cuando no, siguió hablando.- _Yo soy... her-hermafrodita.-_

 _\- Herma...herma ¿qué?.-_

Escucho a Nico-chan pronunciar con dificultad y en vez de provocarle gracia el saber que cara podía estar haciendo o el hecho de que no supiera la definición de esa palabra la puso más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.

 _\- Para resumirtelo yo...-_ Sintió su garganta seca y tragó- _Yo-yo tengo...tengo una condición especial...-_ Tomando una bocanada de aire se regaño así misma por estar dandole vueltas al asunto.- _Tengo un pene.-_ Lo dijo en un susurró bajo que Nico no hubiera alcanzado a escuchar de no ser por que no había nada de ruido en la sala de musica.

Decir que la morena no estaba sorprendida sería decir menos pero ahora algunas cosas encajaban.

Maki abrio un ojo esperando cualquier reacción negativa por parte de su sempai pero al pasar unos minutos y estar en silencio se aventuro a probar.

 _\- ¿No vas a decir nada Nico-chan?.-_

 _\- ¿Algo como que...?-_

Su tono de voz no le decía nada a la pelirroja así que siguió. _\- Como que soy anormal o un mo-mo-moustrou o-o te doy asco.-_ Su voz tembló y apretó sus manos entre sí.

 _\- Maki-chan, no eres normal.-_ Aquella simple frase hizo encogerse a la pelirroja, bien, había sido su culpa, depronto se lamento en confiar una vez más y contar su secreto.

 _\- Es decir...-_ Nico se aclaró la garganta _.- Aquien le gusta el tomate, solo a alguien que no es normal, quiero decir esta bien que te lo comas con pizza o algo rico o algo preparado por mi, por supuesto pero, solo, a veces hasta me pregunto si es por eso que tu cabello es tan rojo, de seguro tanto tomate se esta fusionando contigo, cabeza de tomate.-_

 _\- ¡¿Eh?!.-_ Maki also la vista desconsertada ante la respuesta resibida.

 _\- ¿Por qué te ves tan sorprendida?.-_ Nico ladeó la cabeza de forma linda y sonrio _.- Oh! tú esperabas otra respuesta de Nico ¿Cierto? pués a Nico no le importa lo que Maki-chan tenga o no tenga~-_ Se acercó a la pelirroja una vez más, tomó su rostro y coloco su frente en la de ella. La pelirroja por su parte se había quedado sin palabras ante la repentina cercanía y la sinceridad tanto en las palabras y ojos de la pelinegra, su corazón no dejaba de latir _.- Maki-chan es Maki-chan así que no tienes que preocuparate.-_ Le regalo una sonrisa sincera sonrojando aún más a Maki _.- Quita esa cara...-_ Se alejó _.- Y dale a Nico una sonrisa Nico Nico-nii~-_ Eh hizo su firma y cuando iba a agregar más un abrazó la cortó. Evitó tensarse cuando sintio el bulto debajo de la falda de la pelirroja presionar contra su vientre, se sonrojo y sonrio ligeramente cuando Maki-chan le susurró un _-Gracias.-_ en su oido, intentó ignorar el miembro de Maki-chan y le regreso el abrazo fuertemente, pegando así sus cuerpos pero no sirvio de mucho cuando un pequeño gemido escapo de los labios de la oji-violeta sonrojandola aún más.

Maki avergonzada se apartó y desvió la mirada mientras jugaba con su cabello nerviosa _. - L-lo siento.-_

En los ojos de Nico aparecio un brillo picaro y acerco su rostro al de Maki dandole una sonrisa burlona.

 _\- Oh~ parece que alguien esta muy animada hoy, Nico~.-_ Colocó una mano en el estomago de Maki y la fue bajando lenta y torturosamente.

Maki se quedo sin aliento ante el toque pero al ver la burla en los ojos de Nico, enojada por caer se alejó.

 _\- C-calla y alejate.-_

 _\- Jajaja Maki-chan tiene adorables reacciones, Nico~.-_ Se dio la vuelta y corrio hacía la puerta, se detuvo antes de salir y en voz seria dijo _.- No le dire a nadie sobre esto, así que no te preocupes Maki-chan, esto quedara entre nosotras.-_ Luego volteó y con una sonrisa descarada agrego para irse _.- Pero le deberas un pastel a Nico, así que te espero afuera, tomate tu tiempo~ jajajajaja.-_

Maki se quedo con la boca entre abierta y con un furioso sonrojo en el rostro, esa chica... era una descarada.

 _\- Mou~ Nico-chan.-_ Dijo en voz baja pero una pequeña sonrisa se deslizo en sus labios, al darse cuenta que en definitiva, esa chica idiota la había enamorado aún más, bajo la cabeza y suspiro cansadamente, bueno, tenía algo que hacer.

 **...**

Fuera de la escuela recargada en una pared se encontraba una pelinegra confundida por sus reacciones, estaba sonrojada hasta las orejas, con la respiración agitada, nerviosa, estaba segura que las manos le sudaban, una de estas estaba posada en su pecho tratando de regular los latidos de su corazón el cual latía ferozmente y sentía que en cualquier momento se le saldría del pecho mientras su otra mano la tenía recargada en la pared evitando que cayera al suelo más aparte y lo más extraño de todo era una sensación que se había apoderado de su vientre, bajo y coloco su mano sobre este.

 _\- ¿Qué demonios me pasa?.-_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **N/A: Chan~ chan~ chan~ chan~ mi nueva historia que no tengo ni idea de donde salio :D (últimamente no se de donde salen mis historiaXD), solo que al leer algunos fanfic con futa (en donde termine completamente sonrojada) me dije yo puedo escribir uno tambien y aquí esta y mi cara se siente muuuy caliente y eso que aún no escribo ninguna escena fuerte, que de seguro me hara desmayarme.**

 **Pero es mi propio reto personal y lo voy a terminar.**

 **Espero y disfrutaran de este primer capítulo, se aceptan sugerencia, criticas constructivas, recomendaciones *mueve las cejas sugerentemente con una sonrisa de mapache XD*, comentarios, etc. Nos leemos~ en el proximo capítulo~.**

 **Posdata: Es mi regalo y aportación por el 14 de Febrero (adelantado) espero y se diviertan y disfruten mucho~**

 **Matta ne~ XD (13/02/16)**

 **(B.G.R.R)**


	2. Capítulo 2 Reflexión

**Por una vida a tú lado.**

 **A veces por temor escondemos una parte de nosotros que nos averguenza eso ocurre con Nishikino Maki quien a pesar de contar con grandes amigas en las que confiar oculta un gran secreto. Un día cierta pelinegra cansanda y un poco preocupada de sus constantes escapadas del entrenamiento decide acorralarla y exigirle una explicación. Lo que descubrira no solo las unira si no las ayudara un poco a que ambas se han más honestas con -o descubran- sus sentimientos. Para que ambas puedan a frontar los problemas que se avesinaran en un futuro y así protegerse en el proceso.**

 **Pareja principal: NicoMaki.**

 **Genero: Drama, Romance, Amistad, Angustia y un poco de comedia.**

 **Advertencia: Este fanfic será un MakiFuta si alguien tiene un problema por la Futa y del contenido sexual o son personas inocentes (como yoXD) favor de salir de la pagina, quedan advertidos leer bajo su propio riesgo jijiji.**

 **Love Live y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 2: Reflexión.**

Maki suspiro por primera vez aquella mañana del sabado mientras veía el techo de su habitación, sabía que debía levantarse y empezar a arreglarse para la reunión y practica de ese día pero por unos minutos que permaneciera así no habría gran diferencia.

Cerro los ojos y dejo que su mente bajará a aquella charla que había tenido con su sempai pelinegra hace más de 10 días en una cafeteria.

El mismo día en que su secreto había sido descubierto.

 _~ Inicio del Flashback~_

 _Sentada dentro de una cafetería se encontraba una pelirroja jugando nerviosa con su cabello intentando ignorar a la pelinegra que la miraba fijamente mientras tranquila comia su pastel._

 _\- ¿Podrías dejar de mirarme ya? Es molesto.-_

 _\- Nico no te esta mirando~.-_

 _\- Lo estas haciendo.-_

 _\- Claro que no~-_

 _\- Claro que si.-_

 _\- Que no~-_

 _\- Que si.-_

 _\- Que no~-_

 _Con el seño fruncido y molesta por su pelea rutinaria de que si, si o no se estan mirando, exigió lo que la estaba molestando y preocupando desde que salieron de la escuela._

 _\- No piensas preguntar nada.-_

 _\- ¿Acerca de...?.-_

 _\- N-no no te hagas la idiota, t-tú lo sabes.- Al ver a Nico-chan parpadear confundida, avergonzada mordio su labio y en voz baja dijo sin apartar la mirada de la morena.- D-de lo que vistes en la sala de música.-_

 _Vio como Nico-chan estudiaba sus reacciones, dejaba de comer su pastel y la veía extrañamente seria. - No te obligare a que me digas nada pero... no... mejor olvidalo.-_

 _\- ¿Qué cosa?.- Le estaba costando mantenerse tranquila como normalmente pero quería saber lo que pensaba Nico-chan sobre todo eso._

 _\- ¿Porqué... no nos lo dijistes?.- Cuestinó la morena y Maki la miro incrédula ¿no era obvio?. Pués al parecer para la morena no lo era, se dijo que seria honesta, bajo la cabeza y suspiro, ya le había dicho que por miedo pero esa era una sola parte, no, a quien trataba de engañar más bien era la mayor parte del problema, la otra parte era que aunque confiara en ellas no era lo suficiente para hacerlo y temía su reacción al saberlo, cuando apenas ella estaba logrando adaptarse a ellas y las consideraba sus amigas._

 _Aunque si era más sincera, lo que más temía era que se alejaran por "eso"._

 _Sintió una pequeña mano ser colocada sobre la de ella y se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando._

 _\- Tranquila Maki-chan, no tienes por que responder a sido una pregunta estupida, así que lo siento.- Vio la culpa en el rostro deNico-chan y quizo decirle que no había nada de que disculparse pero no tuvo el suficiente valor para hacerlo. - Ya me imagino por que.- Murmuró la pelinegra y tomo con ambas manos las de la pelirroja.- Animate Maki-chan, Nico-nii ya dijo que no le dira a nadie y te ayudara en todo lo que pueda para que nadie te descubra. Así que cuando estes lista puedas...-Negó con la cabeza y le sonrio grande.-... podamos decirles sobre esto a las demás. Nico-Sama estara contigo en todo momento.- Apretó su mano en señal de apoyo y sonrio calidamente._

 _Las mejillas de Maki se tiñeron con un pequeño rubor, volteo el rostro evitando que la viera, una pequeña sonrisa aparecio en sus labios y sus ojos se humedecieron. Su pecho se sentía calido y se sentía feliz._

 _Era la primera vez que escuchaba aquello de alguien que no fueran sus padres..._

 _\- Awww, Maki-chan es adorable.- Soltó Nico abrazando a la pelirroja y restregando su mejilla contra la de ella, Maki se sorprendio pués ni cuenta se dio cuando se había movido, pensaba en corresponderle el abrazo pero se sorprendio al verla comerse su pastel._

 _\- ¡Nico-chan eso es mio!.-_

 _\- Tardastes~ ahora es de Nico~-_

 _\- Mou~.- Hizo un puchero enojada al verla comerse el última pedazo de su pastel sin el menor remordimiento pero aun así en ningún momento borro su sonrisa._

 _~ Fin del Flashback~_

Maki suspiro y hundió su cara en el agua de la bañera para que el calor de sus mejillas desapareciera después de unos segundos salio, empezo a secarse el cuerpo y cabello para comenzar a ponerse su habitual uniforme.

Sonrio para si misma, ahora que lo pensaba, se sentía un poco más relajada y tranquila ahora que alguien conocía su secreto y no la juzgaba.

Aunque, aun seguía con un poco de miedo de que solo fuera una actuación por parte de Nico-chan.

Y que al final le terminara dando la espalda.

 _~ Inicio del Flashback~_

 _\- Miren quien viene ahí pero si es la pequeña Nishikino o deberiamos decir el pequeño Nishikino, ya ni siquiera sabemos lo que es Jajajaja-_

 _\- ¡Es un moustro!.- Gritó un chico._

 _\- ¡Moustrou!, ¡Moustrou!, ¡Moustrou!.-_

 _\- ¡Eres una abominación! ¡No deberías existir!.-_

 _\- ¡Fenomeno!.-_

 _\- ¡Moustrou!.-_

 _Empezaban a apoyar algunos chicos y chicas con diferentes cosar que hacían que las lágrimas de una pequeña Maki no dejaran de salir de sus hermosos, asustados y tristes ojos violetas._

 _~ Fin del Flashback~_

Negó, Nico-chan no era así, ella no era como _ellos, como ella,_ podía ser una idiota pero sabía que podía confiar en que ella no estaba actuando. Además, agitó fuertementes su cabeza tratando que esos pensamiento... no recuerdos... malos recuerdos la invadieran, eso era parte de su pasado tenía que centrarse en el ahora.

Y eso involucraba a cierta pelinegra de ojos rubí.

Bajo despacio las escaleras aun tenía tiempo de sobra para irse a la practica y tenía que prepararse algo de comer pués ese día no había nadie que lo hisiera por ella.

Se pregunto que estaría haciendo Nico-chan en ese momento, lo más seguro era que estuviera durmiendo o tal vez desayunando o preparandoles algo a sus hermanitos, se sintio ligeramente avergonzada al darse cuenta de que tal vez los envidiaba, solo un poco.

Cuando ella era pequeña no había tenido a alguien a su lado así como los hermanitos de Nico-chan que la tenían a ella, alguien en quien confiar, con quien compartir sus secretos, sus miedos, sus sueños, sus anhelos o solo con quien jugar y pasar el rato.

 _Lo tuvo,_ le susurro una voz en su cabeza. Una vez tuvo alguien así que termino traicionandola. Agitó su cabeza otra vez y abrio el refrigerador viendo que se encontraba ahí que pudiera preparar.

La mayor parte de su infancia había estado sola, sumandole a que era muy timida, introvertida o el caracter -como le diría Nico-chan- especial que tenía o que temía que su secreto fuera descubierto, más aparte lo ingenúa o inocente que era en aquel entonces hacía que algunos se aprovecharan de ella sin que se diera cuenta.

Cerró el refrigerador, se recargo en el haciendo pequeño mohín, no había nada que ella pudiera preparar allí adentro, era una injusticia, tantos ingredientes para preparar algo delicioso y ella sin saber cocinar.

Fruncio el ceño, frotó su frente con frustración y lanzó suspiro, todo ese día -y eso que apenas comenzaba- se la había pasado recordando cosas que no debía.

Todo era culpa de Nico-chan, se dijo, era culpa de esa pequeña, amable y grosera sempai el que su cabeza estuviera hecha un lio, el que a veces su cuerpo reaccionara como lo hacía en las practicas, como cuando la veía hacer algunos movimientos haciendo que a sus ojos le parecía aun más adorable de lo que ya era, lo que la había llevado a estarse escabuyendo de estas para -se sonrojo- saciar sus nesecidades, el que su secreto se revelara, el que Nico-chan la encontrara en medio de lo que consideraba un acto indecente.

Pero aún así, no cambiaría lo que sucedio ese día por nada, todo lo que le había dicho Nico-chan, el que pasaran el resto de la tarde juntas como si fuera una cita o los demás días en los que parecía que Nico-chan trataba de hacerla sonreir, con sus bromas o acciones pero sin olvidar sus constantes peleas y el que no volvieran a tocar el tema sobre su "condición". La llenaba de cierta calidez en su pecho y la hacían querer abrazarla, agradecerle y decirle de una vez por todas todo lo que le provocaba en su pecho y explotaba dentro de el con el más minímo gesto.

 _~ Inicio del flashback.~_

\- _Eres un monstruo. Nadie va a amar a un monstruo como tú. -_

 _~ Fin del Flashback.~_

Su sonrisa cayó y en ese momento su estomago rugió recordandole que debía alimentarse para irse, agradeció, ya que ese último recuerdo, aunque quisiera negarselo la ponía sumamente triste.

Ya que le recordaba su horrible realidad.

 _\- Cierto... Nadie querria estar con un moustrou como yo... Y mucho menos Nico-chan aunque me haya aceptado... y si la tuviera... tampoco es como si le gustaran las chicas ¿verdad? lo más lógico es que estuviera con un chico... o alguien... que por lo menos es lo que relamente es.-_

Sabía que no debería estar pensando de esa forma, sus padres ya se lo habían dicho y ella tambien se lo decía constantemente... pero era la verdad... y como todas las verdades duele.

Aunque... tambien estaba la posibilidad de hacer lo que sus padres le dijieron hace tiempo, "cambiar". Podría cambiar y no solo aparentar quien era. Podía serlo. ¿Tendría tal vez así una oportunidad con su tan amada pelinegra? no la tendría, se dijo y tampoco servía de nada darse falsas esperanzas, además hacerlo solo haría ganar a aquellas personas quienes se burlarón de ella en el pasado y tampoco la haría olvidarse de lo que vivio. Su orgullo... sus padres... y ahora...

 _~ Inicio del Flashback.~_

 _-...a Nico no le importa lo que Maki-chan tenga o no tenga~- Se acercó a la pelirroja una vez más, tomó su rostro y coloco su frente en la de ella. La pelirroja por su parte se había quedado sin palabras ante la repentina cercanía y la sinceridad tanto en las palabras y ojos de la pelinegra, su corazón no dejaba de latir.- Maki-chan es Maki-chan así que no tienes que preocuparate.- Le regalo una sonrisa sincera sonrojando aún más a Maki-chan._

 _~ Fin del Flashback.~_

... esas palabras...

Con una ligera sonrisa camino hacía los estantes en donde estaban los cereales, no le quedaría nada más que desayunar eso, si no queria morirse de hambre.

~Ding Dong~

El timbre de la puerta la detuvo ¿Quién sería a esa hora?.

Empezo a caminar hacía la puerta y fruncio el ceño fastidiada cuando la persona afuera volvia a tocar la puerta repetitivamente, cansada camino más deprisa y abrio la puerta de par en par.

Parpadeó incrédula al ver a la persona frente a ella.

 _\- Has tardado mucho Maki-chan, Nico se estaba congelando ahí afuera.-_ Se quejó una pelinegra abrazandose así misma y entrando a su casa como si fuera propia.

Maki cerró la puerta y se tallo los ojos, ¿la había invocado con sus pensamientos o era un sueño?

 _\- ¿Porqué me miras así? ¿Aun sigues dormida, cierto?.-_

Enojada por esa falsa acusación Maki coloco las manos en su cadera.

 _\- Por supuesto que no, ¿Por quién me tomas?.-_

Nico se encogió de hombros y no discutió, dejo su bolso en el sofa, se dio la vuelta para encarar a la pelirroja y la vio de pies a cabeza.

 _\- Veo que ya estas lista para irnos.-_

 _\- ¿Irnos?.-_ Alzo una ceja curiosa y camino de regreso a la cocina.

 _\- A practicar. ¿No es obvio?. Últimamente andas muy distraida y llegas muy tarde a los entrenamientos. Y como Nico-nii es una genial presidenta debe asegurarse de que la Cabeza de Tomate no se atrase.-_

Maki fruncio el ceño ante su apodo y volvio a encarala.

 _\- No estoy distraida. No llego tarde y no tengo la cabeza de un tomate, enana.-_

 _\- La tienes y además eres una tsundere. Y no soy enana solo me falta crecer-_

 _\- Aun sigues con eso cuando aprenderas que te quedaras así por siempre. Y. No. Soy. Tsundere.-_

Nico se cruzo de brazos ladeo la cabeza y empezo a mascullar cosas en voz baja molesta.

Era linda cuando ponía esa mala cara. Aunque no lo diria en voz alta.

 _\- Entonces.-_

 _\- ¿Entonce que...?.-_

 _\- En serio eres idiota ¿verdad?.-_

 _\- La idiota aqui eres tú ¿a que has venido a mi casa tan temprano?.-_

 _\- Ya te... ¿temprano?.-_

Maki also una ceja y apunto el reloj que estaba en la pared de la cocina.

Nico vio a donde apuntaba y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un pequeño rubor ahora entendía por que su madre se le había quedado viendo con diversión -más bien burla- cuando le dijo que iria a ver a una amiga.

Para disimular su vergüenza Nico desvio el rostro y se cruzo de brazos.

 _\- Y-ya te lo dije no, Nico a venido para llev...-_

 _\- Si, si, Nico-chan lo que dijas.-_ La cortó con una sonrisa y saco una caja de cereal de la alacena _.- Pero lamento informarte que pensaba desayunar.-_

 _\- ¿Aún no lo has hecho?_.- Observó como Maki sacaba una caja de leche del refrigerador y also una ceja _.- ¿Desayunaras cereal?.-_

 _\- ¿Q-qué tiene de malo?.-_ Por la forma en que Nico-chan lo dijo la hizo pensar que estaba haciendo algo malo.

 _\- Nada, pero no pense que una princesa como tú lo haria.-_

 _\- Yo tambien desayuno cereal sabes... además no se cocinar.-_ Lo último lo dijo en voz baja pero lamentablemente o afortunadamente para ella Nico fue perfectamente capaz de escucharla.

 _\- ¿No tenías un chef?.-_

 _\- Lo tengo, pero hoy tiene el día libre.-_

 _\- Geez~ ¿qué harías sin mi Maki-chan?.-_

 _\- ¿Eh?.-_ Pero no le dio tiempo de contestar cuando Nico-chan ya le había quitado la caja de leche y guardado en su lugar. _\- ¿Qué crees que haces?.-_

 _\- ¿Tú que piensas genio?-_ Tomo ahora la caja de cereal y cuando la iba a colocar a su lugar, fruncio el ceño molesta al darse cuenta que no alcanzaba se puso de puntitas ¿porque las cosas tenían que estar tan altas?

Maki suspiro y colocandose tras de la más baja tomo la caja de sus manos y la metio a su lugar.

 _\- Ahora dime que voy a desayunar.-_

 _\- Dah~ para que crees que estoy yo...-_ Se señaló así misma con una gran sonrisa arrogante en su rostro.

Maki la vio con una expresión en blanco, fue solo ella o Nico-chan insunuó que podía "desayunarsela", si... solo era ella... más bien de sus alborotadas hormonas que la hacían imaginarse cosas. Realmente la adolecencia la estaba afectando y era un peor ahora que estaba enamorada. Pero tambien era culpa de Nico-chan por decir cosas tan a la ligera como siempre.

¿Qué se supone que debe responder ahora?

 _-... ¿qué haces aún parada enmedio_?.- Dijo Nico-chan empujando a la pelirroja aún lado para que ella pudiera aventurarse a ver dentro del refrigerador _.- Tienes una despensa bien surtida ¿quieres que te prepare algo en especial?, aprovecha ahora que tienes a la genial y grandiosa Idol y chef Nico-nii contigo.-_

 _\- ¿Eh?...-_ Fue lo único que Maki dijo con las mejillas sonrojada y totalmente avergonzada por sus pensamientos pervertidos ¿qué le pasaba? por el más minímo comentario de Nico ya pensaba otra cosa.

 _\- Hey Maki-chan, ¿estas bien?.-_ Preguntó la pelinegra preocupada parada enfrente de ella chasqueando los dedos haciendo que Maki volviera en sí y sujetara la pequeña mano entre las suyas.

 _\- Si... lo siento, me perdí en mis pensamientos.-_ Vio la mirada curiosa que Nico-chan le lanzo pero aun así la pelinegra no pregunto nada.

 _\- Ah~ lo que sea.-_ Soltó su mano y le dio la espalda _.- Entonces ¿quieres algo especial o no?.-_

 _\- No, puedes preparar lo que sea.-_

Nico suspiro y la vio con molestia.

 _\- Preparare algo con tomate entonces.-_ Dijo y volteo el rostro sonrojado, volviendo hacía el refrigerador a sacar dichos alimentos.

Maki sonrio y se sento aún lado para no estorbarle. Penso que se veía muy adorable con el delantal rosa que llevaba puesto y moviendose de un lugar a otro en su cocina como si fuera propia.

Ya enviadaba a la persona fuera hombre o mujer que algún día se quedaría con esa pequeña sempai, por muy idiota y gruñona que fuera la pelinegra nunca dejaba de sorprenderla con su amabilidad.

Suspiro.

No recordaba como fue que se enamoro de Nico-chan apesar de que ambas discutian y peleaban como perros y gatos todos los días desde que se conocieron, su encanto y forma de ser la habían hechizado antes de siquiera darse cuenta. Sabía que aunque antes no hubiera estado enamorada de la pelinegra hubiera terminado enamorandose por sus acciones que le provocaban un aleteó en su corazón, como en ese momento.

Suspiro con resiganación y vio a la pelinegra cortar algunos vegetales habilmente.

Era cierto aquello que aquellas personas le dijieron una vez "eso de que un moustrou como ella no merecía ser amado" o que ella misma lo aceptara, pero aún así, ella no podía evitar sentirse como lo hacía. Sabía que no tendría el valor de decirle a Nico-chan sobre sus sentimientos...

...Por eso, en ese instante y por momentos como ese, solo se limitaría a disfrutar de la compañia de su tan amada e idiota pelinegra...

...Hasta el día que sus caminos se separaran...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **N/A:**

 **Waaah! ¿qué fue lo que le paso a la linda de Maki-chan en su pasado para que pensara de esa forma? no puede rendirse con su loli o que pasara con el NicoMaki. ¡yo quiero NicoMaki!**

 **Los niños pequeños suelen ser a veces muy crueles con sus comentario o acciones algunos con intenciones de herir y lastimar a los demás y otros sin ellas (como yoXD, yo solo era honesta y decia las cosas como son y sin pensarlo. Ahora ya no lo hago, no me gusta ver sufrir a nadie soy buena niña y aún así Santa-san ya no me traí nada :,( ) y lo que vivio o más bien lo que le paso nuestra querida Maki-chan son cosas que a ningún pequeñ debe experimentar.**

 **Se preguntan como reaccionara la pequeña loli cuando se entere por todo lo que a pasado su tierna tsundere.**

 **Pero... mejor dejo de spoilear y contesto algunos Rewiem** **.**

 **Y07**

Saludos y Gracias por ser el primer comentario -sonrie de oreja a orejas- me alegra que te gustara y me sonrojas pero creo que me falta mejorar mucho pero aun así gracias. Y si solo habra MakiFuta o de que tipo de sorpresas hablas :D

 **NicoMaki.s2**

Gracias, aunque aun me sigo muriendo de verguenza y aun no me creo que lo estoy escribiendo veremos si llego al final sin morir de verguenza XD Espero y disfrutes de este capítulo. Saludos tambien ;D

 **L.-oso de peluche-.1**

Gracias y de nada ten por seguro que lo cumplire ;D, aunque tendras que esperar un poco -bastante- para que en nuestras chicas se empiece a dar algo. Nico-chan va a ser algo -muy- densa y la falta de confianza de Maki-chan es mala como puedes ver en este capítulo y sobre su pasado pués... pués... etto desde que se me ocurrio la historia tenía planeado ponerlo y lo que paso en este capítulo no es nada a lo que realmente le ocurrio a la pequeña Maki-chan. Aunque tendrás que esperar para saberlo, no me gusta dar spoiler. Espero y disfrutaras de este capítulo.

 **OphiellTheFallenAngel.**

Jejeje gracias por tu hermoso comentario espero y disfrutes este capítulo y sobre cual te sugiero -pone un dedo sobre su mentón- mmm cualquiera de las tres parejas parece bastante prometedora pero yo me inclinaria un poco con el KotoUmi, ver a RinPana en esa situación se me hace un poco complicado son demasiados adorables XD y Jolks pués -se sonroja- Nozomi.. pués etto... no quiero ni imaginarme una situación pero cualquiera que eligas te deseo suerte en ella y ten por seguro que la leere ;D

 **1n**

¡Saludos! Y-y-yo no sabía que esos terminos eran ofensivo ¡lo prometo! jamás escribiria algo con el afan de lastimar a nadie, eso no tendría nada de etica e iria contra mis principios cuando soy una persona de mente abierta y casi nada me molesta (como la hipocresia y las mentiras¬ ¬). Tratare de no escribir nada hiriente, aunque el pasado de Maki-chan ta-tal vez lo sea un poco así que me disculpo desde ahora. Por cierto, Muchas gracias por tú comentario ahora se un poco más ya que lo investige aunque pienso dejarlo como va por que ya tengo una ideas de como se ira desarrollando la historia y pués creo cambiar la palabra Hermafrodita por Intersexual sonaria raro aunque... un poco. Creo que aun tengo que pensarmelo XD y sobre quitar la advertencia si soy honesta al principio no pensaba ponerla pero se que no a mucha gente les agrada este tipo de historias -temas- y fue más por eso, además de evitarme cualquier reclamo de que no lo advertí XD pero aun así gracias y espero y disfrutes de este capítulo.

 **Mi puta madre**

¡Saludos! A mi tambien me gusta Nico-chan celosa aunque tendrás que esperar primero la pequeña loli tiene que darse cuenta de sus sentimientos.

 **Tambien agradesco a:**

 **Ali**

 **flojedad**

 **Nadie**

 **Palndromo**

 **Nicocchi17**

 **Gracias por sus hermosos y bellos comentarios y tambien a todos aquellos que leyeron y me mandaron a favoritos :3.**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo~**

 **Matta ne~ XD (27/02/16)**

 **(B.G.R.R)**


	3. Capítulo 3 Distracción

**Por una vida a tú lado.**

 **A veces por temor escondemos una parte de nosotros que nos averguenza eso ocurre con Nishikino Maki quien a pesar de contar con grandes amigas en las que confiar oculta un gran secreto. Un día cierta pelinegra cansanda y un poco preocupada de sus constantes escapadas del entrenamiento decide acorralarla y exigirle una explicación. Lo que descubrira no solo las unira si no las ayudara un poco a que ambas se han más honestas con -o descubran- sus sentimientos. Para que ambas puedan afrontar los problemas que se avesinaran y así protegerse en el proceso.**

 **Pareja principal: NicoMaki.**

 **Genero: Drama, Romance, Amistad, Angustia y un poco de comedia.**

 **Advertencia: Este fanfic será un MakiFuta si alguien tiene un problema por la Futa y del contenido sexual o son personas inocentes (como yoXD) favor de salir de la pagina, quedan advertidos leer bajo su propio riesgo jijiji.**

 **Love Live y sus personajes no me pertenecen solo el contexto de la historia es mia.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 3: Distracción.**

 _\- Vamos Maki-chan más deprisa.-_

 _\- Nico-chan deja de jalarme ¿quieres?.-_

 _\- ¡No!, es tú culpa que estemos llendo tarde al entrenamiento, ¿tenías que comerte todo lo que eh preparado?.-_

 _\- No es mi culpa... no es bueno dejar sobras.-_

 _\- ¿Esa es tú escusa?. ¡Admite de una buena vez que estaba delisioso!.-_

 _\- No lo hare.-_

 _\- ¡Maki-chan de que sirve que tengas esas piernas tan largiruchas si no puedes usarlas!.-_

 _\- ¡Puedes dejar de molestarme!.-_

 _\- ¡No, por culpa de tú estomago vamos tarde!.-_

 _\- ¡¿Acabas de llamarme gorda?!.-_

 _\- ¡Por supuesto que nooo!... pero no te haría mal bajar unos cuantos kilos.-_

 _\- ¡Túúúú!, ¡Pequeño demonio, nada más deja que te atrape y veras lo que te pasa!.-_

 _\- Jajaja pero primero tendrás que hacerlo, eso si tú estomago te lo permite jajaja.-_

 _\- ¡Nico-chan!.-_ Gritó una pelirroja furiosa corriendo trás una pelinegra que solo se reía a carcajadas.

A ninguna de las dos les importo que todo el mundo que las veía pasar las mirara como si fueran unas locas por el hecho de estar corriendo y gritando a media calle, ambas estaban tan enfrascadas en huir y atrapar como para notarlas.

Además de que apesar de estarse insultando ambas tenían una sonrisa en sus rostros.

Desde que habían salido de la casa de la pelirroja faltando diez minutos para reunirse con sus amigas para el entrenamiento, Nico practicamente había tomado a la pelirroja de la mano y la había arrastrando todo el camino alejando que no se le permitia llegar tarde por ser la presidenta y Maki no había podido decirle que podían pedirle a su chofer llevarlas si ese era el caso ya que el solo verse siendo llevada de la mano por la chica que le gusta la ponía un poco nerviosa si no que tambien tenía que cuidar de no caerse y seguir el paso de la más baja.

 _\- ¡Vamos Maki-chan, atrapame si puedes!.-_

 _\- ¡Deja de comportarte así!, ¡es que eres una niña Nico-chan!.-_

 _\- ¡Y que si lo soy por lo menos no soy una anciana en el cuerpo de una adolencente!.-_

 _\- ¡¿Me llamastes anciana?!, ¡enana!.-_

Ignorando el insulto Nico-chan continuó _. - ¡Si! y no solo eso, aparte de anciana, tsundere, ojos rasgados, cabeza de tomate con piernas largiruchas, eres una lenta, de seguro tu estomago no te deja mover. ¡Gorda! ¡Escuchastes! ¡Gorda!-_

Nico se tapo la boca con las manos para evitar seguir riendo, si era honesta le divertia molestarla, era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos desde que la conoció además de que cada vez que lo hacía ponía expresiones sumamente adorables. Pero lo que más le alegraba era que la capa de trizteza que había visto en sus ojos violetas cuando entro en la casa de la pelirroja ya no estaba.

Por esa razón estaba hasiendo eso.

Distraerla.

No sabía lo que pasaba por la cabeza de la pelirroja -tampoco iba a preguntarle por que preferia esperar a que Maki-chan se abriera a su tiempo- pero sabía que no era nada bueno.

Desde que le había contado sobre su secreto era más que consiente de las cosas que le pasaban a la pelirroja.

Y no le gustaba para nada.

Lo odiaba en realidad.

Cada vez que veía esa sombra de tristeza, miedo y soledad en aquellos ojos violetas sabía que tenía que hacer algo para que desapareciera. Cualquier cosa. Por más idiota que terminara pareciendo, preferia eso, que ver esa parte de Maki-chan.

No sabía por que lo hacía solo que cada vez que pasaba su pecho se sentía extraño, lo ameritaba a que no le gustaba ver ese lado de su rival/amiga, aunque el solo verla de esa manera tambien la hacía sentir extraña.

Tal vez la veía como una hermana pequeña y como buena hermana mayor que era Nico queria cuidarla y no dejar que nadie la lastimara tal y como hacía con sus hermanitos (N/A: ¡Enserio Nico-chan! que tan densa puedes ser ¬-¬*...¡¿Hermana?!, ¿Hermana? ¡Hermana!...¡Incesto! XD...ok, no).

Volteo hacía atrás y por poco cae, empezo a correr más de prisa con el rostro azul.

Esta bien, preferia cualquier cosa que ver aquello en los ojos de Maki-chan.

Cualquier cosa... ¡exepto eso!.

Maki-chan la perseguía con una expresión de psicopata y sabía que si la atrapaba ese sería el final de la fantástica y sensacional Idol numero 1 del universo Nico-nii.

Y ella no podía permitir que el mundo se quedara sin su magnífica presencía.

 _\- ¡Yazawa Nico-chan deja que te ponga las manos encima y te dare tan duro que no podrás levantarte ni en diez años!.-_

 _\- Heheheh ¡que quieres que te diga Maki-chan pero a Nico le a sonado muy hentai eso!.-_ Sabía que moriria después de eso pero no pudo evitar el comentario ¡practicamente Maki-chan rogaba por el!.

 _\- ¡NICO-CHAAAN!.-_

Mejor dejaba de pensar en como veía a Maki-chan por ese momento y se dedicaba a correr si realmente no queria morir a manos de esa adorable pelirroja.

 **.**

 _\- Y Yazawa Nico es la ganadora.-_ Gritó la pelinegra agitada pero con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja entrando al salón del club de forma ruidosa y sin revisar si ahí había alguien más, solo tiro su bolsa al suelo, also el puño triunfante y vio directo a la puerta esperando ver a la persona a la que le había ganado para echarselo en su cara.

Olvidando por completo que no venía compitiendo si no huyendo de una pelirroja muy pero muy enojada que entro al salón del club y tiro sus cosas descuidadamente al suelo de la misma forma que la pelinegra.

Nico iba a burlarse de la pelirroja por correr tan lento y por su reciente victoria pero cuando vio el rostro rojo de Maki-chan por la furia que estaba conteniendo, recordo todo lo que le había dicho, su rostro palidecio y retrocedio unos pasos terminando chocando con la mesa detrás de ella.

 _\- Ma-Ma-Ma-Maki-chan tra-tranquilizate sa-sabes que no lo decía enserio ¿verdad?.-_

 _\- Ni-Co-Chan.-_ Dijo la pelirroja con voz escalofriante ignorando a la más baja que solo se sintio estremecer por ese tono de voz y extendiendo las manos se acerco peligrosamente a la pelinegra _. - ¡Tú!, como te atrevez a llamarme gorda.-_ Le reclamó tomandola de las mejillas y esprimiendolas fuertemente haciendo que Nico tratara de safarce y gimiera del dolor que esta sufriendo.

 _\- Itte, itte, duele Makiii-chian. Sueltameee-_ Para sorpresa de la pelinegra la pelirroja la soltó y casi de inmediato comenzo a frotarse las mejillas tratando de aliviar el dolor. _\- Mou~ que cruel eres. Como pudistes hacerle eso a la gran Nico-nii.-_ Murmuró viendo a la pelirroja frente de ella que solo desvió su cara evitando verla y cruzada de brazos _.- Sabes, no era para que te lo tomaras tan enserio.-_

 _\- Hmp.-_

Nico suspiro y despreocupadamente agregó _. - Solo era una sugerencia. No entiendo por que te pones así. Además no es culpa de Nico que estes engordando.-_

Silencio.

Al darse cuenta de sus palabras Nico tragó seco y poco a poco levanto la vista encontrandose con la misma expresión spicopata de la pelirroja. _\- Ma...-_ Y antes de que pueda retirar lo dicho ya esta sufriendo otra dosis del mismo castigo.

 _\- ¡Sueltaaame!.-_

 _\- ¡No! como te atrevez a llamarme gorda de nuevo, pecho plano.-_

Nico abrio los ojos ante eso y frunciendo el seño dirige sus manos a la mejillas de la pelirroja para castigarla de la misma forma en que ella lo esta haciendo.

 _\- ¿Pecho plano? ¡¿Aquien le dices pecho plano?! ¡estupida cabeza de tomate!.-_ Le dice como puede Nico furiosa.

 _\- ¡A ti enana!.-_ Le grita y ambas continuan gritandose, jalandose el cabello y estirandose las mejillas hasta que escucharon un carraspeó que las detuvo en el acto.

Nico y Maki se miraron y sin apartarse de la posición que estan, una mira hacía atrás y la otra alsa la cabeza encontrandose con la mirada divertida de sus amigas, bueno seis las estan mirando divertidas una esta completamente roja y las señala con sus dedo mientras sus dos amigas de la infancia la sujetan evitando que caíga al suelo y le tapan la boca.

La persona que carraspeó que claramente era Nozomi les sonreía con su tipica sonrisa pervertida habló al fin terminando con el silencio que se había formado dentro del club.

 _\- Ara~ Ara~ chicas sabemos que no pueden soportar la tensión sexual que las rodea pero hay varios inosentes aquí...-_ Señalo a las dos de primero que no hacían más que cubrirse los ojos entre ellas al ver que lo que empezo siendo algo divertido y gracioso termino de esa manera _.-... como para ver el espectaculo.-_ Luego sonrió con descaro y con una voz cantarina siguió _.- Aúnque a mi no me molestaria ver Yuri en vivo~.-_

 _\- Harasho. Nozomi no digas esas cosas.-_ Le dijo una rubia a lado de ella un poco avergonzada por la situación pero aun así le siguió el juego a su mejor amiga, negando con la cabeza fingió un suspiro de desepción _.- Me desepsionan chicas pense que sabrían que la escuela no es un lugar para eso.-_

 _\- ¿Eh?-_ Fue lo único que dijieron ambas sin entender nada.

 _\- De-de-de-de-de-desvergonzadas!.-_ Gritó una peliazul desmayandose.

 _\- ¡Umi-chan no te mueras!.-_ Gritó dramaticamente la lider de Muse con lágrimas en los ojos.

 _\- Umi-chan resiste.-_ Contribuyó a su amiga Kotori.

 _\- Que pasa Maki-chan, Nicochi, no piensan separarse o realmente nos darán el espactaculo.-_ Dice de lo más pervertida la pelimorada con los ojos brillantes ante la emosión de ver Yuri en vivo.

 _\- ¿Q-qué dices?.-_ Logró decir Nico por que no entendía del por que sus amigas reaccionaban así ante una de sus tipicas peleas.

Nozomi solo las señalo.

Nico y Maki se mirarón una vez más y fue entonces que cayerón en cuenta de la posición en la que se encontraban, de alguna manera mientras se jalaban las mejillas y discutian, Nico termino siendo recostada sobre la mesa y Maki-chan sobre ella termino entre sus piernas inclinada hacía delante y sus cuerpos muy juntos.

La dos sin apartarse se sonrojan cuando sus ojos se encuentran.

Maki sin poder evitarlo tragó saliva cuando vuelve a revaluar la posición tan intima que comparten y sabe que si mueve un poco su cadera hacía adelante haría que sus intimidades rozaran. Tragó de nuevo nerviosa por sentir su garganta seca y suspirando se apartó lentamente evitando que lo que su cuerpo anhela en ese instante pase, se da media vuelta y empieza a jugar con su mechón de cabello nerviosamente tratando de volver a la normalidad y que el calor que invadio su vientre desapareciera para así evitar cualquier "accidente".

Nico suspiro y bajandose de la mesa volteo para enfrentar a la pelimorada.

 _\- Callate Nozomi, Maki-chan y yo no estabamos haciendo nada.-_

 _\- No~ pero si parecía que en cualquier momento se comería la una a la otra~.-_

 _\- ¿Qué cosas dices? ¡Pervertida! Maki-chan y yo_ _ **jamás**_ _hariamos algo así.-_ Grita y la pelirroja deja de hacer girar su mechón al escuchar eso.

 _" Ya lo sabía... pero escucharlo... realmente duele."-_ Piensa una sombría Maki que solo hizo una mueca y tuvo suerte de que nadie lo notara ya que todas seguían con lo suyo.

 _\- Eso dice Nicoc...-_

 _\- Lo que sea.-_ La corta la pelirroja ya no queriendo escuchar más. _\- Deberiamos ponernos a hacer lo que vinimos en vez de perder el tiempo.-_

 _\- Pero ustedes fueron las que llegaron tarde Nya.-_ Dice Rin animadamente pero se calla y se esconde detrás de Hanayo al ver la mirada de Maki que le advertia que si continuaba hablando la golpearia como suele hacerlo.

 _\- Cierto dejen de estar de flojas y comensemos con la reunión.-_ Dice Nico ignorando a Rin y diriguiendose a su lugar de siempre después de recoger sus cosas pero se detiene al ver aun a la peliazul desmayada _.- Pero... primero despierten a Umi.-_

 **.**

 _\- Bien ahora que estamos todas comencemos con la reunión.-_ Dice Nico colocando las manos sobre la mesa e ignorando que la mayoria le lanza dagas con los ojos _.- De...-_ Parpadea varias veces y se calla al ver la expresión en la cara de Maki-chan _.- Alguien me puede recordar para que era la reunión.-_ Dice de forma inocente rascandose la mejilla.

Sus amigas la miran con expresiones cansadas.

 _\- Nicochi acaso lo olvidastes o es que quieres que te lo recuerde...-_ Le dice Nozomi moviendo sus manos de manera sugerente asiendo que Nico se siente en su silla y de inmediato se cubra los pechos.

 _\- Po-por supuesto que no lo eh olvidado, po-por quien me tomas soy la gran y sensacional Nico-nii. Yo-yo solo preguntaba por si todos lo sabían Jejeje.-_ Se rie nerviosa y Umi cansada de seguir perdiendo el tiempo se pone de pie y habla.

 _\- Estamos aquí para ver como vamos a dividirnos para las mini unidades Nico. La última vez que nos reunimos dijimos que de esa manera atraeriamos más público y tendriamos más oportunidades para ganar el Love Live.-_

 _\- Oh, ya lo sabía.-_ Murmura la presidenta aun tapandose sus pechos y mirando a Nozomi con los ojos entrecerrados.

 _\- Como sea.-_ Suspira Umi sin querer discutir _.- Entonces alguna idea.-_ Mira alrededor y Nozomi dejando de intimidar a Nico saca unos palitos de su bolsa.

 _\- Dejemoslo a la suerte~.-_

 _\- ¿Qué?.-_ Dice Umi sorprendida _.- Nozomi pero...-_

 _\- La cartas me lo dijieron Umi-chan es mejor de esta manera.-_

Umi suspira derrotada sabiendo de que no hay manera de discutir con la pelimorada cuando se le mete una idea en la cabeza así que solo tomo un palito y las demás la siguen.

 **.**

 _\- ¿Qué pasa con esa cara Umi-chan?-_ Preguntó de forma inocente Nozomi viendo la espresión agria en el rostro de la arquera.

 _\- Nada.-_ Contestó Umi solo viendo el palito que tiene la punta de de color verde y queriendo que el color cambiara por un rosa, al alzar la vista ve a sus dos amigas abrazarse sonrientes por estar en la misma unidad y su expresión inconforme se marca.

 _\- No me digas que estas desepcionada de no estar en el equipo con Kotori-chan~.-_ Le susurró malevolamente en el oido Nozomi.

Sonroja la enfentó _\- No-no se de que hablas.-_

Nozomi solo sonrió y dirigió su vista a las otras dos de segundo. _\- Deberias ser valiente y decirle a la primera oportunidad que tengas, veras que te llevaras una grata sorpresa.-_ Le dijo mientras colocaba una carta sobre sus labios _. - Los amantes.-_ Le guiño un ojo y se marcho hacía su mejor amiga que parecía totalmente abatida al saber quienes eran sus compañeras en su mini-unidad.

Umi la miro y suspiro resignada. _\- " ¿Ser valiente?... eeh."-_ Miro de nuevo hacía Kotori quien estaba riendo de algo que Honoka le estuviera contando y al sentir su mirada en ella volteo y le dedico una de sus calidas sonrisas, avergonzada por ser descubierta Umi le regreso la sonrisa con un ligero sonrojo y camino hacía donde estaban sus amigas y las dos de primero. _\- " Tal vez algún día."-_

 **.**

Eri estaba gimiendo en silencio del dolor que se imaginaba que estaría sufriendo en su cabeza en las futuras practicas con su mini-unidad.

De todas la probabilidades que tenía como es que termino con ellas.

No es las odiara o algo por el estilo a ella le agradaban todas las miembros de Muse pero ellas... pero ellas juntas... solo sabía que ella terminaria con un enorme dolor de cabeza al tratar de calmarlas, suspiro abatida y vio a los otros dos miembros de su mini-unidad peleando por quien sabe que.

 _\- Erichi~.-_ Dijo una voz a sus espalda, sonrió y volteo encontrandose con la dueña de unos hermosos ojos esmeraldas.

 _\- Nozomi.-_

 _\- ¿Por qué la cara larga Erichi?.-_

La rusa suspiro y solo diriguió su mirada a la pelinegra y la pelirroja que aún seguían discutiendo.

 _\- Tranquila Erichi~-_ Nozomi coloco sus manos en los hombros de la rubia comenzando a masejearlos haciendo que casi de inmediato Eri se relajara a su toque. _\- No es tan malo como lo piensas, veras que tendrán un montón de diversión_.- Y con diversión Eri ya sabía a lo que se refería Nozomi.

 _\- Sabes que ellas no estan saliendo verdad Nozomi.-_

 _\- Jejeje~ lo se Erichi pero esto les ayudara a que sean más cercanas y puedan ser más honestas.-_ Dijo Nozomi aunque ella ya se había dado cuenta que desde hace unos días ambas pasaban más tiempo juntas y que sus discuciónes se volvian cada vez más tontas pero a la vez reconfortables, de la misma manera como ella y Eri.

 _\- Mientras tanto yo tengo que soportar que discutan ¿verdad?.-_ Dijo resignada y Nozomi paso los brazos por sus hombros abrazandola por atrás y sonrojandola, suspiro tratando de tranquilizar los latidos de su corazón para que así su mejor amiga no se diera cuenta.

 _\- Si nesecitas ayuda puedes pedirmela y yo las mantendre a raya~.-_ Dijo divertida moviendo sus manos en dirección al par de Tsundere haciendo que en ese momento cierta pelinegra que aún discutía se estremeciera y por alguna razón extraña se cruzara de brazos cubriendo sus pechos.

Eri solo se rió y cuando iba a decir algo el gritó o más bien reclamó de cierta peliazul las hizo voltear hacía donde estaba esta, al parecer diciendole algo a la líder de Muse.

 _\- ¡Honoka te dije que no!.-_

 _\- Ahora que pasa.-_ Dijo Nico que al igual que Maki habían detenido su discución -del por que tenían que estar en el misma mini-unidad si podían estar en cualquier otra o solas, o por que siempre les tocaba juntas, aunque claro, aunque ninguna lo demostrara las dos estaban felices de que terminaran en la misma unidad- para ver que era ahora lo que molestaba a la arquera.

 _\- ¡Nico-chan!.-_ Gritarón Honoka y Rin abrazando a su sempai pelinegra.

 _\- ¿Ueeh? ¿Qué demonios? Honoka, Rin sueltenme.-_

 _\- Pero Nico-nya tú no crees que sea mala idea lo que suguirio Honoka-chan ¿cierto?.-_

 _\- No se de que hablan.-_ Dijo rindiendose al darse cuenta de que no podía liberarse del abrazo de las menores.

 _\- Mou~ Nico-chan ¿no estabas prestando atención?.-_

Nico les dio una mirada en blanco a las dos que aún continuaban abrazandola y estas la ignoraron para continuar.

 _\- Sobre una tener una piyamada.-_

 _\- ¿Piyamada?.-_ Also una ceja y cuando iba a negarse miro de reojo a la pelirroja que jugaba con su cabello y se notaba pensativa, sonrio esa sería una buena oportunidad para distraerla además de que se salvaria del entrenamiento, estarse escapando de Maki la había agotado un poco _.- Es buena idea.-_

 _\- No puedes estar hablando enserio Nico. Tú como la presidenta deberias ser más responsable y poner el ejemplo. Y tú Honoka como la líder deberias hacerlo mismo saben que...-_

 _\- Umi-chan.-_ La interrumpió Kotori y Umi de inmediato le presto a la peligris, Kotori le sonrió y le señalo con el dedo en donde las dos pelinaranjas y la pelinegra hablaban animadamente de lo que harían en dicha piyamada e ignoraban el discurso sobre la responsabilidad de la arquera. Enojada iba a regañarlas pero una vez más su amiga la interrumpió _.- Tranquila Umi-chan escucha por lo menos la razón por la que Honoka-chan propuso la piyamada.-_

 _\- Kotori.-_ Miro a la peligris y suspiro. _\- Esta bien. Ho...-_

 _\- Sabía que aceptarias Umi-chan._ \- Gritó Honoka abrazando a la peliazul que volvio a suspirar y la miro pidiendole una explicación. _\- Para divertirnos...-_ La peliazul afiló su mirada debio suponer que esa era la única razón para la tal piyamada, Honoka al verse en peligro se apresuro a decir _.- Y para poder estar las nueve juntas Umi-chan, por que una vez que nos pongamos a practicar para los conciertos no tendremos tiempo para divertirnos todas.-_ Termino sonriendole y la peliazul ablando su mirada y mirando de reojo a la modista que sonrio de acuerdo, recordó las palabras de Nozomi y se dio cuenta de que tal vez esta era la oportunidad de la que hablaba y ella no la desaprovecharia y le pediria una cita, lanzó un suspiro de resignación y aceptó.

 _\- Esa es una buena idea Honoka-chan.-_ Le dice Nozomi quien solo se había mantenido al margén ante todo lo que sucedia _.- Pero te olvidas que aun es temprano.-_

 _\- Eeeeh!.-_ Dijo en tono depresivo la lider de Muse dandose cuenta de ese detalle.

 _\- Entonces si podemos ensayar y...-_

 _\- Vayamos a la Arcada entonces Nya! Y luego tenemos la piyamada en casa de...-_ Se detuvó y vio a sus amigas. _\- y... ¿Rin quiere saber donde tendremos la piyamada Nya?.-_

Las demás guardaron silencio pensando un momento, Umi miro a todas con increduilidad en su mirada ya que al parecer nadie queria practicar.

 _\- Podriamos hacerla en mi casa.-_ Sugirió una pelirroja jugando con su cabello y sin ver a nadie, de inmediato todas le prestaron atención.

 _\- Pero no tendras problemas con tus padres Maki-chan.-_ Preguntó preocupada Nico.

 _\- Ara ara~ Nicochi te preocupas por lo que le pueda pasar a Maki-chan.-_

 _\- ¡Nozomi!.-_

 _\- No hay ningún problema, mis padres estaran ocupados hasta tarde en el hospital y no creo que les moleste.-_ Respondió indiferente la pelirroja aun haciendo girar su cabello.

 _\- Si es así entonces vamonos.-_ Gritó Honoka saliendo corriendo de la salón del club seguida por una Rin entusiasmada que llevaba arrastrando a Hanayo.

 _\- ¡Q-que alguien me ayude!.-_

 _\- Honoka, Rin no corran por los pasillos.-_ Gritó la arquera corriendo tras su amigas y contradiciendose así misma al no correr en los pasillo.

 _\- Umi-chan traquila.-_ Gritó la modista llendo trás la peliazul para calmarla.

 _\- Vamos Erichi.-_ Dijo Nozomi quien le tendió la mano a la Rusa quien la tomo con una sonrisa y ambas salieron dejando solas al par de Tsunderes que solo veían lo sucedido con expreciones blanco.

Nico suspiro y volteo a ver a la pelirroja. Cada vez estaba más segura de que el ver aceptado la piyamada era una buena idea y más al saber que la pelirroja estaría sola en su casa hasta quien sabe que horas, en su pecho sintio un extraño dolor cuando había escuchado aquello de la pelirroja y más con el tono en lo que lo dijo como si ya estuviera acostumbrada y estaba segura en que lo estaba y no le gustaba eso.

Por que era como si la pelirroja se hubiera resignado a estar sola.

Negó mentalmente nadie se resigna a eso ¿verdad?.

Seguía diciendose a sí misma que esos estraños sentimientos que tenía y la hacían querer proteger a la pelirroja era por que empezaba a ver a Maki-chan como una hermana menor y a ella no le gustaría que ninguno de sus hermanos tuvieran que estar solos como ella lo estuvo por años antes de que sus hermanitas y hermano nacieran y le hicieran compañia.

Por eso...

Tomo a Maki-chan de la mano y de la misma manera en que Rin momentos antes había arrastrado Hanayo ella lo hizo con la pelirroja después de asegurarse de que el salón del club estaba bien cerrado.

 _\- Vamos Maki-chan no podemos dejar que las demás nos ganen.-_

 _\- ¡Nico-chan no nesecitas arrastrarme!.-_

... de ahora en adelante ella se encargaría de estar al lado de la pelirroja...

Apretó con firmeza la mano de Maki-chan.

... sujetando su mano hasta que creyera que era lo suficiente fuerte para enfrentar sus problemas por ella misma...

Volteó y le dio una gran sonrisa a Maki-chan quien resignada se la devolvio más debíl y las dos emprendierón juntas, sin soltarse de las manos, el camino hacía sus amigas.

... y poder ser feliz en el trancurso...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **N/A:**

 **La densidad de Nico-chan es para llorar y para golpearla por ella ¡¿enserio hermana?!... -suspira- pero bueno... estan linda al querer proteger a la pelirroja por eso esta perdonada ¿no?.**

 **Si soy sincera no me gustan las historias tristes soy demasiado sentimental y siempre termino llorando por eso no puedo irme directamente a lo que Maki-chan vivio, digamos que los primeros tres capítulo son más como una introducción los siguientes son como relleno y después empezamos con el drama y luego... más drama jajajaXD.**

 **Se que este capítulo puede ser extraño pero hay una razón para todo y la verán después.**

 **Pero bueno como no soy tan mala y a la historia le falta un poco de romance en el siguiente capítulo se dara a conocer la primera pareja en muse y esa es... -redobles de tambores- ... asi es ¡KotoUmi! (al principio pense NozoEri pero para esa pareja ya tengo algo especial planeado, creo que tengo un problema con las parejas que conforman el soldier trio pero más por el NicoMaki XD) y pasaran varias cosas en la dichosa piyamada ;D.**

 **Pero antes de spoilear más mejor contesto algunos Rewiem:**

 **Flojedad**

¡Yo! Aquí tienes la continuación espero y la disfrutes :D

 **Koneworld**

Gracias por tú hermoso comentario y perdón por la demora jeje solo dire que publicare cada dos semanas para que no tengas que estar actualizando y no me linchen es solo que quiero llevarme con calma esta historia. Espero y disfrutaras de este capítulo y que no mates a Nico-chan (o a esta adorable autora XD) pero Nico-chan tardara en darse cuenta pero es mejor así por que primero hara algo cuando aun no entiende sus sentimientos y eso será mucho más Kawai *u* ( o tal vez solo soy yo la que piensa eso jeje).

 **Maki is the boss.**

Gracias espero y disfrutes de este capítulo XD

 **Y07**

¡Hola! Enserio, enserio me sonrojas y me alagas.

Ciertamente Maki-chan esta marcada por su pasado y de una forma muy triste y dolorosa pero que se le va a hacer tendrá que parender a vivir con ello y para eso tiene a su Loli XD. Y sobre tu pregunta, lo que me impulso es que como muchos otros queria leer un Makifuta pero con drama y romance del lindo y no solo lemon (aunque si habrá en esta historia) y supongo que me canse de esperar y la hice, además supongo que de esa forma ya no sere tan timida y podre hablar sobre sexualidad y todo ese tipo de cosas (aunque no lo creo) pero buuueno -suspira-tambien me preguntastes si escribiría otro con este tipo de tematica, tal vez, no lo se en realidad, pero si fuera lo haria de KotoUmi o NicoUmi (si me gusta esta pareja es tan linda lastima que no hay muchas historias de ellas juntas ^^.) Resolviendo tús dudas espero y disfruras del capítulo~.

 **NicoMaki.s2**

Cierto, cierto -asiente las cabeza varias veces sabiamente- las hormonas las hormonas y una linda loli le traeran problemas a Maki-chan xd en su vida diaria. Pero bueno gracias por tú comentario y espero y disfrutes de este capítulo

 **OphiellTheFallenAngel**

¿Monas? ¡Monisimas! son tan adorables juntasXD.

Y ya vi que esperas lemon -entrecierra los ojos- pervertida o pervertido, no, no es cierto jajaja si soy sincera -se sonroja- yo tambien quiero que llegue ese momento y apesar de que va a hacer una de las primeras veces que lo escribo espero y quede tal y como quiero y no desepcione a nadie. Pero tendrás, no, tendremos que esperar hasta ese momento por el momento disfruta el capítulo.

P.D: Estare esperando tú respuesta y tú historia

 **Yaku-R**

Gracias y me alegra que te gustara al parecer tenemos el mismo gusto a mi tambien me gustan las historias así y disculpa por los errores - se rasca la nuca y se rie nerviosa- realmente no soy buena en la ortografía pero mejorare -le brillan los ojos- ya lo hice una vez cuando mi profesora de literatura me obligaba a hacer planas por que me faltara un acento y lo hare de nuevo.

P.D: Y sobre los nombres, te los pasare una vez que pueda, no e podido leer mucho últimamente -se deprime- profesores crueles y tampoco e tenido tiempo de comentar las historias que me gustan pero bueno, aunque las historias están en ingles pero por el momento disfruta de este capítulo

 **Nicocchi 17**

¡Saludos! Totalmente de acuerdo son crueles muy crueles, aun recuerdo mi terrible infancia -lágrimas salen de sus ojos- pobre de mi, lo bueno es que me dejaron de hacer Bulling cuando le rompí la naríz al chico que me molestaba -sonrie inocente- y eso que tenía siete años, totalmente adorable ¿no?. Yo creo que querras matar a la persona que traiciono a la tierna tsundere yo ya la quiero matar si no hago venganza para esa mala persona en esta historia la hare en la otra jajaja pero bueno dejando a lado mis deseos de venganza espero y disfrutaras de este capítulo. Nos vemos~

 **1n**

¡Yo! -alsa la mano con una sonrisa- sigo diciendo y creyendo que quien debe agradecer soy yo, me agradan los comentarios en los que me dicen en que puedo mejorar y el tuyo me ayudo ¡de veras!. Me ayudo mucho y más para escribir su pasado y si, si tiene muuuy baja autoestima la pequeña. Y tienes razón Maki-chan no es ignorante sobre su condición sus papis le esplicarón y ella pués es Maki-chan obvio que investigaria. Pero no dijo más por que no quiero spoilear.

Y en realidad había ocupado el temino "hermafrodismo" en vez de "intersexual" por que es un termino más común ¿no? o es lo que solo yo creo, por que así es como yo sabía sobre esa condición y en los programas de Tv que veía así se hacían referencían y pués mi profesor de Biología humana jamás llego explicar sobre este tema, puede que aún sea un poco ignorante respecto al tema pero tratare de hacer que sea del mejor agrado para todos -sonrie- por el momento disfruta del capítulo.

 **L.-oso de peluche-.l**

¡Saludos! Me alegrá que tengas pasciencia aunque tampoco sere muy cruel y los dejare esperando todo llegara a su momento y veras que sera emocionante. Y Te entiedo -se cruza de brazos y asiente repetitivamente- a mi tambien me paso el que se burlaran de mi pero dejarón de hacerlo cuando llegue a mi limite y le rompí la naríz a un niño de siete años (si estoy totalmente orgullosa de eso, él era malo y por su culpa siempre llegaba llorando a casa) por supuesto que yo tenía la misma edad y podía a ver hecho lo mismo que él y molestar a muchos... pero bueno -suspira derrotada- era bastante consciente en aquel entonces y aun lo soy de que eso era malo y la violencia no esta bien (al menos de que alguien lastime a alguien que quiero... puedo ser muy cruel entonces) pero como dices es una etapa de la vida No se puede hacer nada.

Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo y me dijieras que parte te gusto, había estado algo insegura de si hice bien al poner un flashback siendo que apenas llevo dos capítulos y era como repetir una escena pero gracias a ti estoy segura de que va bien como esta -alsa el dedo pulgar y le guiña un ojo-. Maki-chan tardara en ser honesta con su loli pero Nico-chan le tendrá mucha pasciencia ya veras a lo que me refiero -le brillan los ojos entusiasta-. Y cuando sea el momento boom será como una exploción o tu que piensa no crees que es mucho más lindo cuando alguien defiende a otra persona sin ser conciente de sus sentimientos, eso es lindo.

Pero bueno gracias por tu comentario y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo~

Posdata 1:Algún día Maki-chan tendrá Loli como desayuno y ten por seguro que lo disfrutara mucho*¬*.

Posdata 2: No te preocupes en escribir mucho que siempre leo los comentarios con una sonrisa y me gusta cuando me dicen que les gusta me motivan a escribir más rápido jejeje ^v^.

 **Gracias por sus hermosos y bellos comentarios y tambien a todos aquellos que leyeron y me mandaron a favoritos :3.**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo~**

 **Matta ne~ XD (06/03/16)**

 **(B.G.R.R)**


	4. Capìtulo 4 Pijamada Parte 1 Confianza

**Por una vida a tú lado.**

 **A veces por temor escondemos una parte de nosotros que nos averguenza eso ocurre con Nishikino Maki quien a pesar de contar con grandes amigas en las que confiar oculta un gran secreto. Un día cierta pelinegra cansanda y un poco preocupada de sus constantes escapadas del entrenamiento decide acorralarla y exigirle una explicación. Lo que descubrira no solo las unira si no las ayudara un poco a que ambas se han más honestas con -o descubran- sus sentimientos. Para que ambas puedan afrontar los problemas que se avesinaran y así protegerse en el proceso.**

 **Pareja principal: NicoMaki.**

 **Secundaria: KotoUmi.**

 **Genero: Drama, Romance, Amistad, Angustia y un poco de comedia.**

 **Advertencia: Este fanfic será un MakiFuta si alguien tiene un problema por la Futa y del contenido sexual o son personas inocentes (como yoXD) favor de salir de la pagina, quedan advertidos leer bajo su propio riesgo.**

 **Love Live y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 4. Pijamada parte 1: Confianza**

Maki estaba nerviosa y con todo el esfuerzo que podía trataba de que no se notara en sus expresión en lo más mínimo mientras mantenía una charlaba con la madre de Nico-chan y sentía en si tres pares de ojos rojos curiosos de sus pequeños hermanos.

¿Comó había llegado a esa situación?

Oh cierto, su debilidad ante la pelinegra la había metido en ese lugar.

Una vez que dieron las 18:00 todas habían decidido que era tiempo de ir por sus cosas y reencontrarse en su casa para la dichosa pijamada y ella en lugar de esperarlas ahí preparando todo para cuando llegaran cierta pelinegra la había tomado de su mano, otra vez, y la arrastrado por todo el camino hasta su departamento sin decirle ni una palabra y sin importarle en lo más mínimo su opinión.

Claro, apesar de su negativa al principio en el fondo estaba feliz de que Nico-chan hisiera eso, ella no quería estar a solas en su casa esperando a las demás chicas cuando podía pasar un poco más de tiempo a solas con su pelinegra molesta.

Además de esa forma al fin podría saber un poco más de Nico-chan y saber donde vivia.

Pero ni ella, ni Nico-chan -al parecer por la cara que había puesto- habían contado con que la madre de la morena y sus hermanos estuvieran en casa.

Ella ni siquiera sabía que tenía dos hermanas y un hermano menor, de alguna manera la hizo sentir un poco mal el no saber algo así de su sempai pero tambien la molesto por que Nico-chan no compartiera eso con las demás y con ella.

Aunque ella no era uno para hablar si de ocultar cosas se trataba.

Después de una breve presentación había tratado de evitar quedarse a solas con la familia Yazawa, el parecido que tenían con Nico-chan la había dejado sin palabras y casi con la boca abierta. No sabía como actuar frente a la familia de la morena. Se supone que en algún momento se debe conocer a la familia de su pareja pero ella y Nico-chan no serían eso en ningún futuro pero eso no evitaba que de igual forma estubiera nerviosa y al parecer Nico-chan había notado eso y con una sonrisa que decía practicamente que se estaba divirtiendo al verla en una situación así la dejo sola sin el menor remordimiento mientras iba por sus cosas a su habitación.

Ya se vengaría más tarde se dijo así misma pero mientras tanto tenía que resguardar la compostura.

No pudo evitar pasar la mirada otra vez por las personas que tenía frente a ella, tan parecidos fisicamente a su amada morena pero a la vez tan diferentes ¿los genes podían hacer eso? ella misma era tan parecida a su madre así que supuso que si.

La única que no compartía todos los rasgos era la pequeña que se había presentado como Kakao, ella tenía el pelo castaño y los ojos ligeramente más claros, tal vez había sacado el parecido de su padre...

 _\- Estoy lista~.-_ La aparición de Nico detuvo sus pensamientos al instante, pasarón unos minutos más hablando con aquella familia hasta que al final se despidierón prometiendo que volveria a ir a jugar con los pequeños Yazawa.

Mientras caminaban una lado de la otra para irse a su casa apretó el pequeño peluche que traía en sus brazos contra su pecho, un pequeño panda que la pelinegra había ganado en uno de los juegos de grua y que le había regalado.

 _~Inicio del flash back.~_

 _Maki observaba atentamente como Umi trataba de ganarle uno de los peluches -más especifico un conejo gris con un moño azul atado en el cuello- de una de las maquina de gruas a Kotori -quien después de haber fallado un par de veces y rendirse se fue animar a Honoka que jugaba en uno de los juegos de pistola con Rin- pero ya llevaba más de quince intentos y nada, a su lado estaba Nico-chan que miraba con los brazos cruzados y parecía molesta de ver los pobres intentos de su Kouhai peliazul._

 _\- ¡Basta!.- Tanto la peliazul y la pelirroja voltearon a ver a la pelinegra un poco sorprendidas por su arrepentino arrebato.- Ya tuve suficiente.- Se coloco atrás de la peliazul saco una moneda de su sueter y ante la mirada de sus dos Kouhai la metió a la maquina, posesiono sus manos sobre las de Umi que adquirio un ligero rubor en sus mejillas molestando un poco a la pelirroja.- Así es como se hace esto.- La peliazul solo se dejo guiar por la mayor y para su sorpresa después de unos segundos de maniobrar con la garra de la maquina saco dos peluches._

 _\- Pe-pero como.- Umi la vio con los ojos abiertos a ella le estaba costando tanto trabajo y Nico en el primer intento lo consiguio._

 _\- Toma.- Le entregó los dos peluches todavía con el seño fruncido y viendola cansada.- Esos juegos no son nada para la gran Nico-sama. Además ya me canse de ver tus pateticos intentos.- Se dio la vuelta y se cruzó de brazos.- Kotori no nesecita saber que tuvistes algo de ayuda así que ya puedes darselos.-_

 _Las mejillas de la peliazul se sonrojaron ¿tan obvia había sido? al parecer si, observo ambos peluches. Ella solo nesecitaba al pequeño conejo._

 _\- Nico.-_

 _\- Mmm.- Volteó a verla y vio que la peliazul le tendia uno de los peluches que había ganado, lo tomo confundida._

 _\- Gracias.- Le dijo y se marcho de ahí dejando a Nico parpadeando que solo observo el muñeco en su mano sin poder evitarlo su mirada se poso en Maki que por alguna razón estaba murmuraba algo en voz baja y tenía el seño fruncido, sonrio y negó ligeramente con la cabeza._

 _\- Aqui.- Se lo tendió a la pelirroja sin mirarla, Maki lo tomo dudosa.- Nico ya es lo suficiente grande así que puedes tenerlo.-_

 _Con eso se fue dejando a una pelirroja sonrojada que solo veía un pequeño panda en sus manos._

 _~Fin del Flasback.~_

Una pequeña sonrisa tierna aparecio en sus labios por eso y cuando recordo como la señora Yazawa se había despedido de Nico-chan; con un beso en la frente, fue algo lindo y más cuando la pelinegra se sonrojo por que ella estaba presente.

 _\- Borra esa sonrisa que traes en tú rostro en este instante Maki-chan.-_

Maki volteo hacía la pelinegra y vio que esta la miraba molesta con los ojos entrecerrados _.- ¿Cuál?.-_

 _\- No te hagas esa misma que traes ¡deja de burlarte!.-_ Se quejó inflando las mejillas sonrojada.- _Es que jamás has visto que alguien se despida así.-_

 _\- Si.-_ Supo que era hora de vengarse cuando Nico-cha sonrio orgullosa, se la pagaría por haberla dejado a solas con su familia _.- Con los niños pequeños.-_

La sonrisa cayó de los labios de Nico y la miro indignada, la acababa de llamar... niña pequeña.

 _\- ¡No soy una niña pequeña!.-_ Se cruzó de brazos e hizo puchero, Maki sonrio en el interior.

 _\- No se nota Nico-chan.-_

 _\- Hpm. Maki-chan esta siendo mala con Nico-nii.-_ Gimoteó y su puchero creció divirtiendo más a Maki.

Demasiado linda, abrazo más el pequeño peluche en sus brazos evitando abrazar a la mayor.

 _\- Nico-chan.-_

 _\- ¿Mph?.-_

 _\- ¿Comó... comó es que nunca habías dicho que tenías hermanos pequeños?.-_

 _\- ¿Nu-nunca lo había dicho? que extraño jejeje.-_ La pelinegra evito verla, Maki noto eso y ladeó la cabeza interrogante ¿qué pasaba?.

 _\- ¿Nico-chan?.-_ Nico solo dejo escapar un gran suspiro no es como si estuviera ocultando a su familia de sus amigas o algo por el estilo, bueno, tal vez si, un poco, pero no era por algo malo, solo prefería mantener a su familia en reserva hasta que sus amigas admitieran que ella era la lider, que lo era, pero a ellas le gustaban molestarla diciendo todo lo contrario.

Maki continuo viendola, mordio su labio ¿por qué Nico-chan no hablaba? ella, tenía curiosida, queria saber más de la morena.

 _\- Tienes una gran familia Nico-chan.-_

Nico volvió a mirar a Maki y con una gran sonrisa dijo. _\- Por supuesto que sí. Mamá, Kokoro, Kokoa y Kotaro son grandes después de todo es la familia de la super Idol Nico-nii.-_

 _\- ¿Y tú padre?.-_ Preguntó con toda inocencia la pelirroja, era al único miembro de aquella peculiar familia que no conocia pero se arrepintio por preguntar cuando noto como el cuerpo de la pelinegra se tensaba por completo, detenía sus pasos mientras la veía con una expresión que no supo desifrar.

Por un momento, por una simple milesima de segundo, penso ver un destello de tristeza que cubrio los ojos rubí de la morena pero así como aparecio desaparecio y fue remplazado por el mismo brillo de siempre. Tal vez, solo había sido su imaginación.

La pelinegra solo cerro los ojos mientras sonreia ligeramente y retomaba su andar.

Nico-chan una vez más no le respondio nada, solo paso los brazos trás su espalda y siguio caminando delante de ella, sonriendo, una sonrisa que le causo un dolor en su pecho, tuvo el presentimiento de que había tocado un tema que no debía y no sabía como arreglarlo para que el ambiente volviera a estar como antes.

Nico suspiro suavemente ¿qué estaba haciendo? sabía que no era culpa de la pelirroja el que le preguntara eso pero apesar del tiempo que había pasado aún era un tema un poco sensible para ella, volvio a suspirar y miro hacía atrás viendo a la compositora con la mirada gacha al parecer debatiendose algo mientras abrazaba contra su pecho el pequeño panda de peluche que le había regalado después de ganarlo en la maquina de grua al ver su cara disconformidad -y enternecerse por eso- cuando le había ganado uno a Umi para que de lo diera a Kotori, pero ahora a diferencia de hace rato, en su cara solo había culpa, no pudo evitar golpearse mentalmente, no quería ver tampoco eso en el rostro de la pelirroja.

Además ¿desde cuando había aprendido a leer las expresiones en el rostro de Maki-chan?

Desde su secre... no, negó mentalmente, desde antes, casi desde que la había conocido, pero no había sido consiente de eso hasta ese día o más bien días antes cuando la notaba nerviosa y la pelirroja lo trataba de ocultar con esa mascara de indeferencia, que a su parecer funcionaba muy bien pués nadie parecía notarlo.

Aunque tenía la sospecha de que la entrometida de Nozomi sabía algo, la pelimorada aunque le costara admitirlo era la primera en darse cuenta de las cosas que pasaban y que ellas no podían ver, tambien estaba el hecho que no había actuado por que intuia que Nico haria algo y así fue. A la vez que le molestaba lo predecible que podía ser y lo bien que Nozomi la podía leer, tambien se lo agradecia.

Por que gracias a que Nozomi no había intervenido ella pudo volverse más cercana a Maki-chan pero así como la sentía cercana... la veía tan lejana.

Desde ese día, varias cosas habían cambiado entre ellas y eso a diferencia de lo que creía al principio la hacía sentir ... extrañadamente feliz pero... tambien triste. Queria saber más de la pelirroja y no sabía como lograrlo. Apesar de que se había dicho que le daría todo el tiempo que nesecitara aún así quería lograr que Maki-chan se abriera a ella, que confiara y le contara lo que le atormentara cada vez que tenía esa mirada perdida.

Pero como iba confiar en Nico si la misma Nico era igual que Maki en ese sentido, a ambas les gustaba guardarse sus problemas, temores y dudas para ellas mismas.

Pensando o más bien creyendo que eran perfectamente capaces de resolverlo sin la ayuda de alguien más.

Tal vez por orgullo o por no preocupar a quienes las rodeaban.

Lo primero que tenía que hacer si quería que la pelirroja se abriera a ella era demostrarle que ella misma confiaba en Maki... y si contarle sobre su propia vida funcionaba, pués lo haria.

Ya después vería las consecuencias que traería consigo aquella desición.

Solto un suspiro de resignación.

Sin darse cuenta Maki estaba logrando que Nico comenzara hacer más honesta.

Tal vez solo con la pelirroja... pero era un avance.

 _\- Mi padre...-_ La voz de Nico hizo que Maki levantara la vista del suelo y le prestara toda se atención.

 _\- ¿Nico-chan?.-_

 _\- Mi padre era el mejor del mundo...-_

 _\- Dices que era ¿eso quiere decir...?-_ Abrió los ojos, no se atrevio terminar aquella frase, realmente se arrepentia de haber preguntado si era lo creía.

Nico la vio y le sonrió de medio lado _.- Así es, mi padre fallecio...-_ Negó con la cabeza despació y su sonrisa fue remplazada por una mueca triste.- _Fue asecinado... un accidente al parecer...-_ Frunció el ceño.- _no se mucho sobre eso realmente, Mamá no quiso entrar detalles ni en aquel entonces ni ahora para no preocuparme y ponerme triste .-_ Una sonrisa sin humor apareció en su rostro.- _es obvio que no funciono... por eso evito tocar el tema... se que la lastima y lo hace por mi bien.-_ Se encogió de hombros y suspiro, era la primera vez que hablaba sobre su padre con alguien y eso la hacía sentir un poco más... ¿ligera?.- _Todo sucedio antes de que Kotaro naciera. Pero... era el mejor mientras estaba vivo... siempre me hacía sonreir hasta en los malos momentos o cuando me veía realmente triste...-_ Cerró los ojos.

 _\- Ni-Nico-chan no tienes que seguir... y-yo lo siento.-_

La pelinegra, una vez más, negó con la cabeza y camino más lento colocandose a lado de la pelirroja que queria consolarla pero no sabía como.

 _\- No lo sabías Maki-chan así que no hay nada por que disculparse. No les había dicho sobre mi familia a ninguna de ustedes por que...-_ Frunció el ceño e hizo un mohín fingiendo molestia que para nada sentía, por que sabía que aunque le hubieran preguntado ella hubiera encontrado una manera de evitar el tema _.- ...ninguna de ustedes había preguntado antes.-_

Maki avergonzada bajo la cabeza, eso era cierto.

Nico miro de reojo a la pelirroja y sonrio con ternura, por que esa pelirroja parecía tomar todo tan enserio, su sonrisa cambio a una picara y un brillo travieso adorno sus ojos rubí, metio la mano a su bolso donde había guardado su pijama y saco una camara digital.

 _\- Maki-chan~.-_ Su tono de voz tenía malicia en el y cuando la pelirroja la miro apreto el botón y la flasheo, dejando a Maki parpadeando aturdida por unos segundos por lo que acababa de pasar.

 _\- ¿Qu-qué haces?.-_

 _\- Recuerdos. Es que Maki-chan se ve tan linda y tierna abrazando ese peluche que nesecitaba tener un recuerdo de tan inmemorable momento~.-_ Las mejillas de Maki se tornarón rojas y la miro molesta.

 _\- Es mejor que borres eso antes de que te haga daño.-_

La expresión picara de Nico fue remplazada por una de burla al recordar lo de la mañana.- _Oh~ Maki-chan va empezar de nuevo de hentai. Pobre de Nico~.-_ Guardo su camara y coloco sus manos sobre sus mejillas.

Maki abrio y cerró la boca como pez en el agua al no saber que decir ante ese comentario.

 _\- ¡Eeeh! Realmente vas a empezar de pervertida y por eso no puedes decir nada. Quien lo diria, Nishikino Maki-chan es toda una atrevida.-_

 _\- Ni-Nico-chan.-_ Camino hacía ella amenazante pero Nico ni se imuto y siguio molestandola, además como es que trataba de verse amenazante cargando todavia ese panda. Se veía totalmente adorable con ese puchero, la cara roja y el ceño fruncido, que le daban una terribles ganas de apretarle las mejillas y abrazarla.

 _\- Kyaaah~ Maki-chan le quiere hacer cosas hentai a la linda Nico-nii~ ¡auxilio!.-_ Empezó a correr con Maki una vez más persiguiendola

 _\- ¡Nico-chan!.-_ Maki se sentía totalmente avergonzada, no podía entender como alguien podía decir ese tipo de cosas sin avergonzarse y sonrojarse.

Aunque muy en el fondo agradecia con que Nico-chan lo hisiera y tambien el que le contara cosas sobre ella.

 **...**

 _\- LLegan tarde Nyan.-_ Reclamó Rin una vez que ambas, respirando con dificultad, llegarón a la mansión Nishikino donde ya se encontraban las demás chicas con sus cosas y aguardando su llegada.

 _\- Lo siento, pero es culpa de Nico-chan que quiso pasar a comprar algunas cosas.-_ Contestó la pelirroja un poco más recuperada de su nueva carrera, sacando de su bolsillo una llave, abriendo la puerta y dejando pasar a sus amigas.

Nico prefirio mantenerse en silencio ante ese comentario, que era cierto ya que había arrastrado a la pelirroja a una tienda de dulces, pero bien pudo contradecirlo y empezar una nueva pelea con Maki-chan pero por su bien decidio dejarlo pasar -por esta vez- podía sentir la mirada de Nozomi en ella y sabía que cualquier cosa que dijiera en ese momento lo usaria en su contra para molestarla después o en ese momento.

Todas comenzaron adentrarse a la casa de la pelirroja pero antes de que Kotori diera tan siquiera un paso alguien la sujeto de la muñeca se dio la vuelta y vio la mirada ambar de su amiga que evitaba verla ya que mantenía sus ojos fijos en sus amigas.

 _\- Chicas en-en un momento las alcanzamos, tengo algo que hablar con Kotori.-_

Las chicas solo las vieron por un par de segundos antes de asentir y entrar, Nozomi le envio una sonrisa complice a la peliazul al mismo tiempo que Honoka alsava su dedo pulgar y le deseaba suerte.

Umi se sonrojo se habían dado cuenta de lo que tenía planedo hacer.

Miro los ojos de la peligris y los nervios la invadiarón completamente.

 **...**

Dentro de la casa Honoka y Nozomi estaban pegadas a la ventana observando a la pareja que no se había movido ni un solo milimetro y solo mantenían su vista fija en la otra.

 _\- Vamos Umi-chan tu puedes.-_ Murmurró Honoka y Nozomi solo solto una pequeña risita llamando la atención de la lider de Muse.

 _\- No te preocupes Honoka-chan, ellas estaran bien lo mejor es darles privacidad antes de que Umi-chan se de cuenta de que las estamos espiando~.-_

El rostro de Honoka se volvio azul e inteligentemente se aparto de la ventana junto con Nozomi que sonreía divertida, si Umi se enteraba que las estaba espiando ella... no queria imaginar eso.

 **...**

 _" ¡¿Que estoy haciendo?!."_ Era lo que se preguntaba la peliazul mirando el suelo con el rostro completamente rojo aun sujetando la muñeca de la peligris que la miraba preocupada al ver tal estado su amiga. Aunque sin querer no pudo evitar sonreir.

 _" Esta no es la forma de pedirle una cita... no frente a la casa de Maki... ¡ah! no lo pense bien... lo-lo mejor seria decirle que no era nada... ¡no! no puedo hecharme para atrás... pe-pero y si me rechaza... debí haber esperado y decirselo hasta el final."_ Los pensamientos de la arquera a cada segundo que pasaban se volvían cada vez más lamentables y negativos, en ellos se recreaban escenas en lo que esto era una mala idea y de como terminaria arruinando una amistad de años con la modista.

Todo por su culpa, culpa de ese sentimiento que no hacía tanto tiempo se había dado cuenta que tenía por la modista y que estaba segura que estaba ahí desde tiempo atrás. Sentimiento que había tratado de suprimir pero fue innebitable y decidio enfrentarse a el sabiendo las consecuencias que trairia con ello. _" ¡Ah! solo es una cita por que me cuesta tanto pedirselo."_

Kotori decidio acabar con la tortura de Umi colocando su mano libre en su hombro.

 _\- Umi-chan.-_ Su voz era suave y se denotaba una enorme paciensa y cariño que solo la peligris poseía. La nombrada levanto levanto el rostro lleno de nerviosismo y se encontro con la calida y amable sonrisa de su amiga _.- No tienes que esforzarte.-_

Por esa simple frase Umi se sintió como si cayera en un abismo sin fondo.

Esa simple frase la podría interpretar de tantas maneras que la llenaron de terror al pensar solo en las más negativas.

 _" No-no puede ser... Ko-Kotori se ha dado cuenta de mis sentimientos... Ta-tan obvia soy, debí suponerlo antes... hasta Honoka lo sabía... Claro por eso no quiere que me esfuerce en decirselo... Kotori es tan amable que me quiere evitar el dolor que sentire cuando me rechace"_

Sin darse cuenta dos pequeñas lágrimas se formaron en las esquinas de sus ojos, más la letrista de Muse no pudo decir nada para escapar de esa situación cuando Kotori paso su brazo libre alrededor de su cuello y la abrazo.

 _\- Umi-chan no tiene que esforzarse por que ya lo se.-_ La miro a los ojos.

 _\- ¿Lo-lo sabes?.-_

Kotori asintio y al ver la mirada decaída de la peliazul ya sabiendo que tipo de pensamientos podría estar teniendo su amiga así que continuó.

 _\- Yo tambien siento lo mismo que Umi-chan.-_

Umi se quedo viendo con los ojos bien abiertos a la peligris ¿sentía lo mismo que ella?.

 _\- Umi-chan tambien me gusta.-_ Declaró Kotori sin apartar su mirada de los ojos ambar de su amiga quien tenía la boca abierta sin creerse lo que escuchaba.

 _" Le gusto a Kotori. Yo le gusto a Kotori... ¡Espera! se supone que debería ser yo quien le dijiera eso. Se supone que debería haberle pedido una cita y confesarme de una manera especial... no frente a la casa de Maki."_ Se lamentó la arquera y luego negó mentalmente _. "A-además no-no puedo dejar que Kotori se haga cargo de todo. "_

La peliazul solto la muñeca de Kotori y coloco ambas manos sobre los hombros de la peligris mirandola detenidamente.

 _\- Kotori. Me gu-gustas... queria de-decirtelo de otra manera pe-pero... yo-yo.-_ Tomo una bocanada de aire. Tenía que decirselo. Debía dejar de vacilar. La miro seria _.- Kotori... ¡Se mi novia!.-_

Los ojos de Kotori brillaron de alegría y solo atino a brazar a la peliazul mientras gritaba un _\- ¡Si!.-_

Umi sonrio y cuando pensaba en corresponder el abrazo de su ahora novia sintio algo suave y calido posarse en su mejilla, tardo unos simples segundos en darse cuenta que se trataban de los labios de Kotori y otros segundos en procesar en que la modista la estaba besando.

Lo que sucedio después haria recordar por siempre ese momento a la peligris como el de no sorprender a su novia de esa forma si no queria que se repitiera lo mismo.

De una forma algo comica Umi se congelo a medio camino de abrazar a la modista su rostro perdio todo color y luego regreso de una forma tan intensa que si la peliazul no hubiera estado muriendose de la verguenza juraria que sentía que le estaba saliendo humo por los oidos, abrio la boca, su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente, sus ojos se volvieron completamente blancos y... se desmayo.

Habían sido demasiadas emociones por un día para la pobre arquera.

10 minutos más tarde la peliazul abria los ojos dandose cuenta que estaba dentro de la mansión Nishikino recostada en uno de los sillones, se encontro con los ojos de su amiga que la miraba preocupada y que la hisieron recordar lo que había sucedido. Se sonrojo de golpe.

 _\- Ko-Kotori ¿Lo-lo que paso...?.-_ Miro a la peligris pidiendole que le confirmara si lo que había pasado entre ellas había sido real o parte de un sueño pero solo basto con un movimiento de cabeza, una sonrisa y la mirada de Kotori para confirmarlo; ahora ambas eran novias, no pudo evitar sonreir pero no le duro mucho esa sonrisa cuando recordo que sus amigas las estaban viendo con intriga.

Se tenso y sus mejillas adquirieron un adorable sonrojo mientras bajaba la mirada, se empezo a debatir entre decirles a sus amigas sobre ese suceso o decirlo después pero la imagen de Nico ayudandole a conseguir el peluche y la de Honoka y Nozomi animandola la hizo recordar que ya algunas de sus amigas sabían sobre ese ello.

Se puso de pie y miro a todas con determinación, tomo la mano de Kotori y entrelazo sus dedos. Apesar del todo nerviosismo que la estaba invadiendo por hacer aquello estaba decidida. Ahora era su turno de ser valiente ya que cuando había tratado de serlo y pedir una cita y confesarse, Kotori lo había hecho por ella primero.

 _\- Ko-Kotori y yo estamos saliendo.-_ Confeso Umi con el rostro rojo obsevando cada una de las reacciones de todas sus amigas; Eri, Hanayo y Rin se sorprendierón ante tal hecho, ninguna de ellas se esperaba aquello pero una vez superadas de su sorpresa les sonrieron, Honoka, Nozomi y Maki que ya lo sabían le dieron sus felicitaciones y por supuesto no pudo faltar las bromas mal intensionadas de la Miko y la lider de Muse sonrojando a la arquera dicendo cosas que ella consideraba inapropiada. Todo se había vuelto un pequeño relajo animado del cual todas disfrutaban y festejaban entre bromas y risas por la valentia de sus amigas al haber dado un paso más en su relacion... bueno casi todas, cierta pelinegra estaba seria y cruzada de brazos mientras que las veía con un rostro serio.

 _\- Lo mejor seria que lo mantuvieran oculto.-_ Dijo la pelinegra y todas dejarón de felicitar a la pareja para observar a Nico que tenía el seño frunido, estaba cruzada de brazos y miraba hacía la ventana.

 _\- Y eso por qué Nico-nya.-_ Preguntó curiosa Rin al ver el extraño animo de la pelinegra.

 _\- Saben que no a muchas personas les agrada ese tipo de relaciones.-_ Comentó distraida viendo hacía la ventana e ignorando la mirada que se formo en la cara de sus amigas.

El ambiente animado de hacía unos segundos atrás en la sala se torno frio y silencio ante ese comentario. De inmediato todas se vieron unas a otras preocupadas pensando lo peor.

¿Que si lo sabían? Umi era consinente de eso desde el primer segundo en el que había admitido sus sentimientos por su amiga por supuesto que tenía en claro todos los problemas a los que se tendría que enfrentar,el rechazo, tal vez de su padres y de la misma sociedad pero por estar ahora -en el presente- con Kotori y ahora que su oportunidad era real no la desaprovecharia por sus vanales miedos. Pero había pensado que sus amigas las apoyarían. Lo mismo pasaba por la cabeza de Eri quien esta en en la posición en la que estaba la arquera solo que con Nozomi.

Consientes lo eran todas pero preferian disfrutar del momento e ignorar los problemas después de todo se vivia una vez y vivir con arrepentimiento no era algo que deseaban hacer.

La pelimorada miro a su amiga pelinegra con los ojos abierto, no había previsto la posibilidad de que alguna de las chicas no fuera tolerante a ese tipo de relaciones, después de todo algunas de ellas se veían tan unidas a alguien más que solo faltaba un pequeño empujón para que se dieran cuenta de sus sentimientos. Negó, no debía presipitarse en sacar conclusiones conociendo a la pelinegra debía ser otra cosa, realmente lo esperaba.

 _\- Nicochi no me digas que tu...-_

La pelinegra volteo hacía su amiga pero al ver que Nozomi no terminaba la frase y la forma en la que la miraba, la empezo a molestar y por alguna razón la hizo sentirse incomoda, la miro desafiante mientras colocaba las manos en su cintura.

 _\- ¿Yo qué...? Nozomi.-_

 _\- ... eres homofobica.-_

Un nuevo silencio reino en la sala y todas vierón a la pelinegra expectantes.

Maki hizo una mueca sin creerlo.

 _" Así que aunque fuera "normal" no tendría una oportunidad con Nico-chan."_ Pensó abatida desviando la vista.

Nico parpadeo un par de veces confundida luego entrecerro los ojos tratando de comprender por que Nozomi le había dicho aquello, vio que todas que la miraban un poco alarmadas esperando a que dijiera algo. Casi de inmediato cayo en cuenta de que tal vez lo que había dicho se pudo haber mal interpretado.

 _\- ¡No!.-_ Negó de inmediato moviendo sus manos, lo que menos queria es que sus amigas pensaran que ella tenía algún problema con eso y para nada lo tenía después de todo había ayudado a Umi a conseguir ese raro conejo para Kotori así que se apresuro a agregar.- _No me referia a eso... yo.-_ Guardo silencio, si continuaba por ahí tenía que dar explicaciones de sus palabras y lo que menos queria era demostrar que estaba preocupada o algo por el estilo, así que sabiamente decidio desviar el tema.- _P-por mi no hay problema... ya se habían tardado Nico ya lo sabía desde antes... n-no puden ocultarle nada a la gran Nico-sama... pe-pero de todas formas fe-felicidades... Ya deberían seguir otras su ejemplo.-_ Susurró lo último para si misma refiriendose a Nozomi y a Eri.

Las chicas suspiraron aliviadas y Nozomi vio que la pelinegra estaba omitiendo detalles.

 _\- Entonces Nicochi quieres explicarte.-_

Nico se tenso ¿es que a Nozomi no se le escapaba nada?. _\- ¿E-explicar que...?Nico no tiene nada que explicar jejeje.-_

La pelimorada also las manos amenazante y la pelinegra retrocedio cubriendo sus pechos.

 _\- Hisistes que todas se preocuparan ahora explica por las buenas o por las malas~.-_

Nico vio a todos lados viendo como todas asentian, supo que no tenía salvación así que desidio hablar.

 _\- Esta bien, esta bien, hablare pero no me toques.-_ Nico suspiro, una cosa era haber dicho que seria honesta con Maki-chan pero... _\- A lo que me-me refiero es que deberían mantenerlo oculto... bueno no oculto... si no que sean discretas para que eviten...-_ Suspiro derrotada, eso de la honestidad no iba con ella, le estaba costando tanto trabajo expresar su preocupación _.- Lo que quiero decir es que algunos de sus fans no podrían tomarlo muy bien o la demás gente y podrían llegar a ser algo... molestos... no-no es que me preocupe ni nada pe-pero lo mejor es que solo lo matengamos entre nosotras ya-ya saben que hay personas ignorantes que no les pueda gustar mucho y traten de... de la-lastimarlas.-_ Fruncio el seño, su valor se había terminado era hora de cambiar de tema _.- Lo que sea, ya lo dije y no volvere a repetirlo.-_ Se cruzó de brazos y desvio la vista.

Nozomi sonrio, lo sabía, solo había sido una confusión pero la pequeña pelinegra tenía que pagar por preocuparla y no podía desaprovechar el que al fin había encontrando el mometo perfecto para molestarla.

 _\- Ara~ Nicochi por que no simplemente eres honesta y les dices a todas que estabas preocupada.-_

 _\- ¡Nozomi!.-_ Las mejillas de Nico se sonrojaron ante ese comentario y evitando que la vieran simplemente les dio la espalda y camino tratando de alejarse de ahí.- _Co-como sea... para que vean que a Nico no le molesta esto, le-les preparara algo especial sean agradecidas de que la gran Nico-nii les cocinara algo...-_ Pero para su desgracia no logro su objetivo, Nozomi la había tomado por el cuello de su uniforme evitando de huyera.

 _" Ma-maldición."_

 _\- Ara~ Nicochi piensas escapar sin haberte disculpado por el mal rato que no distes a todas~.-_

 _\- ¿S-si?.-_

5 minutos más tarde. Nico se había disculpado con todas después sufrir un severo castigo por parte de Nozomi.

 _\- Malvado moustro.-_ Susurró Nico viendo con rencor a Nozomi que solo le sonreía.

 _\- ¿Qué dijistes Nicochi? creo que no logre escucharte~.-_

 _\- ¡Que eres un mou...-_ Extrañamente para todas Nico cerro la boca, se cruzo de brazos mientras murmuraba cosas para ella misma y contaba hasta diez _.- Lo que sea.-_ Carraspeó _.- Ire...-_

 _\- Espera Nico.-_

 _\- ¿Qué?.-_

 _\- Aun no hemos decidido donde dormiremos.-_

Nico miro molesta a Eri luego miro a la pelirroja y noto que algunos de sus gestos estaban tensos. Eso era su culpa. Ella y su bocota.

 _\- No hay suficiente futones y algunas de las habitaciones estan ocupadas.-_

 _\- Si es así yo dormire con Kayon-chin Nyan.-_ Dijo Rin abrazando a Hanayo _.- Maki-nya tamb...-_

 _\- Yo dormire en la misma habitación que Maki-chan.-_ La interrumpió Nico haciendo que toda la atención se fuera a ella.

Nozomi sonrio con malicia _. - Y eso por que Nicochi~.-_

 _\- Por que quiero y punto. Maki-chan es la unica que me dejara dormir tranquila y tener mi sueño de belleza. Y si ya es todo entonces ahora si ire a preparar algo a la cocina... y no nesecito que me ayudes Kotori.-_ Le dijo a la peligris antes de que esta se levantara _.- Vamos Maki-chan tu me ayudaras.-_

 _\- ¿Qué? pero yo...-_

 _\- Andando Maki-chan, mueve tú lindo trasero a la cocina.-_ Maki abrio la boca mientras un extenso rubor cubria sus mejillas, se cubrio el rostro con una mano, ¿Nico no acababa de...?. Se puso de pie y siguio a la pelinegra antes de que Nozomi saliera con algunas de sus bromas por suerte para ella la Miko tenía otro objetivo para sus burlas. Antes de entrar a la cocina escucho perfectamente el grito de la peliazul después de que Nozomi dijiera que Honoka dormiria con sus dos amigas de la infania para evitar que la arquera y la modista hicieran algo que no debían.

 _\- ¡¿Po-po-porqué demonios dijistes eso?!.-_ Le reclamó la pianista a Nico que ya estaba poniendo manos a la obra preparando la cena para ella y sus amigas.

 _\- ¿Qué cosa?.-_

 _\- Eso de... eso de... ¡Argh olvidalo!... En que quieres que te ayude.-_ Se puso a lado de la pelinegra que la observo de reojo con una sonrisa divertida, claramente se estaba divirtiendo del sonrojo que aun estaba en su rostro.

 _\- Lavando y pelando estos vegetales~.-_ Le dijo la pelinegra.

 **...**

Tiempo después de que todo estuviera listo y las integrantes Muse disfrutaran de la deliciosa cena -que curiosamente tenía una gran cantidad de tomate pero nadie lo menciono- que la pianista y la presidenta del club de Idol hisieron -más por parte de la última que no hizo más que reirse de los intentos de la pelirroja de pelar una patata o cortar algún otro vegetal-, Nico una vez más había arratrado a Maki -que no hacía más que cuestionarse si ese día Nico no dejaría de tomarla de la mano y de llevarla a un lugar a otro- para que ambas fueran a ducharse -cosa que la pelirroja trato de negarse sabiendo lo que podía ocurrir si estaba a solas pero con una mirada de la pelinegra y unas palabras que la convencieron decidio que lo mejor o tal vez lo peor dependiendo de quien lo viera seria ir con Nico que con cualquiera de las otras chicas- mientras sus amigas limpiaban el lugar.

Aunque ni la pelinegra y pelirroja noto fue la mirada complice que las dos pelinaranjas y la Miko se dieron pués mientras ellas estaban cocinando ellas habían estado explorando la casa de la pelirroja y tenían planeado hacerles compañia cuando terminaran.

 **...**

Una vez que ambas estuvieron dentro del baño Nico se permitio observar a su alrededor, lo primero que le vino a la mente fue lo espacioso que realmente era para ser un baño normal. Más que nada le parecía el baño de algún hotel de aguas termales que había visto en algún momento en algunas revistas o algo por el estilo. Había decidido no esteriorizar esos pensamientos por que había notado la mirada de Maki por su -exagerada- reacción, Nico no deseaba crear algún tenso ambiente entre ellas.

Suspiro y miro atentamente a la pelirroja frente a ella, ladeo la cabeza a un lado al verla abrazar sus rodillas, tener la mandíbula apretada y mantener tercamente los ojos cerrados desde que ella había entrado.

No lo entendía.

¿Por qué parecía la pelirroja tan nerviosa ... e incomoda?

¿Era por qué estaban ambas ahí? Eso era una tonteria se dijo.

¿Por qué estaría incomoda cuando ambas eran chicas?

Lo entendería si fueran Umi y Kotori que eran pareja. Pensar en eso le divirtio, ya se imaginaba a la pobre peliazul tapandose los ojos o desmayada estando en la situación que ella. Pero la diferencia entre ellas era que Nico y Maki erán _solo_ amigas así que eso era ilogico.

Aunque pensar en ellas como parejas provoco un pequeño salto en su corazón y que mariposas revolotearan como locas en su estomago pero por supuesto que Nico no penso en nada romantico que le provocarón aquellas reacciones, simplemente amerito al hambre que sentía -apesar de que acabaran de cenar-, por que tampoco podía imaginar que la comida le había sentado mal después de todo ella la había preparado, así que lo decidio ignorar completamente al igual que ese pensamiento.

Tambien lo entendería si las demás estaban allí, después de todo, solo ella sabía el secreto de la pelirroja.

Entonces... por qué estaba tan tensa, tan cohibida, tan... ¿fragil?, se encogió de hombros tratando de restarle importancia al asunto, ya le preguntaría después cuando Maki-chan se sintiera y se viera más comoda con la situación.

Empezo a mover sus manos creando pequeñas ondas en el agua, una sonrisa maliciosa se formo en su rostro, se fue acercando a la pelirroja.

Ya sabía que hacer para que Maki-chan se relajara y más ahora que tenía la guardía baja.

Maki no sabía que hacer, apesar de mantener sus ojos fuertemente cerrados sabía lo que estaba pasando frente a ella por el constante chapoteo que ocacionaban los movimiento de la pelinegra y su nerviosismo aumentaba cada vez más. En su mente no dejaba de repetirse una y otra vez las mismas frases de _"no abras los ojos", "olvida que Nico-chan esta frente a ti desnuda",_ no queria que algún "accidente le ocurriera".

No cuando la pelinegra estaba frente a ella.

No cuando estaban solas y podía actuar imprudentemente.

No por que de alguna forma temía lastimar a la pelinegra con sus acciones o producirle asco.

Suspiro un par de veces tratando de tranquilizarse.

Lo que menos quería, tampoco, era que la pelinegra notara lo incomoda que estaba por que ambas estubieran allí, no quería que se diera una idea equivocada.

 _\- Maki-chan~.-_ La voz de la pelinegra la hizo sobresalto un poco pero aun así no abrió los ojos.

 _\- ¿S-si?... ¡kyaah!...-_ Gritó y ahora si que abrió los ojos molesta cuando Nico-chan le lanzo agua en la cara _.- ¡¿Qu-qué demonios te pasa?!.-_ Preguntó irritada y evito ver a otro lugar que no fuera el rostro de Nico-chan.

 _" No mires otro sitio que no sea su rostro Maki o terminaras muuuy mal."_

Nico le dio una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja mostrando todos sus brillante y reluciantes dientes tratando de aparentar la inocencia que no tenía, lo que provoco que Maki se sonrojara más de lo que ya estaba.

 _" De-demasiado linda."_ La pelinegra estaba frente a ella aun sonriendole con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas, con el pelo amarrado en un chongo con algunos mechones cayendole sobre su frente y alrededor de su cara y con sus ojos rubí brillantes de alegría. Cerró los ojos.

 _" No la veas. No pienses nada."_

 _\- Relajate Maki-chan.-_ Le aconsejó Nico colocandose a lado de ella, Maki solo abrio los ojos y miro hacía enfrente.- _Solo estamos nosotras dos así que no debes estar así de tensa.-_ Tomo la mano de la pelirroja en la de ellas y le dio un leve apretón.

Maki queria decir que ese era el problema, el que solo estubieran ellas, así que solo asintio lentamente y sintio como su corazón latía con fuerza por la cercanía de su adorada pelinegra.

Pasarón algunos minutos hasta que Maki al fin pudo tranqulizarse y ambas con los ojos cerrados disfrutarón de un momento en silencio. Comenzaron a relajarse en la calida agua cuando escucharón pasos que se acercaban a ellas y las risas de sus amigas.

Maki abrio los ojos de golpe y los diriguio a la entrada del baño donde provenian aquellas voces luego volteo a ver a Nico-chan quien la miraba preocupada y confundida por la expresión en el rostro de la pelirroja.

Hasta que cayo en cuenta de lo que le pasaba y ella tambien se alarmo.

Al parecer sus amigas habían decidido hacerles compañia.

¿Ahora que iban a hacer?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **N/A:**

 **¡Lamento la demora!**

 **Es solo que... que no tengo excusa en realidad, algunas partes del capítulo me hacían quedarme atascada ¡es culpa del calor! ¡no lo soporto!, soy una chica que prefiere estar en un lugar con poca temperatura y bien abrigadita o me da mucha flojera hacer cosas y solo me da sueño y tambien estaba el hecho de que algunos parientes mios vienieron y... agh solo dijamos que vinieron a meterle drama y problemas a mi vida.**

 **Lo único bueno de que me quedara trabada un poco en el capítulo y del que me estuviera escapando de mis pariente (lo cual lo logre con exito XD) es que se me ocurrieron cuatro historias NicoMaki, 3 completamente con drama, angustia, romance y familiar (dos de ellas** **genderbent intercalando a Nico y Maki y la otra normal) y la otra con humor.**

 **Pero bueno... dejando eso de lado ¿qué tal el capítulo? ¿qué les parecio el KotoUmi? no estoy muy relacionada con esa pareja y creo que fue lo que más me costo trabajo pero me gusto apesar de todo. Pobre Nico-chan por poco y la linchan por hablar de más. Ya en el capítulo vimos que Nico-chan y Maki-chan van avanzando poco a poco, la confianza es algo muuy importante en una relación y en las de ella lo tiene que ser más deben dejar de ocultar cosas o al final les va explotar como una bomba en la cara -sonrie con misterio- ya veran a que me refiero.**

 **El próximo capítulo será el final de la pijamada y tal vez agrege algo sobre el pasado de Maki-chan aun no lo se jejeje.**

 **Pero antes de spoilear más mejor contesto algunos Rewiem:**

 **Kat3007**

¡Saludos! Aqui esta el capítulo, me alegra que te vaya gustando hasta donde va y sobre esa persona tal vez en el siguiente o en el proximo agrege un poco de esa persona que la traiciono ya es hora de que haga su aparición para que todos odien y quieran atacar a mi Occ XD. Tal vez termine así, quien sabe, tendras que esperar para saberlo jejeje. Nos leemos.~

 **NicoMaki.s2**

¡Saludos! ¡Exapto! :D Tu si sabes, Nico-chan esta taan centrada en ser una Idol que prefiere ignorar sus sentimientos por que solo tiene un solo objetivo en mente así que piensa que lo que le ocurre se trata de otra cosas, que por cierto son cosas erroneas y cuando se de cuenta de sus sentimientos... jejeje solo dijamos que... muchos querrán matarla y matarme XD. Pero no dire más... ¿Citrus? Eh varios me lo han recomendado pero no e tenido tiempo de leer el manga, tal vez más adelante. Espero y disfrutes del capítulo~ En el siguiente capítulo pasarán las cosas interesantes que tal vez quieras leer XD

 **Nicocchi17**

¡Saludos! Estoy de acuerdo contigo mientras Umi ya tiene novia Nico-chan aun no sabe lo que siente si continua así alguien le va quitar a su linda tsundere... tiene suerte de Maki-chan solo tiene ojos para ella por que si no uuuuyh el tierno panda se volveria una asecina jajaja. Espero y disfrutaras del KotoUmi y del capítulo. Posdata: Lo se, lo se soy totalmente adorable todo el mundo me lo dice X3. No, no es cierto solo muy pocos jeje.

Nos vemoos~

 **OphiellTheFallenAngel**

¡Yop! Nop Nico-chan es máááás densa que Umi jajaja y tiene razón Eri no se quedara atrás pero lo de ella tambien tardara como Maki-chan. Ehhh con que eres un chico pervertido ¡lo sabía! no, no es cierto bromeo jajaja. Una historia Jolks en realidad va quedando genial apenas me la e leído y ya veras lo que opino en mis comentarios aun me sigo riendo por una parte del tercer capítulo jajaja. Espero y disfrutes de este capítulo. Nos leemos~

 **Y07**

¡Saludos! Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo. Lo se, lo se yo tambien lo creo pero en este caso Nico-chan les ganara con la densidad a todas, es más ella les dira que se hagan a un lado para mostrarles quien es la reina jajaja. Sobre el KotoUmi tengo una idea en general en mi cabeza y si la hago tengo planeado que sea Kotori quien tenga esa condición peeero mi problema es que no quiero matarme con dos historias con esta tematica si de por si esta historia va hacer un poco larga así que tal vez más adelante la haga aunque estoy segura que se me dificultara, Kotori es demasiado buena al igual que Hanayo y me cuesta un poco de trabajo esos personajes. Pero hare mi esfuerzo. Me alegra que te gustara esa parte es divertida en realidad jejeje. A Nico-chan le gusta meterse demasiado con Maki-chan algún día tendra un castigo por eso jejeje. Pero bueno eso es todo. Disfruta del capítulo y nos leemos~

 **Kitsune-Alfa**

¡Yo! Aquii tienes el cuarto capítulo espero y te guste.

 **ArturiaP**

¡Saludos! Algo extremo tal vez en el proximo capítulo pero tienes que esperar para averiguarlo jejeje.

 **Mi puta madre.**

¡Saludos! Tardara en darse cuenta Nico-chan pero mientras tanto sus despistes serán lindos y te aseguro que ahora si moriras de diabetes jejeje apesar de que siempre dijo que no soy una persona cursi creo que con esta historia saldra flote mi lado romantico jejeje. Yo tambien lo creo y no te preocupes lo tendrán en cuenta para la próxima nadie estara para que las pillen;D. Si viva el drama creo que en este capítulo hay un poco o no lo se pero espero y lo disfrutaras~

 **1n**

¡Saludos! Me alegra que te gustara esa parte Nico-chan ya tiene un sexto sentido contra Nozomi que ya sabe cuando la va atacarXD. ¡Lo sabía! solo lo del termino más común no sobre que era un insulto. Y sobre Faking It nop, no la e visto tal vez la vere más adelante para saber un poco más sobre ello. De todas formas gracias por la recomendación, espero y te guste el capítulo. Nos leemos~

 **Invitado 1.**

¡Yo! Lo se solo a Nico-chan se le ocurren ese tipo de cosas pero ya veras lo que pasara jejeje

 **Invitado 2**

¡Yo! Nop, por desgracia no es una broma realmente piensa que la ve así y tienes razón sera muy feliz cuando se de cuenta de lo que siente o bueno tal vez no tanto jejeje ya sabras a lo que me refiero. Nos leemos~

 **L.-oso de peluche-.l**

¡Saludos! Sip, si sono raro pero es genial el doble sentido XD y en esta historia abra un poco jejeje Nico-chan tiene que hacer enojar más a su tachi para que dija cosas sin que se de cuenta, su inocencia, su inocencia jajaja. Tienes razón algún día esas palabras se haran realidad, esas y muchas otras que es mejor que Nico-chan se cuide jaja. Me alegra que te gustara la razón de las bromas de Nico-chan hacía la pelirroja, en realidad Nico-chan se ira dando cuenta de varias cosas cada vez que esta con la pelirroja, cosas que ira cambiando, como toda la tristeza y desconfianza por parte de Maki-chan, ¡le dara un montón de amor! ya veras a que me refiero. Y si hermana, Nico-chan esta más haya del retorno de la densidad -coloca una mano damatica sobre su frente y luego sonrie- pero es divertido, si soy honesta me sorprendieron los comentarios respecto a lo del insesto, tanto que hasta por una parte me dan ganas de hacer una historia pero si esta historia tiene drama la otra... ¡no quiero imaginarmelo! -exagera una mueca de circunstancia-, tiendo hacer historias con ellas siendo parte de muse cambiando ligeramente su vida. Y la situación ya me la imagine pero noo, no quiero escribir sobre eso o mi cabeza explotara.

Jejeje me alegra que te gustara esa escena fue divertido escribirla, tal vez en el siguiente capítulo haya más escenas sexys después de todo dormiran en la misma habitación;D y taaantaaas cosa pueden pasar entre ellas. El KotoUmi no fue una cita, ¡son pareja oficialmente!:D ya son cannon en la historia, lastima que sera la única por el momento y que no tuvo tanto drama para que estuvieran juntas pero eso es bueno.

Espero y disfrutaras del capítulo. Nos leemos~

 **Gracias por sus hermosos y bellos comentarios y tambien a todos aquellos que leyeron y me mandaron a favoritos :3.**

 **Y antes de despedirme (e irme a descansar y dormir por lo menos una hora) una pregunta que me ha estado molestando o atormentando desde que leeí los Rewiem ¿de verdad leerian una historia NicoMaki con Incesto? Tengo que admitir que seria interesante -le brillan los ojos-.**

 **Ahora si... Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo~**

 **Matta ne~ XD (02/04/16)**

 **(B.G.R.R)**


	5. Capítulo 5 Parte 2 ¿Todo estara bien?

**Por una vida a tú lado.**

 **A veces por temor escondemos una parte de nosotros que nos averguenza eso ocurre con Nishikino Maki quien a pesar de contar con grandes amigas en las que confiar oculta un gran secreto. Un día cierta pelinegra cansanda y un poco preocupada de sus constantes escapadas del entrenamiento decide acorralarla y exigirle una explicación. Lo que descubrira no solo las unira si no las ayudara un poco a que ambas se han más honestas con -o descubran- sus sentimientos. Para que ambas puedan afrontar los problemas que se avesinaran y así protegerse en el proceso.**

 **Pareja principal: NicoMaki.**

 **Secundaria: KotoUmi.**

 **Genero: Drama, Romance, Amistad, Angustia y un poco de comedia.**

 **Advertencia: Este fanfic será un MakiFuta si alguien tiene un problema por la Futa y del contenido sexual o son personas inocentes (como yoXD) favor de salir de la pagina, quedan advertidos leer bajo su propio riesgo.**

 **Love Live y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 5: Pijamada parte 2: ¿Todo estara bien?.**

 _" Ahora si no veas, no veas nada..."_

 _" No abras lo ojos..."_

 _"Sabía que la pijamada era mala idea le hubiera hecho caso a mi instinto y así por lo menos no estaría en esta posición ahora..."_ Se lamentaba la pelirroja de sus desiciones pasadas _"Hubiera tratado de convencer a las demás de que practicaramos como Umi quería."_

 _" Pero ahora lo único que puedo hacer es pensar en otra cosa... en algo que te distraega de lo que esta sucediendo en ese momento Maki..."_

 _" Otra cosa... otra cosa... como la nueva canción que tengo que componer ¡eso!... después de terminar con la melodia tengo que ayudar a Nico-chan con la letra de seguro esa enana no... ¡aah!... ¡no pienses en Nico-chan!... no pienses en esa enana molesta..."_

 _" ...No pienses que en ese momento esta sentada comodamente en tú regazo... o de la dulce fragancia que desprende su cuerpo y te esta volviendo loca... o como ke siente su pequeña espalda cuando esta presionando tus pechos... o como su cabeza esta recargada en tú hombro y ... mucho menos pienses en que ambas estan desnudas..."_

 _"..."_

 _" ¡Ah! ¡q-q-q-que no pienses en eso Maki!"_

Se reprendió mentalmente la pelirroja mordiendo con fuerza su labio inferior tratando que con el pequeño dolor que se estaba provocando se olvidara de sus resientes pensamientos, del calor y del hormigeo de su vientre, de su corazón desenfrenado o de su resiente mareo, tragó grueso y apreto con más fuerza sus puños baja el agua provocando que sus nudillos se volvieran blancos.

 _" No-no-no pienses en eso o tú cuerpo reaccionara y Ni-Nico-chan se dara cuenta... se dara cuenta... de-de... cuanto te afecta... y de-de seguro no querra que te le vuelvas a acercar... po-por que te aborrecera... de-de-de-después de todo un mo-moustrou como tú no merece ser amado y..."_

Una mano sobre la ella y un suave apretón cortaron sus lamentables pensamientos provocarón que respingara ligeramente.

 _\- Tranquilizate Maki-chan...-_ Susurró suavemente Nico solo para que la pelirroja escuchara _.- Todo estara bien.-_ Le aseguró y volvio a darle otro apretón a la mano de la pelirroja que no le respondio.

La pelinegra suspiro quedamente y miro a su alrededor, vio a sus amigas con irritación; ellas estaban riendose, jugando, bromenado, charlando alegremente sin enterarse de nada y eso la molestaba, no el que fueran felices después de todo ella era la gran Idol Nico-nii y el que le molestara ver felices a otros - en especial a sus amigas- sería una tonteria cuando ella queria hacer a otros sonreir siendo Idol. No, lo que le molestaba era el que hubieran entrado sin decirselos sabía que ellas no lo habían hecho con alguna mala intención pero habían provocado que la mirada de Maki se llenara de miedo por unos segundos y ella no podía evitar enojarse por quien le causaba eso.

Maki temía que la descubrieran.

Estaba segura que la pelirroja había estado apunto de hiperventilar, como había perdido el color de su piel y como miraba a su alrededor tratando de buscar un lugar donde esconderse o por donde escapar si no la hubiera tranquilizado diciendole que todo estaria bien tal vez aun estaría un poco alterada.

Pero... ¿realmente todo estaría bien?, eso era lo que no dejaba de cuestionarse una y otra vez y no tenía respuesta a eso.

Si no mal recordaba ella tampoco sabía que hacer cuando las vio entrar.

Solo actuo por impulso.

Su deseo de querer que la expresión que se apodero del rostro de la pelirroja desapareciera. Que esa desesperación se fuera ¡dios! desde cuando la centrada Maki-chan parecia tan desesperada. No simplemente no podía permitirlo, eso la hacía sentir demasiado confusa y ella lo odiaba y pués penso, no, lo hizo; se sento en el regazo de la pelirroja.

Definitivamente no había sido lo más inteligente de su parte pero ni siquiera lo había pensado, ni nada, ella era impulsiva cuando se sentía presionada ante algo pero para su suerte había funcionado. Maki se había tranquilizado antes de que volviera ponerse tiesa como una roca como al principio.

En cualquier otro momento se hubiera jactado del poder que Nico-nii tenía sobre los demás o de su perfecta actuación pero sabía que ese no era el momento, no cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, los colores se le subian al rostro y su corazón comenzo a latir con fuerza contra su pecho. Ella deberia pensar más antes de actuar y tal vez ir al medico por que no era muy normal que su corazón latiera de esa forma.

Aunque eso había servido para que sus amigas se distrageran con ella e ignoraran a la pelirroja

 _~ Inicio del flashbak.~_

 _Siete musas veían con los ojos abiertos sorprendidas a la pelinegra y la pelirroja frente de ellas y es que no era para menos pués Nico se encontraba sentada en el regazo de Maki con una sonrisa pasifica y parecia bien campante y la pelirroja que extrañamente parecía indiferente ante ese hecho, aunque si hubieran notado más de cerca se darían cuenta de toda la tensión que tenían sus hombros y del sonrojo en su cara aunque ese era más atribuible al calor del agua y del ambiente que a otra cosa._

 _\- Ara~ Ara~ Nicochi, Maki-chan interrumpimos algo~. Si quieren nos vamos y las dejamos terminar lo que sea que estan haciendo~.- Comentó la pelimorada con una sonrisa picara y con un brillo divertido en sus ojos entrando a la bañera y sentandose a lado de Eri._

 _La pelirroja se tenso aun más de lo que ya estaba y no respondio._

 _Nico sonrio y parpadeo con inocencia. - Nico no sabe de que hablas Nozomi~.-_

 _La sonrisa de Nozomi crecio._

 _\- No~ y se puede saber que haces sentada en el regazo de Maki-chan.-_

 _\- Comodidad.-_

 _Nozomi guardo silencio y solo also una ceja divertida. Esa... ni siquiera era una respuesta aun viniendo de parte de Nico._

 _\- ¿Comodidad?.- Miro a la pelirroja.- Y tú Maki-chan algo que decir.-_

 _Maki tarareo solo un - Nada.- mientras continuaba con los ojos cerrados._

 _Antes de que la pelimorada dijiera algo Nico la interrumpio._

 _\- Lo que Nico cree es que Nozomi y las demás...- Miro a sus amigas quienes la veían aun curiosas.- ...estan celosas~.-_

 _\- ¿Celosas?¡Rin no esta celosa Nyan!.-_

 _\- Claro que lo estan~ Nico tiene un lugar comodo y las demás no~.-_

 _Rin abrio los ojos y la miro desafiante. - Rin tambien tiene uno Nyan.- Dijo la pelijengibre sentandose en el regazo de Hanayo y abrazandola del cuello restregando su mejilla con la de su amiga quien se sonrojo.- Ah~ Kayon-chin estan suavecita Nyan~.-_

 _\- ¡Ri-Rin-chan!.-_

 _\- Yo tambien. Yo tambien.- Se animo Honoka abrazando a sus dos amigas de la infancia. Mientras Kotori le devolvio el abrazo con una sonrisa Umi trato de escaparse y evitaba a toda costa ver a su novia._

 _Nico le envio una sonrisa de triunfo a Nozomi había desviado el tema perfectamente._

 _La pelimorada solo la vio los ojos entrecerrados sin creer sus palabras, puede que haya logrado engañar a sus amigas pero ella no era como las demás, a ella no la engañaba, sabía que había algo más tras la acción y lo que decía Nicochi, algo que no estaba a la simple vista y que no lograba ver miro a la pelirroja tratando de ver en ella algo pero la pelirroja estaba igual que siempre, seria, tranquila e indiferente ante todo y sobre todo sin verlas._

 _"¿Qué estan escondiendome?... estoy segura que tiene que ver con eso que las une y que no eh logrado ver en mis cartas... Nicochi que estas escondiendo de mi..." Se encogio de hombros, por el momento lo dejaría. Dejaría que ambas tsunderes se hicieran cargo y solo intervendría si era nesesario además no lo veía como algo malo si las estaba haciendo más allegadas y un poco más sinceras._

 _Apesar de dejarlo Nozomi tenía el presentimiento de que algo no muy bueno ocurriria pronto._

 _" Espero equivocarme." Se dijo así misma y siguio el ejemplo de sus amigas sentandose sobre las piernas de la rusa que se sonrojo hasta las orejas._

 _\- ¡Nozomi!_

 _\- Erichi~ tambien es muy comoda~.-_

 _\- Mou~._

 _La sonrisa de la pelinegra se amplio con pura satisfacción y como no si eran muy pocas veces en las que se salia con la suya y más si era contra Nozomi._

 _Recargo su cabeza sobre en el hombro de la pelirroja y se dispuso a disfrutar del momento de su victoria y aunque no quisiera admitirlo por que la avergonzaba Maki-chan era muy comoda._

 _Sin saberlo Maki lloraba internamente por su situación._

 _~ Fin del Flashback.~_

Nico no podía estar más orgullosa de si misma definitivamente la sensacional Nico-nii no solo era una gran Idol si no tambien era una fabulosa actriz y no cabía duda de que en algún momento alguien reconoceria su talento.

Tambien se había quedado pensando la vez en que habían ido a una de las casas de la familia Nishikino recordo una situación similar a la que estaban y si se ponía analizar más las cosas más a detalle recordaba la misma mirada de Maki, se reprendió mentalmente por no haberse dado cuenta antes por lo menos así si ella lo hubiera sabido antes hubiera tratado de ayudar a la pelirroja en aquel entonces de la mi...

 _\- Nico-chan, Maki-chan nos iremos adelantando.-_ Nico miro hacía donde Kotori estaba y se dio cuenta que por estar divagando en sus pensamientos no noto cuando las demás chicas habían salido, asintio y se quedo viendo por donde salia la peligris.

 _\- Ni-Nico-chan...-_

 _\- ¿Mmm?.-_ La pelinegra volteo el rostro y se encontro con el de la pelirroja muy cerca del de ella que tenía la cara del mismo color de su pelo, el ceño fruncido y los ojos entrecerrados viendola nerviosa.

 _\- Pu-puedes quitarte de arriba de mi.-_ Pidió, Nico la miro y fue entonces que recordo la posición en la que estaban, avergonzada se sento a un lado de la pelirroja y permanecierón en un silencio incomodo.

Pero que tonta, como había olvidado que seguía sentada sobre Maki de seguro la estaba molestando e incomodando más de lo que ya estaba la pobre.

 _\- Lo-lo siento.-_ Se disculpo agachandó la cabeza y sintiendose de repente mareada.

 _\- No-no importa.-_ Susurró levemente la pelirroja bajando la vista y cerrando sus ojos.

La pelinegra la miro de reojo tal parecia que el ambiente que tenían ambas antes de que sus amigas entraran ya no regresaria apreto los puños molesta consigo misma y salio del jacuzzi.

 _\- Yo saldre ahora Maki-chan.-_

 _\- Mmm.-_

Nico salio de prisa con un extraño dolor en el pecho y con un amargo sabor de boca. Ella que quería evitar que Maki-chan estuviera incomoda y ella fue quien lo provoco.

Realmente era una idiota y debería ir al medico no era muy normal que ahora le doliera el pecho y que su estomago se sintiera tan extraño.

Una vez que escucho la puerta cerrarse y de saber que Nico-chan no volveria entrar abrio los ojos y un furioso rubor invadio por completo su rostro hasta sus orejas, apreto su mandibula y se sumergio en el agua mientras se cubria con ambas manos su cara. Dejo escapar un gemido de frustración de su garganta.

Permanecio así un par de minutos hasta que nesecito oxigeno, saco su rostro, respiro con fuerza y vio sus manos con impotencia, no había querido ser tan distante con la pelinegra, había escuchado su tono de voz pero le estaba costando bastante trabajo mantener sus reacciones a raya, si de por si la sola presencia de la pelinegra la ponía nerviosa esto había hecho estragos su mente.

 _\- Ah... ah... co-como esto siga así... yo-yo...-_ Bajo la vista y abrazo de nueva cuenta sus piernas mientras recargaba su barbilla sobre sus rodillas _.- ... Nico-chan baka.-_

 **...**

Nico suspiro tranquilamente y conto hasta diez tratando de regular su respiración mientras se recargaba en la puerta de la habitación de la pelirroja. Desde ahí observo a Maki-chan que estaba sentada en su cama con la vista hacía la ventana del balcón mientras ignoraba su presencia.

Gimió internamente, nada de lo que había hecho esa noche había servido para que Maki-chan volviera al humor que tenía antes, mordio su dedo pulgar y observo su celular, solo faltaban unos minutos antes de que fuera la media noche.

Umi las había obligado a dejar sus juegos o lo que pensaban hacer para que todas fueran a decansar, al parecer nadie podía quitarle de la cabeza a la arquera el que debían practicar. Aunque ella se había escapado antes de resivir un castigo y consigo se había llevado a la pelirroja.

Suspiro y camino hacía la cama con el seño fruncido mientras renmemoraba los sucesos de esa noche.

Una vez que la pelirroja había salido del baño todas habían decidido -a exepción de Umi quien queria que todas fueran a dormir temprano y después de una discución y de la intervención de Kotori termino acdediendo- jugar algunos juegos en los que en su mayoria erán retos algo tontos -como pararse de cabeza, pasarse de bajo de varios lugares verdaderamente angostos, recrear escenas cursis de diversas peliculas, balncear cosas sobres sus cabezas, malabares, ingerir jabón liquidom etc- y verdaderamente divertidos o sufrian un terrible castigo al no hacerlos, toda la sala se había llenado de un montón de risas por parte de todas. Nico por su parte aun podía sentir el sabor de la canela en su boca y un poco el ardor en su garganta cuando se había ahogado cuando Rin la había retado a hacer el "reto de la canela". Para terminar ese día vieron una de las peliculas que Nozomi había llevado con ella, curiosamente todas y cada una de ellas eran del género terror. La pelinegra estaba segura -y no se había equivocado- de que la Miko lo había hecho para tener una escusa para poder abrazar a la Rusa aunque en su punto de vista no nesecitara alguna, lo que no sabía es que Eri al temerle al estar en la oscuridad en ningún momento había soltado la mano de la pelimorada en toda la pelicula y era la rubia quien no hacía más que abrazarla. Cuando las escena se habían tornado más y más terrorificas, las risas que en algún momento llenaban la sala fueron remplazados por lo gritos de seis chicas que estaban completamente concentradas en lo que pasaba en la pelicula para darse cuenta de que tres de sus amigas estaban alejadas de ellas planeando algo para asustarlas más de lo que ya estaban. Honoka, Nico y Rin pusieron en marcha su plan, era facíl, Rin -quien era la más agil y rápida de las tres- tenía que saltar frente a ellas mientras usaba una mascara -que por alguna extraña razón Honoka llevaba en su bolsa- al mismo tiempo que gritaba. El plan había sido un exito total, Honoka había terminado prendiendo las luces y Nico había logrado tomar una buena toma de todas gritando, de una Rin llevando la mascara de un payaso y de la lider de Muse alsando el puño victoriosa. Las tres se habían reído bastante hasta que vieron las miradas serias y para nada contentas de Eri, Umi, Maki y Nozomi las había hecho detener sabiendo que tendrían un fuerte castigo. Y la pelinegra ni lenta, ni tonta había tomado la mano de la pelirroja y salido de ese lugar, no sin antes culpar a Rin y Honoka de todo.

Sonrio divertida, ella no se arrepentia de haberlas dejado ni de nada de lo que había hecho después de todo tenía muy buenas tomas de ese día que ya después subiria a su blog. Sabía que las dos menores se vengarían de ella por hecharles toda la culpa y por dejarlas recibiendo todo el castigo por parte de las demás, -al igual que Nozomi por arruinarle su momento con Eri- pero era eso o ella tambien resiviría un washi washi max y pués era mejor que solo dos de ellas lo recibieran a que los tres lo hicieran. Además de que deberían sentirse orgullosas de sacrificarse por el bienestar de la super Idol Nico-nii.

Ya se las ingeniaría al día siguiente para librarse de su venganza por ahora tenía un nuevo problema frente a ella.

 _\- ¿Puedes relajarte de una vez?.-_ Le dijo de forma brusca y malhumurada la pelinegra a la pelirroja que solo abrio los ojos esperando encontrarse a una pelinegra viendola con mala cara pero lo único que vio fue un lugar vacio, parpadeo confundida, la voz se había escuchado cerca de ella que estaba segura que la pelinegra estaba frente a ella dispuesta a reclamarle. _\- Has estado tensa todo el día. Como sigas así las chicas se daran cuenta de que algo malo te pasa.-_ Escucho una voz tras su espalda, apenas iba a voltear sintio un par de manos en sus hombros que comenzaron a darle un suave masaje.

 _\- ¿Qué haces?.-_ Preguntó la pelirroja tratando de apartarse y siendo detenida por la pelinegra.

 _\- ¿No es obvio?.-_ Continuó masajeando ignorando las quejas de la pelirroja _.- De verdad deberias relajarte más.-_

 _\- Estoy relajada.-_ Se cruzo de brazos. Esa pelinegra no sabía todo lo que le estaba haciendo.

 _\- Aja, ¿Tu estas relajada? estoy segura que ni siquiera conoces esa palabra.-_

 _\- Si la conosco y si lo estoy.-_

 _\- ¿De verdad?.-_

 _\- Por supuesto.-_

Nico se rio a sus espaldas.

 _\- Entonces si tu estas "relajada" Nico no es la mejor Idol del universo~.-_ Maki abrio la boca para decir algo pero Nico continuo hablando y lo que dijo solo hizo que la pelirroja abriera los ojos indignada y molesta _.- O mucho mejor... tú no estas engordando~.-_

Maki se giro a verla ¡A esa pelinegra ya le había gustado meterse con su peso! y ella ni siquiera estaba engordando. Pero cualquier reclamo que hubiera querido exteriorizar murio en su garganta cuando se encontro con un par de ojos rubí que la miraban seria y penetrantemente.

Sin saberlo Maki habia caído en la trampa que Nico le había puesto. La pelinegra había notado que la pelirroja hacía de todo para evitar verla directamente a los ojos y la irritaba. Maki no era de la clase de personas que evitaba su mirada, no, siempre la veía, la retaba y todo, al menos de que estuviera avergonzada o tratara de ocultar algo.

Aunque eso se estaba volviendo cada vez más cotidiano y la estaba volviendo loca.

Acerco más su rostro hasta que sus narices se tocaban y noto las mejillas de la pelirroja se apoderaba un ligero rubor pero no era algo que en ese momento le importara sino lo que había atrás de esos ojos.

Esos ojos violetas siempre le habían llamado tanto la atención a Nico y como no; si eran hermosos, brillante, rasgados que le recorban a los de un gato salvaje, a una pantera sin lugar a duda, que el solo verlos, uno sabía la elegancia, inteligecia y seriedad poseían. Desperandían una gran fuerza, ferocidad y desafio que harian a muchos estremecerse. Pero a la vez eran tan misteriosos por que ocultaban tantas cosas trás de ellos. Esos ojos eran tan únicos, como sus propios orbes rubí pero a la vez tan diferentes. Por que la dueña de esos ojos parecía haber sufrido demasiado. Se veían cansados y derrotados, como si el secreto que envolvia toda su vida fuera algo que la hubiese hecho vivir la peor de las experiencias que alguien tan joven, como lo era Maki-chan, a sus quince años, hubiese tenido la desdicha de haber presenciado.

Nico hubiera seguido analizando aquellos ojos de no ser por que Maki había apartado la mirada y se ponía a jugar con su cabello.

Fue entonces que cayo en cuenta de lo que una vez más había hecho, carraspeó tratando de alejar lo incomodo de la situación.

 _\- T-te preocupas demasiado Maki-chan.-_ Le dijo Nico bajandose de la cama y yendo hacía donde estaban sus cosas.

Lo había hecho otra vez ¿qué demonios le pasaba? era la segunda vez que hacía algo así.

Se había sentido tan abrumada por todo lo que había visto en esos ojos que no había podido apartarse. Se había perdido completamente en todo lo que podía ver que por dentro deseaba quedarse así por siempre. Solo viendo esos ojos, y eso era lo más extraño y aterrador. Totalmente aterrador si admitia. Era casi los mismo que le había ocurrido cuando se había olvidado que estaba sentada sobre Maki.

Fruncio el seño moviendo sus cosas buscando sus productos de belleza en su maleta tratando de apartar todo tipo de pensamientos.

A veces era más facíl el no querer saber las respuestas de las acciones que uno hace por que no sabes si serias capaz de soportar la verdad.

 _" Maldición, no puedo creer que los olvidara."_

 _\- No estoy preocupada.-_

 _\- ¿Eh?.-_ Volteó a ver a la pelirroja que la miraba con el seño fruncido.

 _\- Que no estoy preocupada.-_ La pelinegra se le quedo viendo sin parpadear para que unos segundos después sonriera con un gesto digno del gato Cheshire.

Ya había encontrado la manera perfecta de olvidar sus recientes pensamientos y sobre todo, olvidar dos cosas que había visto en sus ojos y que de alguna forma le recordaran a los suyos; los solos y resignados que parecían.

Sacudio su cabeza, se puso de pie mientras se cruzaba brazos y la veía de lado.

 _-Claro que si, Maki-chan se preocupa demasiado al igual que una viejecita.-_

 _\- ¿Qué?.-_

 _\- Cada vez me convenzo más de que eres una anciana en el cuerpo de una adolecente.-_ La miro con lastima mientras se llevaba las manos a su rostro y fingia sollosar ignorando el ligero tic que nacio en el ojo izquierdo de la pelirroja y su mirada incrédula. _\- Maki-chan es una anciana que solo se la pasa leyendo. Se quedara sola y con ochenta gatos por ser una anciana que no sabe relajarse y divertirse.-_

 _\- No crees que te estas pasando Nico-chan.-_

 _\- ¡Claro que no!, Nico sabe de que habla solo con ver tú cuarto lo sabe.-_ Camino hacía uno de los estantes repletos de tomos gruesos y ahora fue ella quien tenía un tic nervioso, y miraba horrorizada al ver que algunos de los libros eran de algebra avanzada, biologia, quimica y más cosas que en su vida leeiria al menos de que la obligaran _.- No tienes ningún manga o algo divertido eso justifica más mi punto de que eres una anciana.-_

Cuando Nico volteo para seguir molestando a la pelirroja una almohada se estrello contra su rostro tirandola al piso por un momento juro ver estrellitas a su alrededor. Se sento sobandose el rostro y mirando a la pelirroja con molestia que desaparecio al ver la mirada sombría y... y ... tragó saliva juraba que alrededor de la pelirroja había una oscura y tenebrosa aura además de sostener otra almohada en sus manos.

Terrorifico.

 _\- Ma-Ma-Maki-chan po-pon esa almohada en su lugar pu-puedes lastimar a alguien.-_ Dijo la pelinegra arrastrandose hacía atrás y sin apartar la vista de la pelirroja que se acercaba a ella.

 _\- ¿Por qué Nico-chan? solo voy a demostrarte como me divierto~.-_

 _\- ¡Kyaaaah!.-_

 **.**

Mientras tanto abajo las dos pelinaranjas se encontraban en el suelo lloriquiando después de resivir el peor castigo por parte de Nozomi, Umi y Eri quienes estaban viendolas con grandes sonrisas. Kotori y Hanayo estaban a lado de ellas tratando de animarlas cuando escucharon un grito proveniente de la parte de arriba que hizo sobresaltar a más de una y haciendo que Rin y Honoka sonrieran.

La Justicia divina le llegaba a todos.

 **.**

 _\- Auuch.-_ Se quejaba la pelinegra sentandose y sobandose su cara mientras veía a la pelirroja que le sonreía con burla _.- Maki-chan cruel, como te atreves a golpear a la sensacional Nico-nii.-_

 _\- Aun crees que no se divertirme.-_

La pelinegra inflo sus mejillas y desvio el rostro mientras murmuraba entre dientes una palabra que borro la sonrisa de Maki al instante y ella al darse cuenta no hizo nada más que voltear y ver la expresión extraña que se había formado en el rostro de la pelirroja.

 _\- Moustrou.-_

De inmediato Nico tomo la almohada que estaba en su regazo y la lanzo dandole directo en el rostro provocando que se fuera de espaldas.

 _\- Pero ¿qué...?.-_ Susurró la pelirroja con la mano sobre su naríz.

 _\- No te lo tomes tan enserio.-_ Dijo la seria pelinegra levantandose, tomando la otra almohada que estaba a lado de ella y caminando hacía la pelirroja que la veía sin entender nada.

 _\- ¿Qué?.-_

 _\- Solo bromeaba Maki-chan, no lo decía enserio.-_ Le tendió la mano y le dio una gran sonrisa _.- Mejor levantate y demuestrale a Nico-sama que no eres una anciana que no sabe divertirse.-_

Los ojos de Maki brillaron de manera peligrosa que hizo que Nico tubiera un mal presentimiento.

 _\- Espero y no te arrepientas después Nico-chan.-_

 _\- Violenta.-_

Más tarde después de terminar de jugar a su guerra de almohadas ambas se encontraban acostadas boca arriba en la cama de la pelirroja tratando de concilar el sueño.

 _\- Buenas noches Maki-chan.-_

 _\- Buenas noches Nico-chan.-_

5 minutos más tarde la pelinegra volteo haber a la pelirroja con una sonrisa burlona.

 _\- Psst Maki-chan ¿sigues despierta?.-_

La pelirroja volteo a verla. _\- ¿Qué pasa Nico-chan no puedes dormir?.-_

La pelinegra negó y mantuvo su sonrisa. _\- No, Nico había olvidado decirte algo~.-_

 _\- ¿Qué cosa?.-_

 _\- Nico espera que Maki-chan no le haga cosas hentai durante la noche.-_

 _-...-_

 _-...-_

 _\- Itte... itte.-_ Se quejó la pobre pelinegra sentada sobando su cabeza en donde había resibido un fuerte golpe.

Un nuevo tic nacio en la ceja izquierda de la pelirroja mientras mantenía su mano alsada y miraba a la pelinegra con el rostro rojo, de verguenza, o de furia, o tal vez ambas.

 _\- ¿Qué tonterias estas diciendo?.-_ Reclamó la pelirroja tomando las mejillas de la morena y estirandolas.

 _\- Nico bromeaba... Nico bromeaba.-_ Gritaba la morena tratando de apartar a la pelirroja.

 _\- ¡Mph!-_ La soltó, le dio la espalda y se cubrio con la sabana. _\- Duermete de una vez Nico-chan.-_

 _\- Agresiva_.- Gimoteó la pelinegra.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Abrio sus ojos y lo que la resivio fue pura oscuridad, entrecerro los ojos todo a su alrededor era tan oscuro que le era difícil visualizar el lugar en donde estaba. Comenzo a caminar tratando de saber en que lugar se encontraba. Parecía un tunel por lo estrecho y largo que era.

De la nada un ruido lleno aquel lugar, un llanto, el llanto de alguien, siguio caminando más de prisa solo siendo guiada por aquel único sonido. Después de lo que le parecio una eternidad, a lo lejos pudo distinguir una luz frente de ella. Corrió tratando de salir de aquel lugar.

Una vez hecho, en el centro de lo que parecia un patio, vio que se encontraba una pequeña de cabello rojo dandole la espalda, sentada en el piso y con el rostro escondido entre sus rodillas, esa pequeña era la que lloraba.

 _\- ¿Estas bien?.-_ Preguntó preocupada, ella no era buena con los los niños pequeños, muchos menos aquellos que lloraban, pero... había algo en aquella pequeña le resultaba extrañamente familiar.

La pequeña no respondio solo seguía llorando y murmurando cosas que no alcanzaba a entender.

A su alrededor todo se volvio claro y el lugar al fin lo pudo reconocer.

Sintio que su garganta se secaba al hacerlo. Era el patio del recreo en donde ella solia jugar, el mismo patio de su escuela primaria.

Cerró los ojos y trato de tranquilizarse. Se dijo así misma que ya debería haberlo superado, pués ya habían pasado varios años y no debería afectarle. Ya no debería hacerlo.

Además tenía algo más importante frente a ella.

Se agacho a la altura de la pequeña y coloco una de sus manos en el hombro de esta quien dejo de temblar y sus sollosos y murmuros se silenciaron.

Trago seco, algo en ella le decía que debería irse, pero no lo hizo. _\- ¿E-estas bien? ¿Do-donde estan tus padres?.-_

La pequeña no contesto y sus murmuros volvieron.

 _\- H-hey no m...-_

 _-...-_

 _\- ¿Q-qué dijistes?.-_

 _\- Ellos tienen razón.-_ Murmuro la pequeña. La mayor no entendía nada solo se quedo observando como la pequeña continuaba hablando mientras comenzaba a retirar su mano _.- Yo-yo no debería vivir.-_

 _\- Qu-que di...-_ Antes de que la mayor fuera capaz de completar su frase la pequeña pelirroja había volteado y sujetado su mano con fuerza provocando que de impresión se fuera de espaldas.

Sus ojos y boca se abrieron completamente.

Por eso le resultaba tan familiar.

Frente a ella se encontraba una pequeña pelirroja vestida con un vestido sucio y manchado de tierra y diversas sustancias sobre ella, poseía unos ojos violeta ensombresidos, llenos de lágrimas, y que solo trasmitian una terrible tristeza y soledad.

Esa niña... era ella cuando tenía cerca de doce años.

 _\- Esto... esto... no puede ser real.-_ Se dijo Maki tratando convenserse a si misma y de safarse del agarre que su yo más joven que tenía sobre ella pero por más que trataba no lo lograba. _\- Sueltame.-_

La pequeña no la soltó, solo bajo la cabeza mientras seguía murmurando, cosas que tiempo atrás había escuchado decir a alguien.

Cosas que aun escuchaba decir.

De su propia boca.

 _\- Ca-callate.-_

A su alrededor comenzo a escuchar voces y al ver pudo distinguir, sombras, siluetas, algunas de adultos, otras de niños, pero todos la veían, con desprecio y decían cosas que de pequeña escuchaba mucho, que a veces a un escuchaba.

Regreso su vista adonde se encontraba su yo más joven cuando esta apreto más el agarre de su muñeca y lo que vio ya no era así misma, el cabello carmesi fue remplazado por negro atado en dos coletas, los ojos violetas por rubí y la expresión de soledad y trizteza por asco, furia y odio.

No.

Ella no.

 _\- ¿Nico-chan...?-_

La pelinegra sonrio de forma cruel y burlona.

 _\- Creíastes que lo decía de broma... realmente eres un moustro Maki-chan. Me das asco por que eres una bominación de la naturaleza. Jamás, jamás me fijaria en ti.-_

Esas palabras.

Lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos violetas y solo pudo bajar la vista haciendo que su flequillo cubrieran sus sombrios ojos.

 _\- Te lo dije Nishikino un mooustro como tú siempre estara solo.-_ Esa voz, con ese tono lleno de sinismo, solo la hizo sentir más miserable.

 _\- No. No de nuevo. Ya no más .-_ Se llevo las manos a sus oidos _.- Paren.-_

No paraban.

Nunca paraban.

Las voces seguían y se mezclaban una con otras haciendola sentir más vacía.

Más sola.

Y entre todas la voz que más resonaba era la de la pelinegra.

 _\- Maki-chan.-_

Ya no más. Ya no podía más.

 _\- Maki-chan ¡despierta!.-_

¿Despertar?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _\- ¡...ki-chan! ¡Maki-chan! ¡Despierta! ¡Despierta de una buena vez Maki-chan!.-_

La pelirroja abrio los ojos mientras respiraba con dificultad encontrandose con unos rubí que la miraban con pura preocupación. Apenas fue capaz de darse cuenta de quien era la persona que estaba frente a ella se alejo con brusquedad mientras que la miraba con terror.

 _\- A-alejate de mi.-_

 _\- Maki-chan, tranquilizate todo a sido un sueño.-_ Le dijo la pelinegra frente a ella tratando de tranquilizarla y haciendo el amago de acercarse, provocando que la pelirroja que aun estaba afectada y suceptible por la reciente pesadilla se hiciera hacía atrás, confundiendo la relidad con sus miedos pasados y aun futuros.

 _\- M-mentirosa. E-eres igual a ella.-_ Murmuró la pelirroja con lágrimas bajando por su rostro, Nico se detuvo en el acto y una expresión confusa y algo herida cruzo por su rostro mientras la veía con los ojos abiertos.

Maki al ver que la pelinegra ya no hacía el intento de acercarsele iba alejarse lo más posible de ese lugar pero Nico había saltado sobre ella abrazandola con firmeza.

 _\- Todo a sido un pesadilla. Todo a sido un pesadilla Maki-chan. Nada fue real.-_ Le susurró suavemente y entrecortado en el oido de la pelirroja mientras frotaba su espalda con cariño.

Maki intento librarse del abrazo de Nico pero por alguna extraña razón y apesar de que usaba su fuerza no podía.

 _\- Sueltame mentirosa.-_ Nico-chan apretó más su abrazo.

 _\- N-no miento. Todo a sido un sueño. No fue real y si lo fuera Nico no permitira que alguien te haga daño. Todo esta bien estoy contigo.-_

Maki dejo de pelear al escuchar eso, quería creerle, ella sabía que lo que había pasado era una pesadilla, una más. Siempre era lo mismo, no importaba el tiempo que pasara o lo que hiciera para olvidarlo sus pesadillas siempre estaban allí para atormentarla ¿comó superaría lo que había vivido si sus propios sueños no hacían más que recordarselos?. Si las pesadillas eran tan reales que por momentos pensaba que lo eran. Que por momentos pensaba que volvía a vivirlo. Tuvo miedo de que lo fueran, hasta que la voz de Nico-chan la hizo recobar el sentido y sentirse un poco más aliviada y segura.

Y era por esa seguridad que le transmitia la pequeña pelinegra que sin querer cerro los labios con fuerza y dirigio sus manos a la espalda de la morena, acercandola más a ella, abrazandola.

Solo sintiendola cerca sentía como si el dolor desapareciera un poco.

Esa noche, por primera vez, después de tres o casi cuatro años Nishikino Maki se había permitido llorar en brazos de alguien que no eran sus padres, sacando todo el dolor y frustración de las pesadillas y de los sucesos de ese "día" que se ocultaban en el interior de su pecho mientras escuchaba los susurros tranquilizadores de la chica que amaba.

 **...**

Habían sido treinta minutos los que a Nico le había costado que la pelirroja se tranquilizara y dejara de llorar y otros quince minutos para que se quedara dormida abrazandola sobre su pecho.

 _\- Lo entiendo un poco ahora... Nee Maki-chan ¿Quién es la persona causante de que en tú mirada haya tanto miedo y dolor?.-_ Preguntó la pelinegra en un suave susurro viendo el rostro manchando de lágrimas de la pelirroja dormida en su pequeño pecho el cual era bañado por los rayos de luna que se colaban desde la ventana del balcón.

Poso su mano sobre su mejilla y lo acaricio suavemente con el dedo pulgar, las mejillas de Nico adquirieron un ligero rubor y sintio mariposas revoloteando en su estomago ante sus pensamientos que la hacían sentir culpable. Maki-chan le parecía hermosa y completamente adorable durmiendo, tan pasifica, tan tranquila y sobre todo, sin miedo en su mirada. Era por eso que no podía soportar ver ese lado de la pianista.

Simplemente no podía.

¿Quién era el culpable?

¿Quién la había lastimado tanto?

¿Quién se había atrevido a dañar a una niña inocente como lo era Maki?.

Por que eso era lo que era Maki-chan, una niña inocente, sin importar su actitud malhumorada o su forma de ser tan tsundere o lo madura que podría actuar seguía siendo una niña y el haber visto todo ese sufrimiento en sus ojos violetas cuando la había encontrado después de que regreso de la cocina cuando había ido por un vaso de agua y verla agitada removiendose inquieta en la cama con sudor convinado con sus lágrimas en su rostro y murmurando entre sueños acerca de que no era un moustrou de que la dejaran y otras cosas que no pudo entender. Tambien había algo que la estaba molestando, estaba segura de que entre los murmuros de la pelirroja había dicho un nombre "Saya" ¿quien era esa tal Saya?, ¿ella era la culpable? no recordaba haber escuchado ese nombre en algún momento de los labios de la pelirroja y... ¿por qué la había comparado?... negó, no era momento de que pensara en eso, la pelirroja había estado afectada, así que no importaba -suspiro- luego cuando al fin había logrado que despertara y la viera con temor tratando de alegarse de ella.

Como si fuera a atacarla.

Nico nunca la atacaría y al ver que le temía y al escuchar llamarla mentirosa le había dolido. Había sentido como si alguien la apuñalara en el corazón o como si se lo hubieran arrancado, en realidad era algo que no podía describir muy bien y sin poder soportarlo más la había abrazado con fuerzas asegurandole que todo estaría bien.

Tal como lo había hecho ese día mientras estaban en el baño.

Recordo que en ese entonces se había preguntado si realmente todo estaría bien y no supo como contestarse.

Ahora todo era claro, tan claro que quiso reirse.

Todo estaría bien, claro que todo estaría bien, después de todo era la futura super Idol Yazawa Nico-nii quien lo prometia y ella siempre cumplia sus promesas.

 _\- Sea quien sea quien te hubiera lastimado no permitire que nadie más lo haga de nuevo, Maki-chan.-_ Sonrió y comenzo a sentir los parpados pezados, pronto caería completamente dormida.

Sin darse cuenta mientras se quedaba dormida viendo la cara de Maki inconcientemente acerco su rostro y en el instante en el que cayó rendida en los brazos de morfeo sus labios se unieron con los de la pelirroja como un suave rose.

Sin saberlo, esa noche, apesar de los sucesos recientes ambas durmieron con pequeñas sonrisas en sus labios.

Si, todo estaría bien mientras ella estuviera a su lado.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **N/A:**

 **-suspiro- me gusto el final y el capítulo ~ *w* puede que la escena del beso fuera pronto peeero me moria de ganas de escribirla además... no vale ambas estaban dormidas y no lo saben XD. Nico-chan solo hace inconcientemente lo que aun no sabe.**

 **¡La inconciencia es lo mejor! jejeje... espera... eso no sono bien o.O**

 **Por si algun(a) no sabe lo que es el reto de la canela se trata de comerse una cuchara de canela en polvo. No recomiendo hacerla, se reseca horrible la boca y da una tos espantosa, yo no lo e hecho personalmente pero si que e visto hacerla algunas de mis amigas jajaja totalmente gracioso.**

 **Mejor contesto algunos Rewiem antes de seguir divagando:3**

 **NicoMaki.s2**

¡Saludos! Sip de a poco a poco se va dando el amor entre ambas, lento pero se va dando *w*.. me pregunto si algo de lo que pensastes paso en el capítulo jejeje... Love livexCitrus suena interesante apesar de que aun no e leído el manga de citrus jejeje tonto tiempo que no tengo. Espero y disfrutaras del capítulo.

 **Tavis-rock**

Bienvenida. ¡Saludos! Pfft... pfft jajaja tienes razón, yo tambien solo e encontrado furutanis así, jejeje hasta la descripción que hisistes fue exapta a como leí uno, aunque no se si termino en sexo esta incompletoXD. Me alegra que te gustara la historia a mi me gustan mucho las tuyas estoy esperando el próximo capítulo del de "Wild Star" y el SoraPile ahh~ siplemente fantasticas *w*. Espero y disfrutaras del capítulo.

 **Nicocchi17**

¡Saludos! Me alegra que te gustara el KotoUmi. Tienes razón Umi no seria Umi si no hiciera eso es parte de su encanto XD. Jejeje supuse que a muchos no les gustaría que lo dejara ahí perooo el capítulo se estaba haciendo más largo de lo que lo plane al principio y además Maki-chan ya estaba sufriendo mucho aunque creo que la hice sufrir más en este jejeje. Espero y disfrutaras del capítulo.

 **OphiellTheFallenAngel**

¡Yo! Tienes toda la razón, pero el incesto es mas problematico y abria demasiada negación y uhhh. Ya lo leía el cuarto capítulo y el que sigue creo que es demasiado lemon para mi fragil mente, aunque la curiosidad siempre me termina por ganar. Espero y difrutaras de este capítulo.

 **L.-oso de peluche-.l**

¡Yo! Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo, si tienes todo la razón, todo el mundo se complica la existencia pero es Umi y así le quiere, ¿de verdad te sentistes identificada? vaya, ya veras que algún día encontraras a tú propia Kotori que te ayude al igual que Umi ;D Yo por mi parte quiero a alguien igual a Nico-chan, para que me prepare comida deliciosa y más si son galletas *¬*, me vuelvo igual que Honoka y su pan o Hanayo y su arroz ahh~ Olvidando eso que me hace sonar como toda una glotona y no lo soy. Apesar de que es la primera vez escribiendo algo KotoUmi no me las pude imaginar de otra manera, siendo Kotori-chan quien se confesara antes, tal vez si llegue a hacer antes la historia futa de ellas -suspira- pero tengo que llegar por lo menos al capítulo 15 o 16 de esta historia.

Nico-chan no sería Nico-chan si no molesta a Maki-chan es una regla no escrita del NicoMaki XD, aunque creo que ya me gusto hacer sufrir mucho a mi linda Tsundere, pobre tener la tentación, va terminar muriendo por tanto estres lo bueno es que tiene a la pequeña Loli que se preocupa por ella. Me pregunto si lo que paso en su habitación te lo habías imaginado jejeje pero lo bueno es que se besaron ¿no? -sonrie inocente- apesar de que ninguna de las dos lo sabe jejeje Nico-chan hace lo que su corazón sabe y lo que se nega a ver aah~ tan lindo.

Y sobre el incesto cuando lo pense se me ocurrieron casi de inmediato como serian los primeros 5 capítulo y como cuatro finales (uno de ellos es tragedia) peero es problematico por que quien sufriria más seria Nico-chan siendo que ella tiene hermanos y quiere darles un buen ejemplo a seguir siendo la buena Onee-san que es y... estoy spoileando mejor me callo. Espero y te gustara el capítulo y no te preocupes no me estallo la cabeza XD.

 **Izumi Konami**

NicoMaki Forever XD

 **Maki is the boss**

Como puedes ver no la descubrieron, Nico-chan uso sus habilidades de distracción y hablando de la Loli jajaja concuerdo contigo su nivel de densidad ya subio a nivel dios jajaja. Espero y disfrutaras del capítulo.

 **jaydisita.8709**

¡Saludos! Me alegra que te gustara la historia y que te atrapara :D jejeje ya veras todo lo que pasaran juntas antes de que se den cuenta o revelen sus sentimientos.

 **Mi puta madre**

¡Saludos! Lo se soy mala por dejarla ahí pero el capítulo se estaba alargando mucho que tuve que dividirlo en dos, pero me alegra que te encantara :D, ambas van a hacer más abiertas pero a Maki-chan le costara más trabajo que a Nico-chan su pasado la persigue y no la deja avanzar a la pobre ::C. Que bueno que disfrutaras el KotoUmi ahh~ ellas simpre son tan lindas pero el NicoMaki no se queda atrás jejeje. Espero y disfrutaras de la tan experada continuación jejeje. 

**Gracias por sus hermosos y bellos comentarios y tambien a todos aquellos que leyeron y me mandaron a favoritos :3.**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo~**

 **Matta ne~ XD (19/04/16)**

 **(B.G.R.R)**


	6. Capìtulo 6 Sueño

**Por una vida a tú lado.**

 **A veces por temor escondemos una parte de nosotros que nos averguenza eso ocurre con Nishikino Maki quien a pesar de contar con grandes amigas en las que confiar oculta un gran secreto. Un día cierta pelinegra cansanda y un poco preocupada de sus constantes escapadas del entrenamiento decide acorralarla y exigirle una explicación. Lo que descubrira no solo las unira si no las ayudara un poco a que ambas se han más honestas con -o descubran- sus sentimientos. Para que ambas puedan afrontar los problemas que se avesinaran y así protegerse en el proceso.**

 **Pareja principal: NicoMaki.**

 **Secundaria: KotoUmi.**

 **Genero: Drama, Romance, Amistad, Angustia y un poco de comedia.**

 **Advertencia: Este fanfic será un MakiFuta si alguien tiene un problema por la Futa y del contenido sexual o son personas inocentes (como yoXD) favor de salir de la pagina, quedan advertidos leer bajo su propio riesgo.**

 **Love Live y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 6: Sueño**

Maki se encontraba sola en el salón del piano con los ojos cerrados, totalmente concentrada en lo que hacía, mientras sus dedos se deslizaban y fluian libremente por las teclas del piano creando una melodia tan única y suave como solo ella es capaz de hacer.

El tiempo pasaba pero ella no lo notaba al igual que la razón por la que se encontraba en ese lugar tocando.

Pero eso no importaba. Solo sabía que allí se encontraba en plena paz. Siempre fue así desde que era niña, el piano la ayudaba a exteriorizar sus más profundos pensamientos que no era capaz de decir en viva voz.

Con la música lograba tener la tan preciada libertad que anhelaba de lograr expresarse sin el miedo a ocultar quien era. Sin el miedo de que la juzgaran. Solo era ella misma.

Un pequeño suspiro de satisfacción salio de sus labios mientras una pequeña pero tranquila sonrisa se deslizaba por sus labios a la vez que entreabria sus ojos y trataba de regular su respiración por todas emosiones que se desbordaban con las notas.

 _\- Sabía que estarias aqui.-_ Una voz conocida la hizo voltear encontrandose con unos ojos rubí que la miraban divertidos.

 _\- Nico-chan ¿qué haces aquí?.-_ La pelinegra solo also las cejas y sin responder camino despacio hacía ella.

Por alguna extraña razón a Maki le parecio que la pelinegra se movia con un toque de sensualidad y que de vez en cuando balanceba sus caderas de un lado a otro.

Aparto su vista y se dijo que ya había pasado demasiado tiempo tocando por que ahora veía cosas.

Tragó seco y apreto algunas teclas del piano tratando que el reciente nerviosismo que sentía desapareciera en ese instante.

 _\- Eri se fue a una cita con Nozomi, me dijo que te ayudara con las canciones para nuetra mini-unidad.-_

 _\- Oh.-_ Se tensó ligeramente cuando Nico se sento a lado de ella, muy, muy cerca.

No dijo nada ante esa declaración y volteo a ver a la morena que la miraba deje de picardía.

 _\- ¿Ni-Nico-chan?.-_

 _\- ¿Si?.-_ Preguntó con una sonrisa inocencia la morena ignorando la mirada de la pelirroja o lo que le estaba provocaba al acercarse poco a poco.

Por instinto Maki retrocedio en la banca.

¿Qué le pasaba a Nico-chan?

¿Por qué la miraba de esa manera que la estaba estremeciendo por dentro?

Y ¡por que rayos en lugar de hacerse tantas preguntas no se iba!.

 _\- Ni...-_ Fue silenciada por unos suaves labios sobre los de ella. Tanta fue la impresión que solo pudo abrir los ojos al máximo sin creerse lo que esta sucediendo.

¡Nico-chan la estaba besando!, no sabía si apartarla o atraerla más a ella, aunque la respuesta muy dentro de ella era más que obvia.

Sin darse cuenta Nico había provocado que quedara totalmente acostada sobre la pequeña banca.

 _\- ¿q-q-qué haces Nico-chan?.-_ Preguntó alarmada, completamente roja hasta las orejas, una vez que se separarón y al verla ¡sentarse sobre su estomago!.

Queria apartarla antes de que su cuerpo actuara de forma propia como en ocasiones lo hacía o antes que extrañara aquella dulce sensación de los labios de pelinegra sobre los propios y los reclamara por cuenta propia.

Mejor dejaba de pensar en esas cosas y se preocupaba más por lo que estaba sucediendo.

 _\- Lo que debí haber hecho desde el principio Maki-chan~.-_ Susurró con voz ronca mientras la veía fijamente con aquellos ojos rubí oscurecidos.

Maki la miro curiosa sin entender a lo que se referia pero una vez más no llego a exteriorizar sus pensamientos cuando la morena la beso.

Con fuerza, con pasión, exigente que la dejo sin aliento y sin embargo, la pobre pelirroja no se movia.

No lograba hacer nada y era demasiado difícil pensar sin tener que concentrarse en los labios de la morena. Al final solo termino dejandose llevar devolviendole el beso a la pelinegra pero no fueron más que unos segundos cuando la aparto, sujetandola firmemente de los hombros y obligandola a sentarse al igual que ella.

 _\- Pa...para es-esto no es lo que tú quieres Nico-chan.-_ Dijo entrecortada tratando de regular su respiración perdida y evitando que la pelinegra se acercara de nuevo a ella.

Sea lo que sea que le estubiera pasando por la mente de la pelinegra para que actuara de esa forma, no estaba bien. Tenía hacerla entrar en razón.

Por el bien de Nico y sobre todo... por el suyo.

 _\- Claro que es lo que quiero Maki-chan~.-_ La pelinegra le sonrio apartando las manos de Maki de sus hombros y abrazandola de la cintura.- _Y Maki-chan tambien lo quiere~.-_ Lo siguiente que le dijo provoco que Maki la viera alarmada _.- Crees que Nico no lo a notado... La forma en que la miras cuando no esta viendo~.-_

 _\- ¿Qu-qué...? Pero que dices Ni-Nico-chan yo no...-_ La pelinegra coloco su dedo indice sobre sus labios silenciandola.

Maki la vio avergonzada no creyendo su mala suerte de haber sido descubierta y cuando iba apartarse y disculparse una vez más Nico sujeto su rostro uniendo sus bocas.

 _\- Puedes tenerme Maki-chan.-_ Murmuró entre sus labios y eso fue todo lo que pudo resistir. La pelirroja se lanzo hacía enfrente poseyendo aquellos labios rosados y tan tentadores que la provocaban a probarlos de nuevo de una manera posesiva para luego comenzar a besar su cuello y con sus manos tratar de desabotonar el sueter rosa de Nico con algo parecido a la desesperación.

 _\- Ah~ Maki-chan~.-_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Abrio los ojos de golpe viendo directamente hacía el blanco techo de su habitación, su respiración era agitada, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, sus musculos por completo estaban tensos y el sudor que corría en su cara hacía que su flequillo escarlata se pegara contra su frente.

Suspiro un par de veces tratando de regular su respiración y su alocado corazón producto del sueño y con desesperación se llevo ambas manos hacía su rostro dejando salir un gemido lleno de frustración.

¡Otra vez!

¡Otra vez!

¡¿Por qué le tenía que pasar esto a ella?!

¡¿Por qué tenía que soñar con eso?!

¡¿Por qué?!

Eso era lo que se preguntaba una mañana cualquiera Maki cuando desperto con cierta área en particular de su cuerpo incomodandola en su ropa interior, eso y el sentir esa área mojada.

Gimió en silencio sabiendo cuales erán sus opciones para desacerse de la erección que sobresalía de su pantaletas y camisón. Y la primera opción como siempre la hacía sentir culpable. Simplemente no podía por que sentía que estaba traícionando la confianza que la morena había depositado en ella y sabía que si la pelinegra se enteraba de lo que hacía antes la odiaria.

Cerró los ojos mientras mordia su labio. Culpa no era lo único que sentía cuando esos sueños la atacaban tambien la hacían sentir terriblemente triste al saber que solamente en sueños o fantasias podría llegar a estar en una relación con la pelinegra. Tomandola de la mano, besandola, teniendo citas, abrazandola o de cualquier manera como una pareja.

Y simplemente era cruel recordarlo.

No mentiria al decir que era la primera vez que le pasaba algo así, por que no lo era. Solo que antes eran tan escasos esos sueños o fantasias o lo que fuera que aunque le causaban problemas podía... podía...

¿A quien engañaba?

¡Maldición! Detestaba despertar de esa forma.

Lo aborrecía completamente.

Todo eso no le estaría ocurriendo tan amenudo ahora si no hubiera sido por cierto accidente que ocurrio una mañana en particular.

 _~ Inicio del flasback.~_

 _El despertar para Maki había sido totalmente extraño a cualquier otro día esa mañana. Empezando por un peso extra colocado en la mitad de su cuerpo el cual le proporcionaba un ¿calor?... si, un reconfortable calor que la hacía querer quedarse dormida un rato más tambien había un agradable y provocativo olor a fresas que inundaba sus fosas nasales y_ _un cosquilleo en su cuello, algo similar aliento caliente chocando contra este, eso la desconserto un poco, pero aun así era tan agradable que no abrio los ojos,_ _sin olvidar otras sensaciones que le provocarón que un ligero gemido escapara de sus labios..._

 _Espera..._

 _Espera minuto..._

 _¿Un peso extra? Pero ¿que demonios?_

 _¿Reconfortable calor? Que era aun mejor que el que le proporcionarian sus sabanas._

 _¿Olor a fresas? Desde cuando su cama olía así._

 _¿Cosquilleo? ¿Aliento calido? Ella... no tenía explicación para eso._

 _¿Sensasiones? ... preferia no pensar en ello._

 _Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente en confución y con pereza -ella no era una chica de mañana por lo cual le tomo un gran esfuerzo abrirlos- diriguio una mirada al lugar en donde se encontraba el causante de aquel calor, donde provenía aquel aliento caliente y lo que desprendia tan buen olor... o más bien, la causante... una pequeña pero boba sonrisa se adorno en sus labios al ver a una pelinegra dormir con los labios entreabiertos acomodada comodamente -a su parecer agusto- en su hombro derecho._

 _Así que era eso._

 _Era Nico-chan la causante del que esa mañana se sintiera tan reconfortable._

 _Había olvidado que le había tocado compartir su habitación con la morena ese día._

 _Sintió su corazón latir y sus mejillas se tiñeron con un ligero rubor mientras observaba el rostro de la morena por un par de minutos perdiendose entre lo linda que parecia durmiendo hasta lo largas y finas que eran sus pestañas y lo bien que se sentiria despertar con Nico de esa forma todas la mañanas._

 _Pero no pudo continuar contemplando aquel rostro cuando sus pensamientos y un sentimiento no muy agradable empezarón a surgir en su mente hasiendola sentir mal._

 _Desvio su vista y suspiro cansadamente._

 _No, no estaba bien pensar en eso._

 _Eso simplemente no ocurriria y solo se hacía daño el darse falsas esperanzas. Pero eso no evitaba el desear querer permanecer por lo menos ese día un poco más de tiempo durmiendo al lado de la pelinegra. Así que cerrando los ojos decidio volver a dormir un poco más._

 _Pero una sensación hiso que su cuerpo se estremeciera y abriera los ojos nerviosa, esta vez ya más despierta. Tragó saliva al voltear a ver a la pelinegra de nuevo y en esta ocación se percato de cosas que no había notado por haberse quedado embobada en el rostro de Nico-chan._

 _Como el hecho de que el mal dormir de la pelinegra había hecho que durante la noche cambiaran de posiciones y que las cobijas terminaran botadas aun lado y si no fuera por el hecho de que Nico la estaba abrazando como si fuera un peluche y que ella misma tenía uno de sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de la morena pegandola más a su cuerpo hubieran enfermado por permanecer toda la noche descobijadas y con la ventana abierta._

 _Pero eso no era lo que provoco que Maki abriera la boca completamente y un extenso rubor subio completamente por su rostro mientras se tensaba y daba un brinco sobre la cama._

 _No ,si no que la pelinegra había entrelazado sus piernas con las de ella y que una de sus rodillas estaba sobre "algo" que le había provocado momentos antes que un gemido escapara sobre su boca y que cada vez que movia su pierna hacía fricción con este o que cada vez que ella misma trataba de moverse y salir de aquel abrazo la pelinegra la abrazaba con más fuerza y se quejaba._

 _Se mordio el labio y temerosa bajo su vista notando y maldición completamente su suerte por tener que despertar ese día con cierto problema bajo su camisón._

 _Y sin querer -por verguenza y sus miedos mesclados de que la peilnegra se diera cuenta- termino soltando un grito que desperto a su compañera de cuarto y llamo la atención de sus amigas que desde momentos antes habían despertado y ordenaban el desorden causado de la noche anterior._

 _La pelinegra se sobresalto y se sento de prisa viendo como una pelirroja trataba de alejarse, preocupada la tomo de inmediato del brazo pensando que a lo mejor otra pesadilla la había atacado._

 _\- Maki-chan ¿Qué pasa... son de nuevo las pesadillas?.- Le preguntó observando los cansados ojos de la pelirroja frente de ella ._

 _Maki se estremecio y su verguenza aumento ante la mención de eso, agacho la vista._

 _\- N-no no es eso.-_

 _\- Entonces ¿qué pasa?.- Trató de hacer que la viera a los ojos pero la menor se negaba hacerlo y solo veía hacía abajo y luego como si de un deja vu se tratara de la primera vez termino viendo hacía abajo y sonrojandose hasta que las disculpas de la pelirroja le hizo darse cuenta de lo que pasaba y de recordar lo que anoche había sucedido._

 _\- Maki-chan de verdad no tienes que disculparte solo es...-_

 _Se quedo callada cuando afuera se escucharon pasos veloces acercarse, Nico alarmada y maldiciendo termino bajandose de prisa de la cama no sin antes tratar de cubrir a la pelirroja con las sabanas provocando que esta se asustara levemente por sus movimientos bruscos y parandose cerca de la puerta en donde entraban sus amigas._

 _\- Chicas estan bien escuchamos un grito.- Dijo Honoka cuando entraron observando a la pelinegra que estaba cerca de ellas y a una pelirroja que estaba ligeramente aturdida._

 _Nico sonrio forzosadamente alzando una mano y rascandose la nuca nerviosa. - Lo siento, Nico vio... vio una araña... ¡eso! una horrible araña y no pudo evitar gritar asustada jejeje.-_

 _Sus amigas la vieron fijamente y Nico ya sabiendo lo que pasaría comenzo a molestarse y antes de que alguna dijiera algo como " eres una niña es obvio que te asustaria una araña" se apresuro a hablar con una sonrisa algo tetrica. - Una palabra y Nico_ _ **jamás**_ _volvera a cocinar para ninguna de ustedes y les hare la vida un tormento.- Amenazó y de alguna manera y apesar de que algunas no le tenían miedo decidieron retirarse y dejar a las dos tsunderes solas no sin antes ganarse una mirada por parte de la Miko._

 _La pelinegra suspiro aliviada y se acerco a la pelirroja._

 _\- Ni-Nico-chan yo-yo lo siento.- Dijo con la cabeza baja con la mandíbula apretada y evitando que las lágrimas que se habían formando en sus ojos salieran._

 _La pelinegra le dio una pequeña y calida sonrisa a la vez que tomaba su mano y con su dedo pulgar le daba pequeñas caricias tratando de tranquilizarla._

 _\- No pasa nada Maki-chan.- Le dijo Nico suavemente colocando su otra mano en su mentón levantando su rostro para verla a los ojos._

 _Maki con temor vio a los ojos de la pelinegra esperando ver en sus facciones el desagrado en el pero lo que vio fue otra cosa. Nico no estaba enojada o asqueda o algo por el estilo si no era todo lo contrario y ese algo acelero su corazón..._

 _No fuerón sus palabras..._

 _\- Maki-chan, Nico no esta enojada si eso es lo que crees. Así que Maki-chan podrías quitar esa expresión y darle una sonrisa a Nico-nii- Esta vez la pelinegra sujetó con ambas manos su rostro y limpio las pequeñas lágrimas que escaparón de sus ojos._

 _O sus usuales bromas como: es normal que a Maki-chan le ocurriera algo como esto después de todo es la super Idol Nico-nii quien lo provoca, o algún reclamó disgustado o otra cosa para apasiguar el incomodo ambiete que había provocado._

 _Si no la expresión en su rostro..._

 _La mirada llena de ternura y la sueve y comprensiva sonrisa que Nico-chan le dedicaba._

 _~ Fin del Flashback.~_

Sus mejillas se tiñeron con un ligero rubor y agito la cabeza tratando de borrar ese recuerdo fuera de su mente.

Suspiro.

La pelirroja no sabía que era mejor, si los sueños como los de esa mañana -y otras- productos del día de la pijama de la situación del baño o la forma tan "interesante" en que desperto con la pelinegra o que sus pesadillas la atormentaran.

Sus ojos se ensombrecierón y un destello de tristeza aparecio en ellos.

No.

Ninguno de los dos.

Ni las pesadillas, ni los sueño. Mucho menos si eso pasaba cuando estaba Nico-chan presente.

Dejo escapar un profundo suspiro y levantandose de la cama con molestia camino hacía el baño dispuesta y decidiendose asi misma que lo mejor sería ir a darse un ducha de agua fria, muy, muy fria y culpar a la persona responsable de su "problema".

Apesar de saber que en vez de culpar debería agrader pués desde que durmio con la pelinegra en su cama y fue consolada por ella no había vuelto a tener esas horribles pesadillas en eso días.

 _\- Todo es tú culpa... Nico-chan idiota.-_

 **...**

Una pelinegra caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela mientras refunfuñaba cosas en voz baja a la vez que se acomodaba su bolso en su hombro. Estaba de mal humor. Llevaba buscando a cierta pelirroja desde que la campana había sonado dando el termino de las clases y no la encontraba.

La había ido a la sala del club después de escaparse de una pelimorada que queria interrogarla desde el día de la pijamada y ella no queriendo tener que dar explicaciones había corrido por su vida y al entrar a la sala esperaba encontrarse con la pelirroja esperandola sentada leyendo un libro como de costubre se llevo la gran desilución de encontrar una habitación vacia. La espero por un tiempo al igual que al otro integrante de su mini-unidad pero ninguna aparecia. Hasta que después de un tiempo resivio un mensaje de Eri y cansada de seguir esperando decidio ir al único lugar en donde sabria que encontraria a la pelirroja.

La sala de música.

Suspiro cansada y se regaño mentalmente por no ocurrirsele antes que tal vez se encontraba ahí desde un principio lo más seguro era que aquella terca chica ya estaba haciendo aquella canción que Eri les había encomendado. Sin poder evitarlo hizo un ligero mohín.

 **.**

Sentada y sobre la cara enterrada en sus brazos se encontraba Maki en el salón del piano llevaba un buen rato tratando de componer algo y nada por más que trataba y trataba la música no fluía como normalmente lo haría.

Suspiro.

 _\- Sabía que estarías aquí.-_ Dijo Nico con las manos en su cadera y frunciendo el seño enojada provocando la pelirroja saltara un poco en su asiento y que sin despejar de su lugar solo volteara levemente a verla parada en la puerta.

Un repentino nerviosismo la invadio y regreso su vista hacía otro lado haciendo que la morena se acercara con un ligero tic en el ojo al verse ignorada.

 _\- ¿Y bien?.-_

 _-¿Y bien qué...?.-_

Nico suspiro y se recargo sobre el piano viendola como una mirada entre aburrida, enojada y preocupada.

 _\- ¿Estas bien Maki-chan?.-_

 _\- S-si ¿qué haces aquí Nico-chan?.-_ Preguntó aun evitandola.

 _\- Como que que hago aquí Maki-chan. Olvidas que tenemos una canción por terminar.-_

 _\- Oh. Y Eri.-_

 _\- Fue ayudar a las de segundo con lo del consejo estudiantil.-_

 _\- Ha.-_

Nico la vio con los ojos entrecerradas bastante cansada de los monosibalos con los que le contestaba la menor, coloco una mano sobre el hombro de la pelirroja tensa que volvio a sobresaltarse y a retroceder dandole una mirada algo asustada con el rostro rojo.

 _\- Maki-chan ¿de verdad, estas bien? tiene el rostro rojo.-_

 _\- Si, si estoy bien no tienes de que preocuparte.-_ Dijo aun retrocediendo en el banco al verla avanzar y maldiciendo al sueño de esa mañana y el haberlo recordado. _\- ¿Pu-puedes dejar de acercarte?.-_

 _\- ¿Tú puedes dejar de retroceder? solo quiero comprobar si de verdad estas bien.-_

 _\- Ya te dije que no tengo nadaaah!.-_

Nico parpadeo un par de veces al ver como la pelirroja había caído al suelo y se solto a reir.

 _\- Si ahora veo que estas perfectamente.-_

 _\- Pu-puedes dejar de reirte y ayudarme.-_

 _\- Esta bien, esta bien, gruñona, pero de vez admitir que es gracioso ¡de vistes ver tú cara!.-_

 _\- Ja ja ja.-_ Maki la miro con mala cara inflando ligeramente las mejillas.

Esa expresión en el rostro de la pelirroja provoco un salto en el pecho a Nico y que sonriera internamente enternecida por que en vez de temerle a su mirada asecina no pudo evitar copararla con la de un tierno cordero.

Decidio no interrogar más a la pelirroja y creerle a lo que le decia, si la pelirroja tenía algo ya le diria.

 _"Todo a su tiempo..."_

Con eso en mente fingió una expresión de molestia y le tendio la mano.

 _\- Vamos, vamos Maki-chan ya has estado demasiado tiempo encerrada aqui.-_ La pelirroja sujeto la mano de la más pequeña y antes que hablara Nico ya la estaba sacando de la sala de música y se aproximaban a la salida.

 _\- Espera no se supone que tenemos que termin...-_

 _\- No, podemos hacerla más al rato ahora nesecitas un poco de aire fresco.-_

La pelirroja suspiro y solo la siguio. Caminaron durante un rato platicando de cosas trivieles hasta que sus pasos sin darse cuanta las llevaron a un parque que ilumino la mirada de Nico al recordar los bueno momento que pasaba ahí jugando con su padre de pequeña y de inmediato le conto varia anecdotas divertidas a la pelirroja que escuchaba atenta y de vez en cuando se reía imaginandose a la pelinegra de pequeña creyendose una chica magica pero de un momento a otro se detuvo y termino quedandose de pie frente a un gran árbol.

Al darse cuanta de eso y de que estaba hablandoo sola Nico regreso a donde se encontraba la pelirroja.

 _\- ¿Maki-chan?.-_

La pelirroja no contesto y solo se quedo observando el árbol.

Nico algo confundida se coloco frente de ella y diriguio otra mirada a lugar donde veía para regresar su vista a la pelirroja iba intentar llamar su atención de nuevo cuando vio la mirada de Maki.

Esa mirada que Nico comenzaba a destestar en el rostro de la pelirroja. Por que solo significaba dos cosas: uno que se había perdido en sus recuerdos... de nuevo y que la estaba ignorando... otra vez.

Eso, eso enojaba a la pelinegra, no le gustaba ser ignorada y por alguna razón le molestaba el doble que fuera Maki-chan quien lo hiciera.

Also las manos dispuesta a apretarle las mejillas, sacudirla, cualquiera de las dos era una buena opción simplemente para llamar su atención pero se detuvo cuando vio por sobre el hombro de la pelirroja algo que llamo su atención y que hizo que dejara a Maki sola mientras iba a ese lugar.

Lo que la pelinegra ignoraba y tampoco es como si pudiera leer la mente para saber es que tan acertado había sido su pensamiento.

La pelirroja se había perdido al igual que ella en un recuerdo de su infancia. Un recuerdo que había desencadenado momentos felices pero mayor mente tristes y que habían dado inicio un día en el que sujeto la mano de alguien en ese mismo árbol.

 _~ Inicio del Flashback.~_

 _Se encontraba una pequeña pelirroja en un parque sentada bajo la sombra de un gran y frondoso árbol que le proporcionaba una agradable sombra ese día de verano mientras leía tranquilamente un libro que le había regalado su abuela meses atrás en su cumpleaños numero ocho._

 _Pero el solo recordarla hizo que sus ojos se aguaran y que toda la concentración que tenía en las palabras del libro se fuera al recordar que no hacía más de tres semanas su abuela había partido de ese mundo._

 _Cerro los ojos evitando que sus lágrimas escaparan de estos y cerró el libro sabiendo que ya no podría seguir leyendo y lo abrazo con fuerza como si ese objeto la hiciera sentir un poco más cerca de su abuela a la vez que enterraba su cabeza entre sus rodillas tratando de tranquilizarse._

 _Pero solo unos minutos después a sus pies choco un balón, levanto la cabeza al instante que otra pequeña de su edad, que le resultaba bajamente familiar, se acercaba corriendo a donde se encontraba ella y el balón._

 _Solo se quedo observando como una castaña de unos infantiles, grandes y brillantes ojos color avellana tomaba el balón y lo lanzaba con fuerza hacía otros niños con los que jugaba. La pequeña pelirroja esperaba que aquella chica se marchara pero lo que hizo la desconserto ligermente._

 _La castaña había tomado asiento a lado de ella y le dedicaba una gran sonrisa, una sonrisa que para nada desprendia maldad si no todo lo contrario, era amigable y calida._

 _Ella no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de gesto que no vinieran de sus padres o su difunta abuela, en primera por que sus demás parientes no la querian y a los niños y niñas de su edad siempre les molestaba su forma de ser y se iban._

 _Inconcientemente la pequeña pelirroja miro a sus lados y cuando volvio a mirar hacía enfrente aquella castaña había invadido su espacio personal._

 _\- Hola me llamo Miyami Saya ¿quieres jugar con nostoros, Nishikino-san?.- Le preguntó amablemente la castaña sin quitar su sonrisa y fue cuando Maki al fin pudo recordar por que se le hacía familiar esa chica._

 _Miyami Saya iba en el mismo salón que ella desde un año atrás y esa chica desde que la vio había tratado de ser su amiga pero Maki siempre la había ignorado diciendo que no tenía tiempo para eso cuando la razón era otra. Su timidez y su condición._

 _Por instinto natural iba a negarse como siempre lo hacía pero de la nada algunas de las últimas palabras que su abuela le había dedicado antes de morir aparecierón en su mente haciendola dudar._

 _"... tienes que darle oportunidad a la personas de entrar a tú vida Maki... solo así lograran conocer la maravillosa persona que eres..."_

 _La pelirroja apretó, una vez más, el libro contra su pecho mientras que asentia timidamente provocando que la mirada inocente de Miyami brillara de pura alegria._

 _La castaña la tomo de la muñeca y la guio así el resto de sus amigos que seguían jugando mientras continuaba con su sonrisa._

 _Miyami Saya había sido la primera persona que Maki permitio que entrara en su vida... y lo que al principio creía que era una buena idea -pués había seguido el consejo de su querida difunta abuela- con el tiempo notaria que sería todo lo contrario..._

 _...se convertiria en una de las peores deciciones que la lastimaria profundamente..._

 _Por que como bien dicen "el tiempo lo cambia todo" para bien o para mal lo hace y sobre todo cuando se trata de mentes infantiles y de sentimientos desagradables..._

 _~ Fin del Flashback.~_

 _\- Aquí.-_ Un helado de fresas fue colocado frente a sus ojos sacandola de sus pensamientos y la hizo retroceder levemente.

 _\- ¿Eh?.-_ Miro a la persona que se lo tendía encontrandose con una pelinegra que la miraba con el ceño fruncido y sosteniendo en su otra mano otro cono pero de chocolate.

 _\- Tomalo.-_ Le dijo la pelinegra estendiendo un poco más su brazo y bajando la cabeza avergonzada mientras le daba una lambida a su propio helado.

 _-...-_

 _\- ¿Qué?.-_ Also la vista y tuvo que morderse los labios para evitar que se escapara de su boca una risa al ver que accidentalmente había enterrado el cono de helado en el rostro de la pelirroja que la veía con los ojos entrecerrados.

Rayos, esta vez si que no había planeado hacer eso.

 _\- Nico-chan.-_ Maki al ver que Nico no despejaba el cono de su rostro sujeto su muñeca haciendolo ella misma _.- Se puede saber que haces.-_

 _\- Nico solo... solo queria que te refrescaras un poco.-_ Apenas salieron esas palabras de su boca acompañadas de una pequeña risita y de una mirada inocente sintio el agarre de su muñeca aumentar y su vida peligrar al ver como los ojos de Maki se achicaron _. - Etto... ¡fue un accidente Maki-chan! ¡Nico no queria hacerte eso! ¡Lo juro!.-_

La pelirroja decidio soltarla sabiendo que la pelinegra no mentía aunque muy dentro de ella queria vengarse, saco de su bolsillo un pañuelo y se limpio los residuos del pegagoso helado de su cara.

 _\- ¿Maki-chan?.-_ Habló la pelinegra después de un momento

 _\- ¿Qué pasa?.-_ Preguntó la pelirroja guardando su pañuelo.

 _\- Nico cree que ese color queda contigo.-_ Maki detuvo su actos y la miro fijamente durante unos largos segundos que hicierón que la pelinegra retrocediera y se arrepintiera de abrir la boca.

 _\- Nico-chan.-_

 _\- ¿S-si?.-_

 _\- Corre.-_ Murmuró la pelirroja y la pelinegra pués no tuvieron que decircelo dos veces cuando comenzo a huir.

Pero para desgracia de Nico solo fueron unos metros los que pudo escapar antes de que la pelirroja la atrapo tratando de quitarle el helado y hacer exaptamente lo mismo que la pelinegra le había hecho, sin importarle si era un accidente o no.

Por supuesto que ninguna de las dos se dio cuenta de lo extraño que era o se veía el que dos adolecentes se pelearan por un cono de helado y lo más seguro es que si lo notaran ambas se avergonzarían por ese espectaculo que estaban dando en medio de un parque infantil y para suerte de ambas no había alguien que lo presenciara.

Tanto fue el forcejeo entre ambas que terminaron tiradas en el suelo. La pelirroja sobre la pelinegra que evitaba que el helado fuera arrebatado de su mano el cual por suerte se había salvado ante la caída de las chicas y comenzaba a derretirse entre las manos de las dos de las integrantes de la unidad Bibi.

De un momento a otro Nico se detuvo -pero no solto el helado- cuando fue conciente de la situación en la que estaban ambas, ella recostada en el pasto con Maki-chan sobre ella, su mano que no estaba resguardando el postre en el hombro de la menor tratando de alejarla y la de Maki soteniendo su peso para que no cayera sobre ella y una de las piernas de Maki en medio de la de ella.

Abrio los ojos, sintio como sus mejillas comenzaron arder y su corazón latir contra su pecho. No pudo evitar preguntarse como es que siempre que peleaban terminaban en una posición tan similar.

 _\- Maki-chan de-detente.-_ Tartamudeó la pelinegra tratando de alejarla sintiendose por primera vez avergonzada por la cercanía de la menor.

 _\- No.-_ Dijo firme la pelirroja acercandose más a la morena aun sin percatarse de sus posiciones.

Nico vio el rostro de Maki acercarse al suyo y por un momento su mirada se perdio en observarla, su cabello escarlata meciendose, sus hermosos ojos violeta con un brillo peligroso en ellos, sus largas pestañas, sus suaves mejillas y su boca. Sus ojos rubí se quedarón fijos en los labios de la pelirroja los cuales estaban ligeramente entreabiertos y el aliento de el que chocaba contra su rostro.

Institivamente cerro los ojos lentamente esperando cualquier cosa y comentiendo el error de aligerar su agarre en el helado que en la primera oportunidad le fue arrebatado por la pelirroja.

Lo que sintio tal vez no era lo esperado apesar de que ella misma no sabía que cosa esperaba.

Algo liquido, blando y frio choco contra su boca y naríz, con olor y sabor a chocolate luego dejo sentir a Maki cerca de ella

 _\- ¡Ja!.-_

Abrió los ojos un tanto confundida llevandose las manos al rostro quitandose el cono de helado y sentandose. Bajo la cabeza haciendo que su flequillo cubriera sus ojos mientras estos se mantenían completamente abiertos y un fiero rubor la invadia hasta la punta de las orejas.

Ni siquiera queria saber que estaba apunto de permitir que pasara o la que la llevo a aquella acciones, simplemente lo dejaría pasar y lo ignoraría por su propio bien.

Tal vez quien nesecitaba resfrescarse era ella.

Se limpio su cara y miro con molestia a la pelirroja que le sonreia triunfante y con burla.

 _\- ¿Feliz?.-_

 _\- Completamente. Mejor parate Nico-chan aun tenemos que teminar esa canción.-_ Le estendió la mano y una vez de pie emprendieron su marcha hacía la casa de la pelirroja.

Ya más relajada Maki estaba segura que una vez tras su piano podría escribir aquella problematica canción y al fin podría darse un repiro y olvidar los sucesos tan vergonsosos de ese día desde que desperto con ese sueño.

Ese sueño que apesar de saber que es una fantasia producto de sus deseos internos la hacía querer vivir -como a muchos- dentro de ellos, por que era la única forma en la que a veces se podía lograr cumplir los más profundos anhelos cuando ya te has rendido ...

Pero como tal solo era un sueño, algo que no era real y que no se podía comparar con la realidad y si era honesta Maki, ella preferiria vivir en la realidad con esa molesta chica a lado de ella formando recuerdos reales y no meras ilusiones...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **N/A:**

 **Aquí les traigo este capítulo y como les prometi aquí hay algo sobre el pasado de esa terca y despistada tsundere jejej**

 **Ah~ Maki-chan estan linda ahora ella fue la que no noto lo que le provoco a Nico jejeje pobre Nico-chan ella esperando un beso -apesar de negar la realidad- y lo que resivio fue que le embarraran un helado en la cara jejeje**

 **Mejor contesto algunos Rewiem :**

 **Nicocchi17**

¡Saludos! Nozomi siempre sospecha algo es parte de su instinto maternal y lo de Saya uuuh quieres spoiler lo siento pero tendrás que esperar para averiguarlo pero en el próximo capítulo hay una sorpresa ya veras por que lo digo. Y si se sento sobre Maki-chan y lo olvido completamente jejeje es que por dentro Nico-chan sabe que su lugar es a lado de esa linda tsundere veras que Nico-chan la hara olvidarse de su triste pasado me alegra que te gustara el final espero y disfrutes de este capítulo~

 **OphiellTheFallenAngel**

¡Yo! Concuerdo contigo completamente ya veras que Nico-chan volvera a interpretar su papel de principe más adelante. Por lo mientras disfruta el capítulo~.

 **Tavis-rock**

¡Saludos! No te preocupes no eres la única que quiere hacerle eso a la pequeña Loli aunque si soy sincera sonastes igual a Maki-chan jajaja Me alegra que creas eso :D aquí hay más momentos incomodos así que disfruta el capítulo~

 **caher1998**

¡Saludos! Gracias por tú comentario casi me haces llorar que creas eso y aquí tienes el próximo capítulo así que disfrutalo~

 **jaydisita.8709**

¡Saludos! Gracias. Cierto, estoy de acuerdo contigo cuando alguien te traiciona es difícil confiar en los demás después. Entiendo ese sentimiento perfectamente. Pero solo se nesecita de alguien que te haga creer de nuevo Y veras que Nico-chan de verdad lo hara. Disfruta el capítulo~

 **Love Live**

¡Saludos! No te preocupes por eso, cualquiera se contradice me alegra que te gustara y disfruta este capítulo~

 **L.-oso de peluche-.l**

¡Yo! Me alegra que te gustaran esas partes fue gracioso imaginarlas un poco problematicas y todo pero al final todo salio bien. Concuerdo contigo Nico-chan ya no es solo la reina de la densidad si no de la ironian tambien. Pobre de mi lindo tomatito de quien te fuistes a enamorar -lágrimas salen de sus ojos dramaticamente-, aunque en este capítulo la densa fue otra jajaja. Nozomi-mamá hace su aparición entrometiendose y preocupandose por lo que pasa en la vida de su linda hija Loli Ok. no jejeje. Entre ellas dos nada se puede relajar aunque parece que Maki-cha ya encontro una manera de hacer ante los comentarios de Nico-chan, me refiero a los golpes jajaja yo que ella en su lugar la callaria con un beso -se sonroja y un escalofrio le pasa por el cuerpo- ejem... ejem te apoyo esas mujeres tambien pueden conmigo aunque me quedo con mi linda y terca loli ah~ aunque temo por mi vida por esa celopata pantera jejeeje

A mi tambien me dio impotencia esa parte pobre Maki-chan. En realidad las cosas comenzaron antes más adelante veras por que y no te preocupes Saya obtendra su castigo jejeje en mi cabeza ya se como iran siendo las cosas jajajaja y cierto ahora cuenta con verdaderas amigas y... ah, no dire más o terminare spoileando -suspira-

Mou~ no soy glotona -infla las mejillas infantilmente con un ligero rubor- solo disfruto de la buena comida pero si fuera por mi solo comeria galletas *¬* y más si son de coco o polvorones marinela ah~... etto mejor dejo de hablar(escribir). Disfruta del capítulo~

 **ArturiaP**

¡Saludos! Cierto, cierto la inocencia de Nico-chan es muuuy Maki-chan lo que sufrira por eso Jejeje Todo el mundo quiere que Nico haga algo contra Saya pero tendras que esperar para ver que sucede mientras tanto disfruta del capítulo~

 **Gracias por sus hermosos y bellos comentarios y tambien a todos aquellos que leyeron y me mandaron a favoritos :3.**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo~**

 **Matta ne~ XD (06/05/16)**

 **(B.G.R.R)**


	7. Capítulo 7 Parte 1 La canción

**Por una vida a tú lado.**

 **A veces por temor escondemos una parte de nosotros que nos averguenza eso ocurre con Nishikino Maki quien a pesar de contar con grandes amigas en las que confiar oculta un gran secreto. Un día cierta pelinegra cansanda y un poco preocupada de sus constantes escapadas del entrenamiento decide acorralarla y exigirle una explicación. Lo que descubrira no solo las unira si no las ayudara un poco a que ambas se han más honestas con -o descubran- sus sentimientos. Para que ambas puedan afrontar los problemas que se avesinaran y así protegerse en el proceso.**

 **Pareja principal: NicoMaki.**

 **Secundaria: KotoUmi.**

 **Genero: Drama, Romance, Amistad, Angustia y un poco de comedia.**

 **Advertencia: Este fanfic será un MakiFuta si alguien tiene un problema por la Futa y del contenido sexual o son personas inocentes (como yoXD) favor de salir de la pagina, quedan advertidos leer bajo su propio riesgo.**

 **Love Live y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 7: La calma antes de la tormenta Parte 1**

 _\- Nico.-_

 _\- ¡Aaah!.-_ Gritó una pelinegra sobre saltandose y un poco más y si no se hubiera recargado en la pared detrás de ella terminaba cayendo cuando muy tranquilamente se encontraba leyendo una revista en la azotea de la escuela y una rubia abrio la puerta de golpazo gritando su nombre.

 _\- ¡Eri! ¡¿Se puede saber que demonios te pasa?! ¡por poco más y me matas de un susto!.-_ Le dijo Nico agitada poniendose de pie y colocando una mano sobre su pecho tratando de controlar los latidos y viendo con el seño fruncido a una rubia que retrocedio y se encogio avergonzada.

 _\- Lo siento.-_ Apenas la disculpa salió de sus labios esta vez fue la rusa quien fruncio el seño y miro amenazante a la pequeña pelinegra que murmuaba cosas disgustada a la vez que recogia del suelo la revista la cual había salido volando de sus manos cuando se asusto _.- Nico olvidas que tenemos algo que hacer.-_

La pelinegra se tenso y le sonrio inocente. _\- ¿Tenemos algo?.-_

La rubia solo continuo mirandola.

 _\- ¡Ya lo entendí! deja de mirarme así por dios ya te pareces a Nozomi.-_ Reclamó enojada entrando a la escuela y no viendo el rubor que se apodero de las mejillas de la rusa ante su la mención de su mejor amiga.

 _\- Yo no me paresco a Nozomi.-_

 **.**

 _\- Y bien.-_

 _\- Y bien qué.-_ dijo Nico sentada en una silla en la sala del club con Eri frente a ella que solo tenía cruzado los brazos y a Maki quien estaba igual que ella sentada a su lado y solo miraba a las dos mayores en confusión, confusión por que no entendía por que la pelinegra parecía nerviosa si la misma Maki había visto a la de ojos rubí hacer la parte que le tocaba. Ese día habían acordado mostrar el avance de lo que llevaban pero cuando se habían reunido por algo Nico no estaba en la sala y Eri solo le había dicho a la menor que la esperara mientras iba a buscar a la desobligada de la presidenta _.- Te recuerdo que tu fuistes quien arrastro a Nico aquí.-_

 _\- Nico, no estoy para juegos.-_

 _\- Nico tampoco lo esta y si era lo único que diras, Nico se marcha.-_ Se pusó de pie dispuesta a marcharse, escapar, en realidad.

 _\- Sientate.-_ Ordeno la rusa y Nico, pués Nico decidio hacerle caso por que por dentro -aunque jamás lo admitiera- temía un poco, muy poco, que a la rubia se le ocurriera llamar a la Miko y ahí si que no tendría la oportunidad de escapar de sus ferocez garras _.- Donde esta la canción.-_

 _\- ¿La canción?_ \- Perguntó haciendose la desentenida.

 _\- Si, Nico, la canción.-_ Pero al parecer Eri no estaba para lo que sea que la pelinegra estuviera haciendo.

 _\- Pués... yo.-_ Nico desvió el rostro a la vez que un pequeño rubor invadia sus mejillas.

 _\- Nico ¿No me digas que..?.-_ Eri la miro con molestia y con los ojos entrecerrados

 _\- Nico-chan pero ayer dijistes ya la tenías.-_

 _\- Po-por supuesto que la tengo por quien me toman. Soy Nico-nii después de todo jejeje.-_ Se río nerviosa y aun así evitaba verlas. No mentía, si la tenía, pero la letra...

 _\- Nico.-_

 _\- ¡Bien! la olvide en casa ¡felices!.-_ Ahora si mentía pero realmente no queria mostrar la letra de la canción que había escrito. Primero se conrtaba una pierna y luego hablaba, bueno sin llegar a los extremos.

Eri suspiro sabía que había sido mala idea el de dejar que Nico se encargara de la letra de la canción pero había sido la misma morena quien se había ofrecido a hacerla y ella al ver el entusiasmo de la pelinegra y después de platicarlo con Nozomi acepto.

 _\- Bien si es así.-_ Miro fijamente a la más pequeña.- _Espero y mañana no la olvides.-_

 _\- H-hay.-_ Y con eso Nico supo que estaba completamente perdida.

 **.**

 _\- De verded la olvidastes Nico-chan.-_ Preguntó Maki viendo a la morena que caminaba a lado de ella, tensarse.

 _\- C-claro ¿por que mentiria?.-_ La miro con una sonrisa nerviosa, rayos por la cara de Maki-chan Nico sabía que no le creía en lo más minimo.

 _\- Si aun... si aun no tienes lista la canción pu-puedo ayudarte... no es que este preocupada por que Eri te regañe de nuevo o algo por el estilo solo... solo... ¿quieres mi ayuda si o no?.-_ Se detuvó y la miro de forma retadora.

Nico hizo lo mismo que la pelirroja y la miro directo a los ojos viendo como las mejillas de Maki subían de tono.

 _\- Claro que la tengo, así que no te preocupes.-_

 _\- Te-te dije que no estoy preocupada.-_

 _\- Lo que dijas Maki-chan, tú fantastica Sempai tiene una genial letra para la canción que las dejara con la boca o es que no confias en mis estraordinarias habilidades.-_ Nico le sonrio enormemente esperando su respuesta.

Por su parte la pelirroja solo se le quedo viendo fijamente con los ojos levemente entrecerrados y con el rostro en blanco.

Nico se indigno ante el silencio de la pelirroja y fingió herirse llevandose la mano hacía su pecho.

 _\- Maki-chan cruel. Lastimas a Nico-nii con tú desconfianza.-_ Gimoteó y después de unos segundos volvio a sonreirle grande a la vez que se daba la vuelta y comenzaba a andar más deprisa hacía su casa.- _Te arrepentiras Maki-chan por desconfiar de tu sensacional Sempai.-_ Le gritó.

Mientras Maki la veía alejarse sus labios se curvaron ligeramente hacía arriba.

 _\- Confio en ti Nico-chan.-_

 **.**

Al entrar a su habitación Nico se dejo caer sobre su cama agotada mientras sostenía en una de sus manos una hoja y soltaba un profundo suspiro.

 _\- No puedo mostrarla.-_ Leyó un par de lineas, su rostro se sonrojo ligeramente y fruncio el seño molesta _.- ¡Por que demonios escribi esto!.-_ Se preguntó y en realidad no era tan dificil responderse.

Suspiro de nueva cuenta y cerro los ojos recordando como es que se había metido en aquel lio.

Si era honesta al principio que ella misma se había nominado para hacerla penso que era una gran oportunidad para que quedara en el centro si escribia la canción.

Una canción que representara a Nico y quien mejor para escribirla que ella misma.

Pero no fue así.

Por que por alguna razón no tenía ni la más minima idea de que escribir apesar de que la pelirroja le había dado vario tips y aconsejado. Al final cuando aquella canción había nacido, no fue por Nico o por algo que llamara la atención de la morena, bueno, si que le llamaba la atención, demasiado, aunque le costara admitirlo pero ese "algo" no era un objeto...

Más bien era una persona...

Fue el mismo día en el que la pelirroja se había quedado observando aquel árbol y que había salido a relucir su lado infantil y vengativo frente a Nico cuando le había enterrado en el rostro por "accidente" el helado. Lado que Nico ya presensiado varias veces en las que ocurria siempre que golpeaba a Rin o cuando la pelinegra realmente la sacaba de sus casillas.

Cuado habían llegado a la casa de la pelirroja y apesar de que no era la primera vez de que Nico veía aquel lugar no dejaba de sorprenderse de lo grande y parecido que tenía con un castillo.

Y como todo castillo nesecita a una pricesa y esa princesa definitivamente era Maki.

Y como había estado haciendo ese día decidio ignorar ese pensamiento y concentrarse en observar a su alrededor, en observar el lugar en donde estaba segura que la pelirroja pasaba horas tocando el piano.

La observo sentarse detrás del gran piano y cuando iba a comenzar tocar, algo llamo la atención de la morena, una fotografía, en la cual estaba una mujer mayor cargando en sus brazos a una pequeña pelirroja, ambas sonreian.

Por curiosidad termino preguntando y la pelirroja solo había respondido con que era su abuela mientras veía el cuadro con nostalgia para después de un par de minutos le mostrara lo que llevaba componiendo.

Entonces, fue ahí que mientras la veía tocar con sus manos deslizandose de un lado a otro, su cabello mesiendose y las notas flotando a su alrededor...

La inspiración nacio.

Y mientras seguía escuchando aquella melodiosa pieza Nico saco un pequeño cuaderno y escribio recordando cada uno de los sucesos que la hizo más cercana a la pelirroja, recordando algunas cosas que queria olvidar y que no podía pero sobre todo las constantes expresiones de la pelirroja.

Y fue ahí que sin darse cuenta se creo la canción.

Y fue por Maki.

Maki había sido la inspiración que Nico nesecitaba para escribir aquella canción y cada vez que pensaba en aquello sentía aquellas molestas sensaciones en su pecho y estomago y sentia sus mejillas hervir.

No queria mostrarla por que por muy extraño que pareciera Nico se sentía... timida, y temía que tanto Maki-chan y Eri pensaran algo raro. Pero no tenían que pensar algo raro ¿verdad?, no seria extraño que Nico escribiera algo basandose en el entorno de Maki ¿verdad?, eran amigas y no era extraño que alguien escribiera una canción para una amiga, lo más seguro era que Umi tambien lo hacía...

Pero Nico se sentía extraña e incomoda y simplemente no queria correr riesgos. No podía permitir eso.

Así que parandose de su cama decidio que escribiria una canción tan estupenda, tan genial como esa, solo que en esta ocasión ahora ella se convertiria en el centro y deslumbraria a todos con su encanto y de esa forma no tendria que mostrar esa canción.

 **...**

Al día siguiente y una vez que la campana había anunciado el termino de clases una pelinegra salia de prisa de su salón tratando de escaparse pero, para su mala suerte una rubia le cerro el paso y le sonreía de una forma no muy amigable que la hizo retroceder asustada.

 _\- Nico espero que esa prisa sea por que vas a la sala del club y no por que tratas de escaparte.-_

 _\- ¿Escapar? pero que ridiculeses Eri, Ni-Nico iba ahora mismo ahí.-_ Se dio la vuelta y comenzo a caminar pero una vez más Eri se lo impidio colocandole las ambas manos sobre sus hombros.

 _\- Vayamos juntas entonces.-_

Nico solo dejo escapar un suspiro en derrotada.

 **.**

 _\- Aquí.-_ Al instante en el que puso un pie en la sala del club tendío la hoja en donde estaba la letra de la canción que realmente no queria mostrar.

Nico se sentía enojada, totalmente enojada mientras que veía tanto a la rubia y a la pelirroja leer lo que había escrito. La noche anterior apesar de que se había desvelado y tenía la confianza en si misma no pudo escribir absolutamente nada, bueno si escribio algo, pero no era nada comparado a lo que leían la rusa y la pianista. Ahora que lo pensaba admiraba un poco más a Umi ya que ella siempre se hacía cargo de escribir la letra para Muse.

Suspiro y miro a su alrededor buscando un lugar por donde escaparse, la puerta estaba cerrada y la ventana abierta...

Eso.

Sonriendo comenzo a caminar hacía la ventana, solo daría un brinco por ahí y correría como nunca en su vida así no vería la reacción de ambas.

 _\- Nico detente ahí.-_

La pelinegra lamento su mala suerte y solo bajo la cabeza como buena niña esperando a que terminaran de leer.

 _\- ¿Entonces?.-_ Dijo al sentir la mirada de la rubia y la pelirroja, quienes la veían totalmente sorprendidas haciendola sentir orgullosa por sus reaccciones y evitando ver a Maki que tenía un rubor en sus mejillas, tal parecía que se había sentido identificada con la letra de la canción.

 _\- Es... es muy buena.-_ La pelinegra inflo el pecho orgullosa por las palabras de su compañera de salón.

 _\- Por supuestos que es muy buena, mejor dicho la canción es genial después de todo la escribio la fantastica Ni...-_

 _\- ¿de verdad tu escribistes esto?.-_ Preguntó Eri cortando a Nico.

 _-...co-nii... espera un segundo por supuesto que yo lo escribi.-_

Eri solo sonrio ligeramente nerviosa y para evitar la mirada malhumorada de la pelinegra prefirio alagara para que lo olvidara.

 _\- Y quien de las tres es el centro.-_

 _\- No es obvio Eri.-_ Nico vio a los ojos de la rusa quien por una parte antes de ver los ojos rubí de la pelinegra esperaba una de sus tipicas respuestas pero al verlos solo asintio con una media sonrisa, claro que le quedaba más que obvio pero queria escucharlo de los labios de la pelinegra. Tal vez Nozomi tenía razón y Nico estaba cambiando un poco. _\- ¡Maki-chan es la persona indicada para cantar esa sensacional canción!.-_

 _\- ¡¿Qué?!.-_ Las mejillas de Maki no podían arder más.

- _Nico no estas enferma.-_ Bromeó un poco preocupada la rusa y Nico solo achico los ojos molestas e hizo un puchero ¿es que era tan extraño que ella dijiera tales cosas? decidio que lo mejor era no discutir, por el momento.

 _\- Si y de esa forma le ganaremos tanto al equipo de Nozomi y al de Honoka.-_

 _\- Nico si sabes que esto no es una competencia entre nosotras ¿verdad?.-_

Antes de que la pelinegra le dijiera que eso ya lo sabía pero que no le importaba por que solo le queria ganar a la Miko y a la Lider de Muse Maki las interrumpio.

 _\- Eso no es lo importante ¡¿por qué tengo que ser yo ?!.-_

Nico y Eri se vieron de reojo y la pelinegra no pudo evitar sonreir con malicia, ella aun se sentía un poco avergonzada por esa letra y que la pelirroja estuviera igual que ella era una venganza justa.

 _\- Maki-chan ¿Acaso vez a otra princesa tsundere mimada por aquí?.-_

Eri se golpeo la frente con su palma debio suponer que algo así pasaría cuando Nico sonrio de esa forma. Tal vez Nozomi se equivocaba y Nico seguía igual que siempre.

 _\- ¡¿Aquien llamas princesa tsundere mimada?! ¡enana!.-_ Reclamó Maki con la cara del mismo tono que su cabello y no era de la verguenza que sentía que la pelinegra la viera como una princesa, no, si no de el enojo por llamarla tsundere mimada.

 _\- ¡A ti!.-_

 _\- ¡Te mostrare que tan Princesa mimada puedo ser!.-_

 _\- ¡No olvides lo tsundere!.-_

 _\- Hay no, ya empezaron de nuevo.-_ Se lamentó Eri viendo como Maki perseguía a Nico dejandola a ella en la sala sola.- _Bueno, si no puedo con el enemigo unete a el.-_ Dijo resignada con una leve sonrisa siguiendo a sus dos compañeras.

Y con eso Bibi daba comienzo a horas y horas de practica, de unas que otras discuciones y de las risas de esas tres chicas que no olvidarían sus momentos juntas y por supuesto tambien de todas las demás musas en sus sub-unidades.

 **...**

El día de la presentación llego y desde uno de los extremos del escenarios las integrantes de Bibi observaban a sus amigas y cada una de sus fantasticas actuaciones.

 _\- Están listas.-_ Mencionó Eri viendo reojo a sus dos compañeras de unidad _.- Dentro de unos minutos más saldremos.-_

Maki solo asintio desinteresadamente pero era más que obvio que estaba nerviosa por la forma con la que jugueteaba con su mechon de cabello.

 _\- ¡Nico siempre esta lista_!.- Dijo la pelinegra que apesar de igual estar nerviosa era más la euforia que siempre sentía por dentro al pisar un escenario que no la permitia estarse quieta.

 **.**

La canción fue un exito.

Un exito completamente si tenían que admitir los espectadores lo disfrutaron y las tres integrantes de Bibi lo hicieron aun más.

Cada una había brillado pero Nico sabía que quien lo había hecho aun más había sido Maki.

La pelirroja había cantado con tanta pasión y sensibilidad como nunca antes que Nico estuvo a punto de cometer algunos errores solo por presenciarla como lo hacían todos sus fans.

Una vez lejos de la vista de los espectadores las tres se vieron estaban llenas de sudor y algo agotadas pero en sus facciones no había más que una expresión de pura satisfacción y sin poder evitarlo la mirada de las dos mayores se encontraron y fue cuando lo notaron, no habían sido las única en verlo y en un acuerdo mutuo y silencioso abrazaron fuertemente a la menor de ellas que aun continuaba sonriendo apesar de su respiración agitada.

Y al ver la sonrisa de Maki y la alegria en sus ojos, Nico no pudo más que sonreir enormemente, sabía que estaba haciendo muy bien y que apesar de que en esta ocasión ella no hubiera brillado tanto en el escenario por muy extraño que fuera no le importaba por que muy pronto ya no volvería ver aquella tristeza en los ojos de la pelirroja y eso era la mayor recompensa que nesecitaba.

Todo estaba llendo de maravilla.

Completamente de maravilla.

Que nada, ni nadie, podría acabar con aquellos pensamientos ni con la felicidad que sentían.

 **.**

 **.**

Una semana después...

En el aeropuerto de Tokio una chica de 16 años de cabello largo castaño atado en una coleta baja de piel algo bronceada, retocada con maquillaje algo exagerado, que usaba unos lentes oscuros ocultando sus ojos y que portaba el semblante digno de una caprichosa princesa bajaba de un avión después de estar casi cuatro largos años fuera de su tan "amada" ciudad, al fin regresaba del extrangero.

Con una sonrisa arrogante se diriguio hacía la salida -mientras permitia que alguien más cargara todo su equipaje- en donde estaba segura que una limosina la esperaba después de todo, sus padres sabían que regresaba ese día y como ellos no irian a recogerla mandaban -como siempre- a alguien por ella.

Pero... una voz -con otras dos voces acompañandola- que facilmente reconocería, detuvo su andar.

Su sonrisa se borro de su rostro al instante y volteo a los lados tratando de encontrar a "esa" persona, sus lentes se bajaron un poco mostrando sus ojos color avellana completamente frios.

Fue entonces que la vio.

No a la persona que buscaba, si no el lugar de donde provenia aquella voz.

Un celular.

Que estaba en mano de una de las tres chicas sentadas en una banca y que cuchilleaban entre ellas muy animada a un par de metros lejos de ella. Aquellas chicas parecían totalmente emosionadas por lo que sea que leían en una revista que veían mientras escuchaban la nueva canción de un resiente grupo que se hizo famoso y el cual apoyaban.

La castaña se acerco a pasos lentos hacía aquellas chicas pero antes de llegar estas se levantaron sin notar su presencia y se alejaron mientras cantaban la canción que aun se reproducia en su celular olvidando completamente la revista en la banca.

Se paro frente a la banca y de reojo veía la revista que estaba abierta a la mitad, ahí pudo ver a nueve chicas cada una vestida con hermosos vestido y con grandes sonrisas de felicidad en su rostros.

Escaneo a cada chica y fue cuando la vio, en un costado hasta el final se encontraba la persona que buscaba.

Tomo la revista y la acerco no creyendo lo que sus ojos veían.

Apreto los dientes con rabia y cerro la revista pero al ver la portada aquella rabia crecio.

Tres de las nueve chicas que hace un momento había visto se encontraban en la portada y _ella_ estaba en el centro.

Su mano se cerró con fuerza arrugando la revista y sin poder contenerlo más la avento a un bote de basura cercano mientras retomaba su andar.

No podía creerlo.

 _\- Es bueno que haya regresado señorita.-_ Le dijo un hombre abriendole la puerta de la limosina y sin saludarlo solamente entro sentandose hasta el otro extremo.

Cuando la limosina se puso en marcha diriguio su mano hacía sus lentes y lo coloco sobre su cabello.

Sus ojos estaban oscurecidos y el mismo sentimiento que una vez sintio de niña la invadio una vez más.

Jugo con la manga de su chaqueta blanca mientras una sonrisa llena de sinismo se marco en su rostro.

 _\- Así que sigues viva...-_ Murmuró viendo a la nada _.- Y por lo que veo sigues engañando a todos a tu alrededor... pequeño moustro.-_

Tarareo ligeramente, se cruzo de piernas, vio hacía la ventana y su sonrisa se amplio como la de un gato.

 _\- Muy pronto ire a visitarte... Nishikino.-_

 **.**

En el aeropuerto en uno de los sestos de basura se encontraba una revista arrugada en donde en su portada se podía ver a tres lindas chicas integrantes de la mini unidad Bibi.

En el lado izquierdo una pelinegra de unos intensos ojos rubí con una gran sonrisa que mostraba todos sus dientes y que desprendia un aura de pura inocencia. Yazawa Nico.

En el lado derecho una rubia con unos ojos azules como el cielo con una aura tan diferente a la de la pelinegra, una aura que desprendía madurez, ella tambien tenía una sonrisa en su rostro pero mucho más pequeña. Ayase Eri.

Y en el centro estaba una pelirroja de ojos color violeta brillantes con aura elegante y con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro donde sus labios apenas se alsaban. Nishikino Maki.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **N/A:**

 **Lo se, lo se el capítulo es muy corto a diferencia de los demás pero se viene la mejor parte y queria meter un poco de suspenso... y por cierto, con la mejor parte no me refiero al lemon ¬.¬... XD si no al ¡drama! e dicho que me encanta el drama ¡Pués lo amo! exepto en mi vida claro...**

 **Dejando eso de lado Ashhh no sean dado cuenta que cuando todo el mundo se la pasa de maravilla el pasado viene y lo arruina pués esto ocurrira aquí XD...**

 **Hehehe tratare de traer el proximo capítulo pronto por el momento contestare algunos Rewiem:**

 **Nicocchi17**

¡Saludos! Me alegro que te gustara el capítulo, tanto sus peleas como su momento hot y si Maki-chan se imagino eso jejeje. No desesperes te aseguro que te agradara lo que Nico-chan le querra hacer a Saya una vez que la vea pero tendrás que esperar por el momento espero y disfrutaras del capítulo.~

 **caher1998**

¡Saludos! Sip si que los tiene y de seguro Nico-chan los tendra una vez que se de cuenta de sus sentimientos jejeje por el momento solo disfrutaremos de sus peleas hasta ese entonces.

 **AaronVS3**

¡Saludos! Aww eres una persona un poco cruel hicistes que me preocupara cuando dijistes que la historia tenía algo mal jajaja... aqui tienes este capítulo para que ya no estes enojado jajaja disfrutalo~

 **OphiellTheFallenAngel**

¡Yo! Vaya, vaya eres la única persona que quiere saber que fue lo que le paso a Saya para que su forma de ser cambiara tan radicalmente jejeje no te preocupes se acerca esa parte todo se sabra a su debido tiempo... aunque sea lo que sea que le pasara no me agrada por lastimar a mi tierna tsundere... hablando de tsunderes me alegra que te gustara las reacciones de ese par espero y disfrutaras del capítulo~

 **L.-oso de peluche-.l**

Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo y sus momentos dulces y tienes razón vaya comienzo del capítulo tan acalorado, hasta yo me sonroje y eso que era algo "ligero" pero es que ya le hacía falta un poco de más hot a la historia como puedes ver en este capítulo todo vuelve a la normalidad, con sus peleas habituales y sus lindos momentos hasta ya tienen a una compañera pobre Eri lo que le espera con ese par de tsunderes. ¡Estoy de acuerdo contigo! ¡el destino es definitivamente NicoMaki fan! jajajaja y si la reacción de Nico-chan fue tan epica peo a ella ya le faltaba tambien ser un poco torturada con la hermosa y despistada pelirroja.

Se nota que realmente no te agrada Saya no te preocupes se acerca el momento de la verdad Wahahaha y uuuh nop no spoilers tendrás que esperar como todos los demás -sonrie de medio lado pero de un momento a otro se abraza- Maki-yandere me da miedo prefiero no provocar un fiera. Y mou~ no se por que pero tengo la ligera impresión de que te gusta molestarme -entrecierra los ojos de forma sospechosa- eres como una one-san... umm y si ¡me encantan esas galletas! pero bueno~ espero y disfrutaras de este capítulo nos leemos luego~

 **Love Love lab**

¡Saludos! Me alegro que te pareciera interesante y ya se acerca esa parte en donde Nico-nii se encontrara con esa persona por el momento tendras que esperar y disfrutar del capítulo.

 **jaydisita.8709**

¡Saludos! Aquí está el capítulo y ya todo esta llegando no te preocupes y disfruto~

 **Fate**

¡Saludo! Vaya o.O en serio la leístes todo a esa hora me alegra que te gustara y te llamara la atención mi historia y aquín tienes el proximo capítulo así que disfrutalo~ y gracias por tú comentario.

 **Gracias por sus hermosos y bellos comentarios y tambien a todos aquellos que leyeron y me mandaron a favoritos :3.**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo~**

 **Matta ne~ XD (28/05/16)**

 **(B.G.R.R)**


	8. Capítulo 8 Parte 2 Sin sentido

**Por una vida a tú lado.**

 **A veces por temor escondemos una parte de nosotros que nos averguenza eso ocurre con Nishikino Maki quien a pesar de contar con grandes amigas en las que confiar oculta un gran secreto. Un día cierta pelinegra cansanda y un poco preocupada de sus constantes escapadas del entrenamiento d**

 **ecide acorralarla y exigirle una explicación. Lo que descubrira no solo las unira si no las ayudara un poco a que ambas se han más honestas con -o descubran- sus sentimientos. Para que ambas puedan afrontar los problemas que se avesinaran y así protegerse en el proceso.**

 **Pareja principal: NicoMaki.**

 **Secundaria: KotoUmi.**

 **Genero: Drama, Romance, Amistad, Angustia y un poco de comedia.**

 **Advertencia: Este fanfic será un MakiFuta si alguien tiene un problema por la Futa y del contenido sexual o son personas inocentes (como yoXD) favor de salir de la pagina, quedan advertidos leer bajo su propio riesgo.**

 **Love Live y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 8: La calma antes de la tormenta Parte 2**

¿Cómo... comó todo lo que empezo como una mañana tranquila, pacífica que podía ser autodominada "un buen día" termino de esa... de esa forma?

Frente a la escuela, debajo de una tormenta, con los truenos resonando en ese tetrico ambiente, mojada hasta los huesos por las gruesas gotas de lluvia que parecían no acabar y con ella abrazando a una pelirroja que la sujetaba con fuerza y que no paraba de llorar angustiada entre sus brazos mientras sus amigas las veían con preocupación y confusion marcadas en sus rostros.

¿Cómo?

 **~ O ~~ O ~~ O ~**

Corrió.

Corrió.

Llamó su nombre una y otra vez y por más que lo hacía parecía que nadie la escuchaba, que no la escuchaba, por más que avanzaba parecía no poder alcanzarla.

Estiro su brazo tratando de llegar a ella. De tocarla, pero nada, por más que corriera parecía no llegar.

Parecía que ella misma no avanzaba y que sin importar lo más gritara no sería suficiente.

Estaba destinada a desaparecer ante sus ojos sin lograr hacer nada.

A lo lejos diviso como la silueta de una chica comenzaba a desvanecerse entre la nada. Corrio más rápido.

Y cuando estaba apunto de desaparecer entre la desesperación que sentía su ser grito de nuevo su nombre.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _\- ¡Maki-chan!.-_ Gritó una pelinegra sentandose de golpe en su comoda cama mientras una fina capa de sudor cubria su rostro, sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos y su respiración era agitada. Tenía su brazo derecho estirado como si tratara de sujetar a alguien frente a ella pero no había, allí, más que ella y el puro aire.

Parpadeó como buhó por un momento con confución mirando a su alrededor viendo las paredes rosa pastel y blanco junto con un poster de Muse en el centro dandose cuenta que se encontraba en su habitación. Unos segundos después observo su mano tratando de comprender lo que pasaba.

¿Qué había sido aquel sueño? se preguntó llevandose las manos a sus ojos dandose cuenta con eso de lo humedas que estaban sus mejillas, lo más seguro fue por que había llorado con aquello. De inmediato limpio cualquier rastro de sus lágrimas, bajo la vista tratando de regular su respiración y el palpitar de su pecho. Había sido tan real que...

Se estremeció por dentro volviendo a recostar su cabeza sobre su almohada, cerró los ojos y dejo escapar un profundo suspiro.

No tenía sentido aquel sueño. Fue lo único que pensó no queriendo recordarlo tampoco queriendo recordar que había llorado, aquello era lo más extraño aquel sueño, pesadilla o lo que fuera, no tenía ni el más sentido, no lo tenía para nada después de todo nadie desaparece así como si nada ¿verdad?.

Trató de relajarse y de volver a dormir sin siquiera figarse en la hora que era.

 _\- ¿Nico, estas bien?.-_ Pero al parecer no podría hacerlo ya que en ese momento su madre entró a su habitación preguntando y viendola todavia acostada, eso estraño a la mayor de las pelinegras ya que usualmente Nico a esa hora ya estaría despierta y arreglandose para irse a sus practicas.

 _\- Si, no a sido nada.-_ Respondió la morena dandose cuenta de que no podría volver a dormir, volvio a sentarse y noto que su madre la miraba fijamente. Lo que menos queria era preocupar a su madre por un "simple" sueño ya suficiente tenía con su trabajo como para que ella le diera problemas. _\- ¿Qué... pasa?.-_

 _\- Estas segura, me parecio que gritabas.-_ Le dijo la mayor con preocupación en su voz.

La pelinegra se ruborizo ligeramente al escuchar eso, había gritado entre sueños y lo peor es que además de eso había sido tan fuerte como para ser escuchada.

 _\- Yo... yo...-_ Suspiro, no le gustaba mentirle a su madre y esta vez no seria la exepción _.- Solo... solo fue un sueño nada de que preocuparse.-_ Nico sonrió tratando de quitarle la importancia aunque por dentro sentía un ligero malestar causante de su despertar.

Su madre sonrio creyendo lo que decía y antes de salir le dijo que lo mejor seria levantarse o se le haría tarde para ir a la clases y que no se preocupara ya que ella levantarias a sus hermanos y terminaria de preparar el desayuno.

Nico solo la vio salir y un poco alarmada diriguio su vista a su despertador, era un poco tarde. Bueno, en realidad no lo era pero ella solía levantarse más temprano ya que era ella quien preparaba los almuerzos y el desayuno para ayudarle un poco en casa.

Suspiro, bueno ya nada podía hacer, todo había sido por culpa de aquel sueño el que se levantara ahora y nada tenía que ver con que olvidara programar su alarma para el día siguiente.

Trato de olvidar aquel sueño y el problema de su alarma para solo concentrarse en no arruinar el buen humor con el cual se había acostado la noche anterior y el cual era el causante de su olvido. Se levanto de su cama de un salto con una enorme sonrisa adornando en todo su cara.

¡Al fin!

¡Al fin habían terminado las practicas y habían terminado las presentaciones por lo menos por un poco de tiempo!.

Y no es que no disfrutara su tiempo en el escenario con los miembros de su mini-unidad, ni el tampoco practicar, como la super Idol que era Nico sabía que eso era nesesario pero realmente su cuerpo ya le pedía un descanzo a gritos, Ayase Eri realmente era peor que Umi cuando se lo proponía no la dejaba descansar o tratar de hacer el vago cuando queria ni siquiera cuando la misma rusa se "divertía" con sus bromas además por fin podría pasar un tiempo a solas con Maki-chan ahora que podían relajarse un poco.

Se detuvo antes de poner un pie dentro del baño para arreglarse ante ese pensamiento, fruncio el seño confundida y se cruzo de brazos.

Ese pensamiento le resultaba extraño por que la pelirroja pertenecia aquella unidad y pués había pasado la mayor parte de su tiempo con ella y con Eri practicando. Pero muy en el fondo de ella sabía que no era igual por que apesar de haber disfrutado la practicas, sus bromas y su compañia las tres juntas, no era lo mismo que cuando estaba a solas con la menor.

Por que con Maki apesar de su deshonesto caracter sentía un sentimiento de complicidad al igual que el que tenían la Rusa y la Miko o la Arquera y la Modista.

Dejo escapar un suspiro no era tiempo de pensar en eso tenía que darse prisa o se le haría realmente tarde.

 **.**

Una vez que había terminado y ya estaba con su uniforme y lista para marcharse se diriguio a la cocina en donde se encontraba su familia esperandola para desayunar. Su primer plan era solo tomar un poco e irse que aunque ese día ya no había practicas y solo discutirían de lo tan maravilloso que les fue o lo que harían en su proxima prentación eso no significaba que ella no llegaría temprano después de todo era la presidenta pero después de ser convencida por su madre y sus pequeños hermanos termino aceptando.

Hacía tiempo que no estaban reunidos todos de esa forma ya que por que su madre estaba ocupada en el trabajo hasta muy tarde y ella con las musas y al cuidado de sus pequeños hermanos no se llegaban a ver hasta la noche y al parecer ese día era uno de los pocos días de descanso de su madre. Se sintio culpable por que al estar muy concentrada en sus cosas ni siquiera lo sabía. Así que decidio que por un día que llegara tarde no habría ningún problema. Además ansiaba compartir ese momento familiar.

Charlaron sobre como iban en el estudio, las practicas que había tenido y sobre los proximos eventos que tal vez le seguirían, Nico solo escuchaba como la animaban con una sonrisa y era eso que hacía que Nico sonriera más y la animaba más a cumplir su sueño de esa forma su madre ya no tendría que trabajar tanto y podrían pasar más momentos como ese.

 **.**

Ahora si que iba tarde se había distraido jugando con sus hermanos un poco que el tiempo se le paso volando ahora si que no llegaría ni siquiera a la reunión y lo seguro era que Nozomi trataría de castigarla por ello, ugh ya se imaginaba los reclamos de Eri y Umi pero es que hasta las musas deberian de estar agradecidas con Nico por que la pequeña pelinegra ni siquiera tenía pensado asistir a la escuela y de esa forma pasar más tiempo de calidad con su familia pero su madre ni siquiera se lo permitio y por eso tambien sele había hecho tarde.

Mientras corria por las calles esquivando a las personas frente a ella que se atrevesaban en su camino vio su mano en donde sostenía un paraguas de color rosa, observo el cielo no notando ni una sola nube en el, no entendía por que su progenitora le había dicho que se lo llevara después de todo parecía un buen día para salir a pasear en lugar de ir a la escuela. Iba tan distraida con aquellos pensamientos que por accidente termino chocando con una chica por poco más y termina cayendo al suelo lo bueno es que había logrado mantener el equilibrio. Lo malo fue que la otra chica no había tenido su suerte y termino en el.

 _" Demonios es que esta cria no se fija por donde va... ugh lo más seguro es que si no me disculpo ya que yo tambien tube la culpa y Nozomi se entera empezara a fastidiarme..."_

 _\- Lo siento Nico no fijo por donde iba ¿estas bien?.-_ Dijo sonriendole y entrando en caracter como Nico-nii, estiro su mano dispuesta a ayudarla a levantarse pero no espero con que esa chica de un manotazo impidiera su ayuda.

 _\- No nesecito ayuda de una estupida niña.-_

Una pequeña vena aparecio en su frente de Nico y fruncio el entrecejo.

 _" Pero que se a creido todavia que soy amable... le voy a mostrar quien es la niña... ¡no!, Nico recuerda, no le digas nada tienes una imagen que cuidar... algún fan podría estarte viendo... Además ¡voy tarde! ¡Nozomi va a matarme!... "_

Sin más Nico salio de allí y dejo aquella chica en el suelo mientras apresuraba el paso. Solto un suspiro cansado y trato de restarle importancia al asunto de hace un momento para que no le arruinara el buen estado de animo que tenía además aquella chica no era de importancia para la morena de seguro ni la volvería a ver.

Lo que ignoraba es que tal vez si se reencontraria con aquella chica y no serían en buenos terminos. Y tal vez, en lugar de ofrecerle una mano y una disculpa desearía darle un golpe y desear que no existiera.

Después de todo en la vida no existen concidencias solo el dichoso destino que se encarga de trazar los caminos de una manera muy bizarra.

 **.**

Apenas cruzo la puerta de su salón de clases jadeante tuvo el impulso de regresar por donde venía al sentir en ella las dos miradas que de inmediato le diriguieron Nozomi y Eri por su tardanza, ella solo les envio una sonrisa nerviosa, si no hubiera sido por el profesor que estaba detrás de ella hubiera escapado y así salvarse de la materia aburrida que tocaba. Y aunque quisiera negarlo sabía que estaba en problemas.

.

 _\- Nicochi~.-_ Una voz le susurro trás su espalda una vez que el profesor había salido y ella se disponía a salir del salón para tomar su descanso, no pudo evitar estremecerse y mirar a los ojos turquesa de la pelimorada.

 _\- No-Nozomi.-_ Le sonrio nerviosa _.- ¿Qué... te trae por aquí?.-_

 _\- No tendrás planeado escapar sin explicarme por que no vinistes a la reunión o si.-_

Nico gimió internamente sabía que le preguntaría por eso.

 _\- Por nada en espécifico.-_ Dijo desviando el rostro pero de sus labios salio un chillido cuando Nozomi comenzo a castigarla con su tipico castigo _.- ¡Basta!.-_

La pelimorada la soltó y le sonrio con malicia mientras Nico se abrazaba asi misma con molestia en su rostro.

 _\- Entonces.-_

 _\- So-solo me quede dormida, ¿ok?.-_ Respondió mirando a otro lado tratando que la pelimorada viera através de su mentira y para su desgracía o tal ves suerte apesar de que no funciono Nozomi no siguió con eso, en cambio le dijo.

 _\- Espero y no estes pensando en meterte en problemas el día de hoy Nicochi.-_

 _\- ¿Qué? .-_ La miro y funcio el seño confundida recordando si había hecho algo malo ya hasta había olvidado el accidente con aquella chica _.- ¿De que rayos hablas Nozomi?.-_ Preguntó y se hizo hacía atrás cuando noto la mirada seria de la pelimorada _.- Yo-yo no e hecho nada.-_ Se levanto de su asiento alsando las manos en señal de rendición. Era extraño ver a su amiga con esa mirada en su rostro en lugar de sus caracteristicas sonrisas y más por que la estaba molestando.

 _\- ¿De verdad?.-_

La ligera molestia que sentía Nico por las preguntas de Nozomi crecio.

 _\- Por supuesto, no he hecho nada, no entiendo por que te preocupas, so-solo llegue tarde y ya te dije que fue por que me quede dormida... puedes dejar de mirarme de esa forma Nozomi o sera Nico quien empiece a creer que la que tiene aquí un serio problema eres tú.-_

Sin embargo Nozomi no dejaba de mirarla incomodando a la más baja. Lo único sin sentido de ese día era el sueño de esa mañana -por que ya hasta había olvidado el accidente con aquella chica- y eso ni loca se lo contaba lo más seguro es que le saldría con unas de sus cosas raras así que sabiamente decidio que lo mejor era irse. Nozomi estaba actuando más extraña y misteriosa de lo normal y eso era mucho de lo que ella estaba dispuesta a soportar.

 _\- Si eso es todo lo que tenías que decirme me marcho.-_ Y sin más salio del aula no sin antes tomar su celular con el cual se distrairía. Definitivamente debio haberse quedado en casa en vez de soportar un interrogatorio por parte de la Miko.

Por su parte Nozomi mordio su labio y lanzo un suspiro viendo alejarse a la más baja dirigio su mirada hacía el lugar en donde la pequeña pelinegra estuvo sentada y observo su cuaderno el cual no tenía rastro de que alguien hubiera tratado por lo menos de escribir en el. Lo sabía, la había estado observando, Nico no había prestado atención el lo más minímo durante la lección del día por estar distraida en sus pensamientos.

 _\- Nicochi.-_ Miro a la ventana y fruncio el seño ligeramente. Había algo que le preocupaba, el día anterior había tratado de ver que era lo que les deparaba a Muse en el futuro por medio de sus cartas pero en lugar de eso solo...

 _\- Nozomi.-_

 _\- Erichi.-_ Dio un ligero brinco y volteó a ver a la rubia quien que sin se diera cuenta se había colocado detrás de ella.

 _\- Sigues preocupada por lo me dijistes.-_ Eri tambien vio por donde Nico había salido y regreso su vista a Nozomi que solo había asentido.

 _\- Nicochi no va a querer decirme que es lo que pasa.-_ Susurró distraidamente cerrando la libreta de la pelinegra y tocando el lugar donde decía el nombre de la morena.

Eri solo se dedico a mirarla y solto un suspiro. Una de las cosas que no le agradaban era ver preocupada a su mejor amiga sintio una ligera molestia por la causante de aquello y tal vez un poco de celos por la atención especial que Nozomi le ponía a Nico de vez en cuando.

 _\- Pero...-_

 _\- ¿Ah?.-_

 _\- ...Tengo la sensación de que muy pronto lo descubriremos.-_ Le dijo a Eri y sonrió tratando de restarle importancia al asunto apesar de saber que Eri vería atraves de esa sonrisa.

 _"Lo que temo es la manera en la que lo vayamos a hacer... No, tengo que hacer que Nicochi me lo diga antes... Esto podría poner en riesgo la estabilidad de Muse o... tal ayudaría a fortalecerlo más... Pero ese sentimiento que siento desde esta mañana..."_

 _\- ¿Nozomi tú...?.-_

 _\- Vamos Erichi.-_ Sujeto de la mano a la rusa _.- Vayamos por Nicochi antes de que empiece causarle problemas alguien.-_

La rusa suspiro y asintio, durante las practicas lo había notado y hasta en algunas ocasiones se llegaba a sentir ligeramente incomoda por el ambiente que creaban que parecía que interrumpia un momento privado y ellas ni cuenta se daban...

 _\- Solo se pierden ambas en su propio mundo y olvidan lo que hay alrededor...-_ Murmuró a veces hasta ella se llegaba a sentir de esa forma con Nozomi sin darse cuenta hizo sonreir más ampliamente a la Miko quien iba a decir algo pero se mantuvo en silencio ya que Eri continuó.- _Es por eso que propusistes celebrar solo es una escusa para mantenerlas vigilas.-_ Su amiga solo asintio y solto su mano cuando vieron a Nico recargada en una ventana viendo hacía el patio. Ambas se acercarón despacio y como momentos antes lograron asustarla.

 _\- Ahhhh!.-_ Volteó encontrandose con una Miko sonriente _.- ¡Nozomi otra vez tú!.-_

 _\- Nicochi salistes tan deprisa que no me permitistes decirte algo~.-_

 _\- Vas a empezar de nuevo con tus cosas raras.-_

La pelimorada also una ceja divertida _.- ¿cosas raras?.-_

Eri decidio interriumir antes de que comenzara una discución _.- No es nada de eso Nico es solo sobre la reunión en la que la presidenta no asistio.-_

Nico se estremecio ante la mirada que le estaba dando la rusa _.- ¿Qué con eso...?.-_

 _\- Umi, Nozomi y yo decidimos...-_ Tan solo escuchar eso hizo imaginar a Nico que tendrían que practicar de nuevo y que a su tan merecido decanso ya le tendría que ir diciendo adios _...- ... que estaría bien celebrar el buen rendimiento que tuviemos en las presentaciones y organizar una fiesta...-_

 _\- ¡No!.-_ Gritó Nico sorprendiendo a la Rusa ¿Nico se estaba negando a una fiesta eso sin lugar a duda era nuevo _?.- ¡No quiero practicar más y no me importa si quieren organizar una fiesta Nico solo... ¿qué?... ¿qué has dicho?.-_

 _\- Nico.-_ Eri fruncio el seño.

 _\- Parece que nuestra pequeña hija no presto atención Erichi ¿quieres que te lo expliquemos con más detalle Nicochi?.-_

 _\- ¡Nozomi cuantas veces te eh dicho que no me trates como una niña!.-_

 _\- Erchi, Nicochi esta siendo mala conmigo de nuevo.-_

 _\- Nico que te e dicho sobre que tienes que repetar más a tú madre.-_

 _\- ¿Qué? pero... sabes que ¡me canse de ustedes dos y sus locuras ¡me voy y dejen de seguirme!.-_ Escucho las risa de sus amigas a sus espaldas e hizo un ligero puchero, no le gustaba ser tratada como una niña.

Aunque apesar de eso una sonrisa de dibujo en sus facciones.

No más practicas. Una fiesta. Definitivamente ese día estaba llendo mejor que nunca.

 **...**

La clases habían culminado y todas las musas estaban reunidas en la salida para irse a celebrar al departamento de Nozomi.

Cuando Nico vio a cierta pelirroja sonrio con malicia y lentamente iba a colocarse al lado de Maki. Durante todo el día no lo había hecho y queria hacerlo un poco no se cuestiono de la nesecidad que tenía por tener a la menor cerca de ella si no el de acercarse sigilosamente... pero lamentablemente Nozomi frustro sus planes abalanzandose sobre ella abrazandola por los hombros.

 _\- Nozomi pero que demonios te pasa hoy... ¿es que quieres matar de un susto a Nico y no tienes a alguien más que molestar?.-_ Dijo la pelinegra viendola molesta.

Nozomi sonrio y Nico se estremecio por que ya se esperaba una de sus bromas _. - Nicochi por que no admites que estas enojada de que te fruste la oportunidad de estar cerca de Tu Maki-chan.-_

 _\- ¿Mi-mi Maki-chan?.-_ Sus mejillas adquirieron un ligero rubor y de inmediato miro a su alrededor para su buena suerte la mencionada no había escuchado aquello ya que estaba platicando con Eri e iban un poco más adelante internamente suspiro aliviada y miro a la Miko furiosa _.- ¿Pero que tonterias estas diciendo? ¿te golpeaste con algo el día de hoy, cierto? ¿por qué eso explicaría todas la tonterias que has estado diciendo?.-_

 _\- Awww me lastimas Nicochi y yo que te quiero tanto.-_ La abrazo con más fuerza sin darse cuenta que ese último comentario había sido perfectamente escuchado por una Rusa y la pianista que solo fruncieron el seño molestas y continuaron con su charla.

 _\- Su-sueltame Nozomi... no-no me dejas respirar.-_ Gritó Nico y después de unos momentos se rindio cuando esta no parecía seder. _\- Bien que es lo que quieres Nozomi.-_

La pelimorada sonrio _. - Nicochi nesecito preguntarte algo pero tendras que ser lo más honesta posible o me tendre en la nesecidad de castigarte.-_ La pelinegra se estremecio y una vez más aquella mirada seria aparecio en el rostro de la Miko, suspiro derrotada.

 _\- Si con eso dejaras de molestarme. Dispara entonces.-_

 _\- ... -_

Todas estaban tan enfrascadas en sus conversación con sus pequeños grupos Eri con Maki, Rin con Hanayo, el Trio de segundo y Nozomi con Nico de lo que harían en la fiesta o tratando de averiguar algo que no notaron las nubes de tormenta que se habían formaban encima de ellas o de una chica que se encontraba recargada a la salida del colegio y que al momento en que las vio camino hacía a ella con un andar lento pero firme deteniendose a tres metros de distancia y que con una voz algo dulce menciono una simple palabra que las saco de sus propios mundos y detuvo el andar de las nueve musas.

 _\- Nishikino...-_

 _\- ... Saya...-_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **N/A:**

 **después de la tormenta viene la calma pero antes todos tendrán que enfrentar la tempetad que se aproxima...**

 **Llega el momento de la verdad Saya hace acto de presencia y no sabe lo que le espera si hace enojar a Nico-chan KukukuXD ¿Soy solo yo o ya se formo un club que quieren linchar a Saya? jajaja**

 **No se por que pero este capítulo no me convencio tanto tal vez fue por que ... ¡no hubó ninguna interacción NicoMaki y Maki-chan ni siquiera aparecio si no hasta el final! ¡me siento fatal por eso! pero viendo el lado bueno es que en el próximo... espera, no, en el proximo tampoco habrá ninguna interación entre ella buu~**

 **Antes de deprimirme por eso contestare algunos Rewiem:**

 **Nicocchi17**

¡Saludos! Si que lo es, Jejeje estoy segura que no fuistes el unico que lo esperaba pero no, eso no se puede por que si Maki se declara que pasaría con Nico-chan ella ni siquiera entiende lo que siente pero no te peocupes muy pronto sera y al fin habra momentos hot por el momento disfruta del todo el drama que se avecina.

 **AaronVS3**

Jejeje aqui tienes el capítulo~ espero y lo disfrutes~

 **OphiellTheFallenAngel**

¡Saludos! Vaya, vaya las dos conclusiones que sacastes son interesantes XD jejeje pero no, no son ninguna la segunda serviría más si estuviera haciendo comedia y aquii todavia no hay hasta que comience el romance jejeje y sobre tus dudas en los proximos capítulo se aclararan~

 **jaydisita.8709**

Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo y si tienes razón Maki-chan es una magnifica inspiración espero y disfrutaras este capítuo igual~

 **Guest**

Tranquilo ya falta poco para que pase eso XD

 **Maki is the boss**

¡Saludos! Me alegro que te gustara el NicoMaki y la interacción de Bibi y no te preocupes no eres la primera persona que dice todo eso jejeje pero tendras que esperar un poco para que Nico le de su merecido a esa tipeja...

 **lovelovelab**

¡Saludos! Siii Nico-chan se la dedico, lo más normal es que fuera Maki quien lo hiciera pero para que vean que hasta Nico puede hacerlo, no se por que siento que el proximo cap no te agradra jejej pero mientras tanto espero y disfrutaras de este~

 **L.-oso de peluche-.l**

¡Saludos! Nico-chan siempre tratara de huir es parte de su encanto lastima que no lo logro, pobre esta destinada a ser atrapada, por lo menos esta vez no termino con las Alpacas como en el anime jajaja que bueno que te gustaran y divirtieran esas partes NicoMaki lastima que en este capítulo no podrás disfrutar de eso buu~

Y si tienes razón las personas tienden a brillar más cuando esta involucrado a persona que amas -se sonroja- demasiado cursi para mi. Pero Nico-chan estan linda a esto me referia con que hiciera y defendiera a Maki-chan sin que se diera cuenta y por desgracia otra vez tienes razón Maki-chan sufrira mucho por la llegada de Saya, demasiado -suspira- y estoy segura que no te agradara aun más por lo que pasara en el proximo capítulo jujuju sin spoiler bueno para que veas que no soy mala te dare un pequeño spoiler lo tengo completamente planeado Si, Maki-chan la enfrentara pero para eso faltan muuuchos capítulos y si Onee-san -hace un pequeño mohín y voltea el rostro sonrojada- es que me recordastes a una amiga mia que le gusta molestarme y tambien le digo que es como mi hermana y rival, después de todo los hermanos llegan a molestar unos a otros ¿no? -sonrie- dejando eso de lado espero y disfrutaras este capítulo. Nos leemos~

 **Fate**

¡Saludos! Me alegro que lo disfrutaras, no comas ansias muy pronto Nico-chan se dara cuenta de sus sentimientos y pasarán cosas interesantes, veo que te unistes tambien al club de "Odio a Saya y Nico-chan hasla picadillo" jejeje espero y disfrutaras este capítulo.

 **ArturiaP**

¡Saludos! Completamente lo va a hacer pero Nico ya le dara su merecido :D

 **Gracias por sus hermosos y bellos comentarios y tambien a todos aquellos que leyeron y me mandaron a favoritos :3.**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo~**

 **Matta ne~ XD (21/06/16)**

 **(B.G.R.R)**


	9. Capítulo 9 Tempestad Parte 1 Saya Miyami

**Por una vida contigo.**

 **A veces por temor escondemos una parte de nosotros que nos avergüenza eso ocurre con Nishikino Maki quien a pesar de contar con grandes amigas en las que confiar oculta un gran secreto. Un día cierta pelinegra cansanda y un poco preocupada de sus constantes escapadas del entrenamiento decide acorralarla y exigirle una explicación. Lo que descubrirá no solo las unirá si no las ayudara un poco a que ambas se han más honestas con -o descubran- sus sentimientos. Para que ambas puedan afrontar los problemas que se avecinaran y así protegerse en el proceso.**

 **Pareja principal: NicoMaki.**

 **Secundaria: KotoUmi.**

 **Genero: Drama, Romance, Amistad, Angustia y un poco de comedia.**

 **Advertencia: Este fanfic será un MakiFuta si alguien tiene un problema por la Futa y del contenido sexual o son personas inocentes (como yoXD) favor de salir de la pagina, quedan advertidos leer bajo su propio riesgo jijiji.**

 **Love Live y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _~La envidia siempre surge con la comparación de uno mismo; si no hay comparación, no hay envidia.- Francis Bacon.~_

 **Capítulo 9: Tempestad: Parte 1 Saya Miyami.**

Todos en la vida necesitamos razones para cambiar.

Miyami Saya no era la excepción de aquella regla.

La persona engreída, pretenciosa, vanidosa y que le encantaba pasar sobre los demás en la que se había convertido y que era a los casi dieciséis años que tenía era todo lo contraria si se comparaba a su yo más joven de su niñez. Amigable, amable, bondadosa, confiada, algo terca, no le gustaba ver a las personas triste y se podía decir que era una líder natural, las personas o en este caso niños y niñas solían seguirla y jugar con ella porque su forma de ser los atraía.

Pero siempre pasa algo para que alguien como Saya Miyami cambie.

En este caso sus padres, su forma de ver las cosas y dos de los sentimientos más repulsivos de la naturaleza humana que han provocado a lo largo de generaciones problemas familiares hasta guerras: Odio y Envidia.

Cuando era pequeña ella no solía vivir en Japón a pesar de ser el país de origen de sus progenitores. Ella vivía en el extranjero en casa de sus tíos que se encargaban de cuidarla y solo viajo con sus padres cuando estos tomaron el mando de una empresa un tanto reconocida en Japón cuando su abuelo materno murió y se las heredo.

Lo primero que pensó al llegar y entrar a una escuela privada no era a lo que sus padres le dijeron sobre el nivel social que eran, si no en cuantos amigos haría para divertirse y crear fantásticos recuerdos con ellos.

Ese era su verdadero objetivo, divertirse.

Tenía cerca de siete años cuando la vio por primera vez.

Una niña de su edad con un hermoso cabello escarlata y con unos sorprendentes ojos violetas que siempre estaba sola y que alejaba a todos a su alrededor.

En ese instante ella supo que quería ser amiga de esa chica pero como todos los demás no pudo avanzar más allá del muro que aquella pelirroja había creado para ahuyentar a los demás.

Pero no se rindió, ni siquiera cuando algunos de sus amigos le dijeron que lo hiciera. Ella era terca y cuando quería algo luchaba por él y en este caso no iba ser lo contrario, quería ser su amiga.

Casi siempre trataba de acercarse a la pelirroja y lo mayor que ganaba de aquella chica era una mirada y unas palabras algo frías que solo la hacían esforzarse más por su cometido.

Un tarde y libre de trabajo les comento a sus padres.

Ese fue un error sus padres no solían estar muy presentes en su vida por que estaban muy ocupados trabajando tratando de ganar más prestigio y dinero como para escucharla y fue extraño que el tan solo mencionar el apellido Nishikino de Maki -solo sabía su nombre porque en ese entonces ambas estaban en el mismo salón- se vieran interesados en sus divagaciones

"Vuélvete su amiga" eso le habían dicho su Madre y su Padre asintió de acuerdo.

No lo noto, ni lo entendía al principio, era una niña después de todo. Había pensado que sus padres estaban felices por ella y por el objetivo que tenía.

Que ingenuidad de su parte las cosas eran tan diferentes a la realidad los que sus padres querían era que por medio de Maki llegar a sus padres, llegar aquellos fabulosos hospitales y tratar de hacer un contrato con los dueños, anteriormente habían tratado pero no habían logrado nada pero tal vez ahora que Saya era amiga de su única hija tendrían la oportunidad.

Saya solo había sonreído.

Un día mientras jugaba en el parque con algunos de sus amigos vio a la pelirroja. Como acostumbraba en su poder traía un gran libro pero esta vez en vez de traer el semblante serio de siempre parecía decaída. Saya sabía que si se acercaba y trataba de animarla seria sin más rechazada como todas las otras veces, así que pateo el balón con el que jugaban hacía la pelirroja para tener una excusa para acercarse. Tenía la ligera esperanza que si la invitaba a jugar esta vez tal vez aceptaría y así fue, por muy sorprendente que fuera aquella chica que había llamado su atención desde el primer momento en que la vio había permitido que la tomara de la mano y acepto jugar con ella y ser su amiga.

Cuando les conto a sus padres emocionada le dijeron lo orgullosos que estaban de ella y eso la había hecho feliz.

Ambas se habían vuelto inseparables, mejores amigas con el paso de los días.

Nada podía ser mejor.

.

.

Pero...

Había algo extraño a su alrededor las cosas cambiaron... aquellos chicos que antes se acercaban a ella lo hacían ahora con Maki al principio no le molestaba le alegraba que su amiga fuera más sociable. Todos comenzaron a conocer a Nishikino Maki y lo magnifica que era...

Pero lo que empezó como una alegría se convirtió en irritación algunas personas solo se acercaban a Saya para hacerse amiga de Maki después de todo Saya era la mejor amiga de la pelirroja y era injusto que solo la castaña pudiera disfrutar de la "popularidad" de Maki.

Lo que al principio no le importaba comenzó a importarle... lo peor es que eso no era todo sus padres habían comenzado a compararla con Maki ¿por qué lo hacían si ellas eran personas diferentes?.

Quería hacer algo, no sabía que...

Y la amargura surgió en ella...

Eso tan solo había sido el inicio de la envidia y del odio que comenzaba a consumirla...

Y a pesar de eso... no hizo nada... seguían siendo amigas lo más seguro era que esos sentimiento cambiaran... trató de seguir como siempre... esperando que algo cambiara...

No lo hizo...

Todo era igual...

La estaba cansando...

O por lo menos hasta que la pelirroja le conto acerca su secreto.

Estaban en la casa de la pelirroja después de un recital de piano de Maki que le digo. Había sentido... ¿asco?... ¿repulsión?... no pudo decir nada simplemente y cuando la vio, la mirada que le dirigía, acabaron con cualquier sentimiento negativo.

Se había acercado a ella y colocado una mano en su hombro a la vez que le sonreía.

"No me importa. Estaré contigo siempre Maki."

Y lo hizo...

Sentía curiosidad por la condición de su amiga, le había preguntado a sus padres y la reacción de estos simplemente la sorprendió, habían gritado, habían dicho muchas cosas desagradables, la asustaron cuando le preguntaron donde había escuchado aquello, no podía delatar a Maki, se lo había prometido, así que dijo que en la escuela, parecía que eso los había tranquilizado...

Aunque aun así le dijeron : "Recuerda Saya esos seres son abominaciones, Monstruos, para la humanidad simplemente no deberían existir en este mundo."

Aquellas palabras la hicieron dudar ¡¿pero qué pensaba?! Maki era su amiga... su mejor amiga... no podía hacerle daño sin importar lo que escuchara de sus padres... se negó hacerle daño... y a estar con ella siempre...

.

.

El tiempo siguió pasando y cada vez las cosas se volvían más molestas, demasiado, estar con la pelirroja se volvió incomodo...

Se estaba cansando...

Lo malo fue cuando ella comenzó a compararse con Maki ahí las cosas realmente se pusieron feas.

Sus pensamientos positivos fueron reemplazados por negativos.

"¿Por qué ella que era diferente tenía todo lo que ella quería?"

"¿Por qué a pesar de que los padres de Maki trabajaban tenían tiempo para pasar con su hija y los de ella no?"

" ¿Por qué sus padres seguían comparándola?"

"¿Por qué todo el mundo seguía alabando sus talentos?

"¿Por qué Maki que era... que era un " monstruo "... era feliz?"

Y como si aquello fuese una revelación lo supo:

Maki... no... Nishikino era un "monstruo" y como un "monstruo" no merecía tener lo que tenía, sus padres tenían razón esa clase de personas no deberían existir...

Además si Nishikino no existiera sus padres ya no la compararían con nadie y se sentirían orgullosos de ella...

Sí, eso haría, acabaría con Nishikino...

Quería verla destruida lentamente...

Y tenía la forma de cómo hacerlo...

Su secreto...

.

.

Fue más fácil de lo que pensó...

La humillo...

La golpe...

Eh hizo que los que alguna vez la admiraran se volvieran en su contra...

Había sido tan fácil manipularlos...

Lo había logrado... y la lleno de gran satisfacción... la hizo sentir genial... su mirada... sus lágrimas... su dolor...

Nishikino había desaparecido de su vida...

Cuando se enteró que había "acabado con el monstruo" lo disfruto... lo gozo...

Sus padres la volvieron a enviar al extranjero al parecer había arruinado "sus planes" ya que "Nishikino había muerto"...

No le importo en lo más mínimo ni siquiera cuando aquellos que la siguieron en hacerle la vida imposible a Nishikino la culparon de su muerte... hipócrita...

Así que se fue feliz con sus tíos pensando que todo había terminado...

.

.

Hasta que regreso de nuevo a Japón y descubrió que no solo estaba viva si no que una vez más estaba siendo mejor que ella.

 _\- Muy pronto Nishikino... muy pronto...-_ Susurró Miyami viendo hacía lo que tenía enfrente de ella: Otonokizaka. Desde donde se encontraba podía ver perfectamente a algunos estudiantes dentro de las instalaciones.

Sonrio de medio lado, estaba completamente segura de que sería igual de fácil que en el pasado solo tendría que esperar hasta que Nishikino estuviera a solas con aquel grupo al que engañaba y volvería acabar todo...

 _\- ... después de todo un "monstruo" no merece felicidad...-_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _\- Nishikino...-_

El cuerpo de Maki se tensó por completo, sus pasos se detuvieron, sus ojos se ampliaron como dos platos y sintió su respiración retenerse.

No podía ser.

Aquella voz... aquella voz la conocía... aquella voz

 _~ Inicio del flashback.~_

 _\- Hola.- Dijo una pequeña castaña apareciendo enfrente de una pelirroja que solo logro hacerse hacia atrás ante la cercanía de aquella chica, apretó los labios nerviosa.- Woow tu cabello es muy rojo y ahora que los veo de cerca tienes unos lindos ojos.-_

 _\- Necesitas algo.-_

 _\- Tu voz también es genial~-_

 _Maki frunció el ceño aquella chica solo estaba diciendo cosas que la incomodaban._

 _\- Me preguntaba si querías ser mi amiga... oh pero que descuidada no me e presentado... mi nombre es Sa... -_

 _\- No me interesa.- Interrumpió la pequeña pelirroja marchándose y dejando a una castaña que después de recuperarse de su sorpresa sonrió grande._

 _\- ¡Interesante!.-_

 _~ Fin del Flashback.~_

... no importaba cuanto tiempo había pasado...

 _~ Inicio del flashback.~_

 _\- Eres un monstruo Nishikino.- Dijo una castaña fríamente de unos diez años de edad a una pelirroja que por la sorpresa los libros que cargaba cayeran al suelo._

 _~ Fin del Flashback.~_

...o el pequeño cambio que esta había sufrido por los años seguía siendo la misma y sabía que sin importar que... la reconocería a la perfección en cualquier lugar...

Por qué esa voz la seguía atormentando, de vez en cuando, en sus pesadillas.

 _\- Saya_...- Murmuró con temor la pelirroja apartando la vista de Eri, mirando al frente encontrándose con una chica castaña con ojos avellana que la veían con una expresión pretensiosa.

 _\- Tanto tiempo, Nishikino~.-_

 _\- Mmm...-_ Apretó el agarre de su bolso tratando de tranquilizarse y que las sensaciones que sentía al volver a verla pararan, un poco aprisa camino poniéndose delante de sus amigas _.- ¿A qué has venido?.-_

 _\- ¿Por qué el trató tan frio Nishikino no estas feliz de ver a tú "vieja mejor amiga" después de tanto tiempo?.-_ Preguntó la castaña sonriendo con malicia e inclinando la cabeza con inocencia. Le agradaba. Le agradaba mucho la forma en la que su sola presencia le causaba todo aquello a la pelirroja.

Maki apretó la mandíbula. Detestaba su forma de hablarle. Detestaba la forma en como la veía. Detestaba no poder hacerle frente sin recordar por todo lo que la había hecho vivir. Detestaba seguir siendo tan "débil" como para no poder enfrentarla y darle lo que se merecía.

 _\- Responde ¿a qué has venido?.-_

Antes de que la castaña respondiera con otro de sus comentarios Honoka la interrumpio tratando de que el ambiente tan tenso que se había formado se disolviera y sin notar la ligera incomodidad de Maki.

 _\- Eeeeh! ¿Maki-chan por qué nunca nos hablaste de tu amiga? Pudimos haberla invitado al concierto que tuvimos.-_

 _-Ho-Honoka espera...-_

 _\- ¡Nya! ¡Maki-chan es mala!.-_ Comentó Rin abrazando a la susodicha por la espalda y esta solo vio como era ignorada _.- Pensé que éramos amiga Maki-chan.-_ Le dijo en un tono lastimero dramáticamente _.- ¿por qué nunca nos contestes a Kayon-chin y a Rin que tenías otra amiga Nya?.-_

 _\- R-Rin...-_ Trató de detenerlas pero las dos peli-jengibres seguían ignorándola, era más que obvio que ellas dos de todas las musas serían las amables y amigables frente a una desconocida.

 _\- Y ¿Cómo te llamas-nya?.-_ Rin soltó a Maki y se puso frente a ella sonriéndole amigable al igual que Honoka.

 _\- Miyami Saya es un placer. Pero pueden llamarme solo Saya después de todo son amigas de Nishikino.-_ Dijo haciendo una reverencia aun sin borrar su sonrisa y sin que en ningún momento apartar la mirada de la pelirroja.

 _\- Oh un placer mi...-_

 _\- Lo se.-_ Interrumpió Saya a Honoka. _\- Se quiénes son todas ustedes. Son realmente famosas, Muse.-_

Había algo, en la forma en que lo dijo y con el tono que uso que no le agradado en lo más mínimo a Eri, Umi y Nozomi que fruncieron el ceño.

 _\- Ehehehe...-_

 _\- Ne ne ne Miyami-san ¿desde cuándo conoces a Maki-nya?.-_

La sonrisa de la castaña se engancho tal cual serpiente y de alguna manera, ahora, a nadie le gusto esa sonrisa que solo desprendía crueldad.

 _\- Desde que éramos niñas ¿verdad, Nishikino? ¿Recuerdas como solíamos divertirnos?.-_

Maki solo cerro con dolor los ojos, trago seco, su cuerpo se estremeció por dentro revolviéndole las entrañas a la vez que sentía como algo frio se instalaba en su estómago... Que si lo recordaba, la pregunta precisa sería ¿cuándo dejaría de hacerlo?

 _~Inicio del flash~_

 _Se encontraba una pequeña pelirroja de once años en la biblioteca leyendo tranquilamente un libro en el receso. Usualmente a esa hora ella se encontraría en el patio de la escuela bajo un árbol leyendo o jugando pero desde que su secreto había salido a la luz prefería estar lo más alejado de todos los demás niños._

 _Aún más de lo que antes lo hacía._

 _Suspiro y volteo la página pero no pudo empezar a leer nada de esa hoja cuando sintió que algo frio caía sobre ella._

 _\- ¡¿Ueeeh?! pero ¿qué...?.- De inmediato alzo su carita y se encontró con una vista que la aterrorizo frente a ella se encontraban las chicas y chicos que solían molestarla y eran liderazgos por su antigua "amiga" Saya, todos traían en sus manos cubos con agua o lodo, globos, huevos y harina._

 _\- ¿Qu-qué quieren?.- Se puso de pie y los enfrentó, mostrando que no la intimidaban cuando en realidad era todo lo contrario._

 _\- ¿Qué pasa con ese trato Nishikino? Nosotros solo veníamos a jugar contigo~.-_

 _Maki se estremeció al escuchar eso sabiendo perfectamente a que se referían con "jugar" evito retroceder. - Y-yo no quiero jugar con ustedes.- Les dijo y les dio la espalda para marcharse, tenía que encontrar a un profesor antes de que le hicieran daño como las veces anteriores pero antes de siquiera avanzar un solo paso ya la habían acorralado. - De-déjenme o le diré a un profesor.-_

 _Aquellos chicos se rieron._

 _\- ¿Por qué nos acusaras Nishikino? No estamos haciendo nada malo. Solo vinimos a jugar.- Repitió con una sonrisa sínica._

 _Maki apretó la mandíbula al darse cuenta de que no iba a librarse de aquello, vio hacía atrás de los chicos fingió una mueca de sorpresa. - Miren allí viene el profesor.- Aprovechando que todos esos chicos le creyeron en su mentira escapo lo más rápido posible y solo escucho algo como: - Se escapa ¡Atrápenla!.- De uno de los chicos - Parece que Nishikino al fin quiere jugar con nosotros. ¡Atrapen a ese monstruo!.- De Saya y el - ¡Sí!.- De todos apoyándola, para que ella comenzara a correr más rápido._

 _35 minutos más tarde._

 _En medio del patio de la escuela se encontraba en el suelo la pequeña pelirroja cubierta de agua, lodo, harina y huevos en uno de sus bracitos, en una de sus rodillas y en sus manos tenía feos raspones que se hizo cuando había caído al suelo en medio de la persecución en la cual más chicos se habían unido y ahora la rodeaban mientras seguían festejando por atrapar al "monstruo" y tratar de eliminarlo con sus "armas de purificación"._

 _\- ¿Por qué...? ¡¿Por qué me hacen esto?!. ¡Yo no les eh hecho nada!.- Exigió Maki apretando los puños evitando que sus lágrimas salieran de sus ojos y viendo a Saya directamente por que a pesar de haber hablado en plural la pregunta era más dirigida hacía a la castaña, su antigua amiga, quien la había traicionado contando a todos su secreto._

 _\- Porque eres un monstruo.- Lo gritó con diversión, como si estuviera diciendo la cosa más cierta del mundo, a lo que unos pocos la apoyaron ya que algunos cansados de seguir con eso prefirieron marcharse hacer otras cosa. Saya camino hasta ponerse a lado de pelirroja y al estar a su altura la sujeto del mentón haciendo que la viera directo a los ojos. Maki se tensó por dentro, aquellos ojos solo trasmitían, rencor, furia, desprecio y un odio tan puro que no debía permanecer a una niña de su edad. - Y porque en realidad un monstruo como tú no merece todo lo que tiene, una gran riqueza, padres que la amán, un futuro. Un monstruo como tú...- Repitió con rabia sujetando con más fuerza a la pelirroja que solo hizo una mueca de dolor. Por más que quería apartar sus ojos no podía hacerlo. -... Los de tú especie no merecen existir. Mereces desaparecer. ¡Mereces morir!.- Una vez más gritó y sonrió con satisfacción al ver la cara en shock de su ex-amiga. Se levantó del suelo dejando a una pelirroja que solo veía su espalda, volvió a enfrentarla y antes de marcharse le digo. - Vez todo esto...- Señaló todo el lugar ya desierto.- Ese es tú futuro. Estar sola. Después de todo..._ _Eres un monstruo. Nadie va a amar a un monstruo como tú. Estarás sola para siempre. Lo mejor sería que murieras para que todos podamos librarnos de tú existencia.- Terminó viéndola con lastima y se alejó._

 _Una vez sola, y cansada ya de todo, Maki solo bajo la cabeza permitiendo que las lágrimas cayeran por su rostro hasta el piso._

 _Fin del Flashback._

Un suspiro tembloroso salió de los labios de la pelirroja y apretó con fuerza los puños a los costados tratando de evitar que las lágrimas que deseaban salir de sus ojos lo hicieran.

Tenía miedo, pero no iba a demostrarlo. Abrió los ojos dispuesta a enfrentarla.

 _\- S-Saya cualquier cosa que quieras hablar conmigo lo podemos hacer en privado.-_

La castaña sonrió divertida ante el nerviosismo que noto en la voz de la pelirroja.

 _\- Pero Nishikino~ no quieres que tus amigas se...-_

 _\- Ca-cállate, esto es entre tú y yo así que vamos.-_ Le dijo y comenzó a caminar.

Tenía que salir lo más rápido de ahí si no quería que pasara algo catastrófico.

Un trueno retumbo en el cielo y pequeñas gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer.

 _\- Eeeeh ¿Por qué está lloviendo nya? si en televisión no habían dicho que llovería.-_

 _\- Deberíamos regresar dentro chicas antes que nos empapemos.-_ Aconsejó Eri pero la voz de las castaña las detuvo a todas antes de que alguna le contestara a la Rusa.

 _\- ¿Qué pasa Nishikino...? ¿Por qué tanta prisa de salir...? ¿De verdad no quieres que tus amigas escuchen...? ¿Qué clase de amiga eres...?.-_ Su voz dejo todo el tono burlón y se volvió frio.

Maki se detuvo y la enfrentó, frunciendo el ceño.

 _\- N-no las metas Saya, esto es entre nosotras.-_

 _\- No lo es..-_ Susurró bajando la vista por un segundo.- _¡No lo es Nishikino!.-_ Gritó borrando su sonrisa dejando atrás todo su acto sorprendiendo a todas las demás chicas. _\- ¡Estoy harta de que trates de engañar y traicionar a todo el mundo con tú falsa mascara, de la misma forma que lo hiciste con todos! ¡Conmigo!.-_

 _\- M-Maki-chan ¿Qué pasa?.-_ Preguntó Hanayo.

Maki volteo y vio el rostro de todos sus amigas preocupadas y confundidas -a excepción de cierta pelinegra que se mantenía al margen de todo y apretaba los puños mientras veía el suelo-, les sonrió lo mejor que pudo para tranquilizarlas pero era obvio que ninguna creyó en aquella sonrisa por todos los rastros de tristeza y dolor que había en su rostro.

Tal parecía que la sola presencia de aquella chica le impedía mantener su tan acostumbrada y característica tranquilidad haciendo que sus emociones se reflejaran en su rostro como un espejo.

 _\- N-nada chicas p-por qué no van arres guardarse de la lluvia ya las alcanzo.-_

 _\- Pero...-_ Dijo Hanayo, ella y las demás no la querían dejar a solas con aquella chica pero una vez más la voz de la castaña cargada de enojo la interrumpió.

 _\- ¡No! Ellas tienen el derecho de saber.-_

 _\- ¿Sa-saber que nya...? ¿Ma-Maki-Nya qué pasa...?.-_ Preguntó asustada Rin aquella chica parecia una completa demente y la estaba asustando, hasta se había olvidado de que comenzaba empaparse y no era la única.

Maki abrió la boca pero cruelmente fue interrumpida

 _\- No les has dicho Nishikino. Lo supuse. ¡Eres una cobarde!.-_

 _\- B-basta, ca-callate ya... -_

 _\- ¡No! ¡Ellas tienen el derecho de saber quién eres realmente!.. -_

Maki vio impotente como con descaro Saya le sonreía triunfalmente gozando a cada segundo lo bien que estaba saliendo todo y como ella estaba sufriendo.

No, si eso seguía así todos lo sabrían, todos se enterarían de lo que ocultaba.

Todo volvería a ocurrir de nuevo.

Aquellas miradas y comentarios volverían. Aquellas burlas...

Y Maki... no sabía cómo evitarlo...

¿Por qué ahora estaba yendo tan bien tenía que ocurrir esto?

¿Por qué?

De la pura frustración quería llorar...

 _\- ¡Tienen derecho a saber que Nishikino Maki es una mentirosa! ¡De que Nishikino Maki oculta quien es! ¡Que ella es un m...!-_

Cuando iba abrir la boca para continuar, una voz clara, tranquila, firme y cargada de molestia se abrió paso entre el sonido de la lluvia y corto todo lo que diría...

 _\- Basta...-_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **N/A:**

 **¿qué tan rota puede estar una persona por dentro para que el dolor de otro te haga feliz? -suspira-**

 **Soy honesta, el capítulo solo iba a tener por lo mucho 1500 palabras lo se soy cruel -asiente- pero luego recorde: Yo siempre digo que no se deben juzgar a las personas hasta no conocer sus razones trás sus acciones... y por que eso fue que se me ocurrio ¿por que no conocer un poco el pasado de Saya?, una persona no cambia de la noche a la mañana después de todo. Además así les doy verdaderas razones para detesarla~.**

 **A mi en lo personal me dio pena, pobre, aun que no justifico sus acciones y mucho menos por todo lo que lastimaron a Maki-chan y todavía la muy... -murmura cosas incoherentes- ¡se hizo la victima apesar de todo lo que hizo!... ahora si... ¡Nico-chan acaba con esa tipeja, hasla picadillo y después lanzale acido por que de seguro si se las das a los leones les cae mal y les provoca daño estomacal! jejeje XD**

 **Y si piensan que eso es lo peor que le paso a Maki lamente decirles que... si... no...más o menos pero no spoileare nada...**

 **Dejando todo eso de lado a que estan sorprendidos que actualice rápido, es que tenía tiempo libre y como les dije solo iba ser corto y ya lo tenía escrito ¡el capítulo se escribio solo! a diferencia del pasado capítulo que me quemo la cabeza. jum~**

 **Ahora se preguntaran por que la autora esta divagando... ohhh -sonrie con picardía- es solo que los esta distrayendo para que no me linchen por dejarlo en la mejor parte jejeje.**

 **Mejor contestare algunos rewiem~**

 **kact3007**

¡Saludos! Tranquilo ya pronto vendrán puros capítulos NicoMaki sin interrupción por el momento espero y disfrutaras del Capítulo~

 **OphiellTheFallenAngel**

¡Yo! Aquí tienes el capítulo así que no tienes que esperar tanto ;D y como puedes ver aqui hay un poco del pasado de Saya y Maki-chan y tal vez tengas razón en la suposición con Nico-chan tal vez...XD por lo mientras espero y disfrutaras del capítulo~

 **caher1998**

¡Yo! ¡Bienvenido al club! jejeje XD jajaja me hiciste imaginármelo Nicololiyandere jejeje demasiado adorable pero lástima que no pueda ponerla en modo yandere espera tal vez pero tendrás que esperar para el proximo~

 **Nicocchi17**

¡Saludos! Me alegra que te divirtiera esa escena y si apareció Miyami, tienes razón Nico-chan aun no le dará su merecido pero en el próximo te aseguro que si ;J Nozomi siempre sabe que pasará algo pero no importa cuánto corras o te escondas lo mejor siempre es enfrentar a tus temores o destino jejeje espero y disfrutaras el capítulo~

 **Xopowo**

¡Saludos! Aww gracias espero y disfrutaras del capítulo~

 **Naoto S**

¡Saludos! Gracias aquí tienes este capítulo ya no tienes que esperar demasiado~

 **gezh15**

¡Saludos! Aquí se resuelven algunas de sus dudas y no te preocupes en el próximo Nico-chan actuara jejeje A mí también me gustan los finales felices pero mientras tanto tendremos que esperar, espero y disfrutaras este capítulo por igual

 **Guest**

¡Saludos! Ya no tienes que esperar aquí está el capítulo espero y lo disfrutaras~

 **Lovelovelab**

¡Saludos! Si es linda esa elichika celosa y por desgracia apareció

 **Jaydisita.8709**

¡Saludos! ¡Bienvenida al club! Tendrás que esperar hasta el próximo capítulo para ver como la defiende

 **L.-oso de peluche-.l**

¡Yo! Naa para nada me molestaría de igual forma así me decían en secundaria así que no te preocupes –sonríe de oreja a oreja-. Me alegra que te gustara todos esos momentos y los celos de cierta pelirroja y Rusa en toda historia se necesita un poco de celos~ y no fue mi intención enserio –sonríe inocente- jamás intentaría algo así como eso pero lo compensare –alza el puño con determinación- en el próximo si habrá NicoMaki con Loli protegiendo a su pantera tsundere ¡De veras!. Jejeje. Mou~ no digas que escribo cosas cursi – sus mejillas se sonrojan – de verdad que es vergonzoso… siempre que por accidente lo hago en la escuela termino cambiando todo por qué.. por qué… ¡ah vergonzoso! – se tapa con ambas manos ola cara y suspira- dejando eso de lado veo que te emocionastes por el spoiler jejeje sabía que te agradaría y por último ¡bienvenida al club para linchar a Saya!. Espero y disfrutaras de este capítulo Nos leemos…

Posdata: ¿A ti no te molestaría que te digiera onee-san o si? Jejeje

 **ArturiaP**

¡Saludos! Si ya llego la hora de que la bomba estalle pero no por mucho por que súper Idol Nico-nii protegerá a su tsundere de cualquier residuo peligroso jejeje

 **TheHandOfTheDarkness**

¡Saludos!Tranquilo pronto pronto por el momento estamos entrando en el drama y la angustia difrutalo~

 **Y como no soy cruel les dejare un adelanto del próximo capítulo: Habrá golpes, Malas palabras y muchas lágrimas...**

 **Ahora si me marcho y...**

 **Nos leemos en el proximo capítulo~**

 **Matta ne~ XD (28/06/16)**

 **(B.G.R.R)**


	10. Capítulo 10 Parte 2 Quién es el monstruo

**Por una vida contigo.**

 **A veces por temor escondemos una parte de nosotros que nos averguenza eso ocurre con Nishikino Maki quien a pesar de contar con grandes amigas en las que confiar oculta un gran secreto. Un día cierta pelinegra cansanda y un poco preocupada de sus constantes escapadas del entrenamiento decide acorralarla y exigirle una explicación. Lo que descubrira no solo las unira si no las ayudara un poco a que ambas se han más honestas con -o descubran- sus sentimientos. Para que ambas puedan afrontar los problemas que se avesinaran y así protegerse en el proceso.**

 **Pareja principal: NicoMaki.**

 **Secundaria: KotoUmi.**

 **Genero: Drama, Romance, Amistad, Angustia y un poco de comedia.**

 **Advertencia: Este fanfic será un MakiFuta si alguien tiene un problema por la Futa favor de salir de la pagina quedan advertidos leer bajo su propio riesgo.**

 **Love Live y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 10: Tempestad. Parte 2 ¿Quién es el monstruo?**

Nico solo observaba la espalda de Maki mientras contestaba la pregunta de Nozomi, así que cuando el apellido de la pelirroja fue pronunciado por alguien fuera de sus amigas fue capaz de notar como los hombros de la menor se tensaban y detenía su caminata por instinto imitó sus acciones pero su mirada ya no seguía consentrada en la pelirroja si no en la persona causante del extraño comportamiento de su Kouhai.

Una chica alta, de piel bronceada, cabello castaño que sonreía. Por alguna extraña razón aquella chica no fue del ningún agrado de la pelinegra y eso que era la primera vez que la veía además aquel desagrado que sentía por aquella chica solo aumento cuando la pelirroja pronuncio su nombre con un tono que ya había escuchado de ella antes.

Saya.

Ese nombre le era familiar ¿donde lo había escuchado antes?

 _~Inicio del flashback.~_

 _Nico subia por las escaleras de la mansión Nishikino con extremo cuidado a mitad de la noche mientras sostenia un vaso con agua entre sus manos y trataba de no hacer ruido para no despertar a ninguna de sus amigas que de seguro ya dormían. Había despertado un poco acalorada y sedienta y como no había querido molestar a la menor que dormía tranquilamente a lado de ella había salido y vagado por el. Suspiro al entrar de nuevo a la habitación. Maki-chan seguía durmiendo al parecer no había notado siquiera su ausencia, iba volver a recostarse pero se detuvo ¿era solo ella o realmente esa noche hacía demasiado calor en el cuarto de la menor? camino hacía la ventana del balcón, la abrió y el refrescante viento de la noche choco contra ella relajandola._

 _Suspiro y sonrio levemente al ver que desde ese lugar no solo tenía una hermosa vista del patio trasero si no del hermoso cielo despejado y lleno de estrellas. Se pregunto si era la vista Maki-chan veía antes de dormir._

 _Leves gemidos lastimeros provenientes trás su espalda llamaron su atención sacandola de sus pensamientos y creyendo que de alguna forma había despertado a la pelirroja._

 _\- No... no... por favor ya no... detenganse.-_

 _\- Maki-chan.- Nico volteó viendo como la pelirroja se removia inquieta sobre la cama murmurando cosas, se acercó a ella preocupada y al estar cerca solo pudo alarmarse al ver como el sudor se impregnaba en su cara haciendo que su flequillo se pegara en su frente y como lágrimas comenzaban a salir de los aún cerrados ojos de la pianista. Casi de inmediato se subió apresurada a la cama tratando de que la menor despertará de aquella pesadilla que seguro era la culpable de que llorara._

 _\- Maki-chan... Hey Maki-chan despierta...-_

 _\- No... ya no más ca-callense...-_

 _\- Maki-chan...- Colocó sus manos sobre la menor moviendola con más fuerza._

 _Fuera lo que fuera que ponía así a Maki tenía que despertarla para que dejara de sufrir._

 _\- No, ya no... Sa-Sa-ya...-_

 _Sus movimientos se detuvierón y solo observo como la menor seguía removiendose tratando de alejarse._

 _Esa era la primera vez que Nico escucharía aquel nombre que se quedaría gravado en su mente como el causante del sufrimiento de su Kouhai._

 _~Fin del Flashback.~_

Oh, claro, el día de la pijamada, el día en el que la pelirroja lloraba mientras dormía. Inconsientemente apretó los puños como si con ello se contuviera de hacer algo y siguió observando en silencio lo que pasaba.

A su lado pudo escuchar como Nozomi en voz baja murmuraba algo que no supo entender.

De seguro preguntandose que era lo que pasaba al igual que las demás musas. Estaba segura que sus amigas estaban confundidas con lo que pasaba, nos las culpaba, por que ella estaría de la misma forma si estuviera en su lugar.

Ella tenía más o menos una idea de que se trataba todo eso.

O mejor dicho; de las intenciones que tenía aquella chica con su "visita".

Y no era nada bueno.

No para ella, si no para Maki-chan. Sabía que la pelirroja aún no estaba lista para ser honesta. Ella ya había aceptado eso y le daría y apoyaría el tiempo que fuera necesario hasta que la pelirroja tuviera el valor para decirle a las demás lo que ocultaba.

Pero ahora; al ver por el lenguaje corporal de Maki o escuchar la voz temblorosa, desesperada y casi suplicante de Maki-chan... Bajo la cabeza y apretó la mandibula al no soportar la sonrisa que Maki les diriguía para tratar de tranquilizar a las demás chicas... y al ver la sonrisa cinica de esa tal Saya Miyami... solo entendía que esos planes se irían por el caño si no detenía a esa estupida chica que trataba de dañar a la pelirroja.

Ella no iba a permitir eso.

No cuando se había prometido ayudarla y hacer que los ojos de Maki-chan ya no mostraran la tristeza y soledad que había cada vez que hablaba sobre su condición.

Ella era Yazawa Nico la próxima super Idol 1° del universo y siempre cumplía sus promesas.

¡Maldición! ¡¿a quien trataba de engañar?! sabía que eso solo era una escusa. Lo que realmente le preocupaba era que si las chicas se enteraban de esa forma y no aceptaban a la pelirroja Maki-chan terminarían siendo lastimada y ella no quería eso.

Además ya había tenido suficiente de todo eso.

Si no había hecho nada al principio era solo por que queria analizar lo que sucedia por que penso que la menor podía controlar la situación.

Pero Nico estaba harta de escuchar la voz irritante de aquella chica.

Estaba harta de ver como la muy estupida se hacía la victima frente a sus amigas. Por que Nico estaba completamente segura que de "victima" no tenía nada y más por la sonrisa que portaba en su rostro.

Sonrisa que la pelinegra tenía ganas de borrar de un golpe.

Pero si esa chica queria jugar hacerse la inocente Nico le mostraría como hacerlo. La haría arrepentirse por lo que sea que le hizo a Maki y lo que queria hacerle ahora.

Suspiro hondo y antes de que aquella chica continuara hablando con una voz firme y clara habló.

 _\- Basta...-_ Su voz fue lo suficiente fuerte para hacerse escuchar sobre el sonido de la lluvia y cortar cualquier oración que esa tipa tenía pensado decir.

Con calma saco el paraguas de color rosa de su bolsa que su madre esa misma mañana le había dado, ya le agradecería más tarde por eso y por hacer que fuera al colegio.

 _\- Nicochi.-_ Ignoró el llamado de Nozomi y empezo a caminar. Mentalmente agradecio de que no la detuviera de seguro la Miko tambien estaba analizando lo que sucedia y por eso aun no actuaba, lo más probable era que al final de todo volviera a preguntarle. Genial otro problema más.

No se dio cuenta de las miradas que le diriguían sus amigas pués Nico no apartaba su mirada rubí de aquella chica.

Paso a lado de cada una de ellas y pudo escuchar su nombre salir como un susurro de los labios de su Kouhai pelirroja, igual lo ignoró, colocandose frente a la castaña, con la cabeza en alto y viendola con más detenimiento.

Nico tenía una cosa muy clara y esa era; que la persona frente a ella, esa detestable chica castaña con horrible sentido de la moda -por que en serio, hoy en día quien convinaba el amarillo con el naranja- y peinado -eso que olia era el fijador para cabello ¿es que se había vaceado toda la lata en la cabeza?.-y que no dejaba de mirar a la pelirroja, era la causante de aquella mirada en Maki-chan. Aquella mirada que tanto le desagradaba a la morena. Aquella mirada que creyó que después de lo que había convivido podría lograr desaparecer con esfuerzo ¡pero no! aparece una estupida chica y le viene arruinar sus fántasticos planes.

Oh. Como se iba a divertir cuando comenzara a desesperse, solo esperaba que no fuera ella misma quien lo hiciera antes y fuera contra la castaña.

Le diriguió una mirada aburrida y empezo a hablar

 _\- He dicho basta. Estoy harta de seguir escuchandote, me estas aburriendo a niveles insuperables con tu desagradable parloteó ahora marchate antes de que mi poca pasiencia se agote.-_

Decir que las musas no estaban sorprendidas por esa actitud que Nico había tomado sería poco. Claro que ellas conocían el lado terco, orgulloso y malhumurado de su amiga pero era esta misma la que les decía que tenían que ser amables con sus fans o con alguien que podría llegar hacerlo no por que la pelinegra quisiese ser falsa, si no que sabían cuanto queria hacer a las personas sonreir y ahora, sin embargo, parecía comportarse como un reptil hostil del cual invadian su territorio para atacar a su invasor, en este caso, esa chica. Eso las hizo ponerse más alertas de lo que ya estaban.

Miyami abrio los ojos sorprendida y una vez pasada de su sorpresa los entrecerro viendo a la chica frente a ella, barriendola con la mirada, olvidando por breves insatantes su cometido.

 _\- Me estas amenazando.-_

 _\- ¿amenazar? ¿yo? ¿a ti? como por que perdería mi tiempo en eso. Solo te estoy pidiendo de la manera más amable que te larges.-_ Y le sonrió haciendose la inocente como la castaña momento antes provocando que la chica frente a ella frunciera el seño.

 _\- ¿quién te crees que eres para hablarme así estupida Niña?-_

 _Inicio del flashback_

 _\- No nesecito ayuda de una estupida niña.- Dijo una castaña mirando a la "niña" pelinegra frente a ella con rencor._

 _Fin del Flashback_

Nico abrio los ojos ligeramente al reconocer a la chica frente a ella.

 _"Demonios y yo que pense que no me la volveria a encontrar."_

Internamente fruncio el seño ahora la pelinegra ya tenía otro motivo para detestar a aquella chica.

¡Nadie le decía niña y se iba viva!, bueno más que sus compañeras musas pero a ellas se los perdonaba -no sin quejarse por supuesto- por que eran sus amigas. Solo por eso, que si no... pero esa chica era otra cosa...

 _"Tranquilizate Nico, cuenta hasta diez, no dejes que las palabras de esa tipa te molesten... piensa en algo lindo... en algo que no sea estrellar tus puños contra su cara...ugh como quisiera acabar de arruinarle más su horrendo peinado... pero si lo hago lo más seguro es que terminare e llamar la atención de las demás... "_ Claro que Nico no noto que desde que había abierto la boca solo hizo que sus amigas se cuestionarse más lo que ocurria y más por el hecho de que no reclamara por la burla respecto a su apariencia cuando era más que claro para todas lo molesto que le resultaba el que la vieran así.

 _\- Es que acaso no sabes con quien estas hablando.-_

 _\- No, no se quien eres. Tampoco me importa saberlo y me importa una mierda si eres o eras " la mejor amiga" de Maki-chan. Solo se que no me agradas. Dime ¿Quién te has creído tú para venir a insultar a una de mis amigas frente a mi?. ¿Qué te da derecho hacerlo?.-_ Also una ceja.- _Yo te respondo ahora: Ninguno. Será mejor que te devuelvas por donde venistes y nos dejes en paz.-_ Sentenció encarando aquella chica y no dejandose intimidar por la mirada de odio que la castaña le estaba dando por haberla interrumpido y por lo que le estaba diciendo, se paro firme, sin importarle que esa chica fuera más alta que ella.

Aquella chica la miro con rabía tan solo unos segundos para apartar levantar su mirada de ella y diriguirla a la pelirroja. Por primera vez Nico detestaba el hecho de no ser más alta por que así podría cubrir perfectamente a Maki -aún el que paraguas la cubria un poco-.

 _\- Pués si no sabes quien soy no deberías meterten asunots que no te llaman mocosa mal educada.-_ Nico evito soltar un resoplido, ¿es que aquella chica solo había escuchado una parte de lo que había dicho _?.- Y para tú información si tengo el derecho de hacerlo. Lo tengo por que a diferencia de ti, yo conosco a Nishikino, la conosco desde que eramos de siete años y por que...-_

Saya continuó hablando y diciendo cosas o más bien, según ella, sus razones por las cuales podía hablar sobre lo que sabía y lo que quisiera pero paro de hacerlo al ver como la pelinegra solo se miraba las uñas murmurando algo sobre que color usaría la próxima vez Frunció el seño enojada ¿pero quién se creía para ignorarla?.

 _\- ¿Estas escuchando?.-_

Nico tranquilamente dejaba de ver sus uñas y la veía sin ningún interes alguno.

 _\- ¿Terminastes? Creo haber dicho que solo me estas aburriendo.-_ Luego bajo su vista viendo de nuevo sus uñas.

Nico sabía que al hacer aquello solo estaba hechando más leña al fuego pero para ella estaba bien. Si fuera cualquier otra persona -Maki- la pelinegra lo disfrutaría por sus reacciones, pero con esa chica de verdad lo que queria era sacarla de sus casillas para que toda mascara de victima se fuera que mostrara su verdadero rostro o mejor que se diera cuenta de que con lo que estaba haciendo no iba conseguir nada y se marchara. Posibilidad que la pelinegra sabía era improbable por como la castaña apretaba con fuerza su mandibula... Vaya que era fácil el cabrearla.

Se mordió los labios al escuchar las pequeñas risas de tanto Honoka y Rin que solo hicieron aumentar el enojo de Saya y es que a las dos pelijengibres no las podían culpar apesar de lo extraña de a situación tenía algo de divertido.

Maki tambien compartia la misma opinión de sus amigas pero ella estaba más preocupada por lo que Saya podría hacerle a la morena que otra cosa. La conocía, había sido victima de sus crueles bromas y palabras para saber que no lo dejaría así de fácil.

Así que tenía que detener a la pequeña pelinegra.

Nico pensaba decir algo más para incrementar la irritación de la castaña pero una mano sobre su hombro la detuvo _\- Ni-nico-chan detente.-_ Era Maki, un poco confundida y extrañada dio la media vuelta y la miro con fijeza.

La pelirroja intentaba sonreirle de la misma manera que había hecho anteriormente con sus amigas tratando de restarle importancia al asunto y de que no se preocupara. Lo cual solo conseguía todo lo contraría con la pequeña pelinegra. Aquel dolor volvio aparecer en su pecho cada vez que veía el esfuerzo que la menor hacía con aquello. Era cierto, no iba a negarlo, que era una sonrisa hermosa, la sonrisa más hermosa que Nico había visto, pero... para Nico aquella sonrisa que trataba de mostarle solo era una forma de ocultar la tristeza y dolor que había detrás de ello.

Además era una sonrisa falsa, por que las verdaderas sonrisas no provocan un vacio en el corazón.

No pudo evitarlo, apesar de que el momento no fuera el correcto, recordar unas palabras que había escuchado tiempo atrás.

 _Solo aquellos que conocen el verdadero significado de la palabra dolor son capaces de sonreir con tanta sinceridad y belleza_

 _" ¿Cuanto... es en realidad lo que has tenido que enfrentar para tener una sonrisa así Maki-chan?"_

Se pregunto y por dentro solo culpo aquella estupida chica a sus espaldas. Después de todo apesar de su sonrisa los ojos violeta de Maki-chan solo transmitían una sola cosa: Miedo.

 _"Tanto le temes."_

Cerró sus ojos y con su mano libre golpeo la frente de Maki suavemente y sonriendole de medio lado dijo.

 _\- Tonta.-_

Maki solo pudo ver aquella mirada y sonrisa que le lanzaba Nico pareciadas a la de aquellas veces en la que la apoyaba y le decía;

"Que ella estaría allí para Maki."

 _~Inicio del flashback~_

 _Sintió una pequeña mano ser colocada sobre la de ella y se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando._

 _\- Tranquila Maki-chan, no tienes por que responder a sido una pregunta estupida, así que lo siento.- Vio la culpa en el rostro de Nico-chan y quizo decirle que no había nada de que disculparse pero no tuvo el suficiente valor para hacerlo. - Ya me imagino por que.- Murmuró la pelinegra y tomo con ambas manos las de la pelirroja.- Animate Maki-chan, Nico-nii ya dijo que no le dira a nadie y te ayudara en todo lo que pueda para que nadie te descubra. Así que cuando estes lista puedas...- Negó con la cabeza y le sonrio grande.-... podamos decirles sobre esto a las demás. Nico-Sama estara contigo en todo momento.- Apretó su mano en señal de apoyo y sonrio calidamente._

 _Fin del Flashback_

Y "que todo estaría bien" ...

 _~Inicio del Flashback~_

 _Maki al ver que la pelinegra ya no hacía el intento de acercarsele iba alejarse lo más posible de ese lugar pero Nico había saltado sobre ella abrazandola con firmeza._

 _\- Todo a sido un pesadilla. Todo a sido un pesadilla Maki-chan. Nada fue real.- Le susurró suavemente y entrecortado en el oido de la pelirroja mientras frotaba su espalda con cariño._

 _Maki intento librarse del abrazo de Nico pero por alguna extraña razón y apesar de que usaba su fuerza no podía._

 _\- Sueltame mentirosa.- Nico-chan apretó más su abrazo._

 _\- N-no miento. Todo a sido un sueño. No fue real y si lo fuera Nico no permitira que alguien te haga daño. Todo esta bien, estoy contigo.-_

 _~Fin del Flashback~_

 _\- Lo entiendo ahora... son amigas.-_ Dijo Saya. Nico arrugo la nariz con desagrado al escuchar de nuevo aquella chillona voz y por que había interrumpido su momento con la pelirroja. Momento que al fin tenía en ese día y en el cual trataba de mostrarle a la menor que no estaba sola .

Suspiro y antes de voltear le guiño un ojo a la menor.

 _\- Veo que te gusta decir cosas obvias. ¿Tienes algún otro talento?.-_ Preguntó con toque de burla en su voz mirando a Saya de nuevo con aquella expresión aburrida.

Por que en realidad Nico ya se estaba cansando de tratar de aparentar toda la molestia que le causaba aquella chica y lo único que quería era decirle de una "hermosa" manera lo tanto que la "agradaba".

La castaña apreto los dientes y decidio no decir nada ante el comentario de la pelinegra.

 _\- Son amigas, supongo que Nishikino tambien se esta haciendo pasar por tu mejor amiga y por eso la defiendes. Dime...-_ Dio un paso enfrente y acercando su cara a la de Nico, pensando que con eso tal vez podría intimidarla un poco pero la pelinegra solo siguio mirandola con la misma expresión, -aunque por dentro queria empujarla para callarla- irritando a la castaña. _\- ¿Es que acaso Nishikino te a contado sobre su secreto?.-_

Ante eso Maki se tenso y sintió las miradas de sus amigas en ella.

 _\- No se de que mierda hablas.-_ Habló tranquilamente Nico mientras apretaba con fuerza el mango del paraguas haciendo todo lo posible por contenerse. Sabía que si explotaba llamaría más la atención de sus amigas y con eso no podría inventar una escusa creíble para que sus amigas creyeran y así evitar cualquier tipo de preguntas pero se le estaba haciendo más díficil de lo que pensó al principio el hacerlo pués de verdad, de verdad que quería borrarle esa estupida sonrisa de la cara a esa chica. Jamás en su vida Nico pensó que la sonrisa de alguien le resultaría completamente desagradable

 _\- Oh.-_ La sonrisa llena de malicia regreso al rostro de Saya al darse cuenta o pensar que Maki aún no le decía nada a nadie. _\- Entonces te lo dire ella tie...-_

 _\- Basta... Creó haber dicho que tu voz me molesta y que no eres nadie para hablar mal de Maki-chan frente a mi.-_ La volvió a cortar pero la castaña ya había tenido suficiente.

 _\- ¿Qué no soy nadie, dices?.-_ Agachó la cabeza y apretó los puños, levanto la vista y la miro con furia _.- ¡¿Qué no soy nadie dices?! ¡Deja de decir eso! ¡Quien no es nadie aquí eres tú!, ¡quienes no saben nada aqui son ustedes!.-_ Las demás chicas de Muse fruncieron el seño molesto ante esto _.- Yo soy la estupida que se dejo enga-...-_

Una vez más Nico la cortó. _\- Pués estoy de acuerdo contigo, si que eres una estupida_.- Le dijo con una sonrisa burlona que se borro al instante mientras la miraba de forma retadora y se acercaba un poco más a Miyami _.- Eres una completa estupida por venir a nuestra escuela a tratar de ofender a una de nuestras amigas. Eres una estupida por que crees que te voy a permitir hacerlo.-_

Saya apretó la mandíbula.

 _\- Tú...-_

 _\- Nico-chan tiene razón lo mejor será que te marches ahora.-_ Honoka dijo poniendose con un semblante seria muy poco inusual en ella dando un paso hacía adelante y las demás chicas la siguieron colocandose frente a Maki y atrás de Nico haciendo un tipo de barrera, cubriendola y asintiendo, que aunque ellas no entendían lo que pasaba tenían claro que esa chica trataba de lastimar a una de sus preciadas amigas y no lo permitirían, al igual que su presidenta.

Nico internamente sonrio grande y orgullosa, ni planeandolo hubiera salido mejor.

Saya apreto los puños frustrada, nada le estaba saliendo como quería, bien si no la iban a escuchar por las buenas lo harían por las malas, sonrio.

 _\- No me voy hasta que me escuchen. Hasta que sepan que ¡ese...-_ Señaló a Maki quien se encogió visiblemente desde que había comenzado enfrentamiento entre Nico-chan y Saya ella no era capaz de moverse, no sabía como intervenir y apesar de que había intentado algo no había servido de nada, solo se estaba quedando como una simple espectadora y aunque ahora quisiera hacerlo la siguiente palabra que Saya menciono tenso su cuerpo por completo y provoco que una lluvia de recuerdos olvidados o que trataba de olvidar regresaran a su memoria de golpe provocando que solo bajara la cabeza, que no sintiera su cuerpo, que escuchara un simple pitido en los oidos, que su cabeza diera vueltas, que sus ojos se abrieran como como platos y sus lágrimas se mezclaran con la lluvia. Nico intentó detenerla pero fue demasiado tarde que cuando Saya logro pronunciar la palabra todo su cuerpo de pies a cabeza se lleno de una inmensa ira que deseaba ser liberada. ¡Otra vez la había hecho llegar a su limite!. _\- monstruo!...-_

El ambiente se volvio espeso.

Varias truenos cayeron y la lluvia arreció.

Un sonido rasgó el aire, sonó tan fuerte, tan intenso, que la respiración de todas quedó atascada en sus gargantas.

Todas las chicas de Muse -a exepción de Maki que seguía en una especie de trance- jadearon y abrieron lo ojos sorprendidas al ver a la pelinegra tirar su paraguas y a bofetear con todas sus fuerzas el rostro de Saya quien por el impacto y la sorpresa termino en el suelo y solo pudo colocar una mano sobre la zona afectada.

Era obvio que estaría sorprendida era la primera vez que alguien la golpeaba por lo que hacía...

Y sobretodo era la primera vez que alguien se atrevia a plantarle la cara de frente...

La pelinegra se agacho y tomo a Saya de la solapas de su chaqueta e hizo que sus rostros quedaran a pocos centimetros de distancia y sonriendole de forma peligrosa siseó entredientes _. - Escuchame bien estupida, me agotastes la paciencia esta es la última oportunidad o te largas o te saco a patadas como la maldita perra que eres.-_ La respiración de Nico era agitada, apretó los dientes, kami-sama sabía que aun se estaba conteniendo. Esa chica tenía el talento de hacerla llegar al limite de su poca pasciencia y apesar de que ella misma odiara la violencia lo único que queria era partirle la cara a la castaña y más al haber llamado a su Maki-chan de esa forma... _"¿Mi Maki-chan? ¡¿Qué estoy pensando?! ¡con un demonio! ¡Nozomi pagara por meterme cosas extrañas en cabeza!"..._ aun que la misma Nico sabía que se estaba volviendose demasiado sobreprotectora con la pelirroja... si, lo estaba haciendo, sin lugar a duda pero ella más que nadie sabía como podía llegar a dañar a la menor mencionando esa simple palabra.

¿comó sabía eso?

 _~Inicio del Flash back.~_

 _\- Tengo un pene.- Dijo Maki-chan avergonzada en un leve susurró que apenas pudo escuchar, abrio los ojos sorprendida e impactada ante tal declaración._

 _Abrió la boca pero de ella no salia nada, no sabía que decir._

 _Pero ahora muchas cosas tenían más sentido. Ahora entendía por que Maki-chan siempre parecia tensa cuando se vestía con las demás chicas, del por que aún parecia alejarse y no le gustaba el contacto físico con nadie apesar de ser amigas y sobre todo el destello de miedo que veía de vez en cuando en sus ojos violetas y que terminaba pensaba que estaba alusinando..._

 _\- ¿No vas a decir nada Nico-chan?.-_

 _\- ¿Algo como que...?- Le preguntó, realmente no tenía idea de que decir, tal vez una broma o molestar a la pelirroja ligeramente como siempre lo hacía con su cabello, sus ojos o su actitud tsundere para que ese ambiente tan extraño desapareciera pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo Maki-chan continuó con un tono de voz que jamás había escuchado en ella. Un tono temeroso..._

 _\- Como que soy anormal...- ¿Anormal? Maki-chan no era no normal de todos modos, era demasiado perfecta que le costaba admitirlo y su opinión aún no cambiaba en ese aspecto.- o un mo-mo-moustrou...- ¿Un moustrou? ¿de donde sacaba eso? y ¿por qué su voz sonaba como si estuviera sufriendo?.- o-o te doy asco.- ¿Asco? eso jamás._

 _Nico observo detenidamente a Maki-chan y el verla temblando asustada esperando una reacción negativa de su parte y recordar sus ojos violetas llenos de tristeza y dolor en ellos hizo que su pecho doliera de una forma aun más dolorosa que cuando la vio llorar._

 _Si era sincera más que asombrada por lo que le acababa de revelar estaba conmocionada por la forma en como se había expreado de si misma, por el tono de voz que usaba y por como lucía Maki-chan en ese momento._

 _¿Desde cuando su rival se comportaba de esa manera tan... tan frágil? ¿por qué en su tono escuchaba tanto miedo? ¿Por qué parecía que Maki-chan estaba sufriendo mucho? ¿Por qué Maki parecia tan desconfiada? ¿Por qué se avergonzaba de una parte de si misma?¿A que le temía?¿Es que a caso temía a lo que ella, Nico, pensara? ¿Temía a que la tratara diferente y la atacara? pero sobre todo ¿Por qué ella misma no sentía algo o pensaba algo de lo que Maki le había dicho? ¿por que no le molestaba o le causaba repulsión por lo menos? mentía, si le molestaba, le molestaba el no haberlo sabido antes, le molestaba la mirada de Maki-chan por que la hacía sentir extraña._

 _Quería las respuestas a sus incognitas._

 _Quería entender ¿Por qué se sentía así? la respuesta fue clara al ver a Maki-chan apretar sus manos mientras su cuepo temblaba para Nico Maki-chan seguía siendo Maki-chan sin importar lo que tuviera demás._

 _Eso era lo más importante._

 _Y la chica asustada como un gato, llena de desconfianza en si misma que estaba frente a ella en ese momento no era Maki-chan. Entonces ¿donde estaba la Maki-chan que conocia? la Maki-chan llena de confianza, deshonesta con actitud tsundere, la Maki-chan que la retaba, que parecia indiferente ante todo y que era timida en algunas ocaciones._

 _No lo sabía, pero quería de vuelta a la Maki-chan de siempre, a la que conocia._

 _Quería de vuelta a su amiga y rival._

 _Sonrio._

 _Pero primero acabaría con ese ambiente tan sofocante que las rodeaba y le mostraría que para ella, Maki-chan seguía siendo la misma sin importar nada._

 _~Fin del Flash back.~_

Desde el principio en que supo su secreto se había dado cuenta, cuanto afectaba esa simple palabra a Maki-chan más que cualquier otra. Como hacía que sus hermosos y vibrantes ojos violetas se opacaran ante una nostalgia dolorosa.

Y eso lo había confirmado en la piyamada cuando la escucho murmurar entre sueños que ella no era monstruo o que dejaran de decirle así mientras sollozaba. Aun no podía sacarse esa mirada de la mente, despreciaba tanto esa mirada.

Y ahora entendía.

Ahora todo tenía sentido. Claro.

Entendía que esa chica castaña era la causante del miedo, desconfianza que había en esos ojos.

Entendía ahora el constante miedo al rechazo que Maki-chan tenía en sus ojos siempre que su cuerpo actuaba cuando llegaba actuar de forma natural. Cada vez que se avergonzaba y pensaba que ella la trataría diferente por eso.

Entendía que por gente estupida como esa chica con mente retrogata que no comprendían nada y nada más querían lastimar a la gente por que las consideraban "diferentes" habían provocado de alguna manera que Maki-chan no se aceptara tal y como era.

Entendía que había distintas maneras de referirse aun monstruo, estaban aquellos que mostraban por televisión, en peliculas, en las historietas, en los libros que solo erán para asutar y entretener y que no eran reales, pero los verdaderos monstruos eran las personas y que si alguna vez buscaban la definición de el encontrarían la foto de Saya Miyami en el por que solo un verdadero monstruo se atrevería a lastimar a alguien y disfrutar de ello.

Y sobre todo entendía que ella misma no permitiria otra vez que esa chica volviera a lastimar a Maki-chan.

Saya se estremecio por dentro, esos ojos rojos oscurecidos que la miraban con odio y una rabia contenida la asustaban. Por primera vez tenía miedo de abrir su boca y que la pelinegra cumpliera sus amenazas de golpearla, por primera vez estaba atemorizada por alguien que parecía menor que ella.

 _\- Tú... tu tambien eres un monstruo.-_

Nico solo pudo reirse entre dientes con deleite ante aquel patetico comentario y acercar más su cara a la de la castaña y susurrando en voz baja para que solo esta la escuchara le dijo.

 _-_ _ **El único monstruo que Nico puede ver aqui Eres tú.**_ _Por que en lo personal prefiero a los demonios y adivina que, metete con este demonio y te hara conocer el mismisimo infierno.-_ Murmuró sonriendole de manera amigable, según Nico, por que Saya realmente creyo que era la hija del diablo.- _Y si, esta vez es una amenaza si no te has dado cuenta. Y como no me escuchas te atendras a las consecuencia-_ Y cuando pensaba golpearla dos pares de brazos la sostuvieron a lejandola de la castaña.

 _\- ¡Nico-chan!.-_ Gritarón al únisono Rin y Honoka quienes fueron las que la sujetaron de cada una de un brazo a su presidenta apartandola de la castaña. No iban a permitir que su amiga se metiera en problemas solo por esa chica.

Nico al darse cuenta de que estaba siendo alejada empezo a patalear y gritar tanto a Honoka y a Rin para que la soltaran.

 _\- ¡Rin! ¡Honoka! ¡Sueltenme! ¡Sueltenme!.-_

 _\- No Nico-chan hasta que te tranquilices Nya.-_ Rin a su lado asintió freneticamente.

 _\- ¡He dicho que me suelten! ¡Sueltenme! ¡ahora!.-_ Gritó Nico tratando de safarse de sus amigas. Estaba enojada por que aprovechaban de su tamaño para sostenerla en el aire y por que aún no terminaba. Tenía que hacer que esa chica se fuera antes de que dijiera algo más _.- Aun no e terminado con esa estupida chica.-_

Saya se llevo una mano a su pécho tratando de regular su respiración y viendo como aquella chica de estatura baja y pelo negro trataba de soltarse de los brazos de las dos pelinaranjas y volverla atacar. Miro aquellos orbes rubí que la veían de la misma forma en la que ella años atrás había visto a su ex-mejor amiga. Tembló por dentro por el profundo desprecio que veía en aquellos ojos, como si fuera la basura o el ser más despreciable sobre la fas de la tierra. Hizo puños sus manos, esa chica no tenía el derecho de mirarla de esa forma, de esa misma forma en como sus padres la veían. Ella no tenía idea de nada y mucho menos si realmente no sabía el secreto de la pelirroja, debería estar agradecida de que ella fuera a quitarles la venda de los ojos.

Estaba dispuesta a pararse y regresarle el golpe que le dio pero, no pudo, aquellos ojos rojos, que habían adquirido un tono más profundo como el de la sangre, la dejarón sin palabras y aliento por la forma tan profundamente amenazadora en como la veían.

 _\- Nicochi tranquilizate estas asustando a todas.-_ Al escuchar eso Nico dejo de tratar soltarse mientras un tanto avergonzada bajaba la cabeza mientras mascullaba por lo bajo. Rayos, lo primero que estaba tratando de evitar y terminaba armando un espectaculo. Agradecia que solo fueran sus amigas quienes la vieran así. Nozomi se dio la vuelta mirando a la chica castaña que aun se encontraba en el suelo con una mirada seria _. - Lo mejor será que le hagas caso a Nicochi, Miyami-san y se marche por que ninguna de nosotras esta interesada en lo que dira.-_

Aquellas palabras y la mirada de todas aquellas chicas le dio a entender a Saya de que no importaba lo que hiciera no la escucharían y solo estaba perdiendo su tiempo al tratar de hacerlo. Apretó los dientes con rabia. Definitivamente nada le había salido como esperaba. Había pensado que sería fácil manipularlas como en el pasado. Había pensado que aquellas chicas que conformaba aquel grupo eran solo bola de ambiciosas con el deseos de ser reconocidas, chicas pretenciosas que solo les importa la fama -iguales como ella se había convertido- había pensado que si les mostraban lo equivocadas que estaban con Nishikino podría volver a lastimarla y quien sabe si por agradecimiento la dejarían únirse aquel grupo.

Pero que equivocada se encontraba al pensar aquello.

Tal vez si Saya hubiera investigado mejor y no solo sus nombres y lo exitosas que se habían vuelto desde que comenzaron hubiera encontrado que aquellas chicas que conformaban a Muse no se únieron con el afan de ser reconocidas o famosas -tal vez en una parte Nico- si no con el fin de salvar su tan preciada escuela y convivir más entre las nueve antes de la graduación de las mayores. Y que entre Saya y las Musas había un enorme sendero de diferencia. Ya que una cosa que caracterizaba aquel explendido grupo de School Idol son lo amables, alegres, humildes y apasionadas que eran todas a su manera.

Y que todo lo que hizo para separarlas solo había sido el perder su tiempo tal como la pelinegra le había dicho.

 _\- Las cosas no se quedaran asi Nishikino hare que todos sepan la verdad...-_ Se puso de pie con la poca dignidad que le quedaba. Miro con rabia hacía la peirroja que continuaba mirando hacía el suelo, ignorandola, eso la cabreo pero, no más, que todo los insultos que la pelinegra le decía o más bien trataba que de no ser por la mano de la chica de cabello violeta cubría su boca o si no de lo contrarío le estaría resitando la biblia completa _.- ... tú tambien Yazawa esto no se quedara así...-_ Se dio la media vuelta y se fue corriendo alejandose lo más posible de aquel lugar en donde había sido humillada y diriguiendose en donde su chofer la esperaba.

 _"Nos volveremos a en contrar Nishikino, Yazawa, Muse"_

 _\- Por supuesto ue esto no se quedara así estupida, juro que si vielves aparecerte enfrente de Nico esta vez no habrá nadie que me detenga. Lo juro. Te arrancare cada uno de tus cabellos que te harán ver como la maldita per...-_ Otra vez Nozomi había colocado su mano silenciando a su amiga que seguía retorciendose entre los brazos de sus dos Kouhais que hacían lo más que podían por retenerla. Para ser tan pequeña Nico podía a llegar a ser fuerte cuando se enojaba.

 _\- Ni~co~chi~.-_ La pelinegra dejó de moverse mientras miraba hacía un lado en donde se encontraba su amiga que continuaba tapandole la boca, viendola y sonriendola de una manera que solo la hizo estremecer, evito soltar un chillido asustada y sintio a las dos menores a sus lados tensarse. Aquella sonrisa solo decía que si no la obedecia la castigaria con su infame Washi Washi Max. _\- Te soltare solo si aseguras que dejaras de gritar.-_ Nico asintió consecutivamente sin más y Nozomi la dejo hablar. Vio a sus lados viendo a las dos personas que aun la mantenían presa entre sus brazos con el seño fruncido.

 _\- Rin, Honoka suelteneme.-_ Las dos menores la soltaron logrando al fin que sus pies tocaran el suelo. Hizo un mohín mientras se curzaba de brazos y mascullaba entre dientes sobre lo molesto que era el que abusaran de su corta estura y sobre que algún día seria más alta que ellas.

Las chicas no pudieron evitar sentir se un poco más aliviadas de ver de regreso a la Nico que conocían y estaban dispuestas por lo menos a olvidar de suceso de antes o bueno casi todas

 _\- Nico.-_

 _\- Umm...-_ Dejo de hacer su berrinche y miro a la peliazul actuando como si lo de antes no hubiera ocurrido en lo más mínimo. Igual que la piedra en un zapato. Molesto al principio y fácil de quitar.

 _\- Ahora que al fin has dejado de hacer tu berrinche infantil..._

 _\- ¡Hey!.-_

 _\- ¿Me pueden explicar que rayos paso hace solo unos instantes aquí, Nico, Maki?.-_ Exigió Umi pero la pelinegra ni le contesto pués al escuchar el nombre de la pelirroja de inmediato volteó hacía atrás, tan ocupada estaba gritandole aquella chica que había olvidado el estado en el que seguro estaba la menor por lo anterior. Abrio los ojos a más no poder al verla de rodillas con la manos en el suelo temblando y estaba segura que no temblaba por el frio o por la lluvia.

 _\- ¡Maki-chan!.-_ Su gritó hizo que sus amigas volteran a la pelirroja y que de inmediato tanto Hanayo y Kotori fueran ayudarla a ponerse de pie. Claro que ninguna -a exepción de Nico- se espero que con su solo toque la pelirroja se hiciera hacía atrás a las mirara aterrada.

 _\- Maki-chan.-_

Nico la observo con impotencia. Esa misma expresión era la misma que había visto aquel día en la sala de música. Esa mezcla entre terror, preocupación al ser descubierta.

 _~Inicio del Flashback.~_

 _\- ¿Maki-chan tú...?-_

 _\- ¡Callate!.- Silencio, ambas permanecieron en silencio y solo podían escuchar la respiración de la contraría ya que cada una pensaba que había dejado de respirar. Nico mantenía la cabeza baja y su flequillo negro cubrio sus ojos a la vez que apretaba los puños impotente._

 _¿Porqué... porqué Maki la había mirado de aquella forma?_

 _Porqué en su mirada distinguió un atisbo de miedo._

 _¿Miedo a que...?_

 _\- Vete.- Oh, no Nico no iba a ir a ningún lado hasta saberlo._

 _\- No...-_

 _~Fin del Flashback.~_

Sin poder soportarlo más Nico hizo lo mismo que aquella vez. Corrió hacia Maki cayendo de rodillas en el suelo, abrazandola.

Penso que la menor iba a aventarla para que la soltara pero no fue así aferro sus manos a su espalda acercandola a ella como si en la pelinegra encontrara el refugio que nesecitaba.

Evito soltar un quejido por lo fuerte en como la abrazaba y no pudo evitar cuestionarse

¿Cómo... comó todo lo que empezo como una mañana tranquila, pacífica que podía ser autodominada "un buen día" termino de esa... de esa forma?

Frente a la escuela, debajo de una tormenta, con los truenos resonando en ese tetrico ambiente, mojada hasta los huesos por las gruesas gotas de lluvia que parecían no acabar y con ella abrazando a una pelirroja que la sujetaba con fuerza y que no paraba de llorar angustiada entre sus brazos mientras sus amigas las veían con preocupación y confusion marcadas en sus rostros.

¿Cómo?

¿Cómo ella permitio que ocurriera todo eso?

Maldijo mentalmente a la estupida chica castaña y deseo, por primera vez, con todas sus fuerza que algo terrible le sucedira.

 _\- Nico ¿qué sucede?.-_ Preguntó Eri quien al haber visto la reacción de su Kouhai decidio no acercarse y hablar con voz suave para no alterarla más.

La pelinegra no respondio por unos momentos.

 _\- Chicas pueden ir a la sala del club en un momento estaremos con ustedes.-_

 _-No Nico-nya que pasa nosotras queremos ayudarles.-_

La pelinegra apreto los labios formando una linea recta. En el fondo Nico sabía que sus amigas querían ayudar pero en ese momento lo primero que nesecitaba era que la pelirroja se tranquilizara para que salieran de bajo de la lluvia o se enfermarían y sabía que si las demás continuaban ahí no lo lograría.

Trato de pensar en una manera de convencerlas y gimió internamente pués solo le quedaba una opción. Vio en dirección a la Miko.

 _\- Nozomi recuerdas lo que me preguntastes antes de que aquella estupida chica apareciera.-_

La pelimorada la miro fijamente.

 _~Inicio del flash back.~_

 _\- Su-sueltame Nozomi...- Gritó Nico y después de unos momentos se rindio cuando esta no parecía seder.- Bien que es lo que quieres Nozomi.-_

 _La pelimorada sonrio. - Nicochi nesecito preguntarte algo pero tendras que ser lo más honesta posible o me tendre en al nesecidad de castigarte~.- La pelinegra se estremecio y una vez más aquella mirada seria aparecio en el rostro de la Miko, suspiro derrotada._

 _\- Si con eso dejaras de molestarme. Dispara entonces.-_

 _\- Nicochi... -_

 _\- ¿Si?.-_

 _\- ¿Qué es lo que pasa realmente entre tú y Maki-chan?.- Preguntó soltandola al fin._

 _\- ¿Qué? ¿de que hablas?.-_

 _\- Sabes a que me refiero. No soy la única que lo ha notado Erichi tambien. Por que parece que de repente ya no discuten como antes y que cada vez que la notas desanimada tratas de animarla.-_

 _\- Como lo...- De inmediato cerro la boca al darse cuenta de que por poco y se delataba aunque fue demasiado tarde y más por la sonrisa de Nozomi, detesto haber sido demasiado ingenua era más que obvio que la Miko lo notaria, suspiro.- Yo... lo siento pero no puedo decirtelo.- Y antes de que su amiga digiese algo continuo mirando a donde se encontraba Maki.- Le prometi que no le diria a nadie...- Susurró en voz baja._

 _Nozomi la miro por unos segundos y al ver como la mirada que Nico no se despejaba de la espalda de Maki-chan suspiro rendida._

 _\- Ni siquiera por que te amenaze me lo diras ¿cierto?.-_

 _Nico solo sonrio apenada. Casi, por no decir siempre, terminaba sediendo a Nozomi, pero esta vez era diferente por que no pensaba en romper la promesa que había hecho con la menor y mucho menos por que Maki-chan había confiado en ella_

 _\- Pero...-_

 _\- ¿Umm..?-_

 _\- Te aseguro que... algún día lo sabrás Nozomi... Tú y las demás lo sabrán.-_

 _Nozomi no pudo más que sonreir ante aquella respuesta de la pequeña pelinegra. Confiaría en Nicochi y Maki-chan y dejaría de indgar, por el momento._

 _Aunque por dentro se preguntaba cuanto tiempo tendría que esperar para que sus respuestas fueran a claradas._

 _\- Nishikino...-_

 _Tal vez no tendría que esperar tanto._

 _Fin del Flashback_

Nozomi asintió lentamente.

 _\- Yo... te dire todo lo que quieres, pero...-_ Miro a Maki que parecía ignorar todo lo que pasaba y solo se aferraba a ella, volvio a mirar a su amiga dandole una mirada de suplica para que aceptara.

La pelimorada suspiro rendida podía esperar un poco más para saber lo que queria.

 _\- Esta bien, las esperaremos en salón del club... y sin huir Nicochi.-_ Le advirtió con los ojos entrecerrados conociendo a la más baja y sin esperar más Nozomi hizo que las otras chicas la siguieran aunque todas seguían mirandolas con preocupación en sus rostros era obvio que no quería, una vez más, dejarlas.

Una vez de que Nico se aseguro de que estuvieran ya lo suficiente alejadas hablo voz suave y baja.

 _\- Maki-chan...-_ Al no resivir contestación alguna por parte de la pelirroja volvio a intentarlo _.- Maki-chan, mirame... hey mirame.-_ Tomo el rostro de la menor y la obligo a que la viera y no le gusto, no le gusto para nada la mirada tan abatida y sin brillo que tenía la pelirroja. Odio aquella chica por aparecer y se arrepintio de no haberla golpeado más fuerte. Tampoco le gusto el que su cuerpo estuviera temblando por los ligeros espasmos de los sollosos. No le gustaba verla llorar. Pegó su frente con la de ella y acarició con suavidad sus mejillas. _\- Respira... eso es, inahala, exahala... ¿mejor_?.- Preguntó y la pelirroja solo asintió lentamente bajando la cabeza y recragandola sobre su hombro. Nico diriguió sus manos a su espalda abrazandola, acaricio su espalda con cariño esperando que realmente se tranquilizara _.- Maki-chan tenemos que decirles.-_ Le susurró a su oido y de inmediato Maki also la cara pudo notar como sus ojos violetas se llenaban de pánico.

La pelirroja se tenso y trato de apartarse pero Nico ya había previsto aquello y se lo impidió abrazandola con más fuerza.

 _\- No-no yo-yo de-de...-_

 _\- Respira Maki-chan... mirame... tenemos... se que tienes miedo... pero yo estare contigo nadie te hara daño... ellas no te harán daño.-_ Al ver como Maki bajaba la cabeza meditando, siguió _.-... confias en mi no... te prometo que nadie te hara daño... yo... yo no dejare que nadie te haga daño.-_ Le aseguró y con cuidado se puso de pie y con un poco de esfurzo ayudo a la menor a pararse, la tomo de la mano y la guió hacía la escuela para cubrirse un poco de la lluvia apesar e que ambas ya estuvieran completaente empadas, agradecio el hecho de que las demás se llevaran sus cosa y las de la menor.

 **...**

Nico se detuvo a mitad de camino hacía el salón del club cuando Maki se quedo parada en medio del pasillo.

 _\- Maki-chan...-_ Se dio la vuelta viendo que la menor solo veía hacía el piso.

Así como estaba, tan frágil que se veía, a Nico le recordo a un pequeño cachorro apaleado y se le oprimió el pecho fuertemente de solo pensarlo.

Quiso abrazarla de nueva cuenta pero... no... no lo haría... Maki era su amiga, cierto, pero tambien era la persona a la que consideraba como su rival, su igual y como su igual no soportaba verla en tan lamentable estado.

Sabía que era duro pensar así pero no podía soportarlo preferia a la Maki que conocía no a la que tenía frente a ella.

La soltó de la mano. _\- Maki-chan.-_ Le habló y al fin Maki la vio a los ojos. Se maldijo internamente pués su motivación por hacer que Maki dejara de estar como estaba se esfumo al ver sus orbes violetas nublados. No, no podía ser dura con ella, por lo menos ese día no lo haría. Trataría de ser comprensiva con ella por el momento.

La tomo de la mano y la llevo a un lugar en donde estaba segura que la menor estaría a gusto.

 _\- Espera aquí, Nico se encargara de todo por ti, no te preocupes.-_ Trató de sonreirle dandole confianza

Maki asintió levemente entrando al salón del piano con la cabeza aun gacha.

 _" Tenía razón... Esa tipa estaba equivocada, realmente el único "monstruo" que hay es ella si con tan solo mencionar esa palabra y su presencia pone a Maki-chan de esta forma... pero la próxima vez, que espero que realmente no la haya, no pienso contenerme ni un segundo de eso puede estar completamente segura y no será solo una bofetada lo que le de.."_

Fue lo que pensó Nico viendo a Maki-chan por última vez antes de darse la vuelta y diriguirse en donde sus amigas la esparaban.

No pudo evitar soltar un suspiro cansado sabiendo que aun faltaban dos batallas por luchar.

La de ella y las demás Musas...

... y la de Maki, sola, con sus pensamientos y pasado atormentandola...

Solo esperaba que ambas salieran bien...

Porque de no ser así realmente no sabía que iba a hacer...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **N/A:**

 **Supongo que antes de comentar respecto al capítulo debería disculparme por la enorme tardanza, son geniales las vacaciones pero es trabajoso encontrar un cafe internet por mi zona ... lamento la demora de todas formas...**

 **Umm... es estraño pero me quede insadisfecha en este capítulo... quiero decir yo queria más violencia como... no se, Nico-chan golpeando ha Saya hasta que no pudiera más, estrellando una y otra vez su cabeza contra el duro y mojado afalto hasta que Saya suplicara por misericordia... la cual es obvio que no le daría... ok,no pero enserio no me imagino a las demás musas solo viendo como la pelinegra meterse en problemas, después de todo Saya no valia la pena como para que se ensuciara la manos...**

 **Sabían que a esta autora le fasinan un montón los Flashback y que el próximo capítulo estará lleno de ellos por que es el pasado de Maki y dejando eso contestare los Rewiem, hablando de ellos realmente me sorprendí woaw quiero decir ya llevo más de 100 rewiem no me lo esperaba realmente gracias. Solo por eso en mi próxima actualización, actualizare todos mis Fanfics o por lo menos tres de ellos. Ahora si:**

 **makiNico**

Aquí tienes el capítulo espero y lo disfrutes.

 **Nicocchi17**

¡Saludos! Me alegra que te agradara el capítulo y tienes razón, en el próximo capítulo se aclararan diversas cosas sobre la amistad e Saya y Maki. Espero y ete capítulo lo disfrutaras igual.

 **caher1998**

¡Saludos! Aqui tienes el capítulo y lamento la demora espero y te agradara la intervención de Nico, lo se yo tambien queria algo así ¡muerte! pero te aseguro que este no es el fin de Saya aun habrá más cosa.

 **gezh15**

¡Saludos! Aqui tienes el capítulo lamento la demora espero y lo disfrutes

 **TheHandOfTheDarkeness**

¡Saludos! ¡Nico-chan si la golpeo! espero y lo disfrutaras

 **rosesagae**

¡Saludos! Umm... no lo había pensado, tal vez pero solo Saya o quien sabe si Maki tambien. ¿de verdad? yo tengo una cuenta ahí pero no tengo ni la menor idea de como utilizarla. Aww gracias me alegra que te gustara espero y disfrutaras el capítulo.

 **OphiellTheFallenAngel**

¡Yo! Tienes razón Nico no se quedo quieta la abofeteo Pero estoy segura que esperabas más violencia lo siento por ello y por la tardanza. Espero y disfrutaras del capítulo.

 **kact3007**

¡Saludos! Adivinastes si era de ella y tienes razón Saya si se dio cuenta de ello solo falta que Muse se lo haga saber a Maki ya que ella teme su rección cuando se enteren. Lamento ser cruel, espero y no haberte hecho llorar y con ello a tu mami XD y por mi retraso pero es un poco problematico por el momento actualizar rápido ¡malvadas vacaciones y que no puedo encontrar un internet abierto! umm tratare de actualizar rápido aunque no prometo nada.

 **bory-chan**

¡Saludos! Todo a su tiempo, todo a su tiempo Maki ya tendra ese coraje para hacerle frente por lo mientras espero y disfrutaras el capítulo

 **ArturiaP**

¡Saludos! jajaja Nico si protegio lo suyo lastima que se quedo con ganas de más. Espero y lo disfrutaras.

 **Michael**

¡Saludos! ¡Hola! De verda te leístes todos en ese tiempo vaya, y si... sobre lo de Facebook estaría encantada solo hay un problema umm es extraño pero no tengo una cuenta jejeje no soy muy fanatica a las redes sociales pero hare una y lo colocare en mi perfil. Por lo mientras espero y disfrutaras.

 **Guest 1**

¡Saludos! Cierto todos sufren cuando una tsundere sufre, no te preocupes ya se hacercan esos momentos.

 **Guest 2**

¡Saludos! ¡De nada y gracias! espero y disfrutaras del capítulo.

 **Nighmare**

¡Saludos! Comlpetamente cierto no justifica nada pero lamentablemente así son las cosas. No te preocupes Honoka ya se dio cuenta y ya veras que lo que pasa cuando Nico este reunida con las demás por el momento espero y lo disfrutaras.

 **Guest 3**

¡Saludos! ¡Gracias! espero y disfrutaras el capítulo.

 **akitaner**

¡Saludos! Aqui tienes el capítulo espero y lo disfrutaras.

 **Teddy Bear Onee-san (XD)**

¡Yo! Si lamentablemente esa fue la razón, es triste pero no se justifica, y ahora que lo mencionas; si, si me había dado cuenta de la pequeña similitud entre Saya y Nico, no era esa mi intención al principio pero viendolo bien lo usare para el proximo capítulo que es el pasado de Maki-chan-sonrie- no puedo creer que al fin halla llegado a esa parte, ya quiero ponerme a escribirlo tengo algunas partes pero ahh~ creo que sera igual de largo que este capítulo, dejando ese de lado seguro esperabas más que una simple bofetada por parte de Nico-chan yo tambien pero que se le va hacer por lo menos le quedo claro a Saya que no importaba lo que hiciera solo perdía su tiempo. Ahora falta como las Musas van a actuar cuando se enteren de la causa de todo jejeje pero eso tambien es un capítulo aparte... Por cierto debería agradecete Onee-san gracias a ti se me ocurrio el nombre del capítulo... Espero y disfrutaras de los pocos momentos NicoMaki ya vendrán más ¡de veras!, Nos leemos~

 **lovelovelab**

¡Saludos! Exapto no es lo correcto espero y disfrutaras del capítulo.

 **jaydisita.8709**

¡Saludos! Jejejej espero y disfrutaras del capítulo aunque no hubo más que un simple golpe.

 **Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo~**

 **Matta ne~ XD (28/07/16)**

 **(B.G.R.R)**


	11. Capítulo 11: No fuerte

**Por una vida contigo.**

 **Pareja principal: NicoMaki.**

 **Secundaria: KotoUmi.**

 **Genero: Drama, Romance, Amistad, Angustia y un poco de comedia.**

 **Advertencia I: Este fanfic será FUTA.**

 **ADVERTENCIA II: Este capítulo contiene temas sensibles tales como: Descriminación, abuso escolar y un intento de suicidio si eres sensible te recomiendo no leer...**

 **Love Live y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Capítulo 11: No fuerte.**

Ocultar, era una cosa que desde muy pequeña hacía y que había aprendido que de no hacerlo con algunas cosas algunas personas te lastimarían o lastimarías.

Era el Miedo. Ese sentimiento que la mayoria de las personas alguna vez a experimenado en algún momento de sus vidas. Ese sentimiento tan profundo que luego evitaba que hicieras algo por temor a que te descubrieran. Para Maki eso era algo que sentía en ocaciones cuando estaba rodeada de personas.

Desde muy pequeña ella sabía que era "diferente". Tenía una parte de más que no debía estar en su cuerpo, sus padres le habían dicho que no tenía que preocuparse por ello que ella seguiría siendo quien era y que no tenía que importar lo que otros dijieran. Pero como la persona curiosa que era ella misma había investigado sobre ello había descubierto la forma en que ese tipo de caso se definia: Hermafrodismo o Intersexualidad. Había leeído sobre algunos casos de algunas personas con la misma "condición" y algunos eran... eran de miedo sobre lo que las personas que no lo entendían hacían pero ya no estaban en aquellas epocas pero Maki sabía que no importaba si estaban o no en aquellos años había aun personas que no les agradaba eso.

Y eso era algo que había descubierto mucho antes que aprender sobre su propia condición. Antes de entrar a la escuela.

Ocurrido en su propio en su propio hogar por una de las personas que admiraba. Su abuelo.

Su abuelo no nesecitaba decir palabras, no, su mirada mostraba el rechazo y leve desagrado que no decía y que sentía.

La misma persona quien desde el comienzo había tratado de convencer a su hijo y nuera de practicar la operación, a pesar del riesgo corría en ella y que había pocas probabilidades de que saliera viva de ella por que tal vez su cuerpo no lo soportaría. Por que era debíl había nacido antes de tiempo. Eso, a él no le importaba, era lo mejor según él, el que muriera. No podía permitir que "esa" clase de gente "anormal" viviera.

Era doctor y que dijiera tales cosas para alguien de su profesión que prometian salvar la vida de todos aquellos que pudieran, era tan solo una tremenda contradición de su parte.

Una parte de ella cuando en un futuro había escuchado aquello había estado de acuerdo por que tal vez así se hubiera ahorrado de todo lo que tendría que pasar. Pero sabía que sus padres no habían pensado así, para ellos la desición había sido obvia no practicar la cirugía, dejarla vivir por que la amaban. La amaban apesar de ser diferente, a pesar de que sabían los retos a los que ella se enfrentaria en un futuro por dicha "condición", ellos no perderían a la pequeña que era fruto de su amor y que había llegado a darles luz a su vida.

Claro, ella no lo había visto de esa forma al principio. Por que la habían condenado a un eterno sufrimiento de lágrimas, desesperación y soledad. A los once, casi a los doce, años cambiaria de opinión. Y a los 15 se daría cuentas de que tal vez todas las pruebas que la vida le había puesto, todas esas pruebas que la habían dejado llorando y con grandes heridas. Heridas o cicatrices que deseaba que fuesen fisicas por que por lo menos se curarían al pasar del tiempo pero para su desgracía sus heridas eran internas, psicologicas, y esas sin importar el tiempo que pasara siempre estarían gravadas como si fuese fuego en ella; habían valido la pena.

Por que no todas las personas tenían la mente cerrada.

Y una de ellas, aparte de sus padres, era su Abuela que la cuidaba mientras sus padres tenían que salir de viaje o quedarse tiempo de más en el hospital quien le había enseñado a tocar el piano y le gustaba leerle historias o contarle sobre los viajes que había hecho más joven y que simpre la animaba cuando estaba triste o para que tratara de hacer amigos y le explicaba lo que no entendía.

Su Abuela, más que que una Abuela se había convertido en una amiga para ella.

Una amiga, Maki había pensado que había encontrado una en una chica que había conocido en la escuela pero se había equivocado o tal vez las cosas solo habian cambiado sin que se diera cuenta.

.

.

Se presentó meses después de perder a una de las personas queridas para ella.

Miyami Saya.

La recordaba claro, esa chica siempre se le acercaba y parecia no aceptar un no por respuesta.

 _\- Me preguntaba si querías ser mi amiga... oh pero que descuidada no me e presentado... mi nombre es Sa... -_

 _\- No me interesa.- Interrumpió la pequeña pelirroja marchándose y dejando a una castaña que después de recuperarse de su sorpresa sonrió grande._

 _\- ¡Interesante!.-_

No había día en el que no apareciera frente a ella pidiendole jugar con ella

 _\- ¡Pelirroja!.- Gritó una voz corriendo hacía ella y Maki solo pudo soltar un suspiro cansado y caminar más de prisa haciendose la que no escucho nada. - ¡te alcance!.- Dijo la misma castaña del día anterior con una enorme sonrisa en sus rasgos infantiles. Maki solo se le quedo mirando ¿es qué no había sido clara la otra vez?.- ¿Quiere jugar conmigo?.-_

 _La oji-violeta solo le dedico una mirada seria y fria y se alejo dejando aquella chica sola._

Y a pesar de sus constantes rechazos seguía insistiendo. A veces se preguntaba si no tenía grandes problemas de entendimiento. Durante un tiempo no la había visto y pensó que como todos se había aburrido de tratar. Simplemente negó, no le importaba, no le importaba para nada ella estaba perfectamente bien sola. Le gustaba estar sola. Además tenía a su abuelita para hacerle compañia y a sus padres.

O bueno eso fue hasta que su Abuelita murió

 _Una mujer de mayor edad se encontraba recostada en una cama su piel estaba bastante palida y se veía muy debíl en esa misma habitación cerca de la puerta de pie se encontraba una pequeña pelirroja que la veía con los ojos humedos. Apesar de su corta edad Maki sabía lo que le sucedía a la mujer ya adulta recostada en la cama, lo había escuchado cuando su padre le había dicho a su madre al pensar que ya estaba mejorando "puede verse mejor pero solo esta despidiendose". Su abuelita no pasaría de ese día. Apenas lo había escuchado había corrido tan rápido como sus cortas piernas le permitían ignorando a las personas que la llamaban o con las cuales se había cruzado en su camino. Una parte de ella no queria creer lo que escuchaba, queria creer que era una mentira pero no lo era, su padre lo había dicho y su padre no mentía._

 _\- Mi pequeña Maki.- El susurró debíl de su Obaa-san la saco de sus pensamientos haciendola saltar ligeramente de su lugar diriguió su vista a su Abuelita y esta le tendía la mano para que se acercara.- Ven aqui cariño quiero decirte algo.-_

 _A pasos lentos se acerco a ella la tomo de la mano y sin poder contenerlo estallo en lágrimas mientras escondía su rostro en las cubiertas de la cama sintiendo las temblorosas manos de su abuelita en su cabello tratando de tranquilizarla._

 _\- Vamos Maki no llores, por favor no llores. Puedes que ya no vaya estar más contigo pero eso no quiere decir que dejare de cuidar de ti.- Maki levanto la vista viendo como le sonreia, sus labios temblarón las sonrisas de su abuela siempre la habían tranquilizado pero esta vez solo queria llorar por que sabía que seria una de las últimas vez que la veria, se subio a la cama para estar más cerca de ella.- Escucha Maki, puede que en el camino encuentres obstaculos y que por momentos pienses en rendirte al no poder soportar las duras pruebas que la vida te pondra, mi pequeña apesar de que ya no este, tendrás a tus padres y encontraras a personas que te aceptaran tal y como eres, no hay nada que temer. Pero primero tienes que darle oportunidad a las personas de entrar a tu vida, Maki, permitir que te conozcan, y ver la maravillosa persona que eres, solo así encontraras a personas que te amaran por ser tú, y una que te amara más que las demás ¿entiendes lo que quiero decir, cariño?. - Maki, vacilante, asintió.- Por supuesto que si, eres una niña tan inteligente que si no lo comprendes completamente un día lo entenderas.-_

Esas fuerón sus últimas palabras de su abuela antes de morir apesar de no comprenderlas muy bien ella creyó ciegamente en ellas y no las olvido.

Pero eso no queria decir que intento algo. Durante meses después de su entierro se la paso sola y parecia que aquellas personas que no dejaban de molestarla antes, tal vez al fin comprensierón y habían aceptado en que ella no queria ser amiga de nadie de ellos y se habían rendido en intentarlo o tal vez sabían lo que había pasado y preferian dejarla sola. Cualquiera que era la razón Maki estaba agradecida, ya que realmente, en esos momentos lo que menos queria era la compañia de personas no deseadas.

Algunas personas enfrentaban mejor sus perdidas en compañia de alguien para hacerlas más amenas pero otras solo nesecitan estar solas para volver hacer quien eran con el tiempo.

O, bueno, eso fue hasta aquel día en el parque cuando trataba de leer uno de los libros que su Abuela le había obsequio en su cumpleaños numero ocho. La nolstalgia la había invadido que le había tomado un par de minutos tranquilizarse antes de que _algo_ chocara contra sus piernas interrumpiendola. Era un balón. Para que luego la propietaria de dicho balón llegara a ella invitandola a jugar.

 _\- Hola me llamo Miyami Saya ¿quieres jugar con nostoros, Nishikino-san?.- Le preguntó amablemente la castaña sin quitar su sonrisa_

Esa fue la primera vez que se había presentado personalmente o que ella se le había permitido terminar una frase para hacerlo. Al principio -como simpre que la veía hacía- había pensado en negarse, hacer algo para que se marchara y la dejara en paz. Ella estaba bien sola. Ella no queria jugar con nadie. Una vez había intentado y había sido más que suficiente. Erán tontos pués al parecer no entendían lo que ella decía o se ofendían por ello. Cuando iba hacerlo, cuando iba a negarse casi como si estubiera a su lado recordo las palabras de su abuela.

Darle una oportunidad a las personas para que la conocieran.

Lo hizo, trató de hacerlo y no había sido tan malo como pensó que seria.

Un tiempo después Saya se había convertido en su primera amiga.

Y las cosas que solia hacer con su abuela las hacía con ellas, jugaba, leían, reían, se divertían y compartían buenos momentos como cualquier niño o niña de su edad.

No era tan malo y sus padres parecían felices de que comenzara hacer amigos.

.

Tanto la llegó a estimar conforme pasaban los días que había decidido contarle sobre su secretó. Lo había meditado durante batante tiempo y lo hizo. Temió cuando al principio no había dicho nada. Pensó que la rechazaría pero no fue así...

 _\- No me importa. Estaré contigo siempre Maki.-_

Le dijo que estaría con ella mientras colocaba una mano sobre su hombro y le sonreía de una manera similar a como su difunta abuela hacía para animarla.

.

.

Y, entonces, un día todo se vino a bajo.

Era un poco ironico, pués parte de las palabras de su abuela parecían un presagio y consejo para enfrentar lo que sucedería

.

.

Algunas cosas parecían cambiar. Erán muy sútiles que no cualquiera se daría cuenta, pero ella lo hacía, al principio le había restado importancia pensando que solo estaba siendo algo paranoica pero con las semanas que pasaban, no pudo. Como en la forma en que la veía, tan seria y penetrantemente como si estuviera pensando en algo pero a la vez en nada, la forma en como sus ojos se oscurecían, el que en ocasiones le costara decirle algo o el que de vez en cuando la evitara.

Apesar de que le pregunaba que le pasaba y si podía hacer algo para solucionar sus estados de animo lo único que resivia como contestación era.

 _\- No es nada Maki, solo estas imaginando cosas que no.-_

Pero ella no se dejaba engañar con eso era obvio que algo molestaba a su mejor amiga y ella queria apoyarla con lo que se tratara. Había pensado por varios días en ello y solo había una cosa que la llevaba a pensar tenía que ver con lo que le había contado tiempo atrás sobre ella y le aterraba un poco pués no queria perder a su primer amiga pero, entonces, había recordado su reacción cuando le había dicho y como la acepto así que descarto la idea en general.

Que error cometió.

No se había equivocado y debió imaginarse lo que vendría a continuación. Aunque eso no evito que le doliera menos.

Era un día en el que había llegado tarde, días anteriores había tenido fiebre y eso la hizo faltar a la escuela para recuperarse, usualmente cuando llegaba a faltar Saya la visitaba pero en esa ocasión no había sido así. Y supo cual había sido el motivo cuando se vieron al rostro de nuevo...

 _Maki se encontraba con la boca semi abierta y con las lágrimas brillando en sus ojos violeta viendo en shock a su mejor amiga que le sonreía de con falsa inocencia y burla. En el suelo se encontraban dispersos sus libros que minutos antes habían caído al suelo ante los comentarios de sus compañeros de clases._

 _\- ¿Po-por qué?.- Susurró inaudiblemente mientras sus ojos se brillaban con lágrimas reprimidas._

 _La sonrisa del rostro de Saya se desvanecio y fue remplazada por una mueca de desprecio y repulsión._

 _\- Por ser un monstruo.-_

La había traicionado.

Lo había hecho y pudo ver la satisfacción en su mirada y sonrisa burlona cuando vio sus lágrimas rodar por sus mejillas

Fue demasiado doloroso.

¿Queria saber que había hecho para ganarse su odio de la noche a la mañana?

Pero no tenía una respueta por que antes de siquiera tener la oportunidad ya estaba siendo victima del acoso escolar .

Y durante todo el proximo año seguiría siendo así.

.

Guardó silencio.

No le había dicho nada a sus padres o alguien sobre lo que ocurría en la escuela, sus padres habían estado aún más ocupados que antes siendo los directores del hospital ya que su abuelo había decidido irse del país trás la muerte de su abuela y hacerse cargo de un hosital fuera, además ella no se atrevía a molestarlos sus padres estaban felices cuando conocieron a Saya y aliviados de ella ya no pasaría mucho tiempo sola tal vez les deconserto el que ya no la visitara pero cuando preguntaban por ella Maki tenía una escusa para ellos y tambien no queria decirles por que penso que podía soportarlo.

Ella podía hacerlo, era facíl.

Solo tenía que ignorarlos. Solo se concentro en hacer eso

Sus insultos y ganas de molestarla pasarían.

Y fue así al principio. Pero nada era tan fácil. Nunca era fácil.

Por que las palabras más tarde aumetarón y se convirtieron en burlas fisica, le metían el pie la empujaban y la mayoria de las veces ella terminaba en el suelo y si eso no bastaba le hacían bromas tontas tratando aventarle alguna sustancia.

Pero no importaba. Ella era más fuerte que eso. Había empezado a llevar doble muda de ropa y la ocultab en otra parte de esa forma nadie de casa sabría lo que pasaba en la escuela.

Trataba de ocultarlo. Trataba de restarle importancia. Trataba de decirse que poco importaba que ella no se revajaría asu nivel y sería parte de sus juegos.

Pero eso no impedía que doliera.

Le dolia demasiado, podía hacer frente al rechazo, a las miradas de repulsión, a los estupidos comentarios, a las bromas crueles ¡a todo! pero... por más que lo ocultara y quisiera mentirse... con Saya era diferente... Confio en ella... era la primera persona en la confiaba... era la primera persona a la cual llamo amiga... le dolia que todos los ataques vinieran de ella... por que es como dicen el dolor más grande solo te lo puede infundir alguien a quien quieres y aprecias.

Aun así se negó a pedir ayuda, solo tenía que aguantar hasta que saliera de primaria después convenceria a sus padres de que la pusieran en una secundaria en donde sabía que ninguno de esas personas estaría.

Solo tenía que esperar. Eso seria todo.

.

.

Pero había un límite, y como tal, la acorralarón sin la oportunidad de huir de el.

Sus bromas fueron demasiado lejos y sus palabras... más de las que podía tomar

 _\- ¿Por qué...? ¡¿Por qué me hacen esto?!. ¡Yo no les eh hecho nada!.- Exigió Maki apretando los puños evitando que sus lágrimas salieran de sus ojos y viendo a Saya directamente por que a pesar de haber hablado en plural la pregunta era más dirigida hacía a la castaña, su antigua amiga, quien la había traicionado contando a todos su secreto._

 _\- Porque eres un monstruo.- Lo gritó con diversión, como si estuviera diciendo la cosa más cierta del mundo, a lo que unos pocos la apoyaron ya que algunos cansados de seguir con eso prefirieron marcharse hacer otras cosa. Saya camino hasta ponerse a lado de pelirroja y al estar a su altura la sujeto del mentón haciendo que la viera directo a los ojos. Maki se tensó por dentro, aquellos ojos solo trasmitían, rencor, furia, desprecio y un odio tan puro que no debía permanecer a una niña de su edad. - Y porque en realidad un monstruo como tú no merece todo lo que tiene, una gran riqueza, padres que la amán, un futuro. Un monstruo como tú...- Repitió con rabia sujetando con más fuerza a la pelirroja que solo hizo una mueca de dolor. Por más que quería apartar sus ojos no podía hacerlo. -... Los de tú especie no merecen existir. Mereces desaparecer. ¡Mereces morir!.- Una vez más gritó y sonrió con satisfacción al ver la cara en shock de su ex-amiga. Se levantó del suelo dejando a una pelirroja que solo veía su espalda, volvió a enfrentarla y antes de marcharse le digo. - Vez todo esto...- Señaló todo el lugar ya desierto.- Ese es tú futuro. Estar sola. Después de todo... Eres un monstruo. Nadie va a amar a un monstruo como tú. Estarás sola para siempre. Lo mejor sería que murieras para que todos podamos librarnos de tú existencia.- Terminó viéndola con lastima y se alejó._

 _Una vez sola, y cansada ya de todo, Maki solo bajo la cabeza permitiendo que las lágrimas cayeran por su rostro hasta el piso._

Suficiente.

¡Suficiente!

Había tenido suficiente ya no podría tomar más de eso.

Ya no. Era demasiado de soportar par alguien que solo tenía once años.

De verdad queria que todo terminara.

No pensó en las palabras de su abuela o sus padres como se tomarían la desición a la que había llegado. Su mente solo estaba llena de aquellas palabras tan crueles que Saya le había dicho.

 _\- Eres un monstruo. Nadie te va amar.-_

Solo pensaba en que...

 _-... le harías un favor a todos si desaparecieras.-_

...en que queria desaparecer...

Había corrido hasta llegar a su casa sin importarle las miradas indiscretas que resivia en el camino o las del personal de servicio de su casa.

Solo corrio al estudio de su padre buscando en donde guardaba todos los medicamentos. Sabía que tomar más de cualquier medicamento afectaria su salud y una vez había escuchado hablar de ello sobre uno de sus pasientes.

Había tomado un recipiente de patillas en sus manos, su coazón latía de prisa tal ve por la todo lo que había corrido o por lo que estaba apunto de hacer, vacio las pastillas en sus manos estaba apunto de tomarlas cuando un dolor fuerte en el pecho la detuvo.

Un dolor que incrementaba y era tan nitido que las pastillas que se encontraban en sus manos cayeron al suelo dispersandose en el, cayó al suelo de rodillas llevandose las manos al pecho tomando grandes bocanadas de aire tratando que el aire llegara a sus pulmones ¿por qué? ¿por qué pasaba eso, si ni siquiera había tomado nada?

Y entonces, dejo de luchar y antes de desvanecerse entre la oscuridad escucho voces gritar su nombre.

Ya no importaba, nada importaba, al fin dejaría de esuchar a todos...

.

.

Pensó que lo había logrado...

Pero no había sido así. Desperto tres meses después en la cama de un hospital y lo primero que vio fue a sus padres para luego recordar todo lo que había pasado y bajar la cabeza. Sus padres sabían lo que estuvo apunto de hacer. Su madre era quien había gritado antes de que se había desmayado al parecer se habían tomado la tarde libre y pensaban darle una sorpresa y quien se las dio fue ella y una de las sirvientas preocupada les había marcado para informarles como había aparecido en la mansión. ¿Casualidad? ¿El destino? lo que fuera había evitado que cometiera una locura y que la llevarán al hospital de inmediato.

Al principio penso que la regañarían por lo que había hecho, pero no fue así, fue peor. Su madre estaba llorando y su padre... su padre que siendo un hombre serio y que casi no mostraba como se sentía tenía el rostro manchado de lágrimas por volverla a ver.

Ella no era capaz de mirarlos por la verguenza que sentía.

 _\- ¿Por qué lo hicistes Maki? ¿por qué tratastes de quitarte la vida?.-_

 _La pelirroja bajo la cabeza y sin poder detener las lágrimas bajarón por su cara._

 _\- Solo querían que callaran.- Dijo como un suave susurro._

 _\- ¿Callaran? ¿Quienes querían que callaran, Maki?-_

 _\- ¡Todos!.- Gritó y con sus manos cubrio sus oidos mientras apretaba sus ojos como si eso evitaría escucharlo o escuchar las voces resonando en su cabeza.- ¡Todos! Ya no queria escuchar más. Quería que callarán. Que dejara de doler. ¡Duele! por más que trate de negarlo sus palabras dolían. Sus miradas tambien. Solo queria que todo acabara. Ya no queria que doliera... ya no más.- Termino, se sentía tan cansada completamente cansada. De pronto sintió los brazos de tanto su padre y madre envolverla permanecieron así hasta que ella logro tranquilizarse_

 _\- Oh, querida.-_

Le habían pedido respuestas. Les había contado por todo lo que había pasado. Cada pequeña cosa. Y sus padres habían estado furioso tanto que su padre por poco y salía de la habitación donde estaba e iba hacer que todos pagaran por lo que habían hecho. Pero sobre todo estaban molestos con ellos por no haberse dado cuenta de lo que sucedia a su hija y cuando le peguntaron por su silencio:

 _-... no queria causar molestias...-_

 _-... nunca nada que te pase sería una molestia para nosotros Maki.-_

No había sido lo único que le preguntarón. Que si alguno de sus profesores lo había notado la respuesta había sido: si, pero su ayuda solo había logrado que las cosas fueran peores. Ella no había visto la mirada en el rostro de sus padres solo que tiempo después supo que habían demandado a la escuela del mismo modo que habían roto toda asociación con la familia de Saya.

Ese día sus padres la hicierón entender que no nesecitaba hacer lo que estuvo apunto de hacer, que todo lo que le decían erán viles mentiras. Por que ellos la amaban. La amaban por que era lo más especial que les pudo pasar. Y su madre le había contado sobre su nacimiento ¿por qué le estaba diciendo aquello? era lo que Maki se había preguntado hasta que su madre dijo sobre los problemas que había tenido. Tal vez la edad a la que se había embarazado o su cuerpo no era lo suficiente fuerte o tal vez la causa era que antes se había alterado por una discución. Y que si por alguna razón esos problemas se habían complicado sin lugar a duda si tenía que haber elegido sobre su propia vida para que ella viviera lo hubiera hecho. Su padre había dicho lo mismo si se le ponía en una situación igual.

Y era facíl saber la razón por la cual la harían: la amaban, así de fácil. Sin nunguna explicación.

Y Maki, una vez más, no pudo evitar llorar mientras se disculpaba por lo que había hecho y prometiendoles que no volveria a suceder.

.

Ese mismo día por la noche, sola, en la habitación del hospital mientras veía hacía la ventana lo entendio. Todo. Fue como si hubiera despertado de un profundo sueño y al abrir los ojos todo se volvio más nitido.

Se lo había cuestionado desde antes si había hecho algo malo como para que Saya la tratara de esa forma y la respuesta a esa incognita era; si. Si había hecho algo.

 _\- Y porque en realidad un monstruo como tú no merece todo lo que tiene, una gran riqueza, padres que la amán, un futuro...-_

Solo ser ella y provenir de la familia que tenía.

Entendió que la razón del actuar de Saya no era otro más que la envidia que sentía por todo lo que ella tenía.

Tanto que ese sentimiento corrosivo se convirtio en odio y ese odio la llevo a torturarla y hacerle la vida imposible solo para hacerla sentir mejor... y Maki en lugar de sentir lo mismo que su ex-amiga sentía por ella, ella solo sintió... Pena.

Pero pena o no, no deseaba volver a tener que ver nada con Saya o con alguien que podría llegar a sentir así solo por estar frente a ella... aunque no lo admitiera a viva voz temía volver pasar por lo mismo... temía que esas heridas volvieran abrirse cuando aun ni siquiera se sanaban.

Fue entonces que lo decidio.

Estar sola.

Era lo mejor. Por que estando sola, nadie te lastima, nadie te hiere, nadie te engaña, ni te _traiciona._ En aquel entonces la soledad sonaba tan hermosa y mágica...

Solo nesecitaba de dos simples compañias la de sus padres -apesar de que usualmente estuvieran ocupados en el hospital- y de su música -de su tan amado piano-.

Solo eso era nesesario para ella.

.

.

Los siguientes años en lugar de ir a una escuela estudiaba en casa con profesores particulares tratando de que las heridas tanto fisica y psicologicas sanaran. Solo se la pasaba en casa estudiando o en el hospital ayudando a sus padres o tocando su piano.

Todo estaba bien para ella y parecia haber mejorado pués curiosamente su abuelo al que no veía desde el futeral su Abuela había llegado un día solo se había sentado en una mesa y la habíaa invitado a jugar ajedrez con el. Fue sospechosa ante su repentina cercanía pero al paso de los meses entendio que era una forma de disculparse por la forma que había actuado cuando era más joven pero ¿podía culparlo? por lo menos el lo único que había hecho era mantener su distancia de ella después de que sus padre se habian negado a su deseos de practicar la operación.

No había hecho nada contra ella más que, bueno, rechazarla al principio. Así que le dio la oportunidad. Además disfrutaba escuchar sus historias de su tiempo en el que había sido parte del ejercito y la forma en como se crio. Era, simplemente intersante.

Parecia que realmente las persona podían cambiar pero su idea aun no cambiaba.

.

.

Pero como siempre tal parecia que la vida trataba de hacerle comprender lo equivocada que estaba.

Y eso lo descubrio al entrar a Otonokizaka.

Al principio temió por dentro -para no preocupar a nadie mostrando una seguridad que no sentía- que fuera algún lugar en donde podría reencontrarse con alguna de las personas que la daño, que volviera a encontarse con _aquella chica_ o encontrarse con personas parecidas. Tal parecia que sus padres temían lo mismo. Tal vez temían que estar rodeada de gente que solo piensa en si mismo en personas que solo piensan en prestigio la llevara a cometer el mismo error que estuvo apunto de hacer.

Pero no, Otonokizaka era tan diferente a todo lo que había conocido. Tan sencillo, tan pásifico. Le había gustado.

Pensó que podría seguir como estaba sin la compañia de nadie más que ella sola

Solo entro a ese lugar y parecia que aquel plan de seguir sola desaparecio por que sin darse cuenta ya se vio rodeada de chicas.

Como si fuera un simple parpadeo de ojo que al cerrarlo y al segundo de abrirlo todo había cambiado.

No supo como sucedio y varias veces se cuestiono por que había ayudado a Honoka con la melodía de aquella canción o a escuchar lo consejos de Nozomi o lo que la había impulsado a tratar de aconsejar a Hanayo de unirse a Muse o mejor dicho lo que la había llevado a ella unirse a ese grupo.

No lo sabía... pero extrañamente... la hizo sentirse parte de algo y la hacía sentir bien.

Aunque aun así apesar de que se había unido aquel peculiar grupo desidio mantener su distancia...

Pero no funcionaba, por que aquellas chicas la arrastraban así a ellas sin dejar a ninguna atrás y sabía que luchar contra la corriente a veces no funcionaba. Solo se dejo llevar aunque aun mantenía cierta distancia. Su secreto era lo que le impedía ser honesta con ellas, eso, y su timidez.

Quien le decía que si se enteraban no harían lo mismo que Saya, no romperían con ella aquel pequeño vinculo que las unía y la lastimarían.

No queria correr ese riesgo. Ya una vez había confiado en alguien y por más amables y simpaticas que fueran con ella eso no quería decir que no pasaría.

Y tampoco queria perder aquello a lo que apenas formaba parte, era egoísta, pero por un tiempo más deseba seguir así.

Poder estar con aquellas ocho chicas y formar música con ellas. Sus padres no habían tenido problema con ello si eso la hacía feliz.

.

.

Kousaka Honoka, Minami Kotori, Sonada Umi, Hoshizora Rin, Kouzumi Hanayo, Toujo Nozomi, Ayase Eri erán -son- los nombres de las chicas con las que tenía una buena _relación,_ o más o menos.

Pero había una de esas chicas, una de ellas de la cual ella era aun más a la defensiva que con las demás.

Yazawa Nico

Era orgullosa, terca -no que Maki no lo fuera- _egoísta,_ molesta, ególatra y sobre todo... le recordaba a ella.

Le recordaba a Saya.

Erán tan parecidas, no fisicamente, si no en sus personalidades, su forma de ser con la clara diferencia de que mientras Nico parecia encontrar "divertido" el insultarla y decirle las cosas de frente -con deshonestidad en ocasiones- Saya le mostraba alguien completamente opuesto de quien era al principio o tal vez ella era muy ingenua al no darse cuenta de que era la misma persona.

Alguien cruel y aunque Nico no lo pareciera, ella no la conocia _realmente._ Pero igual aquella chica la hizo cambiar de opinión.

Nico no era una amenaza y apesar de que se lo dijiera a si misma constantemente no podía evitar la sensación que le traía.

Ere ese parecido que le provocaba una punzada de miedo lo que le evitaba poder llegar a relacionarse con ella, establecer por lo menos un compañerismo como con las demás.

Y en su opinión Nico parecia que no le importaba si formaban una amistad con ella y eso le hacía más faciles las cosas de mantenerla alejada aunque decirlo era más facíl que hacerlo, Nico era _extraña_ a veces parecia estar agusto con ella y otras vecez no y se la pasaba insultandola con sus apodos.

Varias veces se pregunto si esa chica pelinegra estuviera en su posición y hubiera pasado por lo que paso seguiría con la cabeza en alto mostrando una radiante sonrisa como siempre lo hacía pero siempre que ocurria se golpeaba mentalmente por estar pensando aquello ni siquiera por que Nico fue molesta, irritante y se la pasara jugandole bromas desearía que pasara por algo similar a lo que ella experimento de más joven.

Aunque eso no evito que un día mientras discutian no terminara gritandole algo que en el fondo sabía que no era para Nico, si no para Saya, y que el hecho de ver algunas similitudes con la morena la confundieran y la hicieran temer.

 _Todo se quedo en completo silencio y solo se podía escuchar la respiración agitada de Maki quien trataba de no mirar el rostro shokeado de la pelinegra frente a ella, apretó la mandíbula ¿por qué le había dicho aquello? por un momento le había parecido tener a Saya frente a ella y ella solo - ¡Lo que pasa es que tienes envidia de mi!.- le había gritado, había explotado. No entendía por que Nico siempre se la pasaba molestandola y poniendole apodos por su cabello y ojos, tenía que ser por eso ¿no?, si era asi preferia alejarla de ella antes de que pasara algo malo y le mostrara su "autentico" rostro._

 _\- ¿Envidia?.- Escucho la voz de Nico y se aventuro a echar un vistazo, la pelinegra la veía con increduiladad en su mirada trato de sostenerle la mirada demostrando que no se retractaba de sus palabras.- ¿Yo... a ti?.- La pelinegra se señalo a si misma para luego apuntarla. Asintió. Nico la observo duramente durante unos segundo más, espero algún comentario a la defensiva por parte de la morena, sin embargo, lo que hizo fue todo lo contrarió; sus mejillas se inflarón, su cuerpo comenzo a temblar y de sus labios salio una pequeña carcajada mientras la veía como si fuera algo sumamente gracioso._

 _\- ¿Te estas burlando de mi?.-_

 _\- No.- Dijo entre risas sosteniendose el estomago._

 _\- ¿Qué es tan gracioso entonces?.- Nico tomo varias bocanadas de aire y sin borrar su sonrisa le dijo._

 _\- Tú.-_

 _\- ¡Entonces si te burlabas de mi!.-_

 _La pelinegra negó con la cabeza cruzandose de brazos, aun con su tonta sonrisa. - No me malinterpretes Maki-chan, no me burlo de ti, si no de lo que acabas de decir.-_

 _\- Y qué tiene de gracioso.- Preguntó levemente irritada viendo como la sonrisa de Nico se ampliaba._

 _\- Todo.- Antes de que pudiera cuetionarle Nico siguio hablando.- ¿Envidia? ¿Yo de ti?.- Repitió cerrando los ojos cuestionandose a sí misma como si no se lo acabara de creer lo que le había dicho. Abrió los ojos, entrecerrandolos en ellos solo se podía reflejar, reto, desafio. Su sonrisa al fin se había borrado dejando una expresión seria en lugar de la divertida y un tanto burlona de antes. Coloco su mano izquierda en su cadera y con la mano derecha la señalo con el dedo indice.- Mhp, escuchame bien Nishikino Maki ¿Te crees lo suficiente buena para que la gran Yazawa Nico te tenga envidia?.- Negó una vez más suspirando quitando su expresión seria, relajandola y una pequeña sonrisa, picara, desafiante se dibujara en sus labios.- Para tú información, no tengo algo que envidiarte, ni a ti, ni a nadie, por que yo soy y sere la proxima super Idol N° 1 del mundo y todos ¡todos! hasta Maki-chan a clamaran por mi nombre. Así que no te creas tanto.- Agitó su mano restandole importancia a la pequeña discución._

 _Pero para Maki fue muy distinto no podía simplemente pasar de la discución pués lo había dicho con tanta convición, determinación y seriedad -una seriedad que no creyo ver ya que siempre se la pasaba bromenado, tontenado, y fanfarroneando sobre cada uno de sus dotes en cada que tenía oportunidad- en su mirada que la había dejado sin aliento y por primera vez provoco un latido en su pecho. No pudo evitar susurrar en voz baja, casi inaudible, tres palabras y por la brillante sonrisa de Nico-chan puso supo que la había escuchado, sonrojandola en el acto y aumentando su ritmoocardiaco. No sabía si aquello había sido producto de la verguenza por haber sido escuchada... o por que era la primera vez que veía esa sonrisa tan sincera en el rostro de Nico y era dedicada especialente para ella._

 _\- Lo estaré esperando...-_

Después de eso era como si algo hubiera cambiado entre ellas.

De cierta manera se sentían más comodas alrededor de la otra, o por lo menos en el caso de ella, por que ya no sentía la incomodidad como si estuviese con Saya. Además de que cada vez que estaba solas o con las demás integrantes de Muse había cierto aire de complicidad y... ¿rivalidad?, si, rivalidad era la palabra adecuada y apropiada entre ambas. Cada vez que podía y se daba la ocasión Nico terminaba retadola; era como si con eso tratara de demostrar que las palabras a la que trato de restarle importancia en su momento eran ciertas y que no importaba lo que ella hiciera ya que Nico podría superarla. Pero con sus acciones no tataba de humillarla si ganaba, si no hacer que se retractara de sus palabras de hacerla ver que ella no tenía nada, realmente, por que envidiarla, que podía llegar a donde ella quisiera si se esforzaba. Y Maki en lugar de negarse... aceptaba... por muy infantíles, tontos y rídiculos que fueran: como el de díscutir, el de ponerse apodos, quien era mejor en algunos juegos, quien tenía mejor condició fisica, quien podía sostener una nota durante más tiempo, quien apartaba la mirada primero de los ojos de la otra, hasta quien podía comer más, aunque no lo admitiera "ni en un millón de años" le divertía y le era agradable pasar su tiempo con Nico

Era extraño, completamente extraño por que cuando no estaba con ella y se encontraba a solas en su casa o detrás de su piano -su posesión más valiosa y privada- tendía a añorar su ausencia deseando que estuviese junto a ella aunque fuera en silencio.

No entendía en que momento comenzo a pasarle aquello.

No entendía por que al estar con Nico sentía algo calido en su interior y la hacía sentir feliz y muy, muy bien, así como el que su corazón latiera con intensidad.

O el simple deseo de querer estar con ella.

.

.

La respuesta junto con más incognitas llegaron mucho después y todo fue después de una discucion que tuvieron, en la que era costumbrre el que la pelinrgra se mofara de su Kouhai por aquel caracter tan serio que siempre tenía sacando un tema que a la menor no le importaba en lo más mínimo pero que por algún "extraño" motivo le llamo su atención, más con lo que su sempai había dicho.

 _-Si Maki-chan sigue con esa cara de amargada jamás lograra conseguir un novio y lo ahuyentara siempre jajaja se quedara como una vieja solterona y amargada jajaja.-_

 _\- Yo no nesecito ningún novio.- Rebatió._

 _\- Cieto, cierto.- La pelinegra le dio la razón y luego le sonrio con malicia.- Lo que nesecitaras serán gatos para hacerte compañia en tu soledad pero seguro con tu seriedad tambien terminas ahuyentandolos jajaja.- Se sujeto el estomago mientras seguía riendose a carcajadas de la cara que tenía la menor en ese momento. Era demasiado épico._

 _Maki fruncio el seño no iba a permitir que las cosas se quedran así, mucho menos por que se estabán burlando en su cara._

 _\- Pués si es así Nico-chan tendrá que tener mucha suerte para encontrar a alguien que soporte su mal humor y todos sus parloteós.-_

 _Nico se paro firme respirando un poco sin borrar su tonta sonrisa._

 _-Pero que dices ¡Nico no nesecita suerte! ¡quienes nesecitan suerte son los demás! ¡Nico-nii es perfecta tal y como es! tengo un buen y saludable cuerpo, soy buena cocinera, soy una buena costurera, haciendo cosa del hogar, se dar masajes, cuidando a niños más pequeños y a lo que tu llamas parloteos son sacar buenos temas de conversación ¡conmigo nunca se aburrira!.- Se golpeo el pecho ligeramente mientras alsaba el mentón totalmente orgullosa.- Sería una buena y perfecta novia y esposa para cualquiera jejeje.-_

 _Maki la observo con detenimiento sintiendo como algo en su estomago se retorcia. - Pense que dijistes que una Idol no podía salir con nadie.- Murmuró entre diente e incosientemente apreto los puños. No sabía por que había dicho aquello y no estaba bajandole un poco el ego a su amiga solo que aquel comentario le supo realmente mal. Cosa de la que Nico ní se dio cuenta pués le estaba dando la espalda para ese entonces._

 _¿por que se sentía irritada?_

 _\- Pobre e inocente Maki-chan~.- Vio como Nico se llevo una mano a la boca y con certeza supo que sonreia de forma engreída. - Ju~ ju~ ju~ Nico-nii tendrá a cientos de hombres a sus pies luchando por ella y algún día, el día en el que quiera formar una familia uno de entre esos ciento ¡que dijo cientos! ¡serán miles! sera el afortunado y lograra conquistar y cautivar el bello corazón de esta hermosa dama ju~ju~ju~.- Luego aun con esa tonta e ingreída sonrisa en su rostro, tal vez, por el simple hecho de imaginarse a tantos chicos pelearse por ella o por lograr su cometido e incomodarla y molestarla, volteó a ver a la pelirroja y con la voz más clara terminó.- Pero para que ese día llegue falta muuucho tiempo aún. ¡Nico-sama le pertenece solo a sus querios fans mientras tanto! jejejeje.-_

 _Y mientras la veía reirse por su espectacular discurso ella no pudo evitar imaginarse la situación. Imaginarse a la pelinegra con algún chico tomados de la mano o peor aún; besandose. La sensación en su estomago se asentuó, era amarga y la hacía querer vomitar. Era tan... simplemente desagradable._

 _¿qué le estaba pasando? ¿por qué la idea de pensar o imaginar a la presidenta del club de Idol con un chico la ponía de tal manera?_

 _Y sobre todo por que aquella desición de querer estar sola ahora le resultaba pátetica y extremadamente triste._

En ese momento no tenía una respuesta para eso aunque tiempo después se daría que aquello que había sentido erán celos.

¿Celos? pero presisamente a qué. Al pensar que Nico algún día ella si _tendría_ a alguien o... no... eso no...

Trato de poner mil escusas a aquel sentimiento amargo pero todas se estaban volviendo pateticas y poco creíbles que decidio mejor dejarlo. Aunque eso no evito que cada vez que veía a Nico inconsientemente la viera con mala cara y está ni se daba por aludida, actuando frente a ella como si nada mientras Maki se carcomía con aquellos sentimientos, parecia como si la pelinegra hubiera olvidado aquella platica o solo la hubiera hecho con el afán de molestarla. Conociendo a Nico como lo hacía estaba segura de que era más por la segunda. Trato de hacer lo mismo que la morena y restarle importancia pero por más que trataba no podía. Aun le seguía molestando.

Le molestaba y esa molestia crecio cuando dormía, en sus sueños. Sueños que involucraban a la pelinegra, al principio aquellos sueños le provocaban un dolor en el pecho y ella no sabía el por qué, por qué le dolía el soñar a la pelinegra con algún chico mientras ella se quedaba como mera espectadora viendo como un estupido la alejaba de ella, ¿por qué dolía? aquello era natural después de todo. Luego de esos aparecieron otros esos no eran tan malos como los otros y hasta donde los viera se podían decir que eran tiernos pués ya no estaban aquellos tipos, solo aparecía ellas dos: ya fuera tomadose de la mano dando algún paseo o abrazadas y riendose o hasta discutiendo. Después las escenas cambiaban dejando de ser tan "esponjosas" y pasaron hacer "extrañas", esa era la palabra con la que siempre que despertaba sonrojada podía llegar a describirla ya que en lugar de ser un chico quien besaba a la morena como lo había imaginado en un principio era ella, era Maki, quien besaba a Nico de una forma dulce degustando aquellos delgados labios y teniendo entre sus brazos aquella esbelta y pequeña figura hasta llegar a un punto en el que despertaba sobresaltada con el sudor perlandole en la frente y con cierta parte de su anatomia "despierta" por lo apasionadas e intensas que erán o se volvian cada día que pasaba.

A veces o más bien en dos ocasiones sin siquiera notarlo por lo exitada que llegaba a sentirse terminaba haciendo algo que le avergonzaba a un nivel extremo, se tocaba recreando aquellos sueños

 _\- Qu-que demonios estoy haciendo.- Murmuró una pelirroja hechada sobre su cama boca arriba, su pecho subia y bajaba una clara señal de su agitada respiración y de lo acalorada que se sentía se llevo la mano izquierda con exaspreración al rostro como si con ello ocultara lo avergonzadaa que estaba por lo que acababa de ocurrir hace tan solo unos minutos atrás en su habitación, vio su mano derecha observando como fluidos blanquecinos escurrian de sus dedos - ¿Qué me esta pasando? pa-paresco una pervertida.-_

Y de nuevo aquella pregunta volvio a ella ¿Qué le estaba pasando? y su explicación era fácil y lógica; Se estaba volviendo loca y las hormonas le comenzaban afectar como cualquier otro adolecente pero entonces surgia una nueva duda a la que por más que tratara de explicarlo de forma racional no podía ¿Por qué Nico?

En definitiva se había vuelto Loca pués no encontraba otra explicación hacía aquellos sueños y sucesos. Pero lo peor no era eso si no que aquello comenzo a pasarle factura en la realidad cuando veía a la protagoniasta sus sueños llegando al nivel de incomodarse en su presencia, de que los nervios se la comieran viva, del los latidos desenfrenados en su corazón y de aquellas sensaciones en su estomago. Hasta el grado de que en ocasiones se quedaba embobada viendola.

 _\- ... tu que piensas Maki-chan...-_

 _-...-_

 _\- Maki-chan...-_

 _-...-_

 _\- ¡Maki-chan!.- Gritó la pelinegra un poco impaciente y desesperada sacando de su ensoñamiento a la menor delante de ella que no dejaba de mirarala tan fijamente con el rostro en blanco. Comenzaba a asustarla aunque no se lo admitiria._

 _\- ¿Eh?.- Fue lo único que dijo parpadeando confundida viendo a la morena que estaba frente a ella con el seño fruncido haciendo una mueca con sus labios, aunque más que mueca parecía un adorable puchero y le dio..._

 _\- Mou~ no estabas prestando atención ¿verdad?.- Le reclamó sacandola de sus pensamientos -una vez más- colocando las manos en su cadera._

 _\- Co-como si lo que dijiera Nico-chan fuera importante.- Dijo desvinado el rostro con las mejillas sonrojadas ante el pensamiento que tuvo._

 _\- ¡¿Pero que dices?! ¡Aparte de ignorarme me ofendes! y para tu informaión a todo el mundo le importa lo que Nico-sama diga y haga lo que pasa es que Maki-chan es demasiado aburrida.-_

 _\- Si, si lo que dijas.-_

 _\- ¡Maki-chan no me ignores!.-_

 _Cerró los ojos y siguio escuchando como le reclamaba. Tragó nerviosa. Había sido solo ella o... se le había ocurrido besar en ese instante a Nico-chan._

Trato de buscar una solución hacía su "enfermedad" o "locura" como había denominado aquello que le ocurria. Por que no era muy normal lo que pasaba pero no encontraba nada y lo único que estaba demostrandose así misma es que estaba exageradando y desesperandose por buscar respuestas en internet.

Por que en serio quien buscaba respuestas en Internet.

Cuando se trataba de ella, Maki, no era muy buena sabiendo lo que le pasaba y menos si se trataba de sus sentimientos.

.

Fue hasta que un día después de tocar algo en su piano, algo nuevo, lo noto, sonaba diferente y era parecido aquella música que últimamente escuchaba del tipo...

No, no podía ser eso, simplemente no lo podía. Por que entonces estaría cometiendo un error, un grande y gravisimo error del cual terminaria lastimada.

Había corrido a su habitación, su santuario, para tranquilizarse y apenas había cerrado la puerta su mirada se diriguio a su buro en donde estaba un libro que trataba de una historia de... de..

Como no lo había notado antes ella no leía esos libros y mucho menos escuchaba ese tipo de música por que los creía bobos y cliches. Pero ahora...

Ahora, en ese instante, en medio de su habitación ella... ella... Maki no pudo evitar recordar a Nico, a esa molesta pelinegra, y sentir el molesto hormigueo en su estomago, su rostro caliente y el aleteó en su pecho.

La realidad la golpeo extremadamente fuerte.

Y no pudo más que aceptar...

Su subconciente supó antes sobre aquellos sentimientos que albergaba en su corazón.

Por eso la molestia al pensar en Nico con alguien más, de ese resiente deseo de querer tenerla entre sus brazos besandola

Le gustaba...

Y poco a poco sin que se diera cuenta fue ocuopando un lugar en su corazón

Le gustaba..

Por eso los sueños

Por eso es que su mirada siempre se diriguía a la pequeña pelinegra

Por eso sus nervios.

Por eso el placer que sentía cuando le prestaba toda su atención.

Por eso...

Se había enamorado.

Y temió por aquellos sentimientos.

Tuvo miedo. Mucho miedo. Miedo de aquel sentimiento y de lo que le pasaría. Miedo de caer más profundamente por Nico y que no supiera como manejarlo.

Pero sobre todo... Miedo a volver a ser lastimada. Y sabía que esta vez seria aun más dolorosa que con Saya.

Por que sus sentimientos erán más fuertes que una amistad.

Trato de tomar su espacio con la morena, alejandose lo más posible que se le permitia. Pero no funcionaba en primera por que ibán en la misma escuela y tenían las practicas así que no podía simplemente evitarla además por que apenas Nico la veía le saltaba sobre ella, literalmente, retandola a uno de las tantas cosas raras que le gustaba hacer apesar de lo molesto que era.

Supo que no podría luchar contra ello. Nico era como un tornado que arrasaba con todo a su paso y con ello a Maki.

Así que dejo de luchar. Le dio la bienvenida aquellos sentimientos tan confusos pero no hizo nada apesar de haberlos aceptados. Solo disfruto la dulzura y amargura de ellos al estar cerca de Nico. Ahora tenía otro secreto más que ocultar.

Por que sabía que las cosas cambiarían si alguien lo sabía.

.

.

Y, entonces, paso, Nico la descubrío cuando había ido a la sala de Música para tranquilizarse después de un accidente en la azotea en donde la pelinegra había tratado de esacapar de Nozomi cuando le había molestado una vez más sobre su peso, a veces pensaba que lo hacía a proposito para que la manosera -eso le daba celos- pero no podía ser por que siempre terminaba huyendo y lloriquenado, su huíada termino en que se había lanzado sobre Maki.

 _\- ¡Maki-chan salvame!.- Gritó entre divertida y aterrorizada mientras se aferraba de una pelirroja que se había quedado tiesa no solo por la sorpresa si no por tenerla entre sus brazos._

 _Cerca, muy cerca. Nico-chan estaba abrazandola por el cuello y ella era consiente de tantas cosas que la mareaban._

 _Como el calido cuerpo que la apretaba y su olor, dios, su olor, su maravilloso olor, era como las fresas, deliciosas fresas que le gustaría probar._

 _Apesar de que su rostro mostraba su muy acostumbra expresión indiferente por dentro era muy distinto. Su corazón no dejaba de latir y la aproximidad entre ella le daban ganas de tomarla de la cintura y besarla en medio de todas sin importar algo._

 _Y lo sintió, en su estomago, no las mariposas molestas si no otra cosa que ya comenzaba identificar y volvio a la realidad y epujo a Nico que por desgracia había caído en brazos de una muy sonriente y tetrica Nozomi._

 _Y se fue, corrio a toda prisa lejos de las demás._

 _Tenía que tranquilizarse._

 _Lo último que escucho fue como alguien grito su nombre y el grito de Nico cuando Nozomi empezo con su castigo, lo ignoro nesecitaba estar a solas._

¿Por qué Nico tenía que ser tan linda?

¿Por qué un simple gesto la ponía de tal forma? A la vez que le encantaba lo odiaba con pasión y saña.

Ese día se había ocultado en el salón del piano como siempre lo hacía, había recargado su cabeza sobre la tapa del piano maldiciendo entre dientes en voz baja tratando de regular su repiración cuando entro.

Sin embargo, la persona que al principio creyó que al descubrirla solo se burlaría y la miraría con desprecio de la misma forma en como aquellos que conocieron su secreto lo hicieron al verla. La hizo bajar un poco la guardia y confiar con tan solo unas palabras y mirandola a los ojos en todo momento .

 _-.., a Nico no le importa lo que Maki-chan tenga o no tenga~..._

 _\- ... Maki-chan es Maki-chan así que no tienes de que preocuparte...-_

La sinceridad en su voz y la honestidad en sus ojos fueran más que suficiente para que en ese instante lo supiera. Y la hiciera sentir culpable púes cuando recíen la conoció penso que aquella chica era igual aquella castaña que la había lastimado.

Pero que equivocada y tonta fue en aquella ocasión.

Nico-chan sin lugar a duda era muy diferente a Saya.

Sus acciones, sus palabras, su mirada eran sinceras y apesar de que a veces actuaba de forma egoísta y daba la imprensión de que solo pensaba en ella misma, no era así. La había juzgado por la primera impresión que tuvo de ella en su comienzo, y de la misma forma en como había hecho con Saya... se había equivocado.

Y aquello solo la hizo sentir completamente feliz.

.

.

Cada día que pasaba desde que lo supo no le preguntaba nada, apesar de que en su mirada se demostrara fuertemente la curiosidad o la ansiedad de saber más sobre lo que pasaba por su mente cuando se perdía brevemente en sus recuerdos, era mucho más el de no incomodarla y hacerla sentir mejor. Se lo agradacía por que de ser de otra forma no sabría que decir.

.

.

Cada día parecía que su nueva meta era el de colocar una sonrisa en su rostro con cada una de sus ocurrencias o peleas absurdas... parecía como si se esforzara para que el brillo perdido de su mirada volviera a aparecer...

.

.

Cada día, sin siquiera imaginarlo, hacía que se enamorara más de ella...

.

.

Cada día que pasaba, ella comenzaba acostumbrarse aquella calidez que le provocaba la pelinegra y todas sus demás amigas... y temía perderlo algún día por lo que les ocultaba a las demás... y que con ello... Nico realmente la dejase sola...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

¿Cuanto tiempo había trascurrido desde que Nico-chan la había dejado en aquel lugar? ¿Tres horas? ¿Dos horas? ¿Una hora? o tal vez solo minutos que se le hacían completamente eternos.

No lo sabía, pero el tiempo era una de sus últimas preocupaciones. Apretó los puños sobre su falda y cerró los ojos tratando de que los latidos de su corazón volvieran a la normalidad, tratando que sus manos y cuerpo dejaran de temblar y que las lágrimas de sus ojos volvieran a aparecer.

¿Por que las cosas sucedieron de esa manera?

Por qué... por qué Saya tenía que volver a aparecer cuando pensaba que al fin podía dejar el pasado donde debería estar, cuando pensaba que podía avanzar al fin.

Recargo la cabeza en la tapa del piano siempre había imaginado en algunas ocasiones que si en algún futuro se reencontraban ella tal vez ya habría superado todo lo ocurrido y podría encararla sin el miedo o dolor presente en su pecho y poder decirle lo que se merecía... pero fue demasiado pronto.

No estaba lista por que sus recuerdos estaban tan frescos en su memoria.

Tan frescos que en ese momento a solas en la sala del piano no hacían más que aparecer una y otra vez, atormentandola, como si se tratara de una mala pélicula, las escenas se repetían constantemente, sofocandola.

Se puso de pie y empezo a caminar en circulos, no soportaba estar sentada o más en específico quieta pués eso solo la hacía sentir más... acorralada. Pués ni siquiera tomaba presente del hecho que el uniforme que llevaba puesto estuviera escurriendo por el agua de la lluvia o que estuviera completamente adjunto a su cuerpo como si de un segunda piel se tratara. Si con eso pudiera por lo menos mantener su mente ocupada con otros pensamientos y alejar los que tenía lo agradeceria.

Pero nada.

Ni siquiera el pequeño daño -inconsientemente- que sus uñas le estaban provocando a su brazo al clavarse en el.

Lo único que queria en ese momento era dejar de pensar pero no podía las palabras de Saya volvieron a su cabeza como una mantra, una mantra siniestra, de la misma forma que aquella vez junto con cada una de las burlas que había si vivido.

 _Eres un moustrou._

 _La gente como tu no debería existir_

 _\- Para...-_

Destruyendo poco a poco aquella fallada de frialdad, seriedad y serenidad...

 _Eres una abominación de la naturaleza..._

 _Fenomeno..._

 _\- por favor...-_ Gimoteó, con las manos en sus oidos y los ojos cerrados.

 _Estaras sola por siempre..._

 _Sola..._

Dejando solamente a una frágil niña.

 _\- Por favor... Paraa...-_

Pero no parabán sentía como si se volvería loca en cualquier momento. Le estaba revolviendo el estomago, se sentía mareada como si en cualquier momento fuese a desmayarse. Se abrazo así misma como si con ello tratara de protegerse como si con ello dejara de sentirse tan mal.

Se sentía como si de nuevo tuviera casi once años en lugar de quince y se encontrara en el patio del recreó con todos los niños a su alrededor, insultandola, burlandose, humillandola, y disfrutando de su miseria y viendola con una sonrisa de sadisfación a quien consideraba su primer y mejor amiga frente a todos ellos.

 _Nadie va amarte..._

 _Nunca..._

Su cuepo dejó de temblar y ella dejo de abrazarse a si misma dejando que sus brazos cayeran a sus costados, sus ojos violetas estaban acuosos y su mirada solo había un profundo tormento. Sus pensamientos estaban copletamente revueltos y estaba terriblemente perdida.

Se sentía destrozada. Rota. Sin salida. Vacía.

Como un cascarón.

 _Un monstruo no merece amor..._

Tan solo tenía quince años no era justo que alguien tan joven tuviera una que cargar una angustia tan grande dentro de si mismo.

No era justo que no pudiera aceptarse tal y como era.

No era justo vivir con el miedo al rechazo.

Pero la vida no era justa.

Por que de serlo tal vez las personas vivirían mejor, tal vez no habrían desacuerdos que desencadenarían discusiones y pasarían a la violencia.

No habría sufrimiento en el mundo.

Por que de serlo ella sería normal

De serlo ella no habria vivido lo que paso. Se dice que de las experiencias se aprende pero lo único que aprendio fue el dolor.

Por que si la vida fuera justa ella tendría una respuesta para que hacer en ese momento, en ese momento en el que el miedo la consumia tan profundamente y su mente le jugaba encontra creando escenarios en los que era atacada por los miembros de Muse... Si fuera justo tendría una respueta...

 _¡Desaparece!_

 _\- No puedo hacerlo... no puedo quedarme aqui...-_ Se dijo en voz baja, tan baja que apenas alcanzo a llegar a sus oídos.

Ella no era lo suficiente fuerte para hacerle frente de nuevo aquella pesadilla. No lo era.

Ya en una ocasió había perdido lo que creía importante para ella, una segunda vez... una segunda vez no lo soportaría.

 _\- Lo siento Nico-chan...-_ Susurró suavemente como si la pelinegra estuviera frente a ella, mantuvo la cabeza baja en un signo de derrota y de vergüenza de lo patética que se sentía en ese instante.- _te prometí que te esperaría pero no creo soportarlo otra vez.-_ Murmuró tomando mecanicamente su télefono de su bolsillo, que por suerte no había súfrido ningún daño por el agua de la lluvia. Comenzó a escribir algo en el. _\- Yo no soy tan fuerte como tú y no puedo soportar ese tipo de miradas... No de nuevo.-_ Con eso guardo de nuevo su movil en el bolsillo no sin antes apagarlo y salió corriendo de la sala de música...

Tratando de huir de todos sus miedos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **N/A:...**

 **Umm... después de tanto tiempo al fin actualizo esta historia. Realmente realmente lo siento por todos los que han esperado por ella, todos estos ocho o nueve meses... umm demasiado tiempo para mi. De verdad que tenía la mitad del capítulo escrito pero simplemente cuando tenía tiempo y trataba por alguna razón no podía terminarlo.**

 **Pero, bueno, aqui esta el capítulo con interación de NicoMaki, con sobre dosis de angustia y al fin el pasado de Maki-chan (tantos problemas, tantos problemas pobre de mi Maki-chan) espero y lo disfrutaran aun quedaón algunos puntps sin explicar pero de su pasado pero eso se revelara con sus padres.**

 **Gracias por su hermosos comentarios y Nos leemos en la próxima actualización~**

 **Matta ne~ XD (19/04/17)**


	12. Capítulo 12: El lazo de Muse

**Por una vida contigo.**

 **A veces por temor escondemos una parte de nosotros que nos averguenza eso ocurre con Nishikino Maki quien a pesar de contar con grandes amigas en las que confiar oculta un gran secreto. Un día cierta pelinegra cansanda y un poco preocupada de sus constantes escapadas del entrenamiento decide acorralarla y exigirle una explicación. Lo que descubrira no solo las unira si no las ayudara un poco a que ambas se han más honestas con -o descubran- sus sentimientos. Para que ambas puedan afrontar los problemas que se avesinaran y así protegerse en el proceso.**

 **Pareja principal: NicoMaki.**

 **Secundaria: KotoUmi, NozoEri.**

 **Ligero: RinPana, HonoTsuba, ErenaAnju.**

 **Genero: Drama, Romance, Amistad, Angustia y un poco de comedia.**

 **Advertencia: Este fanfic será un MakiFuta si alguien tiene un problema por la Futa y del contenido sexual o son personas inocentes (como yoXD) favor de salir de la pagina, quedan advertidos leer bajo su propio riesgo jijiji. Siempre quise poner una advertencia XD Kukuku.**

 **Love Live y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 12: El lazo de Muse**

 _\- Estan tardando.-_ Murmuró Umi viendo hacía la puerta con el ceño fruncido _.- ¿Estuvo bien dejarlas por su propia cuenta?.-_ Se preguntó, aunque, más que estar molesta por su tardanza, estaba preocupada.

 _\- Umi-chan.-_ Kotori sujeto la mano de su novia sobre la mesa dandole un suave apretón _.- A lo mejor ya están en camino, hay que esperar un poco más.-_ Umi volteó a verla, no paso mucho tiempo antes de que sediera a lo que Kotori decía, Kotori tenía siempre esa clase de poder sobre ella para de alguna forma serenarla. Suspiró y sonriedo un poco a la peligris accedió a sus palabras.

Pero no fue ni unos segundos después cuando su preocupación volvio con fuerza al escuchar hablar a una de las menores en el salón.

 _\- Todo lo que sucedio antes, fue extraño, no lo entiendo. Maki-chan, nyan... Maki-chan tenía miedo, mucho miedo. Rin, Rin no lo entiende ¿por qué Maki-chan tenía miedo?... ¿Era... era de nosotras nyan?.-_ Preguntó esto último en un murmuró tembloroso, con los hombros caídos.

 _\- Rin-chan.-_ Susurró en voz baja Hanayo poniendose de pie para poder abrazar a su amiga de la infancia.

 _\- Y Nico-chan daba mucho miedo nyan, Rin nunca la había visto tan enojada antes.-_

Al decir eso la habitación se había vuelto a quedar en aquel extraño silencio. No era uno tenso, ni mucho menos incómodo, solo extraño, en donde cada una, una vez más se perdió en sus propios pensamientos y el único sonido en la habitación era el de Eri hacía, ya que una vez más había retomado su deber de buscar algo en una de las cajas de los estantes, suspirando cuando al fin lo encontro.

 _\- Chicas.-_ Llamó Honoka todas posarón su vista en la oji-azul que mantenía su mirada sobre la mesa, con el ceño levemente fruncido y apretaba suavemente los puños _.- Esa chica, Miyami, llamo a Maki-chan un monstruo ¿por qué haría algo como eso? y dijo... dijo que nos había estado mintiendo, tampoco lo entiendo, Maki-chan es nuestra amiga, por supuesto que no nos mentiria ¿por qué diría eso y quién era?.-_ Se preguntó confundida y desanimada.

Era tan extraño, para todas, ver a dos tercios del llamado "trio de idiotas" actuando tan decaidas, desanimadas, tan fuera de caracter, sin su jovialidad y alegria; eso solo mostraba cuanto les había afectado lo sucedido antes y eso hacía que las demás se sintieran igual. Honoka, Rin y Nico actuaban de forma despreocupada, relajada y alegres de la vida más las primeras dos y verlas tan apagadas las hacía sentirse tristes, eso sin olvidar a la de tercer año, Nico actuaba mal humorada pero no con tanta hostilidad como ese día.

Kotori tomo la toalla que Eri le ofrecia y dandole una mirada a Umi y un último apretón en su mano la soltó, rodeando la mesa camino hacía donde estaba sentada Honoka a lado de las dos de primero y colocando suavemente la toalla en su cabeza haciendo que la mirara, le dió una suave sonrisa procediendo a secar su cabello, Honoka simplemente se relajo a su toque.

 _\- Creo que no debemos sacar conclusiones precipitas chicas, estoy de acuerdo con Kotori de esperar un poco más a que Maki y Nico lleguen para que puedan aclararnos que es lo que esta pasando. No es así Nozomi.-_ Se diriguió a su mejor amiga que se encontraba recargada en la pared cerca de la puerta y se había mantenido en silencio desde que entrarón, le entrego una toalla.

Nozomi sonrió tomandola _.- Así es Erichi, lo único que sacamos pensando en lo sucedido es preocuparnos más de lo que estamos, cualquier cosa que ocurra lo resolveremos juntas como siempre lo hacemos.-_ Con sus palabras notó como el animo de sus amigas se elevaba un poco, solo deseaba que el suyo propio lo hiciera.

Ahora sabía que sus cartas la habían prevenido para este momento, solo le gustaría saber un poco más de lo que sucedería después y tal vez haber actuado antes.

 _"Espero que no tarde más Nicochi"_

 **...**

Respiró hondo, profundamente. Tratando de darse valor para lo que tenía que hacer. Tratando de convencerse de que _nada_ malo sucedería.

Observó la puerta frente a ella con detenimiento. La misma puerta por la cual muchas veces había entrado o salido del club de Investigación de Idols, ese club que ella misma había creado cuando había entrado por primera vez a Otonokizaka, el cual solo seria un paso más cerca de cumplir su sueño, el mismo lugar que había compartido tanto momentos felices y frustrantes en los que paso mucho tiempo a solas pensando en lo lejos que veía su meta, el mismo lugar que ahora ocultaba a sus amigas esperando por ella y lo único que tenía que hacer era tirar de la manija de la puerta.

¿Por qué estaba tan nerviosa entonces?. Era complemente rídiculo que lo estuviera si _erán_ sus amigas al fin de cuentas. Sus _primeras_ y _verdaderas_ amigas que había tenido desde... desde siempre. Sólo erán ellas, las mismas chicas a las que llevaba poco tiempo conociendo, con las que había compartido una gran cantidad cosas y tenido nuevas experiencias, pero en las que confiaba.

Pero si era así ¿por qué no se movia?.

Suspiró una vez más.

Estaba nerviosa, lo admitía, y esos nervios ni siquiera eran de _buenos_ nervios, de la clase que tenía cuando estaba apunto de dar un concierto, de esos mismos que eran más la emoción y la exitación del momento presente, tampoco erán los que tenía cuando llegaba los periodos de examenes, o cuando Nozomi osaba por - castigarla -amenazarla con aquel pervertido movimiento suyo, pero estos... estos nervios no le agradaban, estos jugando con sus emosiones como si de un juego se tratara, por un momento parecia armarse de valor y entrar pero ese valor se esfumaba tan rápido como llegaba, estos nervios estaban mezclados con algo más oscuro, con algo que sin lugar a duda paralizarian y harían dudar a más de uno: miedo.

Estiró la mano pero ni bien llego a su destino la devolvio a su lugar.

Cerró los ojos se sentía tan... tan cansada.

No fisicamente, si no mentalmente agotada, por todas las cosas que habían sucedido en tan poco tiempo. No era ella en la mañana, feliz de la vida, pensando en el excelente día que sería. Después de todo, las practicas habían terminado y por un tiempo - pequeño - podrían descansar y hacer el tonto como quisieran, y sin embargo, allí estaba ella, parada frente a una puerta sin saber que hacer con la preocupación consumiendola a cada segundo que pasaba y, no, la preocupación que sentía no era por lo que tenía que hacer, no mentiría, claró que le preocupaba las reacciones que tendrían sus amigas ¿quién no lo estaría? pero la mayor parte solo queria dar la vuelta y regresar sus pasos hacía la sala de música donde la menor la esperaba, queria ver como estaba Maki-chan, ¿ya se habría tranquilizado? ¿estaría tocando música para hacerlo? ¿qué tanto, relamente, le había afectado la presencia de aquella tipa?. Suspiró, Nico sabía que Maki-chan era del tipo de persona que dejaba ver menos de lo que en realidad era. ¿cómo se estaría sintiendo por _dentro_ Maki? también se preguntó de que forma podría hacerla sentir mejor, si tan solo esa estúpida chica castaña nunca hubiese aparecido las cosas no se hubieran enredado de esa manera.

Sus manos se mantenían a sus costados fuertemente cerradas.

Inahaló. Exahaló. Una. Dos. Tres veces. Repitió el mismo proceso, para tranquilizarse de pensar en esa tipa solo hacía querer golpear algo para dejar de sentir toda esa ira en su interior, por un segundo penso que era la primera vez que se sentía de esa forma, pero ella sabía que no lo era, recordó aquella vez en la que Honoka queria abandonar todo, oh, Nico se había enojado, pero más que eso se había sentido; insultada, dolida, y por que no, traicionada pero lo que sentía ahora ni siquiera se comparaba con ese día, ni siquiera cerca. Además todo había vuelto a la normalidad al cabo de días.

Eso la hizo preguntarse; ¿todo sería igual a antes después de ésto? ¿sería su amistad de las nueve lo suficiente fuerte?

Suspiró, abrió los ojos y fijo su mirada de nuevo en la puerta.

Observó con los ojos entrecerrados la manija de la puerta - de la misma forma en como uno vería aún enemigo -, luego desvió su mirada viendo a su alrededor - como si esperara alguna clase de milagro apareciera -, aparto los mechones de cabello de su frente que había estado escurriendosele recordandose que aún seguía empapada y como siguiera así se resfriaria - casi, casi podía escuchar la voz de su Madre diciendole que fuera a cambiarse -, por último, regresó su mirada a la puerta.

En ese simple instante, por un momento, se sintió enojada con ella misma por lo que estaba haciendo, porque sabía que no debería actuar así, _no debería pensar así,_ estaba _sobre actuando_ a la situación. No era como si fuera a ir a una sentencía de muerte, _aunque así se sentía._

Pero no sabía que otra cosa hacer para evitar todos los pensamientos pesimistas.

Todos esos pensamientos negativos en donde sus amigas se comportaban como aquella estúpida chica e insultaban a Maki. En donde se dejaban llevar por el prejuicio como muchas otras personas. Sus dientes rechinarón por la fuerza en la que estaban haciendo presión.

Al darse cuenta de lo que hacía agachó la mirada, paso la mano por su cabello y soltó otro suspiró.

Y, ahí, iba de nuevo con esos pensamientos.

Además sabía que estaba siendo injusta al pensar así, sabía que lo estaba haciendo por no esperar la verdadera reacción de sus amigas ante lo que les diria - o tal vez para prepararse mentalmente -, pero no podía evitarlo.

La sola idea de que alguien - quien fuera - lastimara a la pelirroja hacía hervir su sangre. Era obvio, Maki ya había sufrido suficiente, y ella no iba a permitir que eso continuara, no si podía evitarlo.

Soltó todo el aire de sus pulmones, se dio un par de palmadas en las mejillas y sus ojos brillarón en determinación, le había prometido a Maki que ella lo haría, y Nico no iba a romper su promesa.

Podía lograrlo, ella era Yazawa Nico y cualquier cosa que se planteara podía enfrentarla con la cara en alto y con una sonrisa como siempre.

Tomando aire, y armandose de valor, estiró la mano dispusta a empujar la puerta y entrar, aclararía todo, todo estaría bien, nada saldría mal, ser positiva, ser positiva, se recordó. Y si de alguna manera las cosas no salían como planeaba, pués... pués ya pensaría en algo, cruzaria ese puente cuando llegara a él.

Sin embargo, en el momento que su mano estaba cerca de la manija de la puerta, esta se abrió revelando a una pelimorada que la miraba seria, a pesar de que la peli negra bien pudo vislumbrar el atisbo de preocupación en sus ojos esmeraldas.

Eso realmente no le estaba ayudando en nada para calmar sus propios nervios y preocupación.

 _\- Nicochi.-_ La llamó, viendo a su alrededor viendo que la la pianista no venía con la presidenta y, antes de que pudiera preguntar en donde se encontraba Nico habló.

 _\- Aclarare todo adentro.-_

Por unos segundos ambas se mirarón a los ojos fijamente, y nuevamente la Miko accedio a su amiga solo haciendose a un lado pérmitiendo que pasara.

Nico cerró la puerta trás de si enfrentandose a las miradas de sus amigas que se encontraban sentadas y la miraban expectantes.

Rin parpadeó. _\- ¿Y Maki-chan nya?.-_

Abrió la boca dar una explicación sobre ello, una en donde simplemene diria que la presencia de Maki no _era_ nesesaria para lo que estaba apunto de pasar, pero las palabras fueron muy diferentes a cualquier cosa que queria decir.

 _\- No voy a permitir que ninguna lastime a Maki-chan.-_ Se tensó a penas se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y vio el shock, lo insultadas y un tanto dolidas en la miradas en el rostro de sus amigas.

Apartó la mirada no pudiendo enfrenterlo. Cerró los ojos frustrada con ella misma, una parte de ella queria dar la vuelta y azotar su cabeza contra la puerta ¡¿qué demonios?! ¿por qué había dicho semejante cosa?, la otra pequeña parte no se arrepentia de lo que había dicho, porque realmente era algo que seguía pensando. Que hace poco había estado pensando

No por primera vez en ese día maldijo el nombre de la causante de que estuviera en aquella situación. _"Estúpida Miyami Saya si un día nos encontramos veras..."_ Dejo su propio pensamiento inconcluso concentrandose con lo que tenía que tratar. Suspirando enfrentó el rostro de sus amigas, se rasco la nuca avergonzada y habló.

 _\- Lo siento, eso estuvo fuera de lugar. Lo que queria decir era que yo explicare todas sus dudas, Maki-chan no nesecita estar presente, yo tengo algo que contarles, pero antes...-_ Paso una mano por su cabello en un gesto nervioso luego viendo a su alrededor, se acerco lentamente y coloco las manos en la mesa _.- tengo que preguntarles algo.-_

Las chicas se vierón entre ella confundidas, no esperando aquella, Kotori que era la más cercana a Nico le sonrió amablemente.

 _\- Claro Nico-chan puedes preguntarnos cualquier cosa.-_

Nico asintió con lentitud sus ojos de un lado a otro tratando de no ver de nuevo a los ojos de ninguna de las chicas. Trato de tragarse el nudo en su garganta, estaba molesta consigo misma por donde sus pensamientos la llevaban y no podía ver el rostro de sus amigas cuando lo único que veía era su honesta preocupación por ella - y por Maki -, no sin desmoronarse.

Tenía que ser fuerte ¿tenía que _serlo_ realmente?

Suspiró mentalmente. _\- Chicas...-_ Las vio a cada una demorandose algunos segundos en sus rostros _.- Muse..._ \- Negó _.- Nosotras somos amigas ¿cierto?.-_ Una vez más las chicas se vierón entre ellas confundidas, eso era algo que no nesecitaba respuesta cuando era algo obvio. Mirarón a Nico que esperaba su respuesta intranquila, pero si Nico nesecitaba una respuesta ellas se la darían. Asintierón cada una sonriendo muy a su manera.

Nico bajo la cabeza sus ojos se ocultarón a traves de su flequillo impidiendoles saber que pasaba por la mente de la tan auto proclamada Idol Numero uno. Era extraño ver a Nico actuar toda insegura en lugar de su yo habitual arrogante, se veía tan pequeña, que Eri tuvo que detener el que Honoka se levantara solo para tratar de abrazar a Nico para reconfortarla.

Nico miró sus manos, sus visión se estaba volviendo borrosa por las lágrimas que por más que tratara de evitar que salieran iban a hacerlo, se sentía tan expuesta y no le gustaba, tampoco le gustaba llorar, lo odiaba de hecho pero era demasiado lo que estaba sucediendo. Estaba preocupada por todo que temía realmente mal que sus temores se hicieran realidad. Tenía que ser fuerte, trató de recordarse ¿realmente tenía que serlo? a Nico no le gustaba mostrar debilidad pero ¿estaba realmente mal? ¿no mostrandolo mostraria lo importante que era el asunto para ella a sus amigas?

Suspirando hondo penso que no era tan malo mostrar un poco de debilidad de vez en cuando. Alsó la cabeza..

Todas se sorprendieron y alarmaron al ver las lágrimas en las esquinas de sus ojos apunto de caer.

 _\- Nico-chan.-_ De inmediato se paro Honoka pero esta vez fue la misma Nico que solo alsando una mano le indicó que volviera a sentarse a pesar de que lo hizo enseguía aún seguía preocupada miro a su alrededor y notó que las demás chicas estaban igual a ella y no era para menos ver a Nico-chan llorar era muy extraño, más cuando esta les decía que solo erán unas niñas cada vez que lo hacían a pesar de que la misma pelinegra se aguantaba las ganás de llorar solo por parecer fuerte frente a ellas y no pérder esa imagen pero el solo mostrar ese lado de ella significaba que el asunto era más serio de lo que pensaban en un principio.

 _\- Si somos amigas...-_ Algunas lágrimas cayerón de su rostro y en no hizo ningún intento de limpiarlas, si eso la ayudaba a que las chicas comprendieran ella derramaria todas sus lágrimas _.- Si somos amigas... eso significa... que nos acepatamos tal y como somos... que nos apoyamos a pesar de todo... qu-que estaremos en las buenas y en las malos no importa qué ¿cierto?.-_

 _\- Nico-chan...-_ Susurró suavemete Kotori con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos al ver y escuchar a su amiga decir aquello, aunque ella no era la única en las misma condiciones, las dos de primero estaban igual.

 _\- Si, todo eso es cierto... no es así chicas.-_ Dijo Eri parandose y volteando a ver a las demás estas asintieron de acuerdo.

 _\- Nicochi...-_ Nozomi se puso de pie y habló seriamente. _\- ¿Puedes decirnos ahora que esta pasando? Nos estas asustando realmente.-_

Nico se mordió el labio. _\- Maki-chan...-_

 _\- ¿Maki?.-_ Le animó Umi aintiendo.

 _\- No...-_ Negó con la cabeza y agacho la cabeza _.-... yo... esto.-_ Suspiró y trato de tranquilizarse, era más difícil de lo que pensaba el decirles. De repente se preguntó si así fue como Maki-chan debio haberse sentido cuando ella le había pedido... no, exigido una explicación, ahora comprendía y la hacía sentir culpable de haberla presionado, apretó los ojos con fuerza y cuando los abrio un brillo de determinación brillo en ellos, era hora de decirlo, also la cara y las miro detenidamente. _\- Maki-chan, tiene una condición especial.-_ Dijo, sin darse cuenta, usando las mismas palabras que Maki había usado para explicarle a ella.

 _\- ¿Una... condición especial?.-_ Repitió Umi lentamente, como si tratara de comprenderlo.

 _\- ¡¿Maki-chan esta enferma ?!.-_ Gritó alarmada y preocupada Honoka poniendose de pie tirando su silla y ante esto todas mirarón con la misma expresión de Honoka a Nico.

 _\- ¿Eh?.-_ Nico parpadeó _.- Yo...-_

 _\- Nico-chan ¿Que tiene Maki-chan?.-_

 _\- ¿Ella esta bien?.-_

 _\- ¿Tiene cura nyan?.-_

 _\- ¡Nicochi! / ¡Nico-nyan! / ¡Nico-chan! / ¡Nico!.-_

 _\- ¡Basta!.-_ Gritó Nico golpeando la mesa con sus palmas y haciendo que sus amigas se sentaran algo asustadas por la repentina explosión de la morena _.- Me estan haciendo más difícil el decirles.-_ Dijo entre dientes.

 _\- Nicochi no crees que podrias ser más clara entonces.-_

Nico conto hasta diez para tranquilizarse mientras mascullaba por lo bajo, cierto, era culpa de su indecición que ellas pensaran que Maki-chan tenía una enfermedad incurable, recordaba que ella había pensado lo mismo cuando la pelirroja le había contado y había usado las mismas palabras, la diferencia es que ella le había permitido continuar y no la había interrumpido.

Respiro hondo y decidio abordar el tema de otra manera.

 _\- ¿Qué saben ustedes sobre las personas in-inta_...- Frunció el ceño soltando un pequeño bufido. Estúpida palabra.- _in... intersexuales ¡esa! ¿Qué saben sobre las personas intersexuales?.-_

Todas las chicas se mirarón entre sí sin entender por que el cambio de tema.

La peliazul se puso de pie ligeramente molesta por que la pelinegra no decia nada. _\- Nico que tiene que ver es... -_ Entonces, Umi se quedo callada cuando unio todos los puntos, solo abrió los ojos ligeramente y no fue la única, Kotori, Eri y Nozomi también comprendierón de inmediato y tuvierón una reacción similar a la peliazul _.- T-tú dices que Maki... ella...-_ Miro a Nico para confirmar sus sospechas y cuando la pelinegra asintio, se quedo en silencio.

 _\- ¿Umi-chan?.-_

 _\- Nico... no estas bromenado ¿verdad?.-_

 _\- ¡Por supuesto que no!.-_

Ante eso la peliazul se dejo caer de nuevo en su silla con una expresión indescriptible en su rostro y con un silencio que puso de nerviso a Nico que en ese instante sintió que los miedos de Maki - y los de ella - se harían realidad. Pero la verdad - y sin ser consiente - de lo que su reacción había causado - malinterpretado - a Nico o a culaquiera de sus amigas, Umi solo estaba tratando de unir las piezas como si de un rompecabezas se tratara, porque al igual que Nico cuando se entero ella; los sucesos de ese día quedaban más claros. No se sentía disgustada o algo en parte podía _comprender_ el por qué Maki no había dicho ni una palabra, de estar en su lugar ella hubiera actuado de una forma muy similar. Como cuando se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos por su amiga de la infancia, tal vez no era lo mismo pero también había tenido miedo para decirselo a alguien.

Umi ya sabía como debía actuar en ésta situación. Además que clase de amiga seria ella si no la apoyara tal y como Maki - y las demás - la apoyarón en su relación con Kotori. Eso seria muy hipocrita de su parte y la haría una pobre amiga.

Y mientras todo eso estaba en la mente de la arquera las menores en la sala se encontraba confundidas, Kotori que al igual que su novia y las dos de tercero había entendido lo que Nico trataba de decir se encargo de explicarles, consiguiendo que Hanayo se sonrojara un poco por la preguntas de su mejor amiga y la lider de Muse y que se pusiera un poco triste y preocupada por la Pianista, más que nada preguntandose como estaría ella. Por su parte tanto Honoka y Rin pués solo había sorpresa en su rostro y tal vez hasta aun poco de curiosidad en las dos peli naranjas pero aparte de eso no había ningún sentimiento mal intencionado, aunque de alguna manera no podían ver que era lo malo en ello, era diferente; claro, no era algo que escuchaban muy amenudo; por supuesto, pero eso no hacía a Maki menos su amiga ¿verdad?; seguía siendo la misma chica tsundere que tenía un maravilloso don en crear canciones hermosas en su piano, era la misma chica que conocían y amaban.

 _\- Yo... yo sabía que Maki-chan escondia algo... las cartas me los habían dicho pero nunca me imagine que seria algo como esto.-_ Se dijo Nozomi más para si misma más que para las demás.

Nico observó la expresión de cada una de ellas parecían estarlo tomando bien pero y si solo era ella y estaba malinterpretando sus reacciones por lo que queria. En un momento se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba prestando atención a su alrededor por estar tan concentrada en sus propios pensamientos que se perdio las conversasiones a su alrededor.

Había pensado que haría cualquier cosa si las cosas no salían como lo planeaba pero ya ni siquiera sabía que hacer así que solamente decidio dejarse llevar por sus emosiones y en lugar de pensar, actuo.

La pelinegra retrocedió unos pasos hasta que su espalda estuvo a punto de chocar con la puerta y sorprendiendo aun más de lo que les hizo la revelación de antes se hincó, coloco las palmas en el piso y golpeo con su frente en este, se dijo así misma que el pequeño dolor que sintió en su frente no era nada comparado a lo que sentía Maki-chan, sola, en la sala de musica, cerró los ojos y haciendo puño sus pequeñas manos las apreto hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos, gritó.

 _\- Por favor, ¡aceptenla!.-_

Ante su gritó y su reverencia solo hizo que sus amigas se sobresaltaran viendola en shock.

Nico se mordió la lengua. De nuevo ¿Qué demonios?. Primero amenaza y luego suplica. En que estaba pensando, de verdad. Espera, no estaba pensando ese había sido su problema. Aunque no le importaba, no le importaba como debia verse en ese momento, para nada.

Nico no pudo dejar preguntarse ¿Por qué lo estaba haciendo? practicamente estaba rogando porque aceptaran a Maki-chan pero ¿por qué lo estaba haciendo? ¿por qué ella estaba haciendo lo Maki-chan debería hacer? la respuesta le llegó tan rápido que la sorprendio.

Porque Maki-chan sufriria si las chicas no la aceptaban...

Porque Maki-chan no soportaria el rechazo de sus amigas...

La imagén de una pelirroja abrazandola, refugiandose en sus brazos temiendo ver el rostro de las demás le llego a la mente.

Porque ella no soportaria ver a Maki-chan de esa forma...

Ahora una imagen de Maki sonriendo llego a su mente haciendo que su corazón latiera de forma rápida.

Ella queria que Maki-chan sonriera, queria hacerla sonreír de la misma forma en que ella prometio hacer sonreir a todos sus fans, no, no de la misma forma, ella queria que Maki fuera feliz, ella... ella...

...ella queria hacer a Maki-chan feliz... y si haciendo esto... tomando su lugar lo lograba, estaba bien entonces.

Honoka, Umi, Kotori, Nozomi, Eri, Hanayo y Rin estaban aún sorprendidas no solo por la nueva información recibida sobre la condición de Maki si no al ver a una de las personas más orgullosa, cabeza dura y terca que conocían hacer una reverencia de esa magnitud - casi - suplicandoles que aceptaran a una de sus amiga las había dejado conmocionadas.

Claro que ya habían aceptado lo primero y por supuesto que habían estado sorprendidas al escucharlo ¿quién no lo estaría? no es como si estuvieran preparadas para otra emoción pero aparte de estar sorprendidas no había algún sentimiento negativo sobre aquello, sin saberlo sus pensamientos habían sido iguales a las de las dos peli naranjas; no importaba si Maki era _diferente_ o algo ella seguía siendo su amiga igual que siempre.

Pero parecia que no iban dejar de estar sorprendidas aunque quisieran solo podían ver a su Presidenta del club de rodillas con las manos y la frente apoyadas en el suelo. No sabían como actuar.

Aunque sorpresa no era lo único que sentían, una vez recuperada de ella se sintierón culpables algunas hasta enojo sintieron. Culpa de que no pudieron evitar el que enfrente de ellas una de sus más preciadas amigas fuera lastimada y tanto Rin y Honoka estaban molestas con ellas mismas por haber sido amables con aquella chica, por a verse dejado engañar. Se sintieron tanto enojadas y ofendidad por que Nico creyera que ella pudieran hacerle daño a Maki. A Maki que era una de sus preciadas amigas. Que era una de ellas. Que era una integrante de _Muse_.

Muse. Muse más de ser un grupo de school Idol, más de ser amigas, Muse se había convertido en una familia. Se corrigió _son_ una familia, y ese era el lazo que únia a cada una de sus integrantes. Un lazo irrompible que nada, ni nadie podría romper sin importar lo que hicieran o dijieran, al menos de que claro pasara un ciertos eventos que llevara a la romptura de este, pero este no era el caso.

Claro que también estan un poco dolidas del hecho de que la pelinegra pensara que ellas podeían dañar a su amiga. Ellas no harían algo así.

Todas se vieron así mismas, la situación de por si ya era extraña desde que aquella chica había aparecido y ahora enterarse de todo eso, ninguna tenía idea de que que decir, vierón a la pelinegra y la respuesta fue más que clara que de alguna manera quisierón reír por no saber antes.

Honoka y Rin fuerón las dos primeras en saltar a lado de la peli negra ayudandola a sentarse antes de que la estrugaran en un abrazo de oso, Nico solo las miró de forma confusa.

 _\- Perdonanos por hacerte creer que tenías que pedir algo como eso, Nico-chan, pero todo esta bien.-_ Susurró Honoka en el oido de la más baja

 _\- ¡Así es Nico nyan!.-_

Nico no pudo evitar sonreír levemente y dejarse fundir en el abrazo de las dos menores, agradecida de que las cosas dieran ese resultado. Pero entonces fue que cayó encuenta de lo que había hecho y se sonrojo, miró a todos lados nerviosa, entonces apartando a las dos menores de su cuerpo y levantandose, tratando de recuperar la dignidad perdida coloco las manos en su cintura y frunció el ceño a las miradas divertidas de sus amigas.

 _\- ¡Ah, pudierón haberlo dicho antes!.-_ Exclamó fingiendo enojo y ocultando su alivio.

 _\- Eso te pasa por sacar conclusiones presipitadas Nicochi.-_ Comentó Nozomi con una divertida sonrisa y revolviendole el cabello de manera juguetona

 _\- ¡Suéltame!.-_ Gruñó para luego desviar su vista mientras se cruzaba de brazos haciendo un infantil mohín. Sintiendose por primera vez que desde entro a la sala del club más tranquila. No era la única. Regreso la mirada a sus amigas y un tanto insegura y con cautela preguntó.

 _\- ¿De verdad esta todo bien?.-_

Nozomi no dudo en abrazarla _.- Eres adorable comportandote de está manera, Nicochi.-_

 _\- ¡Cállate!.-_ Gritó sonrojada apartandola ganadose una risa de su amiga y antes de que pudieran comenzar una pelea, una toalla cayó sobre su cabeza _.- ¿Eri?.-_ Preguntó luego de apartar la toalla y ver a la Rusa que le sonreia.

 _\- Creo que deberías secarte o vas cojer un resfriado, Nico.-_ Miró a su alrededor y a ella misma, sonrió con un poco de ironía y diversión.- _Creo que todas lo haremos si continuamos así.-_ Dejo escapar un suave suspiro. _\- Y sobre tú pregunta, Nico, eso es algo obvio ¿no crees?.-_

 _\- Chicas...-_ Murmuró suavemente al ver como todas asentían. Sonriendo, sin nesecidad de ocultar su emoción, de solo imaginar diciendole a la pianista lo que había ocurrido, tomó la toalla de su cabeza y la arrojó descuidadamente a la mesa.

 _\- Nico qué est...-_

 _\- Hay algo más importante ¿no crees?.-_ Le Sonrió abriendo la puerta y saliendo siendo seguida por las menores de cerca.

Eri suspiró resignada. _\- Todas vamos a enfermarnos a este paso.-_

 _\- Vamos Erichi.-_ Dijo Nozomi sonriendole, y sujetandola de su brazo la arrastró a la salida.

Mientras caminaban por los pasillos siguiendo a la Presidenta del club de Idol hacía donde las diriguia, Nico no pudo evitar mirar a la Miko que caminaba un poco atrás de ella.

 _\- Ahora puedes entender Nozomi era por esto que no podía decirte nada, era esto lo que le prometí.-_ La Miko asintió.

 _\- Lo entendemos también nosotras Nico pero puedes explicar lo que sucedio con aquella chica.-_

 _\- No.-_

 _\- Nic...-_

Nico levanto una mano _.- Y antes de que me digan que no es justo que oculte otra cosa de ustedes, Yo tampoco estoy muy segura de lo sucedido. Solo... solo fue una suposición mia.-_

 _\- ¿Una suposición?.-_

 _\- A-ja.-_ Suspiro, cruzandose de brazos _.- A mi... a mi también me tomo por sorpresa la aparición de esa estúpida chica, pero desde que comenzo hablar me di cuenta de que se trataba todo eso. No es mi lugar para decirlo y estoy segura de que Maki-chan no sabe que lo se y se enojaría conmigo pero creo que merecen saberlo... El día de la pijamada mientras estaban durmiendo Maki-chan tuvo una pesadilla, desperto llorando, ella no lo sabe pero estaba hablando dormida y menciono el nombre de esa chica estúpida, no me costo unir las cosas.-_ Luego miró a las demás mirando su expresión aflijida.

 _\- Maki-chan había estado sufriendo todo este tiempo ¿qué clase de amigas somos si no lo notamos?.-_ Dijo cabizbaja Honoka. Un toque en su hombro la hizo levantar la mirada encontrandose con un par de ojos carmesi que la miraban serios.

 _\- Unas muy buenas._ _ **Esto**_ _no es nuestra culpa. Ni la de Maki-chan. Todo es por esa estúpida chica. Maki-chan iba a decirles pero estaba aterrorizada por las reacciones que tendríamos.-_

Y de alguna manera no pudierón juzgarla porque ellas en su situación tampoco sabría que hacer. Parecía que las cosas eran mucho más complejas de lo que se mostraban a simple vista, y al igual que Nico decidierón no juzgar sus acciones. Ahí estarían ellas para escucharla cuando quisiera abrirse mientras tanto le darían su amistad y apoyo como siempre.

Honoka ladeó la cabeza y preguntó algo que ya había estado en la mente de varias. _\- Pero tú ya sabías ¿no es cierto Nico-chan?.-_

Nico desvió la vista sintiendose culpable. _\- Es diferente.-_

 _\- ¿Diferente? ¿Cómo...?.-_

 _\- Yo, simplemente me entere por casualidad.-_ Dijo poniendo fin al asunto. De pronto sintio a alguien abrazarla por atrás. No nesecitaba voltearse para saber quien era y mucho menos cuando le habló al oído.

 _\- Ara, Nicochi, actuando de esa manera casi pareces una buena Sempai.-_

La ceja de Nico tembló y se sacudió de su amiga _.- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¡Soy una buena Sempai!.-_ Nozomi sólo sonrió cuando masculló algo por lo bajo logrando que las demás chicas sonrieran y hasta se rieran. Era algo que ocurria con frecuencia y eso las tranquilizaba.

 _\- De todas formas.-_ Dijo Nico mirando a todas de nuevo _.- Si se sienten culpables o algo solo diganselo.-_

La mirada azul de Honoka brillo y una sonrisa se estendio por su rostro.

 _\- ¡Eso hare! ¡Le pedire una disculpa a Maki-chan!.-_ Entonces procedio a abrazar a una sorprendida Nico por unos segundos _.- ¡Gracias Nico-chan!.-_ Dijo soltandola y caminando a lado de Rin que también se estaba animando mientras se aferraba al brazo de una sonrojada Hanayo.

 _\- Nosotras también lo haremos nya ¿Verdad Kayon chin?.-_ Al asentimientó de su amiga de la infancia continuó hablando _.- Luego podemos ir a comer un poco de Ramen nya.-_

 _\- O algo de Pan.-_

 _\- O arroz.-_

 _\- Primero tenemos que encontrarla.-_ La voz de autoritaria de Umi detuvo cualquier discusión sobre comida, parecia que se estaban olvidando del tema principal. A su lado Kotori rió suavemente cubriendo su boca con una mano. Eri solo negó con la cabeza divertida.

 _\- ¡Si, si, primero tenemos que encontrar a Maki-chan nyan!.-_ Concordó, luegó parpadeó _.- Por cierto ¿Dónde esta Maki-chan nyan?.-_

Casi todas al instante mirarón a la presidenta del club.

 _\- En la sala de música.-_ Contestó tranquila, en ese instante recordo que su celular había timbrado antes mientras estaba salón del club, en algún momento en el que estaba suplicando, recordarlo hizo que sus mejillas se tiñeran de rojo. Frunciendo el ceño lo saco de su bolsillo sintiendose aliviada de que no le haya pasado nada por haberse mojado. Notó que tenía un mensaje, se preguntó si sería de su Madre pero al abrirlo y leerlo, una, dos y hasta tres veces verificando si no se equivocaba en lo que leía y que el número y nombre de contacto eran correctos. Sintió en su pecho un pesar.

 _\- ¿Nicochi?.-_

Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que se había detenido hasta que la voz de la Miko la hizo volver en sí. Levantando la vista de su celular notó sus amigas también se habían detenido y que ahora la miraban preocupada. No podía imaginar que tipo de expresión portaba en su rostro para que la mirasen así.

 _\- ¿Qué pasa Nico-chan?.-_ Preguntó Kotori.

 _\- Maki-chan.-_ Fue lo único que murmuró y antes de que cualquiera pudiera cuestionarla corrió hacía donde había dejado aquella chica de ojos violeta, siendo seguida por las otras chicas.

 **...**

Abrió la puerta de la sala de música con fuerza, y adentrandose, espero verla, sentada, en el aquel banco en donde hacía varias de sus hermosas composiciones. Sin embargo lo que encontró fue todo lo contrario; un salón vacio.

Sin rastros de aquella pelirroja de ojos rasgados más que un simple charco de agua en el suelo que indicaban que había estado ahí.

Un escalofrió recorrió su espina dorsal y un sensación se apodero de ella de pies a cabeza, tanto que por unos segundos no pudo respirar.

Y esos segundos para ella se volvieron eternos.

Tuvó miedo.

Tenía miedo.

Que lo que le hizo esa tal Saya en el pasado y por lo que estaba pasando fuera demasiado para soportar para la menor.

Su pecho se apretó de manera dolorosa por un pensamiento que cruzo por su mente, tembló.

Temío que Maki hiciera algo grave y que aquel mensaje; _"Gracias por todo y lo siento",_ fuera una despedida. Temió que el sueño de esa mañana se hiciera realidad. Temió que Maki desapareciera de su vista sin poder alcanzarla. Simplemente, temió lo peor.

No sabía por que, pero no lo soportaría, no soportaría perder aquella terca y tsundere pelirroja y que solo así desapareciera de su vida, tal como su padre, tenía la certeza que le doleria de la misma manera que cuando supo que su progenitor había muerto, tal vez, le doleria más, no lo supo. Y no queria averiguarlo.

Y entre su desesperación supo algo, no podía perderla.

Si en sus sueños no había logrado alcanzarla en la vida real lo haría.

El aire volvio de golpe llenando así sus pulmones, frunció el seño a la vez que apretaba los puños furiosa y mientras sus ojos se llenaban de determinación. Una determinación que muy pocos habían visto en ella.

Golpearía a esa tonta chica por preocuparla.

Negó mentalmente. No era momento de pensar en eso.

Ya más tarde obligaria a esa idiota pelirroja a disculparse por preocuparla y no por otra cosa, eso lo haria una vez que la encontrara

Pero ¿dónde... dónde podría encontrarla?

Como un flashazo recordó, una semana atrás, el mismo día en el que creo aquella canción que fue inspirada por Maki, el mismo día en el que aquellos sentimientos confusos se hicieron presentes y más potentes, el mismo día en el que en el parque se quedo observando aquel...

En ese instante sus amigas llegarón a su lado y antes de permitirle alguna decir algo y ella había vuelto a salir corriendo sorprendiendolas, después de todo Nico no era muy conocida por resistencia al hora de correr, y ahora sin embargo, parecia que le sobraba. Nozomi a pesar de todo solo pudo sonreír ante el motivador de su amiga a la vez que la seguia junto a la demás. Parecía que ese día nunca terminaria.

 **...**

Cuando al fin llego a su destino, no pudo evitar inclinarse colocando sus manos sobre sus rodillas y tratando de recuperar la repiración perdida por la carrera. Respirando un par de veces por la boca y la naríz hasta que estuvo segura de que el corazón no se le saldría por la garganta o se desmayaria ahí mismo. Also la cabeza un poco, entrecerrando los ojos para poder enfocar viendo a su alrededor hasta que se encontro a cierta persona que buscaba donde sabía que estaría; parada frente aquel árbol. No sabía que historia había atraves de aquello, algún día se lo preguntaría pero no se nesecitaba ser un genio para saber que ese lugar le provocaba algo de inquietud a la pianista, y solo lo sabía por la mirada que ponía simpre que estaba en ese lugar.

Dandose una palmada de felicitación por haber recordado, camino hacía ella pero no antes de voltear atrás a ver a sus amigas notando que se acercaban a donde se encontraba; eso la sorprendio un poco, y la hizo sentirse ligeramente orgullosa, después de todo hasta la misma Nico sabía que entre las nueve musas era quien peor condición física tenía, en otro momento se regodearía, _en otro,_ ahora tenía cosas más importantes que hacer. Apartando eso de sus pensaminetos solo le hizo una seña a sus amigas para que la dejaran a ella primero, lo que menos queria era que Maki huyera y sabía que era exaptamente lo que sucederia si la sorprendia. Sonrió cuando noto que entendierón y empezaban a disminuir su velocidad.

Avanzo hacía la pianista con calma y teniando gran cuidado de no hacer ruido y advertirle de su presencia. A penas llegó a su lado, se quedo unos segundos, a la par en silencio, viendola de reojo.

Soltando un profundo suspiró se coloco frente a ella.

 _\- ¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí?.-_ Preguntó, o más bien exigió saber, coloco las manos sobre su cintura y con el ceño fruncido. No iba a olvidar que estaba molesta solo por el alivio de ver que se encontraba _bien_.

 _\- Nico-chan.-_ Susurró el nombre de la morena dejando de mirar el árbol para posar su ojos violetas en los carmesí molestos de la mayor. Si era sincera no le sorprendia que la encontrara ahí, ya se lo había esperado. Tampoco le sorprendia que estuviera contendiendose para decirle otras cosas a parte de la pregunta.

 _\- Contesta.-_ Demandó, apretando los dientes y notando por primera vez lo ronca que sonaba su voz por la carrera.

Maki cerró los ojos y soltó un profundo suspiró.

 _\- No soportaba estar encerrada ¿de acuerdo?.-_ Admitió en un tono de derrota. _\- Con cada minuto que pasaba dentro de las cuatro paredes de la sala de música se me complicaba empezar a pensar con claridad. Tú... tú no sabes por lo que he pasado, Nico-chan...-_

Y no iba a saberlo al menos de que Maki _confiara_ un poco en ella. Fue el pensamiento de Nico con un poco de amargura, más no, no la interrumpio permitiendo que siguiera hablando.

 _\- yo, no podía simplemente quedarme esperando hasta que todo sucediera.-_

 _\- ¿Y por eso desidistes que la mejor idea seria solo irte y mandarme un mensaje? ¡Un simple mensaje?.-_ Repitió incrédula con los ojos abiertos, los puños apretados, tratando de controlarse _.- En donde agradecias y te despedias ¿tienes idea de lo que pense cuándo lo leí o lo que sentí cuándo no te encontre? No, no lo haces.-_ Negó con la cabeza tratando de despejar la molestia que sentía y nublaba su mente, ese no era momento para reclamos, por lo menos no aún. Sin embargo no noto que acababa de admitir toda su preocupación con la misma persona que queria que la viera molesta.

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de Maki al escucharla, la hacía sentir bien el saber que la persona que le gustaba se preocupara por ella pero también la hizo sentir un poco avergonzada por haber actuado tan imprudente, más no, no estaba arrepentida por lo que hizo por que sabía que de haberse quedado un poco más de tiempo esperando a Nico sus recuerdo la hubieran seguido atormentando más y más y entonces cada vez que estuviera en la sala de música eso la molestaria. Pero no había imaginado que tan mal haría sentir a Nico, solo por eso se sentía culpable.

 _\- No pensaba hacer nada malo si eso es lo que te preocupa.-_ Comentó con desinteres jugando con su mechón de callo y viendo hacía un lado _.- Por lo menos no de nuevo.-_ Añadió en voz baja, distraida, para si misma.

Si Maki pensaba que con eso conseguiria que Nico estubiera más traquila, claramente se equivocaba, y más por la mueca de horror que aparecio en su rostro al escuchar perfectamente aquel susurro que no estaba destinado hacer oído. Había sentido como si la sangre se le helo y estuvo apunto de tirarse el pelo. Si Maki queria provocarle un ataque estaba cerca de conseguirlo ¡¿qué demonios significaba eso?! ¿es qué acaso ella...?

Nuevamente negó con la cabeza. No, no era momento para tratar con este tipo de drama, no sabía si en ese momento podía hacerse cargo, más tarde le cuestionaria todo. Cuando estuviesen a solas.

Bufó molesta tratando de aparentar indignación en lugar de inquietud.

 _\- Si serás tonta, en que momento la Gran Idol Nico-nii menciono que estaba preocupada por la cabeza de Tomate.-_

Maki se burló. _\- En el momento en que casi te desmayas.-_

Nico bufó cruzandose de brazos. Pianista idiota con comentarios inteligentes. Luego parpadeó dandose cuenta, no sin cierta sorpresa, de que de alguna manera habían caído en una de sus típicas disputas de molestarse también notó que sus amigas estaban lo suficiente cerca como para escuchar lo que ambas decían. Mejor retomaba lo de antes.

 _\- ¿Por qué te fuistes?.-_

Maki dejo de girar el mechón de su cabello y la miró con algo de cautela.

 _\- Ya te lo dije.-_

 _\- Maki-chan, ambas sabemos que aunque haya parte de la verdad en lo anterior no me estas diciendo todo.-_

 _-...-_ Se mordió el labio interior, abrazando su brazo izquierso como si con ese gesto se sintiera un poco más segura _.- Solo...-_ Suspiró _.- no queria que las demás me miraran y trataran como todos los que se han enterado, Nico-chan. No creo que lo soportaría otra vez.-_ Murmuró con una voz rota, bajando la cabeza y los hombros derrotada.

Nico la miró unos segundo podía comprender eso pero... Se acerco a ella, tomo el rostro de Maki entre sus manos obligandola a que la viera, y forzó una calida sonrisa. Una parte de ella se odiaba por hacerlo, de verdad que lo hacía. Otra parte queria abrazarla y volver asegurarle de que todo estaba bien que había cumplido su promesa. La otra, que aún sentia la angustia cuando no la había encontrado en el la sala del piano, sólo queria golpearla por preocuparla. Decidió no hacer ninguna y hacer lo que había estado haciendo en momentos como ese; apartarlo de su mente y dejarlo todo para más tarde.

 _\- ¿Sabes? Deberías confiar más en tus amigas, Maki-chan.-_ Aunque esa declaración no solo era para la menor si no también para si misma. Vio la duda, curiosidad y un poco de esperanza brillar en aquellos ojos violetas. Reprimió el impulso de rodar los ojos.

 _\- Por qué no te das la vuelta y lo descubres por ti misma, Idiota.-_

Maki la miró extrañada asintiendo un poco con la cabeza. Antes de que un poco dudosa apartó las manos calidas de su Sempai de su rostro y se dio la vuelta lentamente solo para que en el instante en que vio lo que estaba trás ella la hiciera retroceder. Pero solo tuvo la oportunidad de dar un paso atrás cuando un par de manos colocadas firme mente en su espalda la detuvierón de cualquier avance.

 _\- Nico-chan.-_ Susurró en voz baja sintiendoase traicionada y preocupada.

 _\- Todo estará bien.-_ Aseguró, y por primera vez desde que todo ese asunto había comenzado sintió que sus palabras eran _reales_ ; no solo un deseo o algo que le dices a alguien para aliviar su preocupación.

 _\- Maki-chan.-_ La llamó Honoka, tenía una expresión seria muy poco inusual en su casi siempre alegre rostro. La susodicha dio un leve respingo, la miró y a pesar de que trató de actuar de manera desinteresada no logro engañar a ninguna; no después de haber visto el miedo en sus ojos y escucharla hablar hace poco _.- ¡Lo siento!.-_ Dijo dando inclinandose en una pequeña reverencia siendo imitada por los demás.

 _\- ¿Eh?.-_ La pianista parpadeó confundida, relajandose. Lo último que había esperado que sucediera cuando sus amigas la descubrieran era una disculapa. Levemente se preguntó si estaba durmiendo pero las manos de Nico en su espalda y la suave briza todavia cayendo sobre ella le dijierón lo contrario.

 _\- ¡Perdonanos!.-_ Repitió, enderezandose y así haciendo que sus ojos azules se encontraran con los violetas de Maki. _\- Perdonanos por no darnos cuenta como te sentías todo este tiempo y hacer las cosas más difíciles para ti.-_

 _\- Yo...-_

 _\- Por no ser las amigas que te mereces.-_

 _\- Chicas...-_

 _\- Pero debes saber que no importa nada, Maki-chan sera siempre nuestra amiga no importa lo que nadie diga.-_

 _\- ¡Si, Maki-nya es nuestra amiga no importa lo que digan!.-_

 _\- Maki-chan... ¡Maki-chan es muy especial para nosotras!.-_

No paso mucho tiempo antes que las dos de primero y la lider de Muse avanzaran el corto espacio que las separaba de la Pianista para abrazarla trás de ellas le seguían las demás con una ligera y calida sonrisa, por que no importaba que ella no agregaran palabras a lo dicho su mera presencia era más que suficiente. Además ya se había dicho todo lo nesesario y lo que realmente importaba.

Maki, que hasta entonces había desistido por decir algo, no había notado que las lágrimas - que ahora se confundian con las gotas de lluvia - caían de sus mejillas o el que se acercaban a ella dispuesta a envolverla en un calido abrazo. No, su mente parecía estar en otra parte, mucho más extasiada y _libre_.

No les importaba. No lo hacía. No estaban molestas o disgustada. Por Kami, hasta se habían disculpado con ella cuando no debían ya que ella era la que hasta hace poco estaba ocultandoles algo. Pero sobre todo, la habían _aceptado_.

Sus pensamintos fuerón interrumpidos cuando sintió un suave empuje en su espalda, estuvo a punto de voltear pra ver a Nico preguntandose el por qué... pero antes de intentarlo se encontro envuelta en un par de brazos, sólo para que un segundo después otros dos pares de brazos la envolvieran.

Honoka, Rin y Hanayo.

Pero no sólo eran ellas; pronto sintió una mano sobre su cabello y otra en el hombro, levantando la vista del enredado abrazo que seguía envuelto se encontro con la mirada de los restantes miembros de Muse.

Eri, Kotori, Umi y Nozomi, esta última le guiñaba un ojo y le sonreía.

 _\- Chicas...-_

Lejos, pero no lo suficiente sólo unos cuantos metros para darles el espacio, Nico observaba escena que protagonisaban los miembros de Muse, solo observaba como una expectadora como sus amiga se disculpaban con Maki, como esta nerviosa decía algo como que no tenían porque hacerlo y como terminaba todo como un abrazo de grupo, uno en el que debería estar participando, lo sabía, pero en su lugar un suspiró lleno de dicha salia de sus pulmones, uno que ni siquiera sabía que estaba reteniendo. Sacando de su bolsillo su celular tecleo un par de botones y ajustando la cámara decidio capturar o digitalizar tan inmomerable momento para tener un recordatorio. Ese día parecía como si su amistad se hubiera fortalecido y merecía tener por lo menos un recuerdo.

Aunque presentía que una _situación_ como esa sería difícil de olvidar en sus memorias.

Sabía que debería estar ahí con sus demás compañeras de Muse pero solo queria unos momentos para si misma para presenciar antes de unirse al abrazo.

Sonriendo, no pudo evitar pensar; Que al final, si, efectivamente, había sido un buen día. Mientras caminaba a las demás sintiendo aquel aleteó en su pecho siempre que miraba a Maki sonreír o siemplemente cuando la veía.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **N/A:...**

 **Y después de tanto tiempo regreso con un nuevo capítulo. Realmente no tengo una escusa para la demora tan larga de... de un año - parpadea - vaya si que pasa el tiempo demasiado rápido. A veces tenía tiempo pero luego cosas pasaban que... que me mantenían ocupada. Les pido una disculpa a todos los que han leído y comentado.**

 **Espero y disfrutaran de este capítulo que en un principio tenia contemplado que fuera en dos partes pero como demore mucho tiempo pense dejarlo así, además se me veía díficil decidir donde cortarlo. Así que aquí lo tienen; la reacción de las demás chicas y puede que no sea muy realista y todo el que la hayan aceptado así nada más pero es difícil imaginar que alguna de las chicas de Muse le den la espalda a una de sus amigas. Además ya había hecho sufrir mucho a Maki-chan era hora de darle un descanso.**

 **Siendo honesta es uno de mis capítulos favoritos lleno de emosiones por todo lados. Tan lindo~**

 **Ahora sin más contestare sus hermoso rewiem:**

 **yohan2000**

¡Saludos! ¡Aquí tienes un nuevo capítulo para que lo disfrutes! Y me alegro que te gustara mi historia, espero y también disfrutes y te alegres de que Nico-chan si corrio trás su Maki-chan Jejeje...

 **Tanuki-pyon**

¡Saludos! Aquí tienes la actualización sin acortarlo en ninguna parte espero y lo disfrutes~

 **bory-chan**

¡Saludos! Aquí tienes el desenlace de lo sucedido con Maki-chan disfrutalo~ y perdón por la larga demora...

 **Niccochi17**

¡Saludos! Me alegro que te gustara el capítulo anterior espero y disfrutes este por igual, y como vez Maki-chan ya no tiene que sufrir por su cuenta por que tiene a sus queridas amigas que siempre estaran para ella. Tan lindo~ Espero y lo disfrutes y perdoón por la demora~

 **katc3007**

¡Saludos! ¡Enserio una disculpa por la tardanza! Aquí tienes el capítulo espero y lo disfrutes~

 **Raimball998**

¡Saludos! Aww gracias espero y disfrutes del capítulo~

 **Guest 1**

¡Saludos! Aquí tienes la conversación de Nico-chan con las demás y como si alcanzo a Maki-chan espero y lo disfrutaras~

 **Guest 2**

¡Saludos! Hum, no creo que debas agradecer después de que tarde tanto tiempo, Realmente siento lo siento por la larga demora y espero y lo disfrutes~... Por ciero no te preocupes no voy a abandonarlo~

 **flaredcarlos**

¡Saludos! ¡Aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo disfrutalo! y que puedo decir ¡Amo los flashback! hacen más interesantes una historia, al menos a mi parecer jejejej}

 **jaydisita.8709**

¡Saludos! ¡Eso, eso! Tienes tanta razón en todo lo que has dicho (Escrito) algunas personas solo son capaces de ver a las personas por exterior y no se toman el tiempo de conocerlos - bufa - pero se creen con el derecho de criticar a los demás por como visten o actuan; eso lo aprendí de mala manera en mi primer año en la secundaria hasta que un par de semanas después me dije "por que tiene que importarme lo que me digan ¡Si nisiquiera los conosco! así que solo comence a ignorarlo y me dejarón tranquila. ¡Solo importa lo que creas de ti misma o de las personas importantes!. Espero y disfrutaran el capítulo, tu comentario me puso nostalgica y sentimental jejeje~

 **KatyMaki**

¡Saludos! Aww gracias, aquí tienes el capítulo espero y lo disfrutaras~

 **Tajshenay**

¡Saludos! Aqui esta la actualización disfrutalo~

 **NatsukiHernandez**

¡Saludos! Aquí tienes la actualización disfrutalo~

 **Maclowd**

¡Saludos! Al fin tuve la oportunidad de actualizar espero y lo disfrutes~

 **Guest**

¡Saludos! Aww, para, me sonrojas aquí tienes la actualización espero y la disfrutes~

 **Guest**

¡Saludos! Ya vez que Maki-chan no hizo una locura, por suerte, es solo que nesecitaba tomar aire y estar en la sala de música la hacía sentirse atrapada. Espero y lo disfrutes~

 **Para: penaaline9, nickmack, taengoo y todos los demás Guest (¿es la misma persona?)**

¡Saludos a ustes también! ¡Aquí esta la actualización disfrutenla!

 **Enserio una vez más perdón por el largo retraso. Puedo decirles que actualizare pronto pero prefiero no decirlo, cuando digo que tengo tiempo parece que me saboteo yo misma y mil cosas aparecen que debo hacer y es molesto~**

 **Uan cosa más; No importa el tiempo que tarde, o cuando lo haga ¡Siempre, SIEMPRE, voy a regresar, no voy a dejar abandonada mi historia! así que no se preocupen~**

 **Ahora si~ Nos leemos en la próxima actualización~**

 **Posdata: ¡Feliz cumpleaños para Maki-chan y para mi también~!**

 **Matta ne~ XD (19/04/18)**


End file.
